


Над облаками

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria
Summary: Ведьмаки и чародейки. Чародейки и ведьмаки. Неодолимая сила притяжения, что еще тут сказать?
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Княжество Маллеора. 1272 год.**

Деревенька с незамысловатым названием Дубки сразу пришлась Эскелю по душе. Чистые, опрятные домики и улыбчивые жители запросто примиряли с тем фактом, что никаких дубков в округе отродясь не водилось.

В Маллеоре всегда жили хорошо: полноводная Браа и обширные леса давали этому небольшому княжеству достаточно богатств. Работа для ведьмака здесь по нынешним временам была совсем непыльная, но оплачиваемая золотом. Не то что на юге, где разоренные войной кметы редко когда могли наскрести достаточно монет на мешок муки. Там, подпитываемые кровью и людским страданием, невероятно расплодились трупоеды и призраки, а иногда и что похуже.

Эскелю в Маллеоре нравилось все, ну разве что кроме близости к Каингорну, который он еще очень давно зарекся обходить стороной.

— Двести двадцать золотых! И ни больше, милсдарь ведьмак!

У деревенского старосты была большая круглая лысина и недоставало пары передних зубов. Однако ж торговался он битых полчаса с азартом, сделавшим бы честь любому купцу в Новиграде. И, по правде говоря, Эскелю это порядком надоело. Он засунул большие пальцы за отвороты куртки, сплюнул и как бы нехотя кивнул старосте.

— Ладно, по рукам. Только давай сто в задаток. А то потом начнешь говорить, что первый раз меня видишь, — пригрозил он старосте пальцем. — Так что там с вашей пропажей?

— Да вот какая оказия приключилась, милсдарь. Госпожа чародейка приехала к нам месяца три назад ужо. Меня, говорит, зовут Фрейя из Вергена, целительница. И давай сразу и про эльфские развалины спрашивать, и про дорогу туда. А у нас тут в лесу каменюки какие-то лежат, ага. Эльфские или нет, кто их теперь уже разберет? Не ходит туда никто. Плохое там место. Мы так чародейке-то и сказали: «Не ходи, мол, госпожа, туда. Дурное место, люди пропадают там». Она головой покивала, да и вроде успокоилась, больше не спрашивала, сама не пыталась туда добраться. Поселилась в корчме у Бриггса. А у него дочка захворала сильно: не встает почти, а если встанет, то носом кровь идет, сознание теряет. Ну чародейка, да благословит ее Пророк Лебеда, над девкой что-то магичила да алхимичила. Взяла парней двух крепких и на речку пошла за травками какими-то. Сделала отвар и наказала пить каждый месяц, как новолуние будет.

— И что с дочкой?

— Да что-что? Вон бегает с детворой. Как будто и не хворала никогда. Бриггсова жена чародейку всю слезами аж омыла, в ноги кланялась, а сам Бриггс сказал, что платы с нее не возьмет, сколько б она тут ни жила. Да и остальной народ подтянулся: кому с коровы порчу снять, кому ломоту в костях вылечить. У кузнеца жинка вон пузатая уж в третий раз была, да все скидывала, ни разу до срока не доносила. Так госпожа Фрейя ей помогла от бремени здоровым пацаном разрешиться. В общем, осталась у нас госпожа чародейка, мы ей всей деревней то курочку поднесем, то золотишка, то парни с ярмарки полотна красивого привезут. Настоящая чародейка при деревне — это ж счастье какое! Но, видно, таки задумала к развалинам добраться. Ушла травы собирать в лес и пропала. Пять дней уж как нету ее. Следы в ту сторону-то ведут. Вот и все, милсдарь ведьмак! — Староста почесал лысину и, оглянувшись, тихо продолжил: — Я думаю, что сгинула она там, в чащобе-то, но наши скинулись: вдруг в беду попала? Много доброго она нам сделала, так что ты уж, если тело отыщешь, не бросай на съедение зверям. Хоть погребем то, что осталось, по-человечески.

Эскель снова кивнул и спрятал задаток за пазуху. Он был полностью согласен со старостой. Чародейка, скорее всего, уже сделала свое последнее доброе дело — ею обильно пообедали обитатели леса. Но работа есть работа. Порасспросив насчет руин, Эскель приготовился утром выходить на поиски. Леса в Маллеоре были на удивление спокойными: ни леших, ни сильванов, ни прочей лесной нечисти. А вот в эльфийских развалинах с плохой репутацией, куда зачем-то понесло чародейку, вполне могло обитать что угодно.

Ворочаясь на соломенном тюфяке ночью, Эскель не мог отделаться от размышлений о том, что вообще могло привести хорошую целительницу в эту забытую богом деревню? Такие, как она, обычно сидели в городах, зарабатывая избавлением зажиточных горожанок от нежелательных беременностей и продажей гламарии, а вовсе не археологическими изысканиями.

На рассвете он тихо вышел из корчмы, ведя под уздцы Василька. Боевой конь каэдвенской породы, конечно, вряд ли кого бы то ни было к себе подпустил в отсутствие хозяина, но оставлять его в деревне не хотелось.

Будучи совсем сопливым и полным глупых идеалов ведьмаком, впрочем, как и все они в двадцать лет, Эскель выполнял контракт на волколака в одном селе на границе Темерии. Для него это была первая серьезная ведьмачья работа на большаке. Когда же на рассвете он, истекающий кровью, но гордо державший мешок с головой волколака, доплелся до дома солтыса, то обнаружил того ожесточенно ругающимся с местным кузнецом. У них никак не получалось поделить между собой коня и пожитки Эскеля. С тех пор прошло больше полувека, и людям все реже удавалось обмануть его доверие — просто потому, что доверия почти не осталось. В отличие от искренней привязанности к лошадям.

Была и еще одна причина — небольшой окованный сундучок с эликсирами в одной из седельных сумок. Эльфы хитры и изобретательны, в наследство потомкам и мародерам они могли оставить любой сюрприз, начиная от механических ловушек и заканчивая демоном. Ну а содержимое сундучка значительно увеличивало шансы Эскеля на выживание.

Еще вечером деревенский староста дал ему что-то вроде карты — кусок грязной измятой кожи, на которой с диким количеством ошибок углем были нацарапаны названия окрестных поселений и изображено некоторое подобие ландшафта. Согласно ей, дорога казалась не очень дальней, но продираться пришлось сквозь такие заросли, что к нужному месту Эскель подошел, когда солнце уже начало припекать.

Лес жужжал и пел десятками голосов. На поросших темно-зеленым мхом каменных глыбах, что некогда были изящными арками и колоннами, сидели птицы, без всякого стеснения обгаживая эльфское архитектурное наследие. Прошедшие века стерли всякое воспоминание о том, чем было это место когда-то. Остались только потемневшие от времени камни, смутно вызывавшие у Эскеля ассоциацию с торчащими из земли гигантскими костями.

Он долго присматривался к темному провалу входа, прислушиваясь к звукам леса, дважды обошел поляну, внимательно глядя под ноги в поисках следов. Их оказалось немного: довольно четкие даже спустя пять дней отпечатки сапог с небольшим каблучком, явно принадлежащие потерявшейся чародейке, и следы обычных лесных зверей — ничего сверхъестественного. Ничего, что объяснило долгое отсутствие чародейки, хотя Эскель до последнего надеялся, что она свернула себе шею где-то в лесу и не придется лезть в развалины. Впрочем, оставалась еще большая вероятность, что внизу, в катакомбах, чародейку сожрали, к примеру, накеры. Ведьмак хмыкнул и полез в седельную сумку за «Кошкой».

Внутри было подозрительно пусто. Эскель хорошо видел следы чародейки в вековой пыли на плитах пола. Похоже, староста не врал — сюда действительно никто не ходил. Пару раз она останавливалась, топталась на месте, прохаживалась вдоль стен, но по-прежнему никаких следов борьбы. Он бесшумно скользил мимо древних статуй и потрескавшихся от времени барельефов. При желании, конечно, мог был рассмотреть, что они изображали, но Эскеля мало интересовали тени прошлого.

Судя по всему, загадочная чародейка целенаправленно куда-то шла. Эскель был почти уверен, что у нее был подробный план этого места — она сворачивала в незаметные боковые коридоры, обходила ловушки, даже открыла потайную дверь. И за все это время ей ничто не повстречалось: ни призраки, ни обычная подземная нечисть. От этой пустоты, странной для столь давно заброшенного места, его мучили дурные предчувствия. Ведьмачьи инстинкты сигнализировали о том, что за ним наблюдали, но все органы чувств отрицали присутствие кого бы то ни было поблизости.

След обрывался внезапно около совершенно ничем не приметной стены. Судя по следам, чародейка несколько раз прошла вдоль стены туда и обратно, потопталась у барельефа, изображавшего арку из веток у противоположной стены. И все. Следов больше не было. Очередной потайной ход?

Некоторое время Эскель обдумывал, стоит ли пытаться найти механизм, открывающий скрытую дверь, или пойти обратно и сообщить старосте, что найти чародейку не удалось. В конце концов, сейчас он мог бы себе позволить остаться без двухсот золотых за невыполненный заказ.

Увы, природная скаредность победила.

Он вздохнул и сделал шаг к стене, туда, где обрывался след, обшарил ее внимательным взглядом. Один из камней немного выделялся среди остальных — чуть более гладкий, будто его касались много раз. Медальон вдруг рванулся на цепочке, завибрировал, но было уже поздно — Эскеля поглотила вспышка портала.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Телепортироваться ему приходилось в последний раз довольно давно, впрочем, ощущение невесомости и ледяного безвременья, которое по своей паскудности мало с чем могло сравниться, забыть было бы сложно. Его грубо выкинуло из телепорта, швырнуло о камни, однако он успел сгруппироваться и сделать перекат. Слитным, пружинящим движением Эскель вскочил на ноги, одновременно вытаскивая серебряный клинок и складывая пальцы левой руки в Знак Квен. Быстро окинул взглядом продолговатую, неправильной формы пещеру. Ведьмачье зрение, обостренное «Кошкой», позволяло четко разглядеть стоявшую в самом дальнем конце фигуру. 

Эскель нечасто имел дело с чародейками, но даже того малого опыта общения с дамами сердца Геральта было вполне достаточно, чтобы понять, что посох со змеиной головой, направленный в его сторону, скорее всего, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Равно как и языки пламени из змеиной пасти. Продолжая держать Знак Квен на всякий случай, Эскель втянул воздух и быстро прокричал:

— Госпожа Фрейя! Я ведьмак, я пришел помочь!

Языки пламени погасли, и мрачный женский голос произнес:

— Ну и глупец ты, ведьмак. Отсюда не выбраться. Это ловушка.

Зажжённый шарик магического света больно ударил по чувствительным после «Кошки» глазам Эскеля. Он сузил зрачки, рассматривая подошедшую чародейку. Куртка из тонкой и на вид весьма дорогой кожи была местами порвана, на колене зияла прореха, но одежда казалась на удивление чистой, да и сама Фрейя выглядела вполне здоровой. А для сидящего пять дней в заточении человека — так вообще цветущей. 

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь? Ты можешь телепортироваться? — Эскель убрал меч в ножны и отодвинулся от светящегося шара, стараясь встать так, чтобы тот оказался за плечом. 

Чародейка окинула его долгим взглядом и ответила, язвительно растягивая слова:

— Может, мне тут нравится? Может, я всю жизнь мечтала есть подземные грибы и слизывать стекающую по стене воду?

Эскель промолчал. 

— Ладно, я не могу сделать портал. Что-то мешает, сбивает его, а лезть в такой портал — это значит, что, скорее всего, твои руки, ноги и голова окажутся в совершенно разных местах. Я еще не настолько отчаялась, — и очень тихо прибавила, но ведьмак, конечно же, услышал: — Пока что.

Он медленно обходил пещеру по периметру, старательно игнорируя пристальный взгляд чародейки. В общем, внутри все было довольно обычно для подземной пещеры, кроме одной пикантной детали — здесь не было выхода. Как и когда образовалась эта полость в толще камня, оставалось только догадываться, но Эскель склонялся к тому, что без магии дело не обошлось. 

Невесело усмехаясь, он подошел к небольшой лужице воды, о которой упоминала чародейка. Набрал пригоршню и попробовал воду на вкус. Вода отдавала землей и травой. Эскель внимательно оглядел стену, по которой вода струилась, и принюхался. 

— Эй, госпожа чародейка! — негромко позвал Эскель. — Ты видела? Эта стена не сплошная — там есть уступ, с которого вода и течет. И оттуда я чувствую свежий воздух.

— Ну видела, а толку? — Чародейка недовольно фыркнула. — Там полторы сажени: ни ты, ни я не допрыгнем.

— Не допрыгнем, да. Но я могу тебя подсадить, уцепишься за выступ и посмотришь, откуда течет вода. — Он повернулся к чародейке, которая, прищурившись, оглядывала уступ. Заметив взгляд ведьмака, согласно кивнула. 

— Хорошо. В любом случае это лучше, чем ничего не делать.

Эскель подставил сцепленные руки, и чародейка осторожно поставила ногу в высоком сапоге. Они застыли в такой позе.

— Ну и что дальше? — Фрейя странно посмотрела на него. Уголки губ у нее подрагивали.

— Представь, что тебя подсаживают на лошадь, и постарайся уцепиться с первого раза.

— Скорее уж на жеребца, — пробормотала чародейка и пребольно уперлась ведьмаку коленом в плечо. — Нет, я не достаю буквально ладонь.

Эскель отпустил ее и еще раз поглядел на уступ. 

— Ладно. Попробуем по-другому. Становись к стене и вытяни руки вверх, я тебя подниму. 

Как именно он собирается ее поднимать, Эскель решил умолчать. Глубоко вздохнул, присел и резко на выдохе поднялся, обхватив чародейку одной рукой за колени, а другой… Эскель предпочел думать, что другой рукой он обхватил ее за бедра. Фрейя дернулась, но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, не попыталась испепелить его на месте. Так или иначе, она цеплялась за неровности стены, тянулась изо всех сил, ведьмаку оставалось только подталкивать ее вверх под зад, весьма упругий и аппетитный, надо сказать, зад. Спустя некоторое время, наполненное совместным кряхтением и сопением, чародейка все же оказалась наверху. Она лежала на широкой каменной полке, пытаясь отдышаться, потом, свесив голову вниз, неожиданно широко улыбнулась присевшему на валун взъерошенному Эскелю:

— Знаешь, после такого ты просто обязан на мне жениться. 

— Мы вернемся к этому вопросу, когда выберемся, — неожиданно смутился он, оттого ответ прозвучал резковато.

— Все вы, мужчины, так говорите, — фыркнула Фрейя и скрылась за уступом. Тут же послышался ее чуть приглушенный голос. — Ведьмак, ты был прав! Тут что-то вроде расщелины в камне, из нее течет вода, и я чувствую свежий воздух! Ух, d’yabel, как же здесь узко. Эй, ведьмак! Принеси-ка мне посох — хочу понять, пролезу ли я.

Как оказалось, посох не просто оканчивался змеиной головой, но и сам весь был сделан в виде змеи. Вырезан настолько мастерски, что казалось, будто кто-то превратил вытянутое змеиное тело в дерево. Ладонью Эскель чувствовал маленькие чешуйки и это было неожиданно приятно. Посох не хотелось выпускать из рук. Эскель тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя сонное оцепенение, и, с опаской глядя на посох, протянул деревянную змею чародейке. Та сухо поблагодарила, снова скрываясь за уступом. 

Он сел на валун, прислушиваясь. Наверху что-то шуршало, раздался звук рвущейся ткани и затем витиеватое ругательство на краснолюдском. Постепенно все стихло — похоже, чародейке удалось пролезть в расщелину. 

Под уступом снова набралась небольшая лужица, а чародейка все не появлялась. Эскель успел трижды обругать себя последними словами за то, что отдал посох, почти не надеясь на возвращение чародейки. 

«Болван, — думал Эскель. — Конечно, зачем бы ей снова лезть в этот каменный мешок и спасать тебя? Она, должно быть, уже сделала портал и с легким сердцем сообщает сейчас старосте Дубков, что ведьмак, увы, не выжил». Размышляя таким образом, он совсем упустил тот момент, когда наверху снова зашуршало. Из-за уступа показался шарик света, а следом взъерошенная голова. 

— Ведьмак! У меня для тебя две новости.

Эскель потер шрам на щеке, всеми силами стараясь не выдать удивления. Свет снова бил в глаза, и он совсем не видел ее лица. 

— Начинай с хорошей.

— Там действительно есть проход, но за ним еще одна пещера и длинный тоннель с несколькими разветвлениями. Я не стала далеко по ним уходить — звуки из тоннеля мне не понравились. Вряд ли тем, кто их издает, нужна помощь целителя, а вот сожрать могут запросто.

— Если это хорошая новость, то мне даже страшно подумать, что же будет плохой. — Эскель скрестил руки на груди, глядя в упор на силуэт чародейки. — И притуши свой фонарь, я ничего не вижу из-за него.

Фрейя ойкнула, и свет тотчас стал слабее.

— Теперь плохая: лаз слишком узкий для тебя. Тут я еле-еле пролезла, а ты, да еще с мечами, не пролезешь, даже если полностью разденешься. — Она совсем по-девчоночьи хихикнула, но, увидев выражение лица ведьмака, осеклась. — Кхм, в общем, я знаю, как тебя туда протащить!

— Ну?

— Артефактная компрессия! Нужно лишь забраться сюда, а потом я тебя уменьшу и пролезу с тобой обратно. Но предупреждаю, это крайне неприятно.

— Можно подумать, умирать здесь мне будет гораздо приятнее, — пробурчал Эскель. — Ладно, я знаю, что такое артефактная компрессия. Но есть один нюанс. Как я заберусь наверх? 

— О, очень просто! Я это тоже придумала! — В голосе чародейки слышалось столь наигранное ликование, что Эскель напрягся. — Я наложу на тебя чары. Что-то похожее на левитацию, но полноценно левитировать тебя я не смогу, уж извини. Зато это позволит сильно облегчить твой вес. Ты ухватишься за посох, и я тебя втащу сюда. Только, ведьмак, захвати мою сумку, будь добр. Там травы и настойки, не хотелось бы их тут оставлять. 

Эскель вздохнул и пошел за сумкой. Предложенный Фрейей план на первый взгляд был хорош всем, но Эскелю не нравилось зависеть от магии, он совершенно не доверял чародеям и всему, что было с ними связано. Не успел он подойти обратно, как Фрейя что-то произнесла на Старшей Речи, и Эскеля окутало голубоватое сияние. Тело стало легким, будто он попал в воду, казалось, стоит подпрыгнуть, и тут же улетишь под потолок. Остро чувствуя себя идиотом, он подпрыгнул вверх что было мочи, вытянув руки, чтобы не удариться об полоток, в то же время ощущая при этом какое-то совершенно мальчишеское счастье. Через пару мгновений уже стоял на уступе рядом с чародейкой, слегка придерживаясь за стену. Дико хотелось прыгнуть еще раз. 

— Гм, это не совсем то, что я предлагала, но так тоже сойдет. — Фрейя ошарашенно уставилась на него. — Боги, можно было не лезть сюда, а допрыгнуть, если бы я сразу наложила чары на себя и на тебя! Ох, ведьмак, какая же я дура! И не надо так на меня смотреть!

— Это я просто поражен твоей самокритичностью. — Фрейя насупилась, и Эскель поспешил примирительно продолжить: — Сними с меня эти чары, а то я совершенно по-дурацки себя чувствую. 

— Сейчас сниму. — Чародейка взмахнула рукой. — Теперь я упакую тебя. Но прежде послушай внимательно: после декомпрессии объект, как правило, испытывает обезвоживание и панику. Там, в пещере, есть озерцо, и тебе первым делом захочется влезть в него с головой. Постарайся сразу взять себя в руки, ладно? Я тебе обязательно помогу. 

Эскель обреченно кивнул. Он знал про артефактную компрессию, а также знал, что для декомпрессии требуется сложный ритуал. О том, где чародейка собирается взять ингредиенты для инкантации, малодушно решил не спрашивать. Просто приготовился к худшему.

Фрейя стояла какое-то время, закрыв глаза, и размеренно дышала. Это напоминало хорошо знакомое ведьмакам медитативное состояние, когда последующие действия требуют максимальной сосредоточенности. Не открывая глаз, она резко выкинула руку вперед и произнесла заклинание. Дальше Эскель ничего не помнил, кроме ощущения, что весь свод пещеры в несколько тонн камня свалился ему на голову.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Ведьмак не видел, как чародейка завалилась на бок и упала. Медленно встала на четвереньки, помотала головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. На камень между ладонями тяжело падали капли крови. 

Фрейя со стоном села, прижимая рукав к носу, и тут же почувствовала, как по шее стекает что-то теплое — из ушей тоже шла кровь. Она не сказала ведьмаку о том, что для декомпрессии у нее попросту нет половины ингредиентов, равно как и о том, что артефактную компрессию делала только дважды в жизни и оба раза в Академии. Под присмотром наставницы, с должной энергетической подпиткой от амулетов и источника Силы. Делать компрессию легким движением брови было доступно только самым умелым и сильным чародеям. Фрейя далеко не была ни самой умелой, ни самой сильной, и то, что она сейчас задумала, очень отдавало суицидом. Но оставить ведьмака здесь она не могла. Неважно, что он пришел за ней явно не из альтруизма, неважно, что все время он либо бурчал что-то невежливое, либо смотрел на нее с легким недоумением. Все это было совершенно неважно. Фрейя всем своим существом чувствовала одно — ведьмака она должна вытащить. Любой ценой.

Она не знала, как долго просидела вот так, прислонившись к прохладному шершавому камню, собираясь то ли с мыслями, то ли с силами, глядя на маленькую нефритовую статуэтку мужчины с двумя мечами за спиной. Поднялась, шатаясь, подобрала статуэтку и сумку с зельями. Вытащила темный флакон с синей лентой на горлышке и залпом выпила его содержимое. На мгновение Фрейе показалось, что мир вокруг взорвался в ослепительной вспышке, заколотилось сердце, сильно закружилась голова. Она переждала немного, стоя с закрытыми глазами, стараясь дышать ртом. Тонизирующее зелье действовало, наполняя каждую клеточку тела легкостью и Силой. Фрейя вытерла еще сочащуюся кровь рукавом, подняла посох и решительно полезла в узкую расселину в стене. 

Отплевываясь и оскальзываясь на мокрых камнях, Фрейя выбралась из узкого лаза. Вторая пещера была больше, чем та, в которую ее выкинуло телепортом. Примерно треть занимало озерцо с прозрачной ледяной водой, из которого тонкий ручеек уходил в расщелину в полу, откуда как раз и вылезла чародейка. Она отряхнулась и сразу, не теряя времени даром, пока не прошло действие эликсира, направилась к относительно ровному пятачку неподалеку от воды. 

Теоретически декомпрессию можно было провести вообще без подручных средств и ритуалов, исключительно за счет собственной силы мага. На практике же таких глупцов не находилось, потому как распаковка требовала силы в несколько раз большей, чем редукция и упаковка объекта. 

У Фрейи с собой был стандартный походный набор любой уважающей себя магички: свечи, зачарованный мелок, размеченная веревка с колышком на конце и треножники для трав. Только вот этого было недостаточно. Для правильного распределения энергетических потоков нужны были три кристалла, отшлифованные специальным образом. Она запретила себе думать о том, к каким последствиям приведет такое варварское обращение с магическими ритуалами, и начала максимально аккуратно рисовать пентаграмму. 

Подготовка заняла почти три четверти часа, дольше ждать было нельзя — действие тонизирующего зелья постепенно проходило. Она в последний раз окинула взглядом пентаграмму, расставленные на символах Беллетэйна, Ламмаса и Йуле свечи и пустые треножники. Осторожно, стараясь не повредить нарисованные мелом линии, положила в центр пентаграммы фигурку ведьмака, взяла посох и начала читать заклинание.

— Yn all’an daonna ar ais…

Воздух задрожал от пронизывающей его магической энергии, из носа чародейки снова потекла кровь, но она лишь сильнее сжала посох и повторила громче:

— Yn all’an daonna ar ais!

Внезапно налетевший ветер бился внутри пентаграммы. Фигурка с мечами начала стремительно расти, на мгновение стала дымчато-прозрачной и вдруг обрела плоть. Посреди пентаграммы, разметав свечи и треножники, смазав меловые линии, лежал ведьмак. 

С минуту он просто таращился на Фрейю, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, будто вытащенная на берег рыба. Потом его взгляд упал на озеро за ее спиной, и ведьмак с нечеловеческой скоростью рванулся к воде. Стоявшую на его пути Фрейю он отшвырнул, словно тряпичную куклу. Чародейка, до того державшаяся на ногах только благодаря своему посоху, упав, даже не сделала попытки подняться. 

Эскель с плеском кинулся в ледяное озерцо, периодически нырял под воду, отплевывался и снова нырял. Постепенно у него в голове начало проясняться, тренированный организм мутанта быстро справлялся с последствиями обезвоживания. Эскель внезапно вспомнил, как сбил кого-то с ног, когда бежал к воде. Он резко обернулся и увидел лежащую на боку чародейку, под ее головой растекалась красная лужица. Выругавшись, ведьмак нехотя вылез из озера. 

Из носа у чародейки сочилась кровь, а лицо было таким бледным, что поначалу он даже на мгновение испугался, что она умерла. Эскель осторожно перевернул ее на спину и после недолгих раздумий выжал ей на лицо воду из своего рукава. 

Фрейя распахнула глаза и, увидев перед собой ведьмака, слабо улыбнулась, прошептав одними губами: «Получилось!» И тут же снова потеряла сознание. Эскель не стал ее приводить в чувство — пару раз доводилось уже видеть такой обморок, вызванный истощением сил. Лучшее, что теперь можно было сделать, — оставить ее в покое. Очнется сама, когда немного восстановится. Он устроил чародейку поудобнее, осторожно вытер кровь и подложил под голову свернутый плащ, который обнаружился в ее сумке. 

Мокрая одежда противно липла к телу, в сапогах хлюпало. Конечно, для ведьмака риск заболеть простудой от переохлаждения стремился к нулю, но дискомфорт от этого меньше не становился. Следовало хоть как-то высушить одежду. Он внимательно огляделся вокруг в поисках хоть чего-то, что можно было использовать для костра. Тщетно. В пещере не было ни листика, ни деревяшки, только вода и камень. Эскель вздохнул, выругался еще раз и принялся стягивать мокрую одежду. Несколько раз использовал Аард, чтобы хорошенько отжать воду, поморщившись, надел все снова. И крепко задумался. 

Чародейка была по-прежнему без сознания, это, с одной стороны, было неплохо — так она точно не станет мешаться под ногами. С другой стороны, было совершенно неизвестно, когда она придет в себя и можно будет двинуться к предполагаемому выходу. Размышляя таким образом, Эскель невольно разглядывал лежащую перед ним девушку. 

Фрейя выглядела так, как полагалось для выпускницы школы чародеек в Аретузе: слишком гладкая кожа, слишком правильные черты лица, слишком блестящие волосы, дабы не мешаться, убранные в косу. На ней был охотничий костюм, пошитый из хорошей кожи и отлично подогнанный по фигуре. В Дубках она явно оказалась не ради денег и в подземелье полезла тоже не просто так. 

В боковом тоннеле послышался шум. Эскель вскочил на ноги, затягивая ремни с ножнами, завел руку за спину. Рукоять меча привычно легла в ладонь. В любом случае надо было прежде всего разобраться с накерами. Их вопли, пусть даже и в значительном отдалении, изрядно нервировали ведьмака. По его прикидкам, там было восемь или десять особей. 

Накеров оказалось больше дюжины, и Эскель подозревал, что где-то рядом есть их гнездо, но сейчас плутать по пещерам он не собирался. Слева чувствовался запах мокрой листвы, настолько сильный, что он даже не стал осматривать трупы накеров, а сразу направился к источнику запаха. 

Выход обнаружился практически сразу за поворотом. Ведьмак немного постоял перед пещерой, осматриваясь. Убедился, что никакой опасности в пределах видимости нет, заодно понял, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, где находится, и с сожалением полез обратно. Оставалось надеяться, что чародейке уже лучше.

Фрейя лежала в той же позе, в какой он ее оставил, бледная до прозрачности, и мрачно смотрела вверх. На появление ведьмака она никак не отреагировала. Эскель присел рядом на плоский серый валун, достал оселок и неторопливо начал точить меч. 

— Я нашел выход.

— Поздравляю, — буркнула она, продолжая сверлить взглядом каменный свод пещеры.

— Если ты не рада, я могу оставить тебя здесь. 

— Извини, — равнодушно ответила она. — Я безмерно рада.

— Правда? Что-то незаметно. — Эскель внимательно посмотрел на чародейку. — Что случилось?

Фрейя молчала так долго, что он решил, будто она вовсе решила проигнорировать вопрос. 

— Я ничего не чувствую, ведьмак. Ни следа Силы, я совершенно пустая. Это невыносимо.

— Из-за меня? — Он растерянно потер шрам на щеке.

— Да. Но я знала, что так и будет. Просто… — Фрейя осеклась. — Просто мне страшно. Я никогда не была такой… беззащитной. 

— Не волнуйся об этом. — Эскель отложил меч.

— Спасибо тебе, ведьмак. — Она повернула голову, и ее взгляд скользнул по его лицу, остановившись на шраме. 

— Меня зовут Эскель, — буркнул он и снова отвернулся, сделав вид, что очень занят мечом.

— Очень приятно, Эскель. Мое имя — Фрейя.

— Я знаю, — пробурчал он. — Староста называл твое имя.

— Как мило с его стороны. И кто же тебе заплатил за мои поиски?

Она приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на ведьмака с каким-то едва сдерживаемым волнением. Как будто она многого ждала от его ответа и в то же время опасалась. Эскель внезапно подумал, что у нее глаза прозрачные, как речная вода. 

— Мне заплатил староста Дубков. Кажется, тебе там очень благодарны.

— А, пустяки, — разочарованно отмахнулась Фрейя. — Мне было несложно. 

— Интересно, если тебе было несложно помочь, то почему в городах целители дерут такие деньги за простое лекарство от ревматизма?

— Понятия не имею. — Чародейка спокойно посмотрела ему в глаза. 

Между ними повисло тяжелое молчание. Первой сдалась Фрейя:

— Понимаешь ли, ведьмак. Эскель, — поправилась она. — Мне придется вернуться в Андерран. Соваться туда без магии — чистой воды безумие. Но у меня не так много времени. И поэтому мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

— Значит, эти развалины называются Андерран? — Эскель убрал оселок и вложил меч в ножны. — Красиво. Впрочем, как и всегда у эльфов.

— Увы, но их построили не эльфы.

— Ты меня заинтриговала.

— Это развалины какого-то храма вранов. Народ, который жил здесь до Сопряжения, они…

— Ты не поверишь, но я знаю, кто такие враны, — раздраженно дернул плечом Эскель.

— Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. — Фрейя примиряюще дотронулась до его руки — и тут же отдернула ладонь, странно глянув.

Эскель встал, скрестив руки на груди.

— В чем дело? Ты тоже считаешь, что «Однако ж следить надыть, чтобы к ведьмаку не прикасаться, ибо от оного запаршиветь можно», — процитировал он, недобро прищурившись.

— Не-нет. Не в этом дело! Просто ты… — внезапно Фрейя порозовела и продолжила придушенным шепотом: — Ты эманируешь. И очень сильно.

— Это настолько неприятно?

— Наоборот, это слишком приятно, — ответила она, сделав ударение на слове «слишком». — И слишком неожиданно.

Эскель молча поблагодарил судьбу за то, что ведьмаки не краснеют.

— Гм… — Он задумался на мгновение. — Ну что ж, твои слова кое-что объясняют. Во всяком случае нездоровое пристрастие некоторых чародеек к Геральту.

— Ты эманируешь сильнее, чем Геральт. Честно говоря, я была уверена, что это свойство присуще лично ему. Очень интересно.

— Ты знаешь Геральта? — удивился Эскель, хмыкнув. — Хотя о чем это я? Кажется, каждая чародейка в этом мире лично знает, как эманирует Геральт.

— А вот это уже просто оскорбительно! Конечно, я видела знаменитого Белого Волка в Вергене. Несколько раз перевязывала, и парой слов мы, конечно же, перекинулись. И все. А вообще, скажи на милость, почему это я перед тобой должна оправдываться?

— Не должна. — Он потер шрам на щеке. — Ладно, оставим любовные похождения Геральта. Нам надо отсюда выбираться, притом как можно скорее, пока накеры не поналезли снова. Ты сможешь идти?

— Да, думаю, да. Но не очень быстро. — Фрейя поморщилась.

— Хоть как-нибудь. Здесь нельзя долго оставаться.

— Хорошо. Только сначала набери, пожалуйста, воду. 

Она достала из своей сумки большую флягу и протянула Эскелю. Когда он подошел обратно, чародейка сидела с закрытыми глазами, скрестив ноги. Услышав шаги, открыла глаза и попыталась сделать максимально беззаботный вид. Эскель кисло улыбнулся. Оставалось надеяться, что в Аретузе молодых чародеек учили быть хоть в чем-то полезными и без магии. 

Он помог Фрейе подняться, придерживая под локоть, старательно избегая прикасаться к коже, там, где были прорехи в одежде. На мгновение Фрейя оказалась так близко, что Эскель почувствовал чистый запах ее волос, тонкий аромат мелиссы и ромашки. Он невольно усмехнулся — только чародейка могла, просидев в пещере пять дней, пахнуть чистотой и травами. И ему это, черт подери, нравилось. Вообще она ему нравилась. Каким-то внутренним спокойствием, дурацким бесстрашием — ведь рисковала же, чтобы его вытащить, ну и вот этой мрачной решимостью добиться цели. Эскель чувствовал, она пойдет опять в эти руины, все равно пойдет несмотря ни на что. 

Фрейя подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. У нее были прозрачные светло-серые русалочьи глаза и едва заметные веснушки на носу. Речная гладь радужки обернулась вдруг омутом, и его немилосердно затягивало на самую глубину. «Нет. Нет, нет и еще раз нет!» — подумал он, смаргивая это нежданное наваждение, поспешно отступая, чтобы подать ей сумку.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Из пещеры они выбирались медленно. По мнению Эскеля, слишком медленно. Неразборчивое бормотание накеров вперемешку с каким-то глухим скрежетом уже было хорошо слышно даже Фрейе. 

Бледная как мел чародейка шла с размеренностью голема, и было понятно, что держалась она из последних сил. Но все-таки держалась. Оскальзывалась на неровных камнях, побелевшими пальцами стискивала посох, замирая иногда, чтобы перевести дыхание. Похоже, не только юным ведьмакам требовался сильный характер, чтобы пережить обучение. С приближением выхода воздух становился все свежее. Эскель чувствовал запахи цветов и травы, слышал звуки леса, которые после гулкой подземной тишины казались музыкой. 

Светящийся овал выхода был уже совсем близко, когда из бокового тоннеля, того самого, в котором Эскель подозревал гнездо накеров, неторопливо выполз главоглаз. Хотя ведьмак услышал его шуршание давно, но до последнего надеялся, что они все же успеют выбраться. Не успели. Он посмотрел в округлившиеся глаза Фрейи, на приоткрытый в испуге рот и что было сил толкнул ее к выходу, прежде чем она успела что-либо сказать. Патетические заламывания рук с обещаниями не бросать его одного в духе Лютиковых баллад сейчас нужны были Эскелю в последнюю очередь.

— Беги!

Фрейя закусила губу, перехватила крепче свой посох и заковыляла к выходу. Краем глаза Эскель видел, как она остановилась почти перед самым выходом и начала судорожно отрывать от своей курточки пуговицы. Он не успел удивиться — главоглаз подполз слишком близко, безраздельно завладев вниманием ведьмака. Помесь рака и паука, словно вылезшая из кошмара безумца, главоглаз был столь же туп, сколь и стремителен. Эскель стал обходить его широким полукругом, стараясь максимально отвлечь от по-прежнему стоящей в пещере чародейки. 

«Беги же, дура! — подумал он. — Ну что же ты?»

Коротко рыкнув, главоглаз ринулся в атаку. Ведьмак крутанул мечом мельницу, рассеивая его внимание. Медленно вращая сидящими на стебельках глазами вслед за блеском клинка, чудище растерянно затопталось на месте. Знаком Аксий Эскель слегка оглушил его и бросился вбок, стараясь коротко и сильно рубануть по мягкому подбрюшью. Не получилось. 

Тонкая лапа с шишковатыми суставами взметнулась над грязным, покрытым точками и поделенным на рачьи сегменты панцирем, не давая приблизиться на расстояние удара. Перекат, Знак Квен, следом Знак Аксий, рубануть с другой стороны, пока тварь не пришла в себя, снова перекат — Эскель выполнял привычные движения, понимая, что без эликсиров он был чуть менее быстр и чуть менее точен. Однако именно это «чуть» сейчас решало все. На плече вспухала, наливаясь пульсирующей болью, глубокая рана, левая рука начинала неметь. «Ах ты ж, сука!» — подумал Эскель, с трудом уходя от атаки. Главоглаз истекал мерзкой зеленой слизью, карапакс треснул в нескольких местах, но слишком примитивная тварь не понимала, насколько близка к смерти, и не отступала. Зато ведьмак отлично понимал, насколько близок к смерти он сам. 

Во всем этом была какая-то чудовищно злая ирония — выбраться из, казалось бы, смертельной ловушки, найти путь на волю и бездарно погибнуть в схватке с глупейшей из бестий, которая сама сдохнет от нанесенных ран парой мгновений позже. Погрузиться в пучину отчаяния, впрочем, Эскель не успел. Что-то громыхнуло за спиной, потом чуть левее, а затем прямо перед ним, и главоглаз превратился в уродливую ледяную глыбу. На секунду растерявшись, Эскель с наслаждением ударил по ней Аардом, глыба пошла трещинами и раскололась. Он постоял над ледяным крошевом, посчитал про себя до десяти и только потом медленно обернулся. 

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — бледное лицо Фрейи, прокушенная губа и зажатые в кулаке пуговицы. Второе — расстегнутая куртка с обрывками ниток на месте пуговиц. Эскель подхватил чародейку под руку и потащил к выходу. Едва выбравшись, оба повалились ничком на траву, тяжело дыша. Эскеля мутило от потери крови, на смену адреналиновому всплеску приходили тупая, ноющая боль и усталость. Он прикрыл глаза. Рядом слышались тихие всхлипы — чародейка плакала, придвинувшись к нему вплотную и дрожа всем телом. Эскель с трудом поднял руку и неловко погладил ее по голове.

— Ну вот, а я слышал, что чародейки не плачут.

— Плачут, ведьмак, еще как. Просто никто не должен этого видеть.

— Я не смотрю.

— Спасибо.

Она успокоилась довольно быстро, перестала дрожать, отодвинулась и чем-то зашуршала. Эскель лежал, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, борясь с подступающей тошнотой, рука горела будто в огне. Ведьмачий организм регенерировал, сжигая поврежденные клетки, отращивая новые нервные окончания. И это, как и все остальное в жизни ведьмака, было дьявольски больно. Эскель представил море. Вот он плывет на лодке по бескрайней водной глади, волны подымают и мягко опускают суденышко. Вверх — вниз. Вдох — выдох. Это с самого детства помогало отрешиться от боли, оставить ее где-то там далеко. Из полудремы его выдернул громкий голос чародейки.

— Ведьмак! Эскель! Очнись!

— Не кричи так, ради всего святого, — поморщился он.

— Пожалуйста, приподнимись, мне надо осмотреть и обработать рану.

— У тебя же не осталось магии, — сонно пробормотал Эскель.

— Зато остались эликсиры, мази и знания. «Шей белое с белым, желтое с желтым, а красное с красным», — процитировала она почему-то с горечью.

— Надеюсь, этим твои знания в медицине не исчерпываются.

— Ты лучше приподнимись, мне нужно снять рубашку. 

Нехотя Эскель открыл глаза и приподнялся. Фрейя, все еще бледная, как привидение, звенела застежками своей поистине бездонной сумки, сосредоточенно раскладывала на порванной куртке какие-то загадочные пузырьки и баночки. Там же уже лежал приоткрытый кожаный футляр, в котором зловеще поблескивали медицинские инструменты, рядом стоял бутылек с прозрачной жидкостью, в которой Эскель безошибочно угадал спирт. 

— Это для дезинфекции! — строго сказала чародейка, заметив его взгляд. 

Эскель сглотнул и отвернулся, стягивая рубаху.

— Вот же дюввельшайс, где бы вскипятить воду? — бормотала Фрейя, выливая воду из фляги в небольшой котелок. — Ладно, капну немного Iodum, это обеззаразит ее.

Эскель посмотрел на небо. Солнца не было видно из-за плотных серых туч, но внутренний хронометр подсказывал, что, судя по всему, недавно наступило утро. Без рубашки и куртки он немного озяб. Чародейка звенела своими пузырьками, негромко разговаривая сама с собой. В кустах что-то стрекотало и жужжало, невдалеке плескалась вода — кажется, им повезло оказаться рядом с рекой, — все вокруг жило своей обычной лесной жизнью. Его снова стало клонить в сон. За спиной чародейка присвистнула.

— Знаешь, ведьмак, я не могу сказать, что вызывает во мне больший трепет: твои голые плечи или твои шрамы. Даже не могу определить виды некоторых, а ведь я дипломированный целитель.

Он медленно повернул голову. Фрейя держала в руках котелок с водой и стопку бинтов и без всякого стеснения на него глазела. Эскель попытался было разозлиться, но вдруг обнаружил, что просто не может. Молча наблюдал за тем, как чародейка смывает кровь с раны, поначалу вздрагивая всякий раз, как прикасается ладонью к его коже. Смотрел на ее гладкую, словно фарфоровую, щеку; на то, как бьется голубоватая жилка на шее, как выпавшая из косы прядь змеится по острой ключице и исчезает где-то в перламутровом вырезе блузки. И думал о том, что больше никогда не будет насмехаться над Геральтом и его нездоровой тягой к чародейкам.

— Что ты сделала с главоглазом?

— Ну, понимаешь ли, — Фрейя улыбнулась, — каждый уважающий себя чародей имеет при себе пару жутко пафосных амулетов на всякий случай. Я решила, что пуговицы ничем не хуже.

— Это были пуговицы? Ты закидала главоглаза пуговицами?!

— Вообще, я собиралась использовать только те, которые заряжены заклятьями заморозки. Но было так страшно, что сорвала их все.

Чародейка снова улыбнулась и очень по-женски кокетливо повела плечом, застенчиво опустив глаза. Эскель подумал, что при встрече непременно поставит Геральту выпить. 

— Весемиру точно понравится эта история, — пробормотал он.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Фрейя быстро и сноровисто перевязала руку Эскеля. Периодически чертыхаясь себе под нос, когда вместо привычной магии приходилось использовать обычные средства, но все же результат был на порядок лучше того, что мог бы сделать он сам. Он наблюдал за ней из-под полуприкрытых век просто от нечего делать. В этом было какое-то своеобразное удовольствие — смотреть на четкие, экономные движения знатока своего дела. Следил за тем, как она аккуратно и в то же время энергично втирает прохладную, остро пахнущую мятой мазь. И ни о чем не думал. Время замерло какой-то мутной взвесью; звуки, запахи — все стало невнятным. Ведьмак так сидя и уснул, прислонившись спиной к шершавому мшистому валуну, свесив голову на грудь. Ему снилось море. 

Разбудил его голод. В животе бурчало, во рту было кисло и сухо. Эскель огляделся: он лежал на плаще чародейки, накрытый собственной курткой. Сама Фрейя сидела чуть поодаль. Перед ней на чистой тряпице высилась горка чищеных орехов и несколько крупных красных ягод. 

— Тебе уже лучше? — улыбнулась она.

— Да, кажется. Что это? — указал он на орехи.

— Я подумала, что ты проголодался. Чуть дальше есть спуск к реке, но я не рискнула идти одна. Я жуткая трусиха, видишь ли. Так что вот — это тебе. Все, что удалось ободрать с окрестных кустов.

Эскель поднялся, как ему показалось, довольно бодро. Натянул, поморщившись, заскорузлую от крови рубаху. Покопался в сброшенной на землю куртке, жестом фокусника извлек бечевку с маленьким крючком и показал чародейке.

— Мы идем на рыбалку. 

— О боги, — засмеялась Фрейя, — я не устаю удивляться твоей предусмотрительности, ведьмак! Ты всегда носишь с собой рыболовные снасти?

— Мне не всегда удается спать под крышей и есть теплую пищу, — проворчал в ответ Эскель, но похвала Фрейи ему была приятна.

Река ртутно блестела на солнце. Припекало весьма ощутимо, хоть дело и шло к вечеру. Эскелева рубашка, мокрая и чистая, прижатая двумя камнями, чтоб не улетела, была распластана на валуне неподалеку. Чародейка лично выстирала ее, чем немало удивила Эскеля. Сама же она сидела около самой кромки воды и задумчиво смотрела вдаль, изредка бросая на ведьмака загадочные взгляды. Эскелю это быстро надоело.

— В чем дело?

Он присел на корточки, раскладывая довольно приличный улов: сомика и трех краснопёрок. Рыбки-краснопёрки еще трепыхались, судорожно хлопая жаберными крышками. Пойманный первым сомик лежал спокойно. Эскель усмехнулся, вспомнив выражение лица Фрейи, когда он стал объяснять, что ему нужен маленький лягушонок для наживки. Чародейка тогда топнула ногой, обозвала его живодером и демонстративно отошла подальше.

— Ну так что?

— Твой медальон, он ведь реагирует на Силу, правда?

— Правда.

— Понимаешь ли, тут такое дело. — Фрейя замялась. — В общем, кажется, я догадываюсь, что мешает телепортации. Думаю, здесь, в пещерах, есть интерсекция, иначе говоря, Место Силы. Скорее всего, в том тоннеле, откуда выполз этот, ну… как его?

— Главоглаз.

— Точно, главоглаз. Мы можем… Ты поможешь мне, ведьмак?

— Помогу.

— Если мы найдем Место Силы…

— Сказал же, помогу.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Спасибо, ведьмак, я…

— Принеси лучше воды для ухи, — перебил ее Эскель.

Когда чародейка ушла, он долго еще корил себя за грубость. Фрейя смущала его какой-то своей внутренней мягкостью, этими постоянными «спасибо» и теплыми улыбками. В знакомых ему чародейках, что в заносчивой и высокомерной Йеннефер, что в отстраненно вежливой Трисс Меригольд, был будто бы стальной стержень. С ними частенько было неловко оттого, что сам себе кажешься болваном, с Фрейей Эскелю становилось неловко оттого, что он чувствовал себя почти героем. Последний раз он так себя ощущал лет в двадцать, когда пришел в «Пассифлору» с полным кошелем золотых монет и его сутки ублажали лучшие куртизанки Новиграда. 

Остаток дня вплоть до вечера они провели, едва перекинувшись парой слов. Эскель выпотрошил и почистил рыбу, закопал требуху, попутно соорудив костер. Фрейя принесла свой котелок, до краев наполненный чистой речной водой, и, покопавшись в сумке, выудила холщовый мешочек с солью, а также охапку душистых травок, в которых он признал только лавровый лист и базилик. Пока варилась уха, чародейка успела немного привести в порядок одежду и умыться, теперь же сидела чуть поодаль костра, переплетая косу. Заметив, как из плоской деревяшки Эскель пытается выстругать некоторое подобие ложки, она, тяжко вздохнув, снова полезла в сумку. 

— Ложка, тарелка и кружка, серьезно? А баллисты у тебя там нет? — в притворном ужасе спросил Эскель. — Как оно там помещается все?

— Обычная зачарованная сумка, ничего особенного, кстати, — пожала плечами чародейка.

— Она что, безразмерная? — Он с опаской посмотрел на небольшую с виду кожаную сумку.

— Нет, конечно, — спокойно улыбнулась Фрейя, откидывая косу за спину. — Телега, к примеру, внутрь не влезет. Впрочем, я никогда не пробовала засунуть в нее телегу.

Уха вышла наваристая и на удивление вкусная. Галантно уступив даме тарелку и ложку, Эскель, довольно причмокивая, осторожно потягивал уху из кружки.

— Вот мне что интересно. Ты сказала, что в зачарованной сумке нет ничего особенного. Я так понимаю, что это для чародеев ничего особенного.

— Да, это очень распространенное и совсем несложное колдовство. 

— Так почему же таких сумок нет у кметов, везущих зерно на продажу? Ну ладно, к примеру, у кметов денег на такое не хватит, но как насчет зажиточных купцов? 

Фрейя поболтала ложкой, то ли выискивая кусочки рыбы, то ли собираясь с мыслями.

— Был такой чародей — Ортолан. Гроссмейстер магии, настоящая легенда, как Тиссая де Врие или Хен Гедымгейт. Так вот он был совершенно одержим идеей магии для всех и каждого, и пусть никто не уйдет обиженным. Сидя в своей лаборатории в замке Риссберг, Ортолан все время изобретал что-то, что должно было способствовать всеобщему достатку, комфорту и счастливой повседневности. Но вот беда — ни одно из его изобретений не шло дальше стен Риссберга. Все, что должно было бы быть простым и массовым, оказывалось невероятно сложным и дорогим в производстве. И знаешь почему?

— Почему? — прищурился Эскель.

— Представь себе, его же собственные ученики саботировали все его проекты. И представь себе, не из зависти, не из вредности или нежелания осчастливить упомянутых тобою кметов. Я вижу твою усмешку, ведьмак, но, поверь, во всяком случае, если эти мотивы и присутствовали, то не они были решающими. Все дело в том, что любое из подобных магических изобретений можно использовать для целей военных и смертоносных. 

— И что же смертоносного в твоей сумке? — едко поинтересовался Эскель.

— В моей — ничего, — спокойно ответила Фрейя. — За исключением пары зелий, пуговиц-амулетов и скальпеля, конечно. А теперь вообрази заговорщика, приносящего в такой сумке целый арсенал на прием к монаршей особе. Или, например, контрабандиста, провозящего фисштех. Вора, выносящего из твоего дома все, включая портрет любимого дедушки.

— У меня нет дома и портрета дедушки, но я понял, что ты хочешь сказать. Оставим все ценное и полезное в руках тех, кому до этого нет особенно дела. Низы не должны мочь, потому что верхи не хотят?

— Нет, потому что, выражаясь твоими словами, верхи достаточно мудры, чтобы предвидеть последствия.

— Как во время мятежа на Танедде?

Фрейя надолго замолчала, глядя в огонь. По ее лицу невозможно было понять, о чем она думает. Когда она заговорила, ее голос был спокоен.

— Это совершенно бессмысленный разговор. Здесь, на берегу неизвестной реки, в середине безымянного леса, ведьмак и чародейка пытаются решить судьбу человечества. Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком неподходящие для этого персоны?

— Мне кажется, что одна, как ты выразилась, персона пытается сейчас уйти от ответа.

— Просто я не хочу с тобой ссориться, — не стала отрицать очевидное Фрейя. — Ты мне исключительно симпатичен. 

Эскель промолчал, в основном потому, что не знал, что сказать. В наступивших сумерках лица чародейки почти не было видно. Но Эскель почему-то был уверен, что она улыбается. Тепло и мягко, как обычно.

— Я действительно считаю, что не стоит тратить душевные силы на то, чего мы не в силах изменить. Ни ты, ни я. 

— Ты — чародейка, — сухо бросил Эскель.

Фрейя тихо засмеялась.

— Ты меня сильно переоцениваешь, ведьмак. Я простая целительница из краснолюдского города Верген. Я готовлю мази, эликсиры и притирания, принимаю роды, лечу сломанные кости и зашиваю раны. И ничего не решаю.

— Тогда позволь узнать, что делает простая целительница из краснолюдского города Верген в руинах храма вранов в Маллеоре?

— Не позволю. Но вовсе не из природной вредности. Это не моя тайна, Эскель, и не мне решать, кому ее можно открыть.

Он покачал головой, однако не стал настаивать. Вновь воцарилось молчание, изредка нарушаемое плеском воды и уханьем совы. Фрейя собралась было идти к реке, чтобы сполоснуть посуду и свой котелок, но Эскель отобрал у нее все и сам спустился к реке. Утопцы на берегах Браа были редким явлением, но чем черт не шутит. Мысль об окровавленных останках чародейки и живописно развешанных по окрестным кустам кишках ему почему-то претила. В реке Эскель с наслаждением умылся, наполнил свежей водой флягу и, стоя у самой кромки воды, немного полюбовался пейзажем. Уже завязывая штаны, он услышал женский крик. Аккурат оттуда, где остался их импровизированный лагерь. На бегу внезапно представил разорванную на части Фрейю и удвоил скорость.

Живая, вполне здоровая чародейка стояла на большом валуне, в ужасе глядя на что-то у своих ног. Свет костра мешал, Эскель сузил зрачки и облегченно рассмеялся. 

— Гроза главоглазов и отважная исследовательница заброшенных подземелий Фрейя из Вергена испугалась маленькой лесной мышки?

— Убери от меня эту дрянь! — сквозь зубы процедила чародейка. — Ты же ведьмак, дьявол тебя задери, убей это!

— Я убиваю только чудовищ. — Эскель схватил мышь за хвост и швырнул подальше в кусты. — Слезай давай, госпожа чародейка. Пора укладываться на ночлег. 

— А если оно вернется? — Фрейя присела на валуне, опасливо посматривая в сторону кустов.

— Ну, как хочешь, можешь спать прямо тут. Сидя или даже стоя, так сказать, для верности.

— Я боюсь мышей.

— А вот это я как раз заметил. Ладно, — вздохнул он, — ляжешь ближе к костру, а я сяду с краю. Если не повезет, утром ты обнаружишь мой обглоданный мышами труп.

— Очень смешно, ведьмак, очень смешно, — фыркнула Фрейя, слезая с валуна.

Устраиваясь на плаще, она долго ворочалась, ойкала, вытаскивая из-под себя мелкие сучки и веточки. Уже засыпая, поймала украдкой брошенный Эскелем взгляд, улыбнулась и одними губами прошептала: «Спокойной ночи». Эскель вздохнул и отвернулся. 

«Да что ж это такое? — думал он, глядя на мерцающие бриллианты звезд. — Я знаю ее всего полтора дня, а уже чувствую себя как какой-то затраханный рыцарь. Осталось только начать слагать стихи и баллады». 

Он закрыл глаза, расслабил лежащие на коленях руки и постепенно, выдох за выдохом, погрузился в медитативный транс. Окружающий мир словно истончился, остались только запахи и звуки. Он ощущал, как хлопает крыльями ночной хищник, плещет хвостом в реке рыба, быстро перебирая маленькими лапками, пробегает лесной грызун. Как спокойно дышит во сне простая целительница из краснолюдского города Верген, потому что знает, что ее сон охраняет ведьмак.


	6. Chapter 6

  
В пещере воняло. Да что там, в пещере чудовищно смердело — сдохший сутки назад главоглаз успел основательно разложиться, превратившись в бурую лужу вокруг гротескного улиточного панциря. Даже Фрейя, вдоволь нюхнувшая различных телесных запахов за время осады Вергена, позеленела и поспешила приложить к носу платок. Эскель привычно уткнулся в рукав. По какой-то неведомой причине монстры, появившиеся после Сопряжения Сфер, всегда издавали неимоверное, ни с чем не сравнимое зловоние. 

— Фу-у-у, — произнесла, чуть отдышавшись, Фрейя, когда они почти бегом влетели в правый тоннель, — почему он так воняет? И почему он так быстро разложился? В пещере довольно прохладно. Человек за это время даже внешне не очень бы изменился. 

— Профессиональный интерес? — усмехнулся Эскель. — У Весемира была своя теория на этот счет: мол, наш мир отвергает таким образом то, что ему не принадлежит.

— Ну а ты что думаешь?

— А я думаю, что нам надо идти очень тихо. Впереди гнездо накеров. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили?

— Помню, — пробурчала Фрейя.

В то утро они долго ругались. Ведьмак пытался запретить ей идти вместе с ним в пещеры, мотивируя тем, что чародейка будет ему мешать и отвлекать. Фрейя, злая и всклокоченная после сна на земле, тем не менее очень аккуратно менявшая повязку на его руке, объясняла, что будет тише воды и ниже травы. От вчерашнего романтичного настроя Эскеля ничего не осталось. Теперь ему хотелось только одного — связать настырную бабу и затолкать ей в рот кляп.

— Если там есть интерсекция, мне нужно попасть к ней как можно быстрее, — кажется, уже в сотый раз бубнила она, втирая в его предплечье остро пахнущую мазь. — И тогда я смогу помочь тебе расправиться хоть с накерами, хоть с еще одним главоглазом.

— А если там нет этой твоей интерсекции? — рассудительно поинтересовался Эскель. — Тебя с удовольствием сожрут хоть накеры, хоть главоглаз. Я пойду один.

— А если тебе понадобится медицинская помощь? Если тебя покусают, искалечат? Если ты свалишься там от потери крови и не сумеешь выбраться? — Фрейя невольно повысила голос, отступив на шаг. — Что делать мне тут в полном одиночестве, если ты не вернешься? Торжественно покончить с собой?

Ведьмак молчал. Больше всего на свете он желал провалиться сквозь землю вместе с валуном, на котором сидел, лишь бы не продолжать этот спор. Он вообще не любил болтать попусту.

— Прошу тебя, Эскель. — Она опустилась на колени и заглянула ему в глаза. — Прошу, не оставляй меня здесь одну.

«Вилохвост задери этих чародеек с их губками бантиком и полными слез глазами! — подумал он. — И заодно глупых ведьмаков, которые на это покупаются. Надо было бы плюнуть на все и идти на запад вдоль реки. Драконьи Горы видно на севере, значит, мы где-то на территории Каингорна, на правом берегу Браа. Вот холера, во что я опять влезаю? Добром это точно не кончится».

— Ладно. — Эскель потер шрам на щеке. — Но ты будешь держаться как можно дальше от неприятностей. 

— Спасибо! Спасибо тебе, ведьмак, я сделаю все так, как ты скажешь!

Он с сомнением покачал головой, глядя на то, как Фрейя энергично укладывает свою заколдованную сумку, и принялся точить серебряный меч. Это всегда действовало умиротворяюще, настраивало на нужный лад перед боем. Сверкающий на солнце клинок был, по словам Весемира, выкован в кузнице Каэр Морхена незадолго до того, как замок разрушили. Эскель нашел его на истлевших останках какого-то ведьмака неподалеку от старой Дозорной башни, а может, то был и не ведьмак, а кто-то из заплутавших кметов из числа осаждавших замок. Увидев клинок, Весемир долго цокал языком, оглаживая серебряное лезвие, и вспоминал какого-то Иеронимуса.

Теперь же, слушая все то многообразие звуков: шорохи, позвякивание пряжек и стук каблуков, которое издавала следовавшая в десяти шагах Фрейя, Эскель проклинал все на свете. Эликсир «Пурга» обострял чувства до предела, корежил само время, увеличивая скорость и реакцию ведьмака в разы. Бутылек из метеоритного стекла, бережно хранимый в специальном кармашке куртки, был одним из главных козырей Эскеля. И вот теперь он морщился от каждого движения чародейки, преступно громкого и невероятно медленного. Он слышал топот и хриплое дыхание накеров за поворотом, скрежет когтей по камням, визгливые вскрики командовавших выводком накеров-воинов.

— Стой здесь, пока все не стихнет. И не шуми. Просто стой.

Зная о том, что под «Пургой» речь становится слишком быстрой и непонятной, Эскель постарался говорить как можно медленней. Фрейя молча кивнула, почему-то избегая его взгляда. Эскель нахмурился. Что-то было не так, но сейчас не оставалось времени на раздумья. Он сложил пальцы в Знак Квен и мягким шагом вышел из тоннеля, держа перед собой серебряный меч. На усиленном магическими глифами клинке были по всей длине вытравлены древние руны.

«Сверканье мое, — прошептал он, перекатом уходя от первого накера, — разорвет тьму». 

Не глядя, ориентируясь только на слух, ткнул острием меча назад под левый локоть. Меч вошел во что-то мягкое, раздался придушенный хрип. Одновременно левой рукой послал Аард прямо в набегающую толпу тварей. 

«Свет мой — мрак разгонит».

Эскель с криком вонзил коротко вспыхнувший серебром клинок в еще не очухавшегося после психокинетического удара накера-воина. И пропустил атаку второго, только чудом избежав удара уродливой лапы с длинными и острыми как бритва когтями. Потому что смотрел в противоположный конец пещеры. Маленькая фигурка, придерживая на боку зачарованную сумку, бежала прямо в гнездо накеров, полускрытое изломом стены. По ощущениям ведьмака, все еще находившегося под действием «Пурги», она двигалась очень неспешно, будто под водой. Если в гнезде остался хоть один монстр, Фрейе был конец.

Накер-воин, потерявший равновесие после неудачной атаки, плюхнулся мордой на камень, но быстро сориентировался и, проявив несвойственную смекалку, со всей дури укусил Эскелев сапог. Короткие, похожие на иглы зубы не справились с жесткой кожей, и он самым натуральным образом застрял. Эскель выматерился. Балансировать на одной ноге, отбиваясь от десятка мелких, но очень шустрых тварей было… неприятно. Это живо вызывало воспоминания о Маятнике в Каэр Морхене. Оставалось только поблагодарить судьбу за то, что, в отличие от тренировки на Маятнике, глаза у него завязаны не были. 

Эскель снова ударил Знаком Аард в набежавшую толпу и безуспешно попытался стряхнуть накера. Уродец мотал башкой, изо всех сил упираясь лапами. Парочка отлетевших к стене чудищ уже начинала вставать. Ведьмак сцепил зубы и рубанул по шее воина. Драться с одной лишь башкой накера на сапоге было не в пример удобнее, чем с целым накером. К тому моменту, как очухался оставшийся вожак, Эскель успел зарубить трех простых накеров и отсечь лапу еще одному. Без руководства воина они нападали бестолково, толкаясь и всячески мешая друг другу. 

Пятеро оставшихся начали атаку совсем по-другому. Враз поумневший после гибели собратьев воин не делал попыток приблизиться к ведьмаку, что-то гортанно выкрикивая. Достать его, не разобравшись с нападающими, не было никакой возможности. Накеры окружали его полукругом, держали максимальную дистанцию на случай, если ведьмак решит ударить Знаком. «Ну же, еще чуть-чуть! Дайте мне еще чуть-чуть времени!» — подумал Эскель, сложив пальцы в Знак Аксий. Поймав взгляд вожака, он хмыкнул и поднял вперед руку, бросая Знак. Накер-воин перестал вопить и со всей дури прыгнул на ближайшего своего сородича, отрывая тому голову. Ничего не понимающие твари кучей кинулись к своему предводителю. На пару мгновений образовалась страшная неразбериха, клубок серых тел сжался и тут же распался. Полетели отсеченные конечности, куски плоти, веером разлеталась черная кровь. 

Накер-воин встал, отряхиваясь от тел. Его шатало от ран и действия усиленного Аксия. Где-то там, в недрах темного, искореженного разума, билось понимание того, что двуногое существо с огромным сверкающим когтем перед ним — опасный хищник, только прикидывающийся похожим на еду, и он может причинить много-много боли. Надо защитить гнездо. Не сводя глаз с блестящего когтя, он стал медленно отходить в сторону гнезда. Признавая поражение, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уступает территорию сильнейшему. 

Расстояние между Эскелем и накером-воином было слишком большим для любого из Знаков. К тому же ведьмак был очень истощен, подчинив, пусть и ненадолго, злобную, чудовищную волю накера. И еще он не слышал ни звука оттуда, где находилось гнездо тварей. Ничего, что говорило бы о том, что Фрейя жива. 

Он сделал шаг вслед за монстром. И вдруг ощутил, как дергается на цепочке медальон. Еще один шаг. Медальон начал мелко дрожать. Эскель моргнул, осознав, что медальон вибрирует уже давно, просто он не заметил в пылу боя. Неужели все-таки Место Силы? Еще шаг. 

Раздался треск. Накер, удивленно крякнув, раздулся и лопнул, окатив стену позади себя фонтаном черной жижи. В паре шагов от Эскеля материализовалась чародейка, живая, здоровая и очень довольная. 

— Извини, пожалуйста. Я не хотела вмешиваться, но у меня просто сдали нервы.

Эскель опустил меч и покачал головой. Ему слишком многое хотелось сейчас сказать о том, что он думает по поводу дурных чародеек, которые лезут куда не просят. Но промолчал.

Он молчал до самого лагеря. Считал до десяти, потом еще раз до десяти, слушая восторженную болтовню Фрейи: «Боги, ведьмак, ты бы видел себя со стороны! Какая скорость! А пластика движений! Если бы я не осматривала тебя лично, то решила бы, что в тебе нет ни единой косточки! Как ты их, а? Невероятно же!» Досчитав до десяти в третий раз, он дошел до точки абсолютного и всепоглощающего бешенства. 

Еще в детстве Эскель считался очень рассудительным и спокойным ребенком. В молодости он редко раздражался и никогда не повышал голос, доводя оппонентов до белого каления бронебойной уверенностью в собственной правоте и манерой произносить каждую фразу так, словно изрекает вселенскую истину. Ламберт, из-за своего паскудного характера частенько встревающий с ним в споры, примерно через минуту начинал брызгать слюной и орать, что такой затраханный мудак, как Эскель, может пойти и утопиться в нужнике со своим драгоценным мнением. Столь бурных эмоций Эскель не понимал, к пятидесяти годам научившись просто отмалчиваться в ответ.

Но вот сейчас, приволакивая ногу с вцепившейся в сапог башкой накера, он с трудом сдерживал желание ударить чародейку. Развернуться, вжать в стену и ударить. Это настолько удивило его самого, что вместо кровавой расправы он, буркнув что-то нечленораздельное, ретировался к реке сразу, как только они вышли из пещеры. 

Избавившись от злополучного накера, Эскель немного успокоился. «В конце концов, — рассуждал он, — в конце концов, это же чародейка. Противоестественно было бы ожидать, что она поймет степень опасности, которой подвергла нас обоих. И уж тем более противоестественно было бы ожидать от нее послушания. Вспомни ту же Йеннефер, например. Тебя, дуралей, ввели в заблуждение кроткие улыбки и то, что она не шарахается от твоей морды, как остальные. А на деле это самая настоящая безмозглая, капризная, своенравная чародейка».

— Эскель? — раздался за спиной тихий голос.

Он вздрогнул. Так увлекшись самобичеванием, совершенно не услышал ее шагов. Фрейя нерешительно потопталась, но все же подошла и села рядом. 

— Я вовсе не безмозглая и капризная. 

— Не надо читать мои мысли, — закипая снова, ответил Эскель.

— Я не читала, честное слово. Ты просто очень громко думал, а во мне сейчас слишком много Силы.

«Вот холера, да уйди ж ты с глаз долой!» — как можно громче подумал Эскель. 

— Не уйду. Можешь кричать, можешь даже ударить. Но я не уйду. Пока не объясню. Пока ты не простишь меня.

— Я никогда не кричу и не бью женщин.

— Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Выслушай.

«К дьяволу тебя в задницу, говори уже», — подумал он устало. 

Фрейя сидела совсем близко, касаясь его теплым бедром, и снова одуряюще пахла чистотой и ромашкой. А он ужасно вымотался. 

— Я увидела, как дрожит твой медальон там перед тем, как ты ушел. Прости, я знаю, я должна была подождать, но… — Она отвернулась, прикусив губу. — Их было так много и они были такие быстрые. Эскель, я ведь говорила тебе, что я ужасная трусиха. Я испугалась. Я испугалась, что они тебя…

Эскель молчал.

— Место Силы было где-то совсем близко, — продолжила она, кашлянув. — Я тоже уже чувствовала его, видишь ли, когда рядом интерсекция, сводит безымянный палец. Вот так, видишь? Прости, ты опять думаешь, что я безмозглая. Но я всего лишь хотела помочь. Там, около интерсекции, так много Силы. Это непередаваемое чувство — снова быть целой, ведьмак, непередаваемое! Я не собиралась мешать тебе, действительно не собиралась. Но эта тварь… У этого были такие мерзкие, черные, липкие, как паутина, мысли. Не мысли даже, а намерения. Дикая злоба. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я открою портал, как только ты будешь готов.

Эскель молчал. Фрейя посидела немного рядом и тоже молча ушла.


	7. Chapter 7

  
— Обними меня.

Эскель поднялся с камня, проверил, как сидят за спиной мечи, и шагнул к чародейке. 

— Нет, подожди, — вдруг сказала Фрейя, поморщившись.

Вытянув вперед руку, что-то прошептала. По телу прошел холодок, пахнуло озоном и почему-то ромашкой. Шипы на плечах сверкнули серебром. Эскель сложил руки на груди, выразительно глядя на чародейку.

— Это просто немного усовершенствованные очищающие чары. И не смотри на меня так. Это абсолютно безвредно. 

Он скосил глаза на рукав. Пожалуй, такой чистой его куртка не была никогда. Поднял руку, провел по волосам, потом поднес к носу. Ладонь пахла ромашкой.

— Спасибо, — пробурчал он.

— Не за что. А теперь, будь добр, обними меня.

Благоухая, как ромашковое поле, он подошел вплотную к чародейке, слегка приобнял ее одной рукой. Фрейя смотрела на него, задрав голову и невесомо улыбаясь уголками губ. Было чертовски неловко. «Крепче», — пощекотав дыханием, прошептала она ему в шею и придвинулась ближе. Он сжал зубы и мужественно уставился куда-то поверх ее головы. Сбоку загорелся оранжевым овал портала, и обоих поглотило ледяное безвременье.

В Дубках за прошедшее время ничего ровным счетом не изменилось. Во всяком случае, гусей меньше точно не стало. Почему-то телепорт открылся прямо посреди птичника. Птицы разорались, хлопая крыльями, недовольные вторжением чужаков. Из стаи вышел, переваливаясь на перепончатых лапах и шипя, жирный гусь. Вид у него был до того устрашающий, что ведьмак с чародейкой, коротко переглянувшись, с максимально возможным проворством, то и дело оскальзываясь в грязи и спотыкаясь, рванули к невысокому деревянному заборчику. Эскель преодолел его одним махом, развернувшись, подхватил замешкавшуюся Фрейю под мышки и легко перенес. Гусь орал, не унимаясь.

Фрейя посмотрела на воинственно хлопающего крыльями гуся, перевела взгляд на невозмутимо стоящего рядом ведьмака и расхохоталась. Вокруг начали собираться люди. Громкое появление чародейки и ведьмака посреди стаи гусей не имело шансов остаться незамеченным. Расталкивая зевак локтями, к Эскелю пробирался староста. 

— Ох, милсдарь ведьмак, вы ее таки нашли! Госпожа Фрейя! Жива-живехонька! Пойдемте скорее в корчму, радость-то какая! Марылька уж все глазки повыплакала, так переживала за вас, госпожа. К комнате вашей никого не подпускала. А кто заикнется, что надыть освободить-то комнату, того сразу скалкой лупцевала. Ну а вы живехоньки, токма отощали очень. Но это мы быстро поправим.

Чародейка смущенно улыбнулась и пошла следом за старостой.

— Кто такая Марылька? — понизив голос, поинтересовался Эскель, пользуясь тем, что староста был поглощен собственным монологом.

— Жена корчмаря, — так же тихо ответила Фрейя. — Я вылечила ее дочку, и, полагаю, она теперь взяла меня под свое крыло, так сказать. Так что не вздумай при ней заявить, что я безмозглая и капризная, а то тебя, ведьмак, отлупцуют скалкой.

— Я учту. 

Жена корчмаря Марылька оказалась статной женщиной с толстой косой пепельного цвета, изящно уложенной вокруг головы на манер короны. Она была красива зрелой, совсем не крестьянской красотой. Едва завидев вошедшую в корчму Фрейю, она всплеснула руками и расплакалась, тут же уведя чародейку наверх. Похоже, Марылька была крайне сентиментальной особой. 

Староста усадил Эскеля за стол, и грудастая девица, черноглазая и темноволосая, подала пиво. На ведьмака она старалась не смотреть.

— Ну, стал быть, милсдарь ведьмак, работу вы свою выполнили. Так что вот вам вознаграждение. Токмо больше подмочь с заказами мы вам не сможем. Нету у нас тут никаких страховидлов. Но давеча приезжал Бриггсов тесть, печалился, что у них с пастбищ какая-то курва коров повадилась таскать.

— Что за курва? — спросил Эскель, принимаясь за похлебку, которую принесла все та же боязливая девица. 

— А эт вы у него самого и спросите. Живет он в Малых Горках, что в тридцати верстах к западу отсюдова. 

— Так и сделаю. А что с моим конем?

— Да не беспокойтесь, милсдарь ведьмак, на конюшне он. Бес, а не конь. Сам вернулся на следующий день, как вы в руинах сгинули. Злющий, что кошмар. Расседлать пытались — так поначалу не дался.

— Понятно, а вы, конечно же, сразу решили седельные сумки проинспектировать.

— Обижаете, милсдарь ведьмак. Что ж мы, нелюди какие? У меня весь ваш скарб, в целости и сохранности. 

За столом повисло неловкое молчание. Его нарушила появившаяся с тарелкой жареного мяса Марылька, которая стала перед столом, уперев руки в бока. На Эскеля она глядела с явным неодобрением.

— Госпожа Фрейя просила передать, что для тебя, ведьмак, приготовлена наверху комната, дабы ты мог передохнуть. За ужин и постой уже уплачено. 

— А где она сама? — с ледяным спокойствием поинтересовался Эскель.

— Купаться изволила. Что ты с ней делал, ведьм, а? — спросила Марылька, недобро сверкнув глазами. — На ней же живого места нет. Вся в синяках и ссадинах! А уж тощая какая!

Эскель промолчал. Хотя с последним он был категорически не согласен. Со всех сторон у Фрейи все было вполне себе… в общем, глазу было на чем отдохнуть. Однако спорить с женой корчмаря было бесполезно и, судя по всему, чревато для здоровья. Он уткнулся в тарелку, доедая. Оставаться здесь дольше необходимого он не намеревался. 

Василек встретил хозяина радостным ржанием. Эскель нежно погладил бархатистую морду коня, провел рукой по теплому боку, внимательно осмотрел копыта. 

— Да, дружище, знал бы ты, в какую историю я влип, пока ты тут прохлаждался, — прошептал он на ухо Васильку, почесывая тому гриву. 

Василек понимающе фыркнул и ткнулся носом Эскелю в плечо. Ведьмак седлал коня, механически выполняя привычные действия, а сам думал почему-то о том, что стоило бы попрощаться с чародейкой. Хотя бы из вежливости. Эскель проверил подпругу, поправил принесенные сыном старосты сумки и вывел Василька из конюшни. Мгновение постоял, глядя в сторону корчмы, запрыгнул в седло и слегка сжал бока коня коленями. Василек послушно потрусил вперед. 

Эскель выехал из деревни, не оглядываясь.

* * *

Фрейя отложила в сторону щетку для волос и удивленно посмотрела на жену корчмаря.

— Как уехал?

— Ну вот так. Съел все, что вы велели ему подать, выпил две кружки пива и уехал восвояси.

— Но как же так? — Фрейя нахмурилась и прикусила ноготь на указательном пальце. — Ты передала ему, что комната готова?

— Все передала, госпожа.

Нервно постукивая ладонью по бедру, Фрейя встала и подошла к окну. Она понимала, что невероятно раздражает ведьмака, и до сих пор чувствовала перед ним вину. Нет, не за то, что полезла к интерсекции вопреки запрету, а за то, как он отреагировал. С того момента она пыталась сделать все возможное, чтобы как-то извиниться. Вылечила рану на предплечье и всячески демонстрировала покорность и послушание. Молча слушала все, что он думал в ее адрес, хотя от некоторых мыслей хотелось треснуть его посохом, а от некоторых начинали гореть щеки. Особенно когда он обнимал ее перед телепортом. И совершенно напрасно считал, что из-за шрама слишком уродлив.

Фрейя долго рассматривала ведьмака, пока тот спал, восстанавливаясь после сражения с главоглазом. Было в нем что-то такое, что она сама не могла себе объяснить, — что-то очень мужское, что-то глубоко волнующее. Сила, спокойствие, уверенность. И эта проклятая вибрация, которая пробирала от макушки до пяток, стоило лишь дотронуться до обнаженной кожи.

Наставница Фрейи очень любила поучать своих юных адепток, рассказывая, каким должен быть настоящий мужчина. По ее мнению, сформированному годами и даже десятилетиями опыта, настоящий мужчина должен был увлекаться рыбалкой, коллекционировать солдатиков, эротические рисунки и модели парусников в бутылках. Он должен уметь хорошо готовить, и весь вид его должен пробуждать желание. Фрейя считала абсолютной ерундой все пункты, кроме последнего, но, возможно, ей просто пока что не хватало опыта. Или мозгов. Так или иначе, ведьмак Фрейе нравился. Не до той степени, которую наставница называла «течной сукой» и всячески в своих ученицах презирала. После такого обвинения можно было получить вывернутые магией кисти рук, перекрученные стопы или клеймо на лбу. Ибо это было совершенно недостойно чародейки. 

Краем уха слушая болтовню Марыльки, Фрейя задумчиво смотрела вдаль. Дело, по которому она сидела четвертый месяц в этой милой деревне, до сих не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. С небольшой подсказкой она прошла и обезвредила уже три магические ловушки внутри Андеррана, прежде чем попасться в тот телепорт. Теперь, зная об опасности, и его тоже сможет обезвредить. Но кто знает, с чем придется столкнуться впереди? Внезапное появление Эскеля вселило в Фрейю некое подобие оптимизма. И вот теперь он уехал неизвестно куда, не попрощавшись, как раз когда был ей так нужен.

— Марылька? 

— Да, госпожа?

— Прошу тебя, узнай, куда направился ведьмак. Это очень важно для меня, понимаешь? — Фрейя взяла ее за руку, заглядывая прямо в глаза. — Я знаю, что он тебе не нравится, но просто прошу, сделай это для меня.

Жена корчмаря поджала губы и нехотя кивнула. Фрейя улыбнулась, слегка пожав ей пальцы. Что-что, а если она пообещала, то достанет для «госпожи чародейки» ведьмака хоть из-под земли. Марылька была очень неглупой женщиной с сильным характером и пригожей внешностью. Даже долгая болезнь единственной и потому горячо любимой дочери не подкосила ее, оставив разве что несколько седых прядей в роскошной льняной гриве. Доведись ей родиться не в богами забытой маллеорской деревне, а, к примеру, на Скеллиге, она бы точно уже возглавила какой-нибудь клан.

Оставшись одна, Фрейя сняла с шеи небольшой амулет в виде серебряного пера, положила перед собой на дубовый стол и, сосредоточившись, подула на него. Воздух над амулетом задрожал, подернулся пурпурной дымкой, перо стало разрастаться вширь. Бородки срастались, меняли структуру, постепенно образуя из опахала лист пергамента, исписанный кривым, неразборчивым почерком — видно, тот, кто писал, очень торопился. На обратной стороне той же торопливой рукой было нацарапано что-то похожее на карту, рисунок украшало множество значков и пометок. Фрейя некоторое время разглядывала карту, потом взяла тонко заточенный мелок и добавила еще несколько значков. До отмеченного миниатюрной стрелой места оставалось пройти еще примерно треть. 

Чародейка превратила карту обратно в серебряное перо и, вздохнув, снова посмотрела в окно. Где-то там, в быстро сгущающихся сумерках, бродил ее шанс добраться до того, что скрывалось за значком стрелы.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Не было ровным счетом ничего удивительного в том, что село Малые Горки располагалось на равнине. Вокруг не наблюдалось ни малых, ни даже средних горок. Впрочем, нет, горы все же были — вдалеке белели снежными шапками туманные пики Драконьих гор. Но только полный дурак осмелился бы назвать их малыми.

У околицы сидел бородатый горбоносый старик и меланхолично курил трубку, глядя на заходящее солнце. Чуть поодаль носилась чумазая, босоногая деревенская детвора. Свиньи хрюкали, куры квохтали и исправно клевали зерно из рассохшегося деревянного корыта, собаки столь же исправно облаивали нагло каркающее воронье, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на ведьмака. Первыми его заметили, как и всегда, коты и дети. Эскель спешился, взял Василька под уздцы и, сопровождаемый малышней, неторопливо направился к самому большому дому.

Судя по всему, солтыс как раз ужинал. Предупрежденный вездесущей детворой, крепкий коренастый мужик вышел на крыльцо, отирая рот рукавом, выглядел он при этом крайне недовольным. Ровно до тех пор, пока не разглядел Эскелевы глаза. Солтыс изменился в лице, изобразив что-то, что при должном воображении можно было принять за радушную улыбку.

Эскель видел такие улыбки уже сотни раз, поэтому остановился в десяти шагах от него, дабы не смущать и не провоцировать дальнейшие мимические метаморфозы.

— Это… — изрек солтыс, собравшись силами, перевел взгляд с рукояти мечей на шрам, пересекавший щеку ведьмака. И снова пал духом.

Эскель спокойно ждал.

— Это… — предпринял вторую попытку солтыс. — Чаво надо?

— Говорят, — произнес Эскель с максимальной серьезностью, — говорят, у вас тут какая-то курва коров таскает.

— Ну таскает, — почему-то совсем сник солтыс.

А вот это уже было необычно. Эскель слегка прищурился, разглядывая солтыса, и ждал продолжения. Он давно привык к тому, что люди не спешат к нему с раскрытыми объятиями, но вот с тем, чтобы так себя вели в ответ на практически прямое предложение избавить селение от чудовища, он сталкивался крайне редко. Как правило, за этим всегда скрывалась какая-то паскудная история. Солтыс вытер рукой потную лысину и, не поднимая глаз от сапог ведьмака, пробурчал:

— Ты это, иди своей дорогой. Сами справимся.

Эскель пожал плечами. Дальше вести разговор не имело смысла. Оставалось только найти пристанище на ночь. Солтыс на вопрос о ночлеге нелюбезно сообщил, что постоялого двора в селе нет, но если кузнец разрешит, то он может поспать в хлеву, и ткнул пальцем в сторону стоящей на отшибе хаты. Эскель нарочито неспешно повел Василька к указанному месту. Он не ошибся, на выезде из села его окликнул давешний меланхоличный старик.

— Эй, сынок!

Эскель остановился и заинтересованно поглядел на старика. На вид тому было лет шестьдесят, и по возрасту он вполне годился в сынки и даже во внучки самому Эскелю.

— Я весь внимание.

— Не слушай ты этого обалдуя Марека. Он никогда умом не отличался, супротив папаши своего, старого солтыса. Вот то был головастый мужик. Да яблочко от яблоньки, видно, далече упало. Небось от ворот поворот тебе дал, ведьм? А беда-то из-за него у нас приключилась, из-за говнюка этого прижимистого. — Старик помолчал, посасывая мундштук трубки, и вдруг протянул Эскелю коричневую мозолистую руку. — Тадеушем меня кличут. Пойдем ко мне в хату, ведьмак. Лошадку свою в коровнике оставь, там все равно места нонче полно. Курва эта пятерых уже схарчила, чтоб ее.

— А не ты ли корчмарю Бриггсу тестем приходишься? — спросил Эскель, когда они уселись за широким деревянным столом.

Молодая девушка, чем-то неуловимо похожая на Марыльку, бесшумно накрыла на стол. Для обычного человека в доме было темно, но Эскель видел, как она, отойдя за печку, осенила себя знамением Вечного Огня.

— Точно! — обрадовался Тадеуш, ставя на скатерть бутыль с мутной жидкостью и две кружки. — Дык, стал быть, ты из Дубков к нам пожаловал?

Эскель кивнул и осторожно пригубил самогон. Не потому, что боялся отравиться низкопробной бурдой — ведьмачий организм был приспособлен и к большей отраве. Просто он хотел выслушать Тадеуша на трезвую голову.

— Ну так слушай сюды. Промышляем мы лесом в основном, и было бы все ничего, но давеча надумал солтыс вырубку расширить. Уж как его охотники наши отговаривали! В один голос твердили, что в чащобе тварюга какая-то сидит и трогать ее ненадобно. Но у Марека же жопа заместо башки. Уперся рогом, и молодняк из тех, что до золота больно охочи, подговорил. Стали они, значит, рубить да в лес углубляться, ну и начали люди пропадать. Да не просто так, а по кишочкам и прочей требухе потом только куски от них находили. Тут бы вырубку и оставить да кого-нибудь из твоей братии ждать. Но нет!

Изрядно захмелевший и разошедшийся Тадеуш жахнул по столешнице кулаком так, что посуда жалобно звякнула.

— Знаешь, ведьмак, что этот говнюк надумал, наслушавшись всякого на ярмарке в Маллеоре? Приказал забить овцу, молодцы евойные напихали в нее чемерицы, волчьей ягоды, собачьей петрушки, серы и сапожного дегтя для верности. Тьфу. Ну и оставили на лесопилке. Весь следующий день в лесу что-то так выло, что аж кровь в жилах стыла, веришь?

— Отчего же не поверить, верю, — скривился Эскель.

И правда, уже давно то тут, то там появлялись последователи сапожника Козоеда. Самодеятельность такого рода, как правило, приводила только к худшим результатам и скорой насильственной смерти новоиспеченного борца с чудищами. Но об этом народная молва стыдливо умалчивала.

— В общем, повыло оно да затихло. Ну а через два дня никто из лесорубов не вернулся. Пусть земля им будет пухом. — Тадеуш, крякнув, выпил. — Теперь уж никто в лес и не ходит.

Старик замолчал. В установившейся тишине было слышно, как судорожно всхлипнула сестра Марыльки.

— У Кази жених там голову сложил. Да все напрасно, потому как не сдохло оно, а зело обозлилось и теперь подбирается все ближе и ближе. Убей это, ведьмак, ты ведь знаешь, как найти на всяких страховидлищ управу.

— Я-то знаю, — серьезно сказал Эскель, глянув ему в глаза. — Но вот беда — задаром я шею подставлять не стану. А солтыс ваш вполне недвусмысленно на этот счет выразился. Кстати, а почему он отказывается?

— Этот курицын сын решил, что отравы было маловато и теперь надо просто овечку поболе нашпиговать.

— Есть у меня подозрение, что это не поможет, — хмыкнул ведьмак.

— То-то ж и оно, — грустно подтвердил Тадеуш. — Послушай, Эскель, вижу же, хороший ты мужик, убей эту суку, а я уж с оплатой подмогну. Супротив всего народа этот жмот Марек не пойдет. Как увидит, что ты гадину завалил, тут уж и деваться ему будет некуда.

Эскель потер шрам на щеке, задумавшись. С одной стороны, он почти был уверен в том, что за чудище терроризирует жителей села, и вполне мог бы его убить. С другой стороны, он был, безусловно, хорошим, но весьма небогатым мужиком. Он вздохнул.

— Прежде чем я что-то решу, мне надо побольше разузнать. Кто-нибудь видел, как оно нападает на скотину?

— Я видел, ведьмак, но рассказать толком не смогу, не обессудь. Помню токмо, как тень какая-то появилась, будто небо тучей заслонило. А потом визг, да такой, что аж уши заложило. Ну, я в кусты шмыгнул, под корягу какую-то влез и сидел там, пока все не стихло.

— Завтра на рассвете покажешь мне, где именно все приключились.

Тадеуш осоловело кивнул, чуть не угодив носом в тарелку. Подошла Кази и что-то прошептала ему на ухо, Эскель не стал вслушиваться. Старик грозно зыркнул на нее и твердо сообщил, что ведьмак на ночь останется здесь. Затем махнул рукой в сторону широкой лавки, мол, устраивайся. Эскель не стал возражать, спать в хлеву ему совершенно не хотелось — на севере даже в мае по ночам было промозгло.

Конечно же, на рассвете никуда они не выдвинулись — после вечерних возлияний гостеприимный хозяин спал как убитый. Эскель, плюнув на все попытки его добудиться, вызвался помочь Кази принести воду. Поначалу девушка испуганно замотала головой, но он просто подхватил ведра и пошел в сторону колодца. Кази семенила рядом. Она молчала всю дорогу туда и обратно. А он давно уже не имел ничего против молчания.

Впрочем, после того, как Эскель нарубил дрова и помог починить замок на дверях коровника, она понемногу начала оттаивать. И даже рассказала, как добраться до пастбища, весьма мило при этом бледнея.

Последнюю неделю погода выдалась сухая, так что трехпалые следы были видны вполне отчетливо: две лапы с характерно загнутыми когтями. «Королевская виверна, — заключил Эскель, поднимаясь с земли и оттряхивая колени, — судя по глубине следа, весьма и весьма разжиревшая на лесорубах. Настолько, что решила выйти из леса. Дуралеи эти мало того, что залезли на ее территорию, а виверны в таком случае атакуют любое существо, даже крупнее себя. Так еще и додумались отравить резистентного к ядам драконида. Да уж, было из-за чего осатанеть. Думаю, они вызвали своим смертоносным агнцем у нее ужасное несварение. То-то она выла целый день, а потом пошла мстить. Вот что случается, когда за дело берутся дилетанты».

Возникло сильное желание пойти и набить морду солтысу, но быстро прошло. Сейчас важнее было понять, где тварь свила гнездо. Виверны любили обосновываться на возвышенностях, Королевские виверны в обычных условиях не сильно отличались повадками от своих более мелких сородичей. Но были на порядок умнее и хитрее. Так что этой особи ничего не стоило на время затаиться в каком-нибудь овраге. Он посмотрел в сторону леса. Соваться без эликсиров, например той же «Иволги» и «Грома», к разозленной Королевской виверне не стоило.

Он заметил темный холмик почти на границе с лесом. Это были останки собаки, очевидно, одной из деревенских. Над трупом хорошо поработали мелкие хищники. Но рядом обнаружилось то, что и нужно было Эскелю — хороший такой клок шерсти виверны. Раненая псина явно защищалась с неистовством смертника. Он сосредоточился и принюхался. Прошло уже больше четырех дней, но чем черт не шутит? Постоял с закрытыми глазами, поворачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. Напрасно. Запах виверны успел выветриться. Он с сожалением посмотрел на убитую собаку и пошел обратно к деревне.

Тадеуш уже проспался и, к тому времени как ведьмак вернулся, сидел перед хатой и бодро шушукался еще с шестью мужиками, среди которых Эскель признал только кузнеца. Они коротко, но довольно приветливо кивнули.

— Ну, что ты узнал? — обратился к нему старик. — Возьмешься за гадину?

— Возьмусь. Это Королевская виверна. И ваш солтыс здорово ее разозлил. Яды ей не страшны.

Мужики зашумели. Тадеуш остановил их, сделав знак помолчать.

— Так сколько ты хочешь за работу, ведьмак?

Эскель потер шрам и совсем уже собирался ответить: «Двести золотых», но тут увидел мелькнувшее в глубине хлева бледное лицо Кази и передумал.

— Сто пятьдесят.

Мужики переглянулись. Вперед вышел крепко сбитый черноволосый кузнец и протянул Эскелю большую, всю в ожогах и шрамах, руку.

— Добро, господин ведьмак. Токмо вы уж эту стерву прибейте. Да так, шоб побольнее ей было. Сынку моему всего двадцать было. Собирался осенью свадьбу с Кази справить. Отомстите, господин ведьмак, пусть его душа будет спокойна.

Эскель сдержанно кивнул, пожимая его ладонь.

Виверны были дневными хищниками и в темноте видели плохо, так что ведьмак собирался наведаться в лес именно ночью. Время до заката он провел в просторном хлеву. Раздевшись до пояса и повязав на глаза тряпицу, в сгущающихся сумерках кружился в схватке с воображаемым противником, настраиваясь на нужный лад перед встречей с виверной. Выпад, финт, перекат, сменить руку — и снова выпад, финт, перекат. 

Легкие шаги он услышал еще до того, как она подошла к двери, но сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Обтерся влажным полотном и потянулся за рубашкой, уверенный, что она не осмелится подойти. Но она все же осмелилась. Зашелестел сброшенный плащ. Эскель медленно развернулся. В полумраке белела обнаженная кожа, серебрились распущенные волосы. Он сглотнул.

«Не надо. Все, что ты навоображала себе, — все неправда. Завтра ты об этом будешь жалеть. И я тоже. Поэтому я поглажу тебя по голове, возьму за руку и отведу в хату к твоему отцу. Ты станешь плакать в подушку, но потом поймешь и будешь благодарна. Потому что я в четыре раза старше тебя и мудрее», — хотел сказать Эскель, но не успел.

У Кази были мягкие податливые губы, она пахла солнцем и теплым хлебом. Прижимаясь щекой к его здоровой щеке, прошептала едва слышно: «Пожалуйста», обнимая. Тело мгновенно отреагировало на ее близость. Эскель сжал зубы. 

Отстранился, игнорируя вожделение, крепко взял за руку и молча отвел в дом. В конце концов, он был в четыре раза старше и мудрее.

Долго еще сидел на крыльце, глядя на восходящую Луну. В воздухе ему то и дело чудился запах ромашки.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Эскелю снилось, будто он занимается любовью с суккубом. У суккуба были прозрачные серые глаза, россыпь веснушек на носу, от ее прикосновения по всему телу проходила приятная вибрация. Вибрация? Эскель резко открыл глаза и рывком сел. Точнее, попытался сесть, потому как бок пронзила такая боль, что аж перехватило дыхание. Чародейка стояла над ним с закрытыми глазами, держа в вытянутой руке посох. От змеиной головы исходило белое сияние — источник той самой вибрации.

— Полежи спокойно. Осталось совсем немного, — едва шевеля губами, произнесла Фрейя.

Эскель покорно улегся и уставился в потолок. Последнее, что он помнил — как тащился через пастбище с башкой виверны в руках. Видимо, все-таки добрел до деревни и у околицы свалился. «Но как здесь оказалась чародейка? — подумал он. — Неужто Тадеуш послал за ней?» Эскелю в это верилось слабо. Смерть ведьмака была всем только на руку — чудовище убито, денег платить не придется. То, что человеческая благодарность имела короткий век, Эскель знал слишком хорошо.

— Так, ну, кажется, все.

Чародейка прислонила посох к стене и, вымученно улыбнувшись, присела на край кровати. Взяла Эскеля за руку и принялась слушать пульс, слегка кивая головой в такт ударам сердца.

— Удивительный все-таки у вас, ведьмаков, организм. Регенеративные способности и сопротивляемость ядам просто феноменальные, даже если учесть ту гадость, которую ты в себя влил после ранения. Это ведь был один из знаменитых ведьмачьих эликсиров, я права?

Эскель сделал вид, что не расслышал вопрос.

— И все же если бы не ты, то меня бы закопали где-нибудь подальше отсюда, — сказал он с благодарностью.

— Знаешь, ты сильно недооцениваешь этих людей, ведьмак. Я думаю, тебя бы даже с почетом похоронили на деревенском погосте. — Фрейя снова улыбнулась. — На самом деле, Тадеуш, отец Марыльки, послал за мной в Дубки, но, на твое счастье, я решила сама сюда приехать и встретила гонца почти на выезде из деревни.

— Тадеуш? Я удивлен. Обычно люди резко теряют память после того, как заказ выполнен, а смерть ведьмака вообще почитают за удачу.

— Я понимаю, откуда у тебя столь пессимистичное отношение, но, поверь, эти люди весьма тебе благодарны. Тадеуш очень переживал. Он же и дотащил тебя до дома, а Кази уступила свою комнату. И тоже очень переживала.

Фрейя поджала губы, глядя на него с каким-то странным выражением. Потом встряхнула руками и взяла лежавший на резном комодике, хорошо знакомый Эскелю кожаный футляр с медицинскими инструментами.

— Ну а теперь, когда я немного передохнула, пора тебя обмыть. От тебя дико несет тухлятиной, знаешь? Ты этой виверне в брюхо с ногами влез, что ли? — Она потянулась к завязкам Эскелевых штанов.

— Обмыть? Нет! Подожди! — Он встрепенулся и попытался отодвинуться, но тут же зашипел от боли.

Чародейка посмотрела на него, насмешливо приподняв левую бровь, отчего Эскелю захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Ну что он в самом деле? Разве первый раз за ним ухаживает хорошенькая девица?

— Послушай, ведьмак, я целительница с дипломом Аретузы, а не девственница из храма Мелитэле! Неужели ты думаешь, что я никогда не видела голых мужчин? Так вот, смею уверить тебя, что за свою жизнь я наблюдала множество мужских причиндалов самых разных форм и размеров. И, скажем так, самой разной комплектности, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Эскель на миг представил эту самую «разную комплектность» и вздрогнул. Невероятно радуясь тому, что мутация кровеносных сосудов не позволяет ему покраснеть, Эскель изучал паутину на потолке и изо всех сил пытался не думать о суккубе с прозрачными серыми глазами из недавнего сна. Как раз такими, как у чародейки, которая, тихо ругаясь, избавляла его от задубевших штанов.

— Дюввельшайз! Надо было, конечно, их снять сразу, пока кровь не засохла. Ну да ладно, думаю, отстираются, хотя штопать их придется изрядно. Мы с виверной над ними здорово потрудились, знаешь ли. Она — когда тебя кусала, а я — когда твою ногу лечила, — пробормотала Фрейя. — А вот теперь лежи смирно и не дергайся — подштанники я разрежу скальпелем.

Аккуратно, стараясь не прикасаться холодным металлом к коже ведьмака, принялась резать ткань по швам, потом сноровисто вытащила из-под него. Принесла тазик с чистой тряпицей и водой и заклинанием нагрела.

— Ну вот, готово. И чего ты переживал? Вполне у тебя все, что надо, на месте.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, ты хуже Ламберта, честное слово.

Эскель поежился, когда по ногам потекла вода.

— Я не знаю, кто такой Ламберт, но, поверь, занятия медициной развивают здоровый цинизм и чувство прекрасного. Ну, и отбивают всякую стеснительность, конечно же. Считай, что ты в Новиградской «Пассифлоре».

Фрейя осторожно начала смывать засохшую кровь с живота ведьмака, опускаясь все ниже. Эскель задержал дыхание, сцепил зубы и начал в деталях представлять себе кладбищенскую бабу. Судя по тихому смешку чародейки, помогало не очень хорошо.

— Про «Пассифлору» не надо было воспринимать так буквально, ведьмак. Ладно, уже все.

Фрейя прошептала заклинание, и намокшие простыни под Эскелем мгновенно высохли. Еще заклинание, и его мягко укутало нагретое магией одеяло. Чародейка отошла к столу, гремела там склянками, что-то отмеряя и смешивая. Эскель же, пользуясь обостренным ведьмачьим зрением, рассматривал ее. Движения замедлены, руки заметно дрожат — явный признак истощения. Лечение далось не так просто, как она хотела показать. «Раной на боку, уверен, дело не ограничилось. К тому же я точно помню, что виверна укусила меня за ногу. Так что было еще и отравление, пусть смягченное «Иволгой», но все же, а сейчас я не чувствую ни тошноты, ни головокружения. Значит, ей пришлось еще чистить кровь от токсинов», — подумал он, глядя на то, как чародейка склонилась над столом, и чувствуя при этом совершенно неуместное и ненужное тепло в груди.

— Спасибо тебе, Фрейя.

— Не за что. Ты вытащил меня из смертельной ловушки, я вытащила тебя с того света. Мы теперь квиты. К тому же я уже говорила — ты мне исключительно симпатичен, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь.

— И все же. Спасибо.

Фрейя подошла к нему, держа в руках исходящую паром чашу. Села рядом на узкую кровать, невольно прижавшись теплым бедром к его ноге. Эскелю нестерпимо захотелось погладить ее по бледной, фарфорово-гладкой щеке, распустить косу и пропустить сквозь пальцы шелковые пряди, дернуть, заставляя нагнуться, и… Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя наваждение.

— Выпей. На вкус как помет гарпии, но очень хорошо справляется с жаром и обладает болеутоляющими свойствами.

Устало улыбаясь, Фрейя протянула чашу, внимательно проследила за тем, как он, отплевываясь и чертыхаясь, выпил все до последней капли. И тихо попросила:

— Расскажешь, как все было?

***

На границе пастбища Эскель остановился. Лес недружелюбно темнел, стрекоча, ухая, рыча и кем-то похрустывая. Ведьмак достал из внутреннего кармашка куртки два пузырька. Коротко сверкнула на гранях Луна. Метеоритное стекло было очень дорогим материалом — оно не билось и не плавилось. Такой пузырек мог одинаково выдержать попадание кузнечного молота и залп из баллисты. При желании за эти пузырьки Эскель мог бы выручить от семи до десяти тысяч новиградских крон. Но он стал бы это делать, только ослепнув, оглохнув и лишившись возможности держать меч.

Ведьмак откупорил пробки и поочередно выпил «Иволгу» и «Гром». Оба эликсира действовали недолго, так что следовало поспешить. В ушах зашумело, в желудке будто взорвался огненный шар, растекаясь по всему телу. Он переждал дурноту, закрыв глаза. Вытащил маслянисто блеснувший серебряный клинок и взмахнул им пару раз. Меч казался легким, как пушинка, — «Гром» уже проник в мышцы, увеличивая силу каждой атаки. Бой с Королевской виверной не стоило затягивать больше, чем на три-четыре удара, так что Эскель отказался от ускоряющих реакцию или усиливающих Знаки эликсиров.

Перед тем, как идти в лес, он хорошенько расспросил одного из охотников и теперь неплохо ориентировался. В первую очередь его интересовал глубокий овраг неподалеку от злосчастной лесопилки. «Ставлю пятьдесят линтаров, что эта паскуда засела именно там», — поспорил сам с собой Эскель, пробираясь через лес.

Он выиграл. Или проиграл, уж как посмотреть. Уже подходя к оврагу, почувствовал резкую, характерную только для драконидов вонь. Королевская виверна самым бессовестным и отнюдь не королевским образом дрыхла, зарывшись в топкую грязь почти наполовину. Рядом разлагался, добавляя аромата, труп коровы, точнее то, что от него осталось.

«Вот же сука чешуйчатая», — выругался про себя Эскель, разглядывая почти отвесные, скользкие стенки оврага. Было так заманчиво — подкрасться к спящей виверне и прирезать ее по-тихому. Но хитрая бестия выбрала такое место, что застать ее врасплох, при этом изрядно не нашумев, было невозможно. Эскель засунул меч под мышку, в задумчивости потер щеку, оглядывая поляну перед оврагом. Нашел ветку покрепче и что было сил швырнул в спящую гадину.

Виверна взревела и как ошпаренная вылетела из оврага. Это была самка, очень крупная, очень ядовитая, покрытая клоками редкой свалявшейся шерсти, дико злобная. Она захлопала крыльями, сразу напомнив воинственного гуся из Дубков, и, раззявив пасть, кинулась на Эскеля. Он швырнул ей прямо в морду Знак Аард, затем, воспользовавшись ее секундным обалдением, наотмашь рубанул мечом, целясь в мягкое горло.

У него почти получилось, но в последний момент виверна подставила крыло. Усиленный «Громом» удар разрубил локтевую кость, разорвав кожистую перепонку. Виверна заорала от боли и отшвырнула его здоровым крылом. Приземлился Эскель крайне неудачно, прямо на какую-то корягу. Пока вставал, теряя драгоценное время, бестия тяжело побежала на него, волоча за собой отрубленное крыло, каким-то чудом державшееся на тонкой полоске кожи. Он увернулся невероятным, нечеловеческим движением, оставив кровавый росчерк на боку виверны. И тут же получил сильнейший удар хвостом. Квен немного смягчил его, но Эскеля все равно снова приложило обо что-то.

Он поднялся, сплевывая кровь, и приготовился к очередной атаке. Ослепленная болью, истекающая кровью, сейчас виверна была гораздо опасней, чем когда-либо. Ее целью теперь была не победа, нет. Она жаждала только одного — убить человека, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. В этом Эскель ее хорошо понимал. Также он хорошо понимал и то, что на его стороне было время. Больше не пытался достать виверну мечом, только уходил от атак, прячась за деревьями, изматывая Знаками.

Виверна теряла силы на глазах. Вот она зашаталась, оступившись, попыталась восстановить равновесие, нелепо размахивая обрубком крыла, протяжно завыла и грузно осела на землю, завалившись на бок. Она еще дышала, тяжело, с хрипом, конвульсивно подергивая хвостом. Эскель ждал поодаль. Привалился к дереву, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за агонией. Его и самого немного лихорадило — сходило на нет действие эликсиров. Наконец виверна затихла. Он снял с пояса крюк и мягко подошел к туше.

Виверна не зря называлась Королевской. Ее так окрестили не за стать или размеры, а за агрессивность, воинственность и поистине королевскую хитрость. Едва Эскель подошел, как вроде бы мертвая виверна резко развернулась, вцепившись зубами ему в бедро, а здоровенным когтем, венчавшим оставшееся работоспособным крыло, полоснула по животу. Он с трудом успел отклониться, разворачивая корпус, так что удар пришелся на усиленный кожаными пластинами бок куртки. И все равно бок обожгла острая боль, по животу потекло что-то теплое. Эскель зарычал не хуже самой виверны и что было сил рубанул по ничем не защищенной шее, в одно движение отсекая голову. Из обрубка хлынула фонтаном вонючая черная кровь. Штаны мгновенно намокли.

Эскель выпустил из рук меч, пошатываясь, дошел до ближайшего дерева и привалился к стволу. Нога выше колена начала неметь, бок, наоборот, пульсировал огнем. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он стянул куртку. Рана была длинная, но, кажется, не очень глубокая. Во всяком случае, внутренности не вываливались. Да и запаха, присущего распоротому кишечнику, он не чувствовал. Эскель вытащил из сапога спрятанный за голенищем нож, полоснул по рубашке, укоротив на ладонь. Вытащил из куртки третий пузырек с янтарно-оранжевой жидкостью, поискал глазами вокруг себя, поднял небольшую деревяшку. Сложив в несколько раз обрывок рубашки, смочил ткань жидкостью из пузырька так, чтобы она полностью пропиталась, а оставшийся эликсир залпом выпил. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, прикусил деревяшку и приложил смоченную «Ласточкой» тряпицу к ране.

Перед глазами поплыло от дикой нарастающей боли. Потом, когда боль притупилась, а может, просто вышла за пределы восприятия, он встал и, приволакивая ногу, подошел к куче вонючей плоти, что раньше была Королевской виверной. С трудом поднял меч, аккуратно, даже нежно обтер и убрал в ножны. Крюка он не нашел, решив вопрос проще — схватил башку за один из рогов. И, шатаясь, побрел в сторону Малых Горок.


	10. Chapter 10

  
В доме Тадеуша ведьмак провел почти неделю. Уже на следующий день после отъезда Фрейи он смог самостоятельно встать и кое-как доползти до окна. Было нестерпимо душно. Как раз начинался сезон гроз. 

Бриггсов тесть неимоверно удивил Эскеля, позвав специально двух своих взрослых сыновей, чтобы ухаживать за ведьмаком. Кази занималась хозяйством, лишь изредка обращаясь к Эскелю, но большую часть времени старалась не попадаться на глаза. Ее братья — приветливые и смешливые крепыши — были сильно похожи на самого Тадеуша. Оба условились по очереди исполнять роль сиделок, но довольно быстро их помощь свелась к пространным беседам на тему того, у кого больше выросла репа и почему в Нильфгаарде такие нерадивые генералы. Каждый из сыновей был уверен, что лично он уж точно накостылял бы Радовиду по шее, но заботы о репе, увы, отнимали все время. Эскель слушал все это с самым серьезным выражением лица, набираясь сил и изнывая от желания скорее вернуться на большак. И ждал.

Фрейя появилась на пятый день. С неизменной улыбкой поприветствовала Тадеуша и Кази, передала им большой сверток от Марыльки. Затем, не переставая улыбаться и щебетать о чем-то, что Эскеля не волновало вовсе, потащила его на задний двор. Эскель отвечал односложно, зачастую невпопад — цены на шелк и специи в Хенгфорсе и Каингорне никогда не входили в сферу его интересов. 

Усадив его на колоду, Фрейя наконец замолчала, осматривая рану. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, полезла в свою бездонную сумку за мазью. Набрала немного зеленоватой субстанции в ладонь, прошептала заклинание и, наклонившись, стала медленно, с нажимом втирать в кожу вокруг шрама. Было немного щекотно, но по большей части приятно. Он закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу. От ладоней чародейки шло тепло, произносимые шепотом заклинания сливались в единый убаюкивающий шум. Он почти уже задремал, когда почувствовал, как узкая ладошка переместилась на живот и двинулась вверх, легко поглаживая, очерчивая подушечками пальцев мышцы пресса. Эскель замер, боясь пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что на коже под пальцами Фрейи вырастают новые нервные окончания и весь мир сосредоточился там, где она прикасалась. Это было столь же прекрасно, сколь и невыносимо. Эскель выдохнул и открыл глаза.

Внезапно порозовевшая Фрейя быстро выпрямилась. Нервно сглотнула.

— Кхм, — кашлянула она, облизывая губы. — Извини, пожалуйста. Боюсь, я немного увлеклась.

— Ну и ничего страшного, — совершенно неожиданно для самого себя произнес Эскель.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Он снова чувствовал себя рыцарем-идиотом. Казалось бы, ну что стоило ответить что-то вроде «Продолжай», или «Иди ко мне», или «Вот там нас никто не увидит». Даже «Ты такая красивая, можно я тебя поцелую» прозвучало бы менее глупо и более соответствовало его желаниям. Без сомнения, герой-любовник Геральт или языкастый Ламберт именно так бы и поступили. Но не Эскель. Любовная лирика ему никогда не давалась.

Он вообще трудно сходился с людьми, ограничив круг близких исключительно ведьмаками из Каэр Морхена. Спокойный и здравомыслящий, Эскель был крайне медлителен и даже застенчив в вопросах чувств, будь то чувства дружеские или братские. Ну а с женщинами еще до подарочка Дейдры было все сложно. Ему не хватало экспрессии и напористости, он вечно сомневался, приглядывался и оттого казался недостаточно эмоциональным. Вот и теперь Фрейя ему была более чем приятна, но его останавливало два обстоятельства. Во-первых, она была чародейкой. А во-вторых — и тут Эскель проявлял свойственное его натуре занудство, — он ничего толком о ней не знал.

Молчание затягивалось. Фрейя, перевязав его, изображала бурную деятельность, кажется, в десятый раз что-то перекладывая в недрах своей сумки. Ну а он, скрестив руки на груди, бессмысленно пялился на облака. Собирался дождь. 

— Вообще-то я хотела тебя попросить об услуге, — вдруг громко сказала чародейка, резко обернувшись.

— Я не убиваю драконов, королей и допплеров, — покачал головой Эскель.

— Что-что?

— Ничего. Я тебя слушаю.

Фрейя потеребила висящий у нее на шее кулон в виде серебряного пера и неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Это даже не услуга. Я предлагаю тебе контракт. Настоящий ведьмачий контракт. На тысячу новиградских крон или же драгоценных камней на эту сумму. 

— Ого! А в дукатах? 

— Да хоть в имперских тынфах, — нахмурилась чародейка. — Тебе вообще интересно узнать, что за контракт? Или мы будем играть в «назови самую редкую валюту»?

— Ну а что тут узнавать? — пожал плечами Эскель. — Ясно же, что тебе нужно в руины. Как их там? Андерран?

— Да.

Снова помолчали.

— Ты согласен?

— Там опасно.

— Я знаю.

— Там может оставаться еще множество ловушек.

— У меня есть карта, — растягивая губы в улыбке, процедила Фрейя.

— Но тем не менее ты все-таки попала в тот телепорт, — назидательно сказал он, потирая шрам на щеке.

Чародейка молча смотрела куда-то вниз, остервенело ковыряя землю носком сапога. Эти симптомы Эскель хорошо знал — сейчас она назовет его затраханным мудаком и предложит утопиться в нужнике со своим драгоценным мнением. 

Он ошибся.

— Так да или нет? — излишне спокойно спросила Фрейя, подняв голову.

— Да.

Она глубоко вздохнула и широко улыбнулась, на сей раз искренне.

— Спасибо, Эскель. Ты не представляешь, как это для меня важно.

Он встал с колоды и стал неторопливо одеваться. Ему надо было подумать. То, что руины были важны, явственно следовало из ее поведения, сомнений в этом не возникало. Эскеля больше интересовало, чем именно они были важны. «Что движет тобой? — размышлял он. — Ты ведь чародейка, молодая, умная, ослепительно красивая даже сейчас, в пыльном охотничьем костюме, посреди двора в какой-то задрипанной деревне. Что заставляет тебя рисковать жизнью и лезть в давно заброшенные подземелья? Я бы решил, что ты действуешь по заданию Капитула, но Капитул, как и Ложа, распущен, сожжен в Лок Муинне. Ты ищешь богатств? Нет, я думаю, тут дело в каком-нибудь артефакте. Для себя? Для кого-то? Что-то же тобой движет, Фрейя из Вергена. Жажда власти? Любовь?»

— Прежде чем я спущусь в руины, мне нужно подготовиться. И ты расскажешь, что именно ищешь. Не спорь. Это мое условие.

— Хорошо, но только не здесь, — после небольшой паузы ответила она. — Поскольку время торопит, охотнее всего я взялась бы за объяснение в пути. Да вот беда, на лошадь тебя пока сажать нельзя, а телепорт вдали от интерсекции отнимет слишком много сил.

Чародейка нахмурилась, закусив губу, вновь потеребила медальон, на мгновение ослепительно сверкнувший на солнце.

— Ладно, учитывая твое состояние, ведьмак, у нас обоих будет время восстановиться. Тебе хватит получаса на сборы? 

— А Василек?

— Василек? Ах да, твой конь. Если не возражаешь, Тадеуш или кто-нибудь из его сыновей приведет его через несколько дней.

— По всей видимости, не возражаю, — пробурчал Эскель, направляясь к дому.

Фрейя осталась во дворе, между ее ладонями то и дело мелькали серебряные всполохи.

* * *

— Итак, кинжал.

— Кинжал.

— Для чего он, ты мне, конечно же, не скажешь?

— Нет, не скажу.

Свежевымытый, тщательно перевязанный под пристальным взором Марыльки, которая, кажется, всерьез опасалась, что стоит ей выйти за дверь, как ведьмак непременно снасильничает госпожу чародейку, Эскель сидел теперь в большой светлой комнате и отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться. Комната носила следы длительного пребывания женщины и, без сомнения, принадлежала самой Фрейе: баночки и хрустальные флакончики на столике перед зеркалом; аккуратно разложенный на кровати дорожный костюм; приткнувшийся в углу мегаскоп. Все здесь было таким непривычно домашним и уютным, что он невольно чувствовал себя странно, то и дело бросая заинтересованные взгляды по сторонам. Сама Фрейя расхаживала туда-сюда и, активно жестикулируя, рассказывала про эльфского Знающего Даэрхенну и его исследования вранов. На ней было серое платье удивительно простого вида, впрочем, в женских нарядах Эскель не разбирался совершенно, поэтому платье вполне могло быть последним писком моды и стоить как вся эта деревенька. Единственное, что он мог сказать совершенно точно — платье ей очень шло. Каждый раз, когда она круто разворачивалась, тонкая ткань ласкающим глаз образом охватывала бедра. Это мешало сосредоточиться сильнее всего. 

— Ты упоминала карту. Где она? — прервал чародейку Эскель.

Фрейя, бросив на него недовольный взгляд, сняла с шеи серебряное перышко и подошла к столу. Эскель даже подался немного вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть происходящее. «Да-а-а, — протянул он про себя. — Целительница из Верхнего Аэдирна, вознаграждение в тысячу крон и зачарованная карта. Будь я проклят, если что-нибудь понимаю. И, что самое страшное, я ввязываюсь во все это, потому что мне интересно. Чертовски интересно. Так, как не было уже очень давно. К тому же без меня у нее нет шансов выбраться оттуда живой».

Несколько минут Эскель разглядывал зачарованный пергамент, пытаясь соотнести многочисленные пометки и значки с тем, что видел сам во время поиска Фрейи. По всему получалось, что ее целью было небольшое овальное помещение, единственный путь в которое лежал через некий «Зал Тишины». Что это такое, нигде написано не было, но от самого названия у Эскеля начинало ломить зубы. Ничто хорошее с таким пафосом называться не могло. 

— Зачем ты вообще туда полезла одна? Неужели на тысячу крон не смогла нанять каких-нибудь любителей приключений?

Фрейя поморщилась. Она стояла рядом, опираясь на столешницу, и негромко поясняла некоторые пометки. Эскелю хорошо было видно маленькое розовое ушко, почему-то необычайно привлекательное.

— Если честно, я не предполагала, что меня может ожидать что-то плохое. Храмы вранов вроде бы никогда не охранялись, просто никому не могло прийти в голову их грабить. И у меня была карта. Нет, молчи! Я прекрасно знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. Именно поэтому я и решила нанять тебя. 

Она повернула голову и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Розовое ушко сменилось двумя блестящими светло-серыми глазами. Эскель сжал зубы, подумав про афродизии в пище или духах.

— Так уж вышло, что я верю тебе. Верю, что ты не обманешь и не оставишь подыхать там, внизу, воткнув кинжал между лопаток. Я не боюсь рядом с тобой, Эскель. Ничего не боюсь.

Между ними повис один из тех тягучих моментов, когда колотится сердце и телом овладевает томная легкость или тяжесть, в зависимости от пола. В книгах именно в эти моменты герои бросаются друг к другу с жаркими объятиями, смахивая со столов предметы, и громкими стонами оповещают мироздание о наступившем счастье. Фрейя прочла множество таких книг, учась в Аретузе, с возрастом и опытом воспринимая их исключительно со снисходительной улыбкой. И никогда не думала, что, подобно одной из героинь, будет стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки от мужчины и столь сильно желать оказаться на месте этих бесчисленных Джульетт, Бригитт и Виолетт. Она как раз лихорадочно вспоминала, что можно скинуть со стола без особого ущерба, но Эскель, кашлянув, отвел золотистые с вертикальным зрачком глаза, самым банальным образом разбивая ее мечты. 

— Я не брошу тебя внизу с, как ты поэтично выразилась, кинжалом между лопаток, потому что ты со мной туда не пойдешь. Но за доверие спасибо.

— Что?

— Ты со мной не пойдешь, — монотонно повторил Эскель, выпрямляясь.

— Я тебе плачу тысячу крон!

— Вот поэтому я спущусь туда один. Не хочу потерять тысячу крон в твоем лице.

Фрейя отошла от стола и, уперев руки в бока, приняла максимально угрожающий и независимый вид. На ведьмака ее старания не произвели, по всей видимости, никакого впечатления. Он все так же стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и со скучающим видом смотрел куда-то поверх ее плеча. Шрам искажал мимику, делая лицо почти безэмоциональным. Фрейя почувствовала себя глупой, капризной и безмозглой, оттого разозлившись еще сильнее.

— Я могу за себя постоять! Я тебе не деревенская девка!

— Охотно верю, но ты останешься здесь.

— Нет!

— Да.

«Почему я стою и пререкаюсь с ней, как малолетний придурок? — удивленно подумал Эскель, ощущая странное удовлетворение от всего происходящего. — А главное, почему мне это нравится?»

— Я тебя наняла, и ты будешь делать то, что я скажу!

Он ничего не ответил, сделав вид, будто идет к двери.

— Постой!

Фрейя отошла к окну, было хорошо заметно, как она сжимала кулаки, со всей силы вонзая ногти в ладонь. 

— Ты мне напоминаешь одного эльфа, — произнесла она без всякого выражения.

Эскель промолчал. Хотя очень хотел бы сказать, что она ему напоминает одну баньши, разве что не воет.

— Хорошо, — сказала Фрейя чуть погодя, по-прежнему глядя в окно, — хорошо, делай как знаешь. Я не буду мешать.

* * *

Следующие десять дней он провел, как выразился бы Лютик, в неге и покое. Правда, под неусыпным оком Бриггсовой жены. Фрейя исправно осматривала его бок и ногу, но в ней явственно чувствовалась холодная отстраненность. Все остальное время чародейка занималась приготовлениями эликсиров и жутковатого вида амулетов. Его медальон, реагируя на магию, вибрировал почти непрерывно. Ложилась Фрейя часто ближе к утру, и через тонкие стены корчмы Эскель сквозь сон слышал, как она ругается, когда что-то не получалось. После небольшого, но предельно вежливого обмена мнениями она все же забрала его мечи, чтобы наложить и на них тоже какие-то чары. Все это время Эскель ел, пил и тренировался на просторном заднем дворе корчмы, сначала потихоньку, а потом уже и в полную силу. Иногда скорее чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Фрейи из окна ее комнаты, чем замечал. Это ему невероятно льстило, хотя сам бы он не признался ни в чем подобном даже под пытками. 

На исходе десятого дня Фрейя, еще утром отметившая, что он совершенно здоров и готов к любым передрягам, принесла в его комнату свой зачарованный баул и с грохотом поставила на стол. 

— Здесь, — она указала пальцем на сумку, — лечебные настойки, мазь для заживления ран и порезов, несколько улучшающих восприятие эликсиров, они довольно токсичны для обычного человека, но тебе вреда не будет. Четырнадцать амулетов с заморозкой и шесть с огненными шарами. А также недельный запас еды и воды, бинты, двадцать саженей веревки, крюк, кирка, лопата, мел и два одеяла. Ну, и еще кое-что по мелочи. Также ты вполне можешь сложить сюда все, что сам посчитаешь нужным. 

Она сделала паузу и, поджав губы, продолжила:

— Хотя я бы предпочла влезть туда сама, если уж на то пошло.

— Ого, я действительно впечатлен. Спасибо. Но о том, чтобы взять тебя…

— Не может быть и речи, я помню.

Побарабанила пальцами по столу и все же улыбнулась. Слегка, как бы мимолетно, но у Эскеля сразу потеплело на душе.

— Когда ты отправишься?

— На рассвете. Тянуть смысла нет, ведь так? 

— Ты прав. В таком случае возьми еще и это.

Фрейя сняла с шеи цепочку с медальоном в виде пера, прошептала несколько слов, и медальон, подернувшись дымкой, превратился в пергамент. Чародейка скатала его в трубку и положила в невесть откуда взявшийся тубус.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, у меня есть копия, — сказала Фрейя, махнув рукой. У самой двери все же обернулась: — На рассвете я провожу тебя. И помни, если ты не вернешься через семь дней, я сама спущусь в руины. 

Он выехал из деревни за два часа до условленного времени, предварительно удостоверившись у отчаянно зевающего корчмаря, что госпожа Фрейя еще изволит почивать. Пустил Василька небыстрым шагом, то и дело с не приставшей его возрасту надеждой оглядываясь на темную кляксу деревни. Однако дорога была совершенно пустой, никто не пытался его нагнать. «Впрочем, — улыбнулся неожиданной мысли Эскель, — это же чародейка».

Подъезжая к руинам Андеррана, он не сдержал самодовольного смешка. Фрейя сидела на одной из поваленных колонн перед входом в подземелья. С распущенными волосами, все в том же тонком сером платье, но со здоровенным кинжалом на боку. На рукояти кинжала болтался беличий хвост.

— Это было не очень умно с твоей стороны, ведьмак. Мне пришлось потратить силы на телепорт.

Эскель спрыгнул с Василька, отстегнул от седла сумку и передал Фрейе поводья.

— Ну а обратно ты поедешь на нем, — спокойно сказал он, поглаживая шею коня. — Зачем ты здесь, Фрейя?

Чародейка подошла вплотную и, задрав голову, заглянула в глаза. От нее веяло теплом, ромашкой и еще чем-то умопомрачительным, хотя, может быть, последнее ему просто казалось. 

— Я… — едва слышно произнесла она, поднимаясь на цыпочки, — я так и не пожелала тебе удачи.

У нее были мягкие, податливые губы. У нее было мягкое, податливое тело. Словно шелковая лента, Фрейя обернулась вокруг него, враз лишая мыслей и воли. Когда она отстранилась, отступая на шаг, чувство потери чего-то очень важного стало почти болезненным, хотелось схватить, вернуть, вжаться в нее и послать к чертям руины и кинжалы, хотелось утонуть окончательно и навсегда в этих прозрачных русалочьих глазах. Но он, конечно же, не подал виду. Сдержанно кивнул, поправив перевязь с мечами, шагнул к темному провалу входа. И только благодаря обостренному ведьмачьему слуху разобрал шепот позади: 

— Пожалуйста, береги себя.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам вдруг показалось, что вам что-то показалось, знайте — вы правы ;)

  
Драконы были повсюду. Теперь, когда Эскель шел по коридорам позабытого храма во второй раз, он стал замечать, что многочисленные статуи и барельефы, покрытые паутиной, местами разрушенные, изображают только драконов. Вдоль стен извивались каменные хвосты, щерились каменные зубы, в слепой ярости вытягивались каменные когтистые лапы. 

Он миновал их неслышной тенью, не потревожив ни пылинки. Вышел в очень большое прямоугольной формы помещение со множеством колонн. Согласно карте, это место называлось «Зал Скорби». У каждой колонны, словно красуясь перед ведьмаком, горделиво застыли в мраморном небытии боготворимые сгинувшими вранами рогатые существа с женским телом и драконьими крыльями вместо рук. Им было неведомо, что эпоха драконов давно прошла. 

Эскель пересек зал, остановившись на полпути к огромной двустворчатой двери, украшенной затейливым рисунком. Каким именно, он не смог разглядеть даже обостренным «Кошкой» зрением. И чем сильнее пытался, тем страннее казались линии, живущие своей жизнью, неуловимо меняющиеся, стоило лишь моргнуть. Медальон начал вибрировать, предупреждая об опасности. Эскель тряхнул головой, с усилием отвел взгляд от двери и, следуя собственным следам, свернул направо, к неприметной нише. В глубине зиял темным провалом открытый Фрейей потайной ход. 

Храм невероятно нервировал мертвой опустошенностью и кажущейся безобидностью, плохо сочетающейся с ощущением, будто кто-то смотрит в спину. Здесь не водилось никакой подземной нечисти, никто из мародеров не позарился на вроде бы легкодоступную добычу. Здесь не было даже вездесущих крыс. Ни одной косточки, только гладкие серые плиты, равномерно покрытые вековой пылью. Эскель сверился с картой, миновал полуразрушенную лестницу, с подозрением поглядывая на невесть откуда натекшее озерцо. Пожалуй, сейчас он был бы рад даже выводку утопцев. Но поверхность была мертвой и неподвижной, затянутой маслянистой темной пленкой. «Кошка» скрадывала цвета, окрашивая все вокруг в десятки оттенков серого. Он принюхался. От воды шел резкий, приторный, дурманный запах, почему-то вызвавший ассоциацию с камерой пыток.

Он шел быстро, сворачивая только направо, по памяти легко обходя ловушки, ступал точно на свои следы. Коридор вывел его в комнату, где Фрейя наткнулась на портал. Эскель замер на пороге, положив руку на оголовье серебряного меча, оглядываясь, не решаясь войти. Его подсознание буквально вопило о неправильности. Почти пустое помещение, приткнувшиеся в углах крылатые статуи — больше ничего. Но что-то было не так. Прищурившись, он вновь мазнул взглядом по стенам, потолку, их с Фрейей следам на пыльном полу. И почувствовал, как по телу пробегает холодок, вздыбливая волоски на обнаженных предплечьях. На полу было три цепочки следов. 

Не принадлежавшие ни ему, ни Фрейе следы были нечеткими, какими-то размазанными и начинались прямо посередине комнаты. Что-то появилось, сделало семь шагов и вновь исчезло. Эскель прислушивался еще некоторое время, сливаясь с тенями, почти не дыша, пытаясь понять, что можно ожидать. Вокруг было тихо. Не отпуская рукоять меча, шагнул вперед. Ничего.

Подходить к следам было… страшно. А Эскель был достаточно стар, чтобы понять, что, если жизнь постоянно проходит на грани, единственным, что давало надежду встретить рассвет, было отнюдь не умение махать мечом. Нет, его хранил страх. Эскель знал, каков страх на вкус, знал его запах и цвет. Распробовал страх на Маятнике в Каэр Морхене, с завязанными глазами балансируя над пропастью, в вонючих сточных канавах, выпутываясь из щупалец риггера, задыхаясь в когтях бруксы, почти оглохнув, еле соображая от боли. Он умел бояться трезво и холодно. Поэтому все еще был жив. 

Эскель бросил взгляд на следы и вытащил из кармана деревянную дощечку, хорошо отполированную, гладкую и теплую. Знакомые эльфийские руны, нарисованные на ней белой краской, складывались в непонятные конструкции. Фрейя уверяла, что этой штуки хватит, чтобы нейтрализовать портал на время. В любом случае тянуть не стоило. 

Он подошел к тому месту, где обрывались отпечатки сапог чародейки, отыскал взглядом нужный камень, но касаться его не стал. Вместо этого сделал несколько шагов назад и, не теряя заветный камень из виду, швырнул в него дощечку. Она просто и бесшумно исчезла, не долетев до стены буквально пару дюймов. На обычный телепорт это совершенно не походило. Стараясь не думать о пещере без выхода, Эскель потянулся к камню. Ощутил, как поддается под пальцами шершавая прохладная поверхность. Часть стены отъехала совсем беззвучно, открыв темный прямоугольный проход. Фрейя настоятельно советовала идти именно боковыми коридорами, обходя жилые помещения и церемониальные залы с громкими, уже ничего никому не говорящими названиями. Эскелю трудно было представить, для чего мог быть предназначен «Зал Красоты» или, например, «Зал Рабов». Остальные названия также заставляли его фантазию пасовать: «Зал Хаоса», «Зал Ночи», «Зал Огня».

Едва он ступил в узкий длинный коридор, как за спиной раздался тихий смешок. Эскель инстинктивно пригнулся, отклоняясь вбок. Сзади было пусто. Он настороженно покачал головой, в уме перебирая тварей, которые любили такие развлечения. По всему выходило, что здесь мог обосноваться катакан. Это вполне объясняло зловещее запустение храма. И хихиканье тоже.

Эскель вздохнул и открыл зачарованную сумку Фрейи. Достал три «Лунные пыли», придирчиво оглядев запалы бомб, прицепил их на пояс рядом с метательными ножами. Поглядывая по сторонам, смазал клинок маслом от вампиров и выпил «Пургу». Довольно хмыкнул. Катакан любил поиграть со своими жертвами в прятки. «Ну что ж, — подумал Эскель, — хорошо, только водить буду я». 

Коридор шел вдоль левой стороны храмового комплекса, обходя стороной все помещения, он был предназначен для прислуги, не смевшей показываться в главных церемониальных залах. То и дело встречались ответвления, подобные тому, из которого пришел сам Эскель. Фрейя запретила даже думать о том, чтобы сунуться в центральную часть храма. Он и не думал об этом, точно зная, что катакан будет ждать непременно в самом последнем и, судя по всему, самом главном зале — «Зале Тишины». 

Тихий нервирующий смешок раздавался то тут, то там, отражаясь от каменных стен, метался за спиной ведьмака. Эскель почти не вслушивался, легким пружинящим шагом сокращая минуты жизни вампира. 

На плите, открывающей вход в «Зал Тишины», был выбит каменный череп. Фрейя предупреждала и об этом. Следовало лишь приложить ладонь, и глазницы черепа вспыхнули чистым рубиновым цветом. Теперь стоило быстро атаковать, постаравшись опередить катакана. Эскель внесся в зал и сразу же понял свою ошибку. Катакана тут не было и в помине. Зато был ядовито-красный бугристый летающий шар с тремя парами рогов и зубастой пастью. Между острыми иглами клыков метался ярко-синий язык. Шар моргнул единственным глазом и ринулся прямо на Эскеля, утробно рыча. 

Эскель опешил, потеряв столь ценные в бою секунды, наблюдая, как это невероятное создание открывает ярко-синюю пасть и плюется сгустком пламени. Обалдело смотрел, испытывая желание протереть глаза. Щит Квен разлетелся, приняв на себя огненный заряд. «Что это еще за говнюк?» — подумал Эскель, прячась за статую крылатой бабы. Круглый красный говнюк неожиданно вылетел совсем с другой стороны, снова застав его врасплох. Для ведьмака, накачавшегося эликсирами, летающий рогатый шар был достаточно медлителен, но он компенсировал свою невеликую скорость полной недосягаемостью. Вертелся на высоте двух человеческих ростов и, методично открывая пасть, будто зевая, плевался огнем. 

Ведьмак пытался прорваться поближе, чтобы сбить его Аардом, но каждый раз после очередного плевка едва уносил ноги. С досадой подумал, что стоило бы оставить хоть одну «Картечь» вместо «Лунной пыли». И тут же, повинуясь интуитивному порыву, практически не целясь, метнул бомбу на пол точно под шаром. «Лунная пыль» взорвалась кучей блестящих пылинок, красиво сверкнув в свете многочисленных ламп. Зубастый говнюк изумленно чихнул и мешком повалился вниз. Действуя почти на пределе собственных возможностей, Эскель ринулся к нему. Успел подбежать за мгновение до того, как тот коснулся пола, и ударил точно в желто-зеленый глаз. Из шара будто выпустили воздух, он развалился, как перезрелый фрукт, истекая синей жижей. Зрелище было так себе. Эскель не стал копошиться в его внутренностях, хотя в обычных условиях на брезгливость никогда не жаловался. Но к красно-синей куче подходить не хотелось. 

Он поднял голову, заинтересованно оглядывая зал. Статуи крылатых женщин перемежались со статуями просто драконов. В конце зала высилось изваяние довольно тощего и облезлого, с точки зрения Эскеля, дракона. Оно отличалось от других не только размерами, но и общим видом — грязно-фиолетовым цветом, обилием шипов и костяных наростов. Вокруг сияло множество светильников, полностью — от тяжелой клыкастой башки до длинного шипастого хвоста — освещая фигуру дракона. Эскель вытянул шею, заглядывая в чашу ближайшего светильника — если они горели здесь последние несколько столетий, то, пожалуй, такой магией стоило бы обзавестись.

«Интересно, — подумал он, подходя к изящной резной дверце сразу за статуей облезлого дракона, — почему катакан не прикончил того говнюка? Почему мирился с соседством такой странной твари? Не смог совладать? Решил не обращать внимания?»

Дверца открылась легко, без скрипа, словно ее постоянно смазывали. За ней оказалось довольно просторное овальное помещение, облицованное темным камнем, строго по центру которого располагался квадратный постамент, на котором находился кинжал. И больше ничего. Ни следа присутствия катакана. 

Осторожно ступая, Эскель подошел к каменному постаменту. Черный, с золотистыми прожилками мрамор венчала странная конструкция — куб, каждая из сторон которого светилась ровным синим светом. Чуть выше парил ничем не поддерживаемый кинжал. Он был около двадцати дюймов в длину, цвета старого темного золота. Эскель понял, что имела в виду Фрейя, когда говорила, что кинжал необычный. Он действительно был странным: похожий на пикирующего дракона, хищный, чуждый. И жутко неудобный на вид. Клинком служил нервно вытянутый хвост, рукоятью становилась драконья шея с неприятно выпирающими острыми позвонками, роль щитка гарды выполняли сложенные крылья.

Эскель обошел постамент кругом, на одной из граней постамента обнаружилось искомое — прямоугольное углубление, разделенное на небольшие квадраты. На каждом был выбит неизвестный символ. Эскель пригляделся. Символы, угловатые, острые, смутно напоминали книжный язык чародеев, тот, что, считалось, принесли с собой еще первые переселенцы. Он потянулся за зачарованной картой, хотя помнил нужные символы наизусть, — не хотел ошибиться. Медленно, сверяясь с записями Фрейи, нажимал на квадраты, и выбранный символ зажигался тем же насыщенным синим светом, что и стороны куба.

«I», «D», «B», «E», «H», «O», «L», «D».

С тихим шипением куб опустился. Лишенный невидимой поддержки, кинжал металлически звякнул, упав. Дурное предчувствие, мучавшее Эскеля с самого начала, достигло апофеоза. За спиной раздался уже знакомый тихий смешок. Эскель рванулся вбок и назад, молниеносным движением обнажая серебряный меч, прижимаясь спиной к стене. 

Оно появилось точно рядом с постаментом. Из ничего сгустилось в высокую, затянутую в черную кожу фигуру. Эскель почувствовал, как предательски дрожат сложенные в Знак Квен пальцы. От фигуры веяло жутью, настоящим страхом. Эскель никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, нигде в ведьмачьих книгах не было описания такого существа. Белая как мел, лишенная волос голова и кисти рук резко контрастировали с влажной чернотой одеяния и провалами глаз. Но инстинктивный ужас вызвало другое — все лицо и лысый череп были утыканы гвоздями. Металлическими, гладко блестевшими гвоздями, расположенными с хирургической точностью на перекрестиях вертикальных и горизонтальных линий. 

Чудовищная тварь искривила губы в улыбке и с невероятной скоростью ринулась на Эскеля. Едва-едва уйдя от атаки, Эскель отпрыгнул так, чтобы между ним и монстром оказался каменный постамент. Все так же улыбаясь, существо вытянуло правую руку, на которой ведьмак заметил перчатку с острыми металлическими лезвиями на кончиках пальцев. А может, лезвия росли и из самих пальцев, точно сказать было сложно. Существо шло мягко, по-кошачьи ступая с носка на пятку, неторопливо обходило постамент. Эскель судорожно размышлял. 

Самым лучшим, самым правильным и разумным сейчас было бы схватить кинжал и попросту сбежать. Замуровать это на веки вечные в подземелье, завалить вход и забыть. Возможно, он бы так и поступил, будучи обычным охотником за сокровищами, но Эскель был ведьмаком, охотником за чудовищами. И чудовище, тихо и жутко подхихикивая, как раз шло ему навстречу. Он просто не мог уйти и оставить это здесь. 

Левой рукой Эскель метнул в существо нож-рыбку, ни на что особенно не надеясь, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Попал аккурат в переносицу. Существо скосило глаза на нож, осклабилось еще сильнее и довольно заурчало. Эскель почувствовал иррациональный, первобытный ужас, готовый вот-вот перерасти в панику. 

Оно было слишком быстрым даже для ведьмака под эликсирами. Эскель крутился как уж на сковороде и примерно так же себя ощущал. На него охотились, с ним играли, не в первый раз, но впервые для него эта игра была так отчетливо безнадежна. Воспользовавшись очередной заминкой, Эскель не глядя сорвал с шеи один из амулетов. Метнул. На миг сверкнуло белым, повеяло холодом, и существо покрылось тонким слоем инея. Ничего общего с глыбой льда, которую ожидал увидеть Эскель. Впрочем, кое-какой результат все же был — движения потусторонней твари заметно замедлились. Настолько, что он сумел поднырнуть под руку с огромными стальными когтями и с разворота ткнуть в гвоздеголового мечом. 

Заметив его маневр, существо стремительно развернулось, с жуткой ухмылкой принимая грудью удар — оно жаждало боли. Просто не предполагало, какую боль может причинить серебряный клинок. От рева заложило уши, тварь слепо замахала руками, став похожей на смертоносную мельницу. Эскель кувыркнулся назад, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от длинных когтей. Сорвал следующий амулет и сразу же метнул. В этот раз повезло больше — амулет оказался заряжен заклинанием огненного шара. На то место, где, тонко воя, стоял гвоздеголов, упал сгусток пламени размером с хороший арбуз. Существо завыло еще громче и совсем как человек попыталось сбить огонь. «Попался, сучий потрох!» — подумал Эскель, кидая в него амулет за амулетом. Дьявольская смесь из огня и льда делала свое дело. Существо металось, врезаясь в стены, натыкаясь на постамент с кинжалом. Падало, но неизменно вставало вновь. 

Эскель начал уставать. Замедлялся, сбивался с ритма. Несколько раз основательно почерневшие от огня когти довольно чувствительно его задевали. Куртка на боку была порвана, кровь из пореза на лбу заливала глаза. Он начинал казаться сам себе стрекозой, почти увязшей в янтаре. Последний амулет с гулом взорвался рядом с существом, окатив того пламенем. Пора было заканчивать.

Пока гвоздеголовый отвлекся на борьбу с огнем, Эскель, сосредоточившись, напитывал силой Знак Ирден. Он вложил в это простое колдовство всю свою волю к жизни, все резервы, какие только мог найти. Все светлое, чистое и настоящее, что жило в душе: теплый голос матери, напевающей дурацкую пастушью песенку; морщинки у глаз Весемира, кладущего тяжелую мозолистую руку на плечо юного Эскеля, успокаивая и ободряя; снежно-белые волосы Геральта, прикрывающего его от Старого Грота; смех Ламберта, отпускающего очередную скабрезную шутку; тонкую улыбку и васильковые глаза той самой первой любимой, чьего лица он уже не помнил; жар камина в Каэр Морхене и пепельноволосую девочку, маленькую и хрупкую, одним взмахом ресниц привязавшую к себе крепче, чем стальными канатами; молодую чародейку, упрямую и в то же время податливую, прохладно-ромашковую, страстно к нему прильнувшую. 

Существо сумело сделать лишь один шаг внутрь границы Ирдена. Застыло на одной ноге, протянув вперед обожженные руки. Оно еще кривило в усмешке лопнувшие черные губы, казалось, висящая лоскутами плоть нисколько не волнует его. Эскель, осклабившись, вернул твари усмешку, одновременно широко размахиваясь мечом. Рубанул сильно, придавая инерцию удару всем корпусом. Утыканная гвоздями голова отлетела и, металлически звякая, покатилась по полу. Обезглавленное тело продолжало нелепо стоять до тех пор, пока не иссяк Знак Ирден. Потом осело на пол и вместе в головой рассыпалось прахом.

— Ха! — произнес Эскель, смачно плюнув на кучу черной пыли. — Лучше б у тебя в башке мозги были, а не булавки.

Тяжело прислонился к постаменту, на котором по-прежнему лежал похожий на летящего дракона кинжал, вытер с лица смесь пота и крови и скосил глаза вниз. На боку куртка набухла красным. Эскель выругался. Подобрал сумку, отброшенную во время боя в угол. Шипя сквозь зубы от боли, принялся искать бинты и заживляющую мазь. Хохотнул, наткнувшись на кирку и двадцать саженей веревки. 

Конечно же, гвоздеголовый попал именно туда, где ранее отметилась Королевская виверна. «Если так пойдет дальше, пожалуй, стоит заказать нагрудник с пластинами из метеоритного серебра», — подумал Эскель, наскоро обрабатывая рану. В отличие от «Ласточки», мазь Фрейи явно обладала анестезирующими свойствами — туго забинтованный бок почти сразу перестал болеть, доставляя ему минимум беспокойства. Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, по крайней мере, если придется еще сражаться, то он истечет кровью, не ощущая никакой боли. 

Осторожно, на всякий случай обмотав руку полотном, взял кинжал, завернул в тот же кусок полотна, избегая касаться его незащищенной кожей, и положил на дно сумки. Проходя мимо, еще раз плюнул на останки гвоздеголовой твари, прибавив пару любимых выражений Ламберта.

В «Зале Тишины» все было по-прежнему. Труп круглого летающего говнюка никуда не делся и, слава богам, не собирался оживать. Эскель с тоской поглядел на большие двустворчатые двери, ведущие к выходу напрямую, но не стал рисковать и свернул в уже знакомый боковой ход. 

Обратный путь не был ничем примечателен. Эскель пару раз останавливался, пережидая головокружение, но в целом чувствовал себя неплохо. С гибелью гвоздеголовой твари храм будто тоже умер. Исчезло ощущение опасности и чужого взгляда, однако оставаться дольше необходимого по-прежнему не хотелось.

Обезболивающая мазь все-таки сыграла дурную шутку. Он понял это, уже почти добравшись до выхода. Внезапно споткнулся и, упав, не находил сил подняться. Потолок то приближался, то отдалялся, в уши будто напихали воска. Эскель прикрыл глаза, почему-то вспомнив, как Дейдра полоснула его когтями по лицу. И тут же снова открыл, неловко переворачиваясь на бок. Он подполз к рукокрылой даме, цепляясь за ее наколенники и крутые бедра, поднялся. Стоял, восстанавливая дыхание, уткнувшись в пышный каменный бюст. 

— Спасибо, милая, — усмехнулся он, шлепнув ее по твердому холодному заду. — Мне всегда нравились рогатые женщины.

Наконец, осторожно шаркая ногами и шатаясь, побрел к выходу. И ничуть не удивился, увидев за поворотом одетую в охотничий костюм, собранную и очень серьезную Фрейю.


	12. Chapter 12

  
— Я вообще не понимаю, как ты умудрился дожить до своих лет, — ворчливо заметила Фрейя.

Он снова лежал на траве, глядя в небо, а чародейка привычно трудилась над его ранами. Было необычайно спокойно. Отступали страх и напряжение, уступая место просто усталости. Воспоминания о гвоздеголове растворялись мутной дымкой — их вытесняли пение птиц, дуновение ветерка, пляшущие на коже тени от листвы, легкое покалывание магии в боку. 

— Ты до сих пор не спросила про кинжал.

Фрейя дернула плечом и отвернулась. Эскель перехватил ее руку, потянул, заставляя посмотреть на него. 

— Я думал, кинжал тебе важнее всего.

— Я тоже так думала. 

Эскель отпустил ее и снова уставился на небо. Фрейя села рядом, гипнотизируя взглядом прорехи на его куртке, над которыми, будто бабочка, порхала зачарованная игла. Из кустов выпрыгнул и тут же унесся обратно заяц. 

— Так что с кинжалом?

— В сумке, завернут в полотно. 

— Предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, ведьмак. 

Эскель прикрыл глаза, молчаливо соглашаясь.

— То, что там… — Фрейя замялась, — что это было?

— Понятия не имею. Холера какая-то. 

— Ты ужасно нелюбознательный.

— Зато я до сих пор живой.

— Верно. Живой.

Он не видел ее лица, но был уверен, что она улыбается. 

— Ты меня снова не послушалась. 

— Ох, ну хватит тебе! Можно подумать, ты считал, что я буду смиренно сидеть семь дней, зная, что ты там, внизу, умираешь от кровопотери.

Эскель чуть повернул голову, внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— А вот тут поподробнее, будь добра. На мне нет ничего активного — я бы почувствовал. 

Зачарованная игла сбилась, ощутимо кольнув его. Фрейя закусила губу и покраснела.

— Ну? — с нажимом спросил Эскель.

— Не на тебе. В тебе.

— Фрейя…

— Хорошо-хорошо! Это кровь. Как ты понимаешь, получить немного твоей крови было не очень сложно. А дальше — немного измененные поисковые чары. Я… кхм… — смущенно кашлянула она, — я не хотела опоздать.

— Фрейя…

— Не надо. Ничего не говори, пожалуйста. 

Они помолчали. Он смотрел на нее, а она старательно смотрела только на иглу. Закончив с курткой, Фрейя хлопнула себя по колену и громко сообщила, что пора возвращаться в Дубки. Эскель вопросительно приподнял брови, указывая кивком головы на Василька. 

— Ты сможешь держаться в седле, ведьмак? Потому как сейчас у меня сил на портал для нас не хватит. Не уверена, по правде говоря, что у меня будут силы и на портал для самой себя. 

— Василек выдержит обоих запросто. Это боевой конь каэдвенских кровей.

Эскель немного неловко поднялся, подошел к Васильку и нежно погладил его по бархатистому носу. Боевой конь довольно фыркнул и, дружески боднув ведьмака в плечо, потянулся обнюхивать карманы. Глядя на это, Фрейя рассмеялась, откуда-то выудила яблоко и, заговорщически подмигнув, передала Эскелю. Любовь Василька к хозяину мгновенно выросла до небес.

Забраться в седло оказалось на удивление просто — он ожидал тянущей боли в боку, но чародейка поработала на славу. Если бы не некоторая скованность движений, он бы даже не вспомнил, что был ранен. Эскель немного поерзал в седле и подал руку Фрейе, усаживая ее перед собой. 

Это получилось самое странное, мучительно долгое и до обидного быстрое путешествие в его жизни. Фрейя была расслабляюще теплая и мягкая, хотя поначалу держалась очень прямо, стараясь сократить контакт до минимума. Василек неторопливо трусил по протоптанной им же за последние недели дорожке, а Эскель героически боролся с желанием опустить голову и поцеловать Фрейю в пахнущую ромашкой макушку. Но в какой-то момент все изменилось. Фрейя вдруг расслабилась и, немного откинувшись, прижалась к нему спиной. В голове у Эскеля царил почти полный штиль, изредка выныривали и тут же прятались обратно золотистые рыбки мыслей. Почему-то они все были похожи на самые выспренные стихи Лютика — там фигурировало лобзанье, полные томленьем перси и розы пламенных ланит. Но любовная лирика Эскелю, к счастью, никогда не давалась, поэтому он молчал. 

Фрейя сидела, зажмурившись, и кусала губы, изо всех сил стараясь ничем не выдать того, что беззастенчиво читает мысли ведьмака. Это вышло как-то само по себе, как обычно бывало в моменты сильного эмоционального напряжения. Беспокойство ли за его жизнь или нечаянная физическая близость так сильно обострили ее способности, но теперь Фрейя хорошо ощущала яркие вспышки образов и мыслей, то и дело появляющиеся в голове Эскеля. Особенно те, что были связаны с лобзанием и персями. Глядя на пригожие полянки вокруг, думала, что, пожалуй, и против лобзания всего остального прямо здесь и сейчас она тоже ничего не имеет. 

Маргарита Ло-Антиль учила адепток Аретузы, что настоящая чародейка всегда должна действовать. Хорошо ли, плохо ли — станет ясно позже. И Фрейя уже почти было решилась, когда из-за поворота показались остроконечные коньки деревенских домов.

* * *

Подавившись в третий раз, Эскель подозрительно уставился на жену корчмаря, хотя медальон, безусловно, предупредил бы его о ворожбе или сглазе. Марылька игнорировала присутствие ведьмака с такой горячностью, что впору было самому в это поверить. Известие о том, что госпожа чародейка покидает Дубки, да еще в его сопровождении, она восприняла с почти детской обидой и непониманием. Но Фрейя была для нее практически озаренной ореолом святости персоной, так что вся мощь гнева Марыльки обрушилась на существо, с ее точки зрения, во всех смыслах недостойное. Ибо каждому же известно, что «Воистину, нет ничего более отвратного, нежели монстры оные, натуре противные, ведьмаками именуемые, ибо суть они плоды мерзопакостного волшебства и диавольства. Это есть мерзавцы без достоинства, совести и чести, истинные исчадия адовы, токмо к убиениям приспособленные. Нет таким, како оне, места меж людьми почтенными». Этот текст, вплоть до запятых, явно читался в каждом старательно обращенном мимо Эскеля взгляде.

Времени, чтобы достичь Лан Эксетер и попасть на нужный корабль, оставалось в обрез. И то при условии, что из Хенгфорса в Лан Эксетер Фрейя их телепортирует. Эскель очень надеялся, что Фрейя не станет затягивать сборы. Впрочем, это было напрасное беспокойство — чародейка и сама спешила, никак причины своей спешки не объясняя.

До Хенгфорса было где-то двое суток быстрым шагом, с переходом на рысь там, где позволяло состояние дороги. Первый день они провели практически без остановок, лишь с перерывом на ночлег. Фрейя, совершенно непривычная к таким переездам, слезла с лошади, шипя и ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы. И тут же удалилась в кусты с хорошо знакомой Эскелю баночкой заживляющей мази. Вернулась в дурном настроении, сразу уселась подле костра, стараясь поменьше двигаться. Немного погодя достала из своей чудесной сумки плетеную корзину, в которой обнаружился целый жареный гусь, глиняный горшок с кашей и пяток яблок. С улыбкой отдала всю корзину Эскелю, себе взяв лишь румяное, глянцево блеснувшее яблоко, и неспешно стала грызть его, глядя на языки пламени. 

— Эскель?

— Ну?

— Скажи, а тебе часто приходится ночевать вот так?

— Ну, довольно часто, — ответил Эскель, с сожалением откладывая половину гуся.

— А почему ты… стал ведьмаком? — со странной интонацией спросила Фрейя.

— Неожиданный вопрос от чародейки. Это был Меч Предназначения.

— Я думала, это все выдумки бардов.

— Не все, но в моем случае ты права. — Он ненадолго замолчал, поворошив веткой костер. — Все мои близкие умерли от холеры, меня же, оборванного, почти подыхающего от голода в полной мертвецов деревне, подобрал Весемир и привез в Каэр Морхен. Я был слишком мал, и у меня не было никакого выбора. 

— А…

— А теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы. Почему тебя так зовут? Фрейя — это скеллигское имя, но на уроженку островов ты не похожа. 

— Верно, — улыбнулась Фрейя. — Я, знаешь ли, родом из Цинтры. И мой отец, хоть ни разу не был в море, страстно любил рассказы скеллигских моряков. Родись я мальчиком, меня точно ждала бы судьба пирата. Но, увы, я родилась девочкой, так что ему пришлось довольствоваться лишь именем богини плодородия, любви и красоты. Впрочем, по его мнению, у меня все еще были шансы стать пираткой, пока в одиннадцать лет я не подпалила курятник огненным шаром. У меня, как видишь, тоже не было особого выбора.

— Звучит так, будто ты сожалеешь об этом.

— Нет, не жалею. Для пиратки я слишком застенчива, — сказала Фрейя, зевнув. — Давай сюда этого гуся, я его немного подморожу, пока еще не уснула.

Уложив корзину с едой обратно в сумку, она еще немного повозилась, устраиваясь на сложенном одеяле, но быстро затихла. Эскель подбросил в костерок сучьев и тоже улегся, погрузившись в медитацию. Усиленно вслушиваясь в звуки леса, он не сразу понял, что Фрейя опустилась рядом, прильнув к нему всем телом, и прошептала:

— Кажется, я только что видела огромную крысу.

«Здесь нет крыс и никогда не было», — хотел было ответить Эскель, но промолчал. Он не любил спорить попусту. Фрейя задышала глубоко и размеренно, как дышат спящие люди, а он, повинуясь неясному желанию сделать хоть что-то, повернулся на бок и провел рукой по ее волосам. И довольно быстро провалился в чуткий сон без сновидений.

Спать рядом с женщиной прекрасно на широкой, покрытой периной и шелковыми простынями постели, но не на расстеленном на земле плаще. Фрейя во сне то и дело ощутимо пинала его согнутой в колене ногой, пыталась сдвинуть, чтобы устроиться поудобнее на животе. И даже тот трогательный момент, когда она уже под утро, положив руку ему на грудь, уткнулась носом в шею, был испорчен размашистым тычком в бедро. И все же он умудрился кое-как заснуть в таких условиях. В конце концов, она не пыталась испить его крови, сожрать печень или вытянуть жизненные силы. 

— Знаешь, я никогда не просыпалась в столь двусмысленной ситуации, — по-девчоночьи хихикнув, произнесла Фрейя уже ближе к полудню, когда они выбрались на хорошо объезженный тракт. 

— Новый опыт всегда полезен, даже негативный, — назидательно ответил Эскель, незаметно потирая ногу.

— Ты все утро бурчишь, как столетний дед, честное слово. А я между тем отлично выспалась.

Эскель усмехнулся.

— В Хенгфорсе есть отличная таверна, где мы сможем передохнуть, потом я открою портал в Лан Эксетер. И никаких больше лошадей! У меня такое ощущение, что, когда пройдет действие мази, я вообще не смогу ходить. И даже боюсь представить, как оно все выглядит там… пониже спины, — прибавила она кокетливо.

— Ты же целительница. Вот и используй свои знания о синяках и кровоподтеках.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты ужасный зануда?

— Нет, — соврал Эскель.

В столице Лиги она долго расспрашивала трактирщика об известиях с юга. Задумчиво кивала во время рассказа о зверствах «Охотников за чародеями» в Новиграде, но заметно повеселела, узнав, что Эмгыр на время приостановил наступление. После буквально потащила Эскеля за пределы городской стены, на берег Браа. Долго ходила по песку вдоль реки, с совершенно полоумным видом вытянув вперед правую руку, то подходя вплотную к воде, то удаляясь на десяток саженей. В общем, вела себя типично для чародейки. Эскель, положив рядом с собой мечи, наслаждался погодой и солнцем, Василек наслаждался свежей морковкой. Все были заняты. 

Он почти задремал, когда медальон дернуло с такой силой, что на мгновение перехватило дыхание. «Какого?» — подумал ведьмак и осекся, увидев стоящую неподалеку Фрейю, обеими руками стиснувшую свой посох. Глаза деревянной змеи наливались интенсивным синим цветом. Воздух вокруг пронизывали электрические разряды. Василек жалобно заржал и встал на дыбы.

— Быстрее! Успокой его! Я не смогу долго черпать из земной жилы!

Он одурманил Василька Аксием и поспешно подъехал к Фрейе. Чародейка еле держалась на ногах, из носа капала кровь, но, стоило Эскелю поравняться с ней, тут же раскрылся ярко-синий овал портала. Эскель рывком втащил обмякшую Фрейю в седло и, чудом расслышав в гуле бушующей магии ее шепот: «Давай!», ударил коня каблуками в бока. От неожиданности Василек прыгнул вперед, красиво подобрав ноги, и на мгновение весь мир застыл в ледяном безвременье. 

Они вывалились из портала прямо на одну из бесчисленных набережных Лан Эксетера, в опасной близости от зеленой затхлой воды канала. Василек, обалдевший от всего происходящего, приземлившись, тут же присел на задние ноги в попытке затормозить. Это был хороший боевой конь каэдвенской породы, так что в канал они все же не упали. Вокруг воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Прохожие нервно застыли на местах, не зная, как реагировать. Какая-то девица, воспользовавшись моментом, оседала, картинно прижав ладонь к пышному бюсту, на руки стоящему рядом офицеру, хотя сурового вида компаньонка к ней была явно ближе. 

Первым пришел в себя находившийся тут же высокий мужчина в темно-зеленой мантии, с благородной проседью на висках, поздравив с удачной телепортацией, галантно подал Фрейе руку. На Эскеля настырный чародей не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Фрейя улыбнулась, мягко освобождаясь из сочувствующей хватки, и пообещала непременно в скором времени навестить его с визитом — для обмена опытом, так сказать. И тут же посмотрела на небо. На белые плиты набережной упали тяжелые капли. Над Лан Эксетером начиналась гроза.

* * *

Дождь был противным, серо-свинцовым, к тому же еще и не по-летнему холодным. Даже сами моряки хмуро слонялись по палубе, отпуская тихие скабрезности в адрес чародейки. Бледная до прозрачности, закутанная в плащ так, что видно было лишь нос, она теперь напоминала не то привидение, не то молодого гнома. Как выяснилось, и притом довольно быстро, чар от морской болезни не существовало. 

Обычно словоохотливая Фрейя при виде корабля замолчала, ограничиваясь односложными «да» и «нет», вцепилась в Эскеля и стала похожа на кобылу, которую ведут прямо в пасть василиску. Во всяком случае, у него постоянно возникало желание завязать ей глаза и успокоить Аксием. Спускаться в трюм она не стала — прохаживалась по палубе, делая вид, что любуется видом на портовый квартал, на самом же деле пыталась совладать с тошнотой.

Такой поворот событий Эскеля немало озадачил, ведь именно Фрейя настояла на морском путешествии. И сама же указала на нужное судно — пузатый одномачтовый ковирский неф со странным названием «Рыжая Дженни». Едва завидев поднимающуюся на борт парочку, капитан рявкнул, что судно торговое и пассажиров они не берут. Эскель уже сложил пальцы в Знак, когда Фрейя скинула капюшон и очень мило улыбнулась капитану. Тот сник и сообщил, что госпоже чародейке на «Рыжей Дженни» всегда найдется место.

По правде говоря, места было более чем предостаточно, особенно для Фрейи, которой капитан предоставил просторную каюту старшего помощника — угрюмого, неразговорчивого молодого человека с военной выправкой и едва заметным нильфгаардским акцентом. Ему она улыбнулась особенно мило, что было, по мнению Эскеля, совершенно излишним. 

Женщина на судне, пусть это даже зеленая от морской болезни чародейка, неизбежно вызывала нездоровый интерес всей команды. Тем более что большую часть времени Фрейя проводила на палубе в обнимку с грот-мачтой. Она утверждала, что так меньше тошнит. Ведьмак морской болезнью не страдал и не имел ничего против хорошего, долгого сна в каюте, но оставить ее наедине с сотней матросов просто не мог. Особенно после случайно услышанного живого обсуждения того, что чародейки такие вредные исключительно от недотраха, а вот попадись им настоящий мужик, а лучше несколько — мигом станут как шелковые. Эскелю не хотелось бы стать свидетелем, как кто-нибудь из команды попытается сделать Фрейю шелковой. И побелевший от бешенства ведьмак уже шел бить морды, но матросов спас старпом, очень вовремя появившийся в трюме и разогнавший сборище. С тех пор Эскель старался не отходить от Фрейи далеко.

Возвращаясь с кормы, где он непродолжительно любовался закатом, Эскель услышал тихий разговор между чародейкой и помощником капитана. Он не видел говоривших из-за нагромождения ящиков и бочек с грузом, но быстро узнал их по голосам.

— У меня есть ощущение, что несколько месяцев назад я видел вас в Горс Велене, — произнес мужской голос с едва заметным нильфгаардским акцентом.

— Вам показалось, — почти без заминки беззаботно ответила Фрейя.

— У меня хорошая память на лица. Я определенно видел именно вас. К тому же в компании адмирала вар Ароо. И выглядел он не очень хорошо. Паршиво он выглядел, если совсем уж откровенно. Будто его долго били.

— Что мне делать в Горс Велене, тем более в компании избитого нильфгаардского адмирала?

— Это вам лучше знать. Но ходили слухи, будто Императору придется отказаться от планов по завоеванию Скеллиге из-за внезапного исчезновения адмирала во время путешествия по Понтару. И вот адмирал оказывается в Горс Велене вместе с вами.

— Вам по…

— Уверен, что нет, — твердо возразил все тот же голос, затем послышались звуки удаляющихся шагов.

— Что это значит? — спросил Эскель, показываясь из-за бочек.

Фрейя закрыла глаза, устало прислоняясь лбом к гладкому дереву мачты.

— Последствия хороших и обдуманных поступков.

Эскель хмыкнул.

— Нам стоит опасаться этих последствий?

— Этих? Нет, — едва качнула головой Фрейя. — Стоит опасаться последствий в Вергене.

— Ты обещала мне тысячу крон.

— Ты их получишь.

— Я не люблю, когда меня используют втемную.

— Я тебя не использую! Клянусь, ты получишь все, о чем мы договаривались.

— Фрейя…

Она отвернулась от мачты, наклонилась к нему близко-близко, мазнув губами по щеке, и жарко прошептала на ухо:

— Эскель… Просто поверь…

«С этого и начинаются неприятности», — подумал он и, конечно же, поверил.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Однако по-настоящему неприятности начались на исходе шестого дня. В наступавшей темноте и при непрерывно идущем дожде на них напали пираты. Возможно, вовсе и не пираты, а просто помешанные на традициях и разбое жители Скеллиге. Разницы не было.

Команда действовала на удивление спокойно и слаженно. Над палубой раздавались окрики старпома. Матросы споро натягивали прочную веревочную сеть для защиты от падающих обломков рангоута, подкатывали наполненные железным ломом бочки к проходу на полуют, воздвигая что-то вроде баррикады, на марс забрались сразу пятеро арбалетчиков. Ощетинившись короткими саблями и топорами, «Рыжая Дженни» готовилась к абордажу. 

Фрейя отлепилась от мачты, неотрывно глядя в сторону, совершенно противоположную той, откуда, как слышал Эскель, подплывали пираты. В сумерках ее лицо казалось совсем белым.

— Мой посох. Мне нужен мой посох, — сказала она нервно и тут же прижала ладонь ко рту.

Судно мягко качнулось, маневрируя. Капитан упорно пытался уйти от столкновения с неизбежным.

— Тебя тошнит, — назидательно изрек Эскель, скрестив руки на груди. — Здесь тебе не место.

Он подтолкнул Фрейю в сторону лестницы, и чародейка на удивление послушалась. Внизу было темно и совсем пусто — вся команда уже собралась на верхней палубе. Налетая на волны, корабль содрогался, будто загнанный зверь. По узкому коридору Фрейя шла неуклюже, то и дело на что-нибудь натыкаясь. Когда она в третий раз ойкнула, чувствительно приложившись плечом о переборку, Эскель сообразил, что ей попросту ничего не видно в темноте. Притянул к себе в попытке уберечь от падения во время очередного маневра и застыл, ощутив под ладонями острые лопатки. Слишком близко. Слишком не вовремя. Фрейя слепо щурилась, поводя головой из стороны в сторону, напрасно пыталась разглядеть хоть что-то. Если бы она не чувствовала исходившее от него обычное человеческое тепло, то решила бы, что рядом и вовсе никого нет. Ведьмак, казалось, даже не дышал.

Совершенно четко отдавая себе отчет в действиях, Эскель наклонил голову, и Фрейя замерла, уткнувшись носом ему в щеку, едва касаясь губами подбородка. Губы были горячими, а кончик носа совсем холодным. Дальнейшее помнилось отрывочно. Вот она чуть отстранилась, а потом слепо, но уверенно потянулась к нему, а он — к ней. Вот сильный толчок, пришедшийся в борт корабля, кинул их в сторону. Вот Фрейя вжалась в стену, а он вжался в Фрейю, и между ними оказалось невыносимо много слоев одежды и совсем мало воздуха. Поцелуй был жадным, даже грубым, но Эскель чувствовал, что все было правильно, все было так, как должно. Спустя целую вечность Фрейя судорожно вздохнула и испуганно отвернулась, только сейчас услышав то, что он понял еще с самой первой конвульсии судна — наверху идет бой. 

Судя по доносившимся звукам, «Рыжую Дженни» брали уверенно и нахраписто, нисколько не заботясь о ее согласии. Она отбивалась двумя сотнями рук, истошно матерясь. Раздавались глухие шлепки, звон стали, запах моря смешивался с запахом крови.

Эскель схватил Фрейю за плечо и молча потащил вперед к каюте. Пинком распахнул дверь, вталкивая чародейку внутрь. Темнота была плотной, как кисель. Фрейя растерянно остановилась, держась за дверь, потом махнула рукой, и перед ней загорелся магический огонек. Эскель недовольно скривился, сузив зрачки — яркий, но маленький, он скорее мешал, освещая лишь небольшой пятачок, где стояла чародейка. Фрейя увеличила его до размера дыни и щелчком отправила в середину комнаты. Стало значительно светлее. Фрейя прислонилась к прохладному дереву двери, исподлобья глядя на то, как Эскель молча роется в зачарованной сумке. С торжествующим возгласом он вытащил небольшой узорчатый сундучок и неуловимо быстро постучал по изображению в разных местах. Сухо щелкнув, крышка открылась — внутри, в выложенных сухой травой отделениях, плотно стояли флакончики темного стекла. Фрейя напрягла зрение в попытке разглядеть их получше, но ничего толком не увидела. 

Недолго подумав, Эскель выбрал отвар из катакана. Не обращая внимания на изнывавшую от любопытства Фрейю, откупорил пробку и осторожно отпил. Едва успел положить флакончик на место, как его скрутило. С глухим стоном Эскель упал на колени. Казалось, с каждым ударом сердца по телу разносился жидкий огонь, сжигая плоть, обугливая кости. Он испытывал такое сотни раз, но каждый казался последним и самым непереносимым. С трудом соображая, оттолкнул метнувшуюся к нему Фрейю и, еле ворочая языком, прохрипел: «Нельзя». Она, закусив губу, недоверчиво покачала головой, но все же отодвинулась. 

Как и всегда, все быстро прошло. Эскель тягучим движением поднялся и посмотрел на сидевшую у его ног чародейку. 

— Задвинь засов. И никому не открывай. Никому, кроме меня. — Уже в дверях обернулся. — Если дело пойдет плохо — уходи телепортом.

— Я могу попытаться нас…

— Нет.

Не намереваясь спорить дальше, он захлопнул дверь и, едва дождавшись скрежета засова, ринулся на верхнюю палубу. 

В сражении на скользкой от дождя и крови палубе, по мнению Эскеля, не было ни одного приятного момента. Слишком живо напоминало, как в детстве Весемир разливал масло на небольшом деревянном помосте в дюжине футов над землей, и они с Геральтом лупили друг друга мечами, то и дело оскальзываясь. Была в той забаве двойная наука — не просто меньше падать, но и, если все же упадешь, постараться не напороться на свой же меч, или хотя бы напороться так, чтобы не лишиться важных частей тела. В лучшем случае дело оканчивалось тем, что, пока Весемир дремал, оба стояли, ухватившись друг за дружку, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не растянуться на скользкой поверхности. В худшем кто-то из них падал вниз, истекая кровью.

Островитяне бились упрямо и со знанием дела. Они использовали каждый дюйм пространства, прорываясь к румпелю. Эскель чуть пригнулся, уходя от удара короткой абордажной сабли, и, не мешкая, пнул кого-то в голень. Парировал чей-то удар уже с другой стороны, развернулся, черканув клинком по животу ближайшего пирата. На грязно-серой рубахе жутковатой улыбкой расплылось красное пятно. Пират некоторое время беззвучно разевал рот, прижимая ладони к ране, потом попятился и перевалился через фальшборт. 

Этого Эскель уже не видел. Он шел вперед, рубя направо и налево, уклоняясь от случайных атак. Никакого изящного фехтования, никакой работы ног — только скорость и напор. Эскель был опытнее любого из своих нечаянных противников, а под действием отвара к тому же гораздо быстрее и ловчее. Может, это и было нечестно по отношению к пиратам, но вопросы морали Эскеля сейчас не занимали — он был профессионалом, а не героем. Щит Квен дважды лопался с золотистой вспышкой, оглушая находившихся рядом матросов и пиратов. Эскель не сразу замечал его отсутствие, занятый раздачей зуботычин и смертоносных ударов мечом. Отвар из катакана что-то менял в восприятии, придавал скорость и хирургическую точность атакам, вдобавок расцвечивая всех, на кого смотрел ведьмак, нежно-розовым орнаментом вен, артерий и сосудов. Практической пользы от последнего было мало, зато глаз радовался. К сверхчеловеческим ведьмачьим рефлексам прибавлялись, пусть и не в полной мере, нечеловеческие способности проклятого. Эскель и сам не знал, как оно работало, но в эффективности сомневаться не приходилось — уж очень споро умирали его противники. 

Рядом с баррикадой на корме бой шел особенно ожесточенно. За бочками метался старпом, зычно отдавал команды матросам, не гнушаясь и самому работать мечом, судя по количеству тел — весьма успешно. Эскель поискал взглядом капитана. «Убит? Ранен?» — подумал он и сразу же отвлекся. В доски, там, где он только что стоял, с силой вонзилась секира. Здоровенный рыжий детина, весь измазанный своей и чужой кровью, зверски оскалился и легко выдернул оружие. Он неуловимо отличался от других пиратов — было что-то особенное в развороте его плеч, посадке головы. Эскель втянул носом воздух. Кровь островитянина сладко пахла молодостью и здоровьем. Вожак. Главарь. Сильный противник. 

Ведьмак крутанул запястьем, стряхивая с меча красные капли, немного отступил, перенося вес тела на левую ногу. Пират прищурился и, коротко замахнувшись, ринулся на него. Эскель кувыркнулся вперед, нырнул прямо под лезвие. Оказавшись за спиной островитянина, перехватил меч и практически распластался в выпаде, целясь противнику под колено — туда, где, скрытая лишь тканью, рассветно-розовым пульсировала бедренная артерия. Рыжий, избегая смертельного удара, с неожиданным для своей комплекции проворством подпрыгнул, разворачиваясь. Эскель ушел от атаки перекатом. Тут же вскочил на ноги и, походя саданув кого-то из подвернувшихся под руку пиратов оголовьем меча, снова ринулся на него. 

Бой был скоротечным, но непростым. Главарь пиратов, хитрый и дьявольски быстрый, явно красовался, полукругом обходя Эскеля и вычерчивая в воздухе восьмерки широким, чуть асимметричным лезвием. Это оружие, безусловно, было предметом особой гордости пирата — смертоносно-прекрасное от тонкой вязи серебряной нити на полотне до украшенного рунами противовеса. Секира бабочкой порхала в его руках, со звоном встречаясь с мечом Эскеля. Из внезапного приступа благородства Эскель не применял ведьмачьих знаков, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением схватки с почти равным противником. Почти. Рыжий островитянин был хорош — так, как может быть хорош молодой и сильный воин, чьи предки поколениями силой брали себе и женщин, и богатства. И он, кажется, так и не смог понять, в какой момент допустил смертельную ошибку, с удивлением глядя на кончик ведьмачьего меча, торчащий из живота. Секира с глухим стуком выпала из его руки. Этот звук невероятным образом перекрыл грохот и шум сражения. Пират поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с кем-то из своей команды. Попытался ободряюще улыбнуться уже непослушными губами, с уголка рта капала слюна вперемешку с кровью. Пнув его в крестец, Эскель выдернул меч.

* * *

Закрыв за ведьмаком дверь, Фрейя сразу помрачнела. Наедине с самой собой не имело смысла лукавить — у нее не было ни сил, ни мастерства для того, чтобы в сложившейся ситуации телепортировать с корабля их обоих. На такое были бы способны лишь магистры и щедро одаренные Силой самородки вроде Трисс Меригольд. 

Фрейя вынула из сумки завернутый в несколько слоев ткани кинжал и положила на стол, угрюмо уставившись на него. Что станет с Вольным государством Саскии, если она не использует свой шанс спастись с «Рыжей Дженни»? А что станет с ведьмаком, если использует?

Фрейя нахмурилась и с силой дернула себя за кончик косы. Ее рациональная часть, которую старательно взращивали сначала в Аретузе, а затем и Литта Нейд по прозвищу Коралл, однозначно высказывалась за то, чтобы, не мешкая, открыть портал, пока не стало слишком поздно. В конце концов, сидя тут и пытаясь бороться с морской болезнью, она ничем не могла помочь ведьмаку. Было бы просто непозволительно глупо рисковать свободой Вергена ради кого-то одного.

«Эскель-Эскель, — подумала она, неосознанным движением проводя кончиками пальцев по губам, — это похоже на какую-то изощренную шутку судьбы. С того самого момента, как я попала в обучение к Коралл, то и дело слышала про Белого Волка — ведьмака, от одного упоминания имени которого бледнела Мозаика, сама Коралл начинала не к месту язвить, Трисс Меригольд краснела и переводила разговор на погоду, а Йеннефер из Венгерберга становилась очень задумчивой. Вся эта… патетика просто по отношению к человеку? Точнее, даже не совсем человеку. Ох, я решительно этого не понимала. И даже в глубине души осуждала — ведь чародейка должна быть… как Тиссая де Врие. Кристальное, ледяное ratio. Боги, ну какой ведьмак? О чем они вообще думали? А потом… Потом был Содден, и годы скитаний, и Танедд, и много-много всего. И в итоге я встретилась с тем самым ведьмаком. Знаменитый Геральт из Ривии был усталым и ироничным. Но на фоне постоянного хамства Йорвета, Филиппы с этой ее Цинтией, беготни с отравлением Саскии и проклятым туманом я почти не заметила его присутствия. Приходилось столько лечить. Когда в непрерывном потоке раненых скоятаэлей, краснолюдов и людей оказывался и ведьмак, было не до разговоров, да и Геральт был очень, гм, лаконичен. Позже я все так же не могла понять, ну что все находят в ведьмаках… А теперь сижу и распускаю сопли хуже Мозаики, честное слово. Ох, Эскель-Эскель, что же мне делать?»

Фрейя уронила голову на скрещенные руки, продолжая негромко бубнить под нос. Чем дальше она вела сама с собой этот пространный диалог, тем сильнее в ней нарастала мрачная, злобная решимость. «А пошло оно все к дьяволу в задницу, — шептала она, стискивая кулаки. — Честь? Совесть? Моральный долг? Саския, я уверена, недолго раздумывала, прежде чем предложить мне стать, пусть и ненадолго, но предательницей в глазах всего Вергена. Ха-ха, для общего блага! Но и я недолго размышляла, согласившись почти сразу. Потому что есть ситуации, когда надо просто что-то делать. Я — чародейка! А чародейка должна действовать! Плохо ли, хорошо ли — но уж точно не сидеть за запертой дверью, причитая. Действовать, чтобы никогда не стыдить себя за то, что не попыталась поспорить с судьбой, перебороть слабость или трусость. Действовать, чтобы спасти тех, кто дорог». Фрейя встала со скамьи, резко сдернула с кинжала полотно и, обернув рукоять так, чтобы не касаться голой кожей, засунула за пояс. Взяла лежащий поперек кровати посох и… с глухим стоном упала на колени, крепко зажмурившись, сжав зубы в попытке утихомирить бунтующий желудок. Переждала немного, вытерла повлажневшие ладони о покрывало и, пошатываясь, направилась к двери. Тяжелый, темный от времени и морской влаги засов поддался не сразу. Фрейя упрямо тянула и тянула его, пока что-то не клацнуло и дверь не распахнулась. В нос ударил запах моря. Она зажгла магический огонек и почти твердо пошла вперед.

Первое, что увидела Фрейя, выбравшись наружу, — кровь. Кровь причудливыми завитушками смешивалась с дождем и струйками стекала в море. Фрейя завертела головой в поисках ведьмака. В тусклом свете фонарей человеческие силуэты ошалело метались по палубе, уши закладывало от жуткой какофонии из ругани, звона стали, стонов раненых и криков умирающих. Под ноги ей свалился молоденький матрос, хрипя, вцепился цепенеющими пальцами в лодыжку, изо рта у него толчками выплескивалась кровь. Фрейя склонилась, понимая, что здесь ничего уже сделать нельзя, положила узкую прохладную ладонь ему на лоб и прошептала слабое сонное заклятье. Его силы должно было хватить от силы на дюжину минут, но мальчику большего и не требовалось. 

Выпрямилась и тут же упала на четвереньки, получив сильный тычок пониже поясницы. Ее грубо схватили за косу, задирая голову, сбоку появилась осклабившаяся рожа пирата. Он шлепнул ее по заду, что-то сказал и сделал весьма недвусмысленное движение бедрами. Фрейю вырвало желчью ему на сапоги. Сразу прояснилось в голове, как она знала — ненадолго. Пока пират брезгливо вытирал сапог о тело мальчишки-матроса, Фрейя вытянула руку в его сторону и чуть шевельнула губами. Покрывшись инеем, пират застыл в исключающей всякое равновесие позе, примерзнув к мокрым доскам палубы. Фрейя поднялась, тяжело опираясь на посох, и с мстительным удовлетворением ткнула ледяную фигуру змеиной головой. Сухо потрескивая, пират рассыпался кровавыми осколками, которые, быстро плавя, смывал дождь.

Фрейя опять огляделась по сторонам в поисках Эскеля. Заметила его около странной конструкции из бочек ближе к корме. Ведьмак, действуя с пугающей скоростью, сражался со здоровенным рыжим пиратом. Рядом с ними само собой быстро образовалось пустое место. Фрейя только успела испугаться, глядя на то, как ловко пират уклоняется от ведьмачьего клинка и переходит в наступление сам, как Эскель, оттолкнувшись от бочки, красивым пируэтом оказался за его спиной и всадил в него меч.

Наступила какая-то неестественная тишина. Она длилась секунды, но именно в эти мгновения все поняли, что абордаж отбит. Пираты без всякого видимого внешнего руководства споро, как крысы, бежали с «Рыжей Дженни». Вслед им летели оскорбления, какие-то особо ретивые матросы пытались продолжить бой с жалкими остатками островитян. Палуба быстро опустела. Старпом что-то прокричал — Фрейя не расслышала, что именно, — и из-за баррикады трое матросов вынесли на широкой доске капитана. Голова его была замотана окровавленной тряпицей. Эскель обернулся и, наконец, увидел Фрейю. Взмахнул мечом, убирая его в ножны, и очень неприятно скривился. За его спиной старпом указал на чародейку матросам, которые несли капитана. Фрейя, проигнорировав колючий взгляд ведьмака, побежала навстречу, на ходу активируя диагностирующие чары. Знаком попросила поставить импровизированные носилки на палубу и опустилась на колени. Осторожно размотала мокрую грязную тряпицу. 

Нижняя челюсть была разрублена и обильно кровоточила. Подсвеченные голубым зоны, видные только ей, говорили о множественных травмах челюстно-лицевой области проникающего характера. Фрейя поморщилась — такого рода ранения она не любила, слишком уж много на них требовалось сил и времени. Нащупала пульс, вглядываясь в разноцветные кляксы на ауре. «Обширное повреждение тканей? Да, определенно. Асфиксия? Обтурация верхнего отдела дыхательных путей тромбом? Нет, кажется, нет. Обширная кровопотеря и аспирация крови в трахеобронхиальное дерево? О да. И травматический шок. Дюввельшайз, у меня совсем мало времени!» Фрейя прикрыла глаза, целиком отдаваясь магии. Теплые волны Силы проходили через нее, возвращая на места осколки раздробленной кости, точечно прижигая разорванные сосуды, сращивая, исцеляя. 

Поглощенная работой, она полностью выпала из реальности. Кто-то принес ей сумку, кто-то подал медицинские инструменты, Фрейя сдержанно поблагодарила не глядя и снова погрузилась в работу. Ужасно затекли и болели ноги, штаны промокли насквозь, хотя матросы споро соорудили над ней некое подобие навеса, но она не отвлекалась ни на что, пока пульс не пришел в норму, а состояние капитана перестало вызывать опасения. Когда его отнесли в каюту, Фрейя так и осталась сидеть на палубе, уронив руки на лежащий на коленях посох. Ее опять начало тошнить, голова казалась тяжелой и гудела. Она с трудом заставила себя открыть глаза. Эскель, скрестив руки на груди, сидел на бочке напротив и смотрел на Фрейю очень странным взглядом. Ей хотелось бы думать, что взгляд был полон уважения и восхищения ее мастерством, но, судя по крепко сжатым губам и недоброму прищуру, она сильно ошибалась. 

— Ты не ранен? — устало поинтересовалась Фрейя, выдавливая улыбку. — Сейчас я передохну немного, тогда смогу осмотреть тебя и остальных.

— Я ведьмак, и с парой царапин вполне способен управиться сам. — Эскель подался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, и его взгляд из тяжелого превратился в очень тяжелый. — А вот ты выглядишь прескверно. 

— Это пройдет. Где другие раненые? Внизу? Мне нужно туда. А, дьявол.

Фрейя попыталась подняться, но снова плюхнулась на палубу.

— Ты даже встать сама не можешь, — констатировал Эскель.

— Встать не могу, — согласилась она. — Но лечить — вполне. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, спуститься в трюм.

Он не пошевелился.

— Я все равно пойду.

Тишина. Фрейя поджала губы и отвернулась.

— Ты бесчувственный, как деревянная колода, — с досадой сказала она, снова пытаясь встать.

Эскель все так же молча подошел и подал ей руку. Фрейя удивленно, даже несколько смущенно улыбнулась и только собралась что-то сказать, но он легко поднял ее на руки и направился в сторону трапа. 

— Мой посох! И инструменты! — вяло запротестовала она.

Эскель очень многозначительно вздохнул. Фрейя замолчала и уткнулась лбом в его плечо. От него пахло кровью, совсем чуть-чуть — потом, а еще чем-то свежим, травянистым. Запах был необыкновенный, ни на что не похожий, но очень знакомый. Она втянула носом воздух, вспоминая, что же это могло быть. «Зверобой?» — подумала Фрейя, и ее тут же начало тошнить.

— Эскель, — сдавленно пробормотала она в ворот куртки, — Эскель, мне плохо.

— Немудрено. Ты потратила много сил, — хмыкнул он в ответ.

— Нет, мне по-другому плохо. Опусти меня скорее.

Ее снова рвало желчью, на этот раз долго и мучительно. Перегнувшись через борт, Фрейя с ужасом думала, что сейчас просто вывернется наизнанку от рвотных позывов. В желудке было совершенно пусто, но ее упорно скручивало каждый раз, стоило лишь попытаться выпрямиться. Сложившись пополам, совсем обессиленная, она тряпкой висела на перилах и, если бы не Эскель, невозмутимо державший ее за плечи, уже давно свалилась в море. Когда немного полегчало, Фрейя в изнеможении села на палубу, прислонившись спиной к резным столбикам фальшборта. Ей казалось, что тело стало легким-легким, как пушинка, в голове царила гулкая пустота. 

— Я сейчас встану и спущусь вниз. Я нужна там, — безнадежно протянула Фрейя, не двигаясь. 

— Нужна, — серьезно подтвердил Эскель, присев перед ней на корточки.

Ей очень хотелось сказать в ответ что-нибудь значительное и мудрое, но ничего не приходило на ум. 

Ведьмак с чародейкой на руках вызвал в трюме вполне ожидаемое возбуждение. Раненые матросы из тех, кто был способен говорить, тянулись к Фрейе, наперебой звали ее, пытались схватить за руки, за одежду. Таких Эскель ставил на место одним лишь взглядом. Лечение требовалось всем, но Фрейе пришлось сначала заняться теми, кто был без сознания или в тяжелом состоянии. Эскель споро выполнял мелкие поручения, штопал несерьезные раны, помогал там, где требовалась грубая сила. Они, можно сказать, легко отделались — около трех десятков раненых, но всего восемь из них находились на грани жизни и смерти. Трое умерли, так и не дождавшись своей очереди. 

С матросами работа была более грубая, чем с лицом капитана, и требовала на порядок меньше сил, но одуревшая от вони и крови Фрейя находилась уже далеко за пределами усталости и едва ли могла вспомнить, кто она и где находится. Иногда, когда становилось совсем дурно, ей на лоб ложилась шершавая теплая ладонь. Это вполне невинное прикосновение отдавалось во всем теле пронзительно острой эйфорией, которой хватало совсем ненадолго, но она помогала продержаться еще чуть-чуть, и еще чуть-чуть, и еще… Глаза немилосердно щипало, Фрейя боялась как следует их потереть, зная, что если хоть на мгновение прикроет веки, то просто не сможет потом заставить себя их снова открыть. Она чисто механически выполняла все необходимое и уже даже не пыталась вытирать непрерывно идущую носом кровь. Матросы слились в ее сознании в какое-то огромное многорукое-многоногое, бесконечно больное чудовище, которое она безуспешно пыталась излечить. Закончилось все довольно прозаически и весьма ожидаемо — она все-таки потеряла сознание.

Через три дня немного потрепанная, постанывающая при резких движениях, но по-прежнему неунывающая «Рыжая Дженни» вошла в порт Горс Велена.


	14. Chapter 14

  
— Я даже не стану спрашивать, почему нильфгаардские офицеры с тобой так почтительны, госпожа баронесса.

— И правильно. — Фрейя раздраженно дернула плечом, намекая на безуспешность дальнейших расспросов.

Эскель покосился на нее. С тех пор, как они сошли на берег, чародейка пребывала в самом дурном настроении. Видимых причин для этого не было, даже наоборот. Неизбежный обыск со стороны таможенных служак — невзрачных людей с цепким, внимательным взглядом, любящих задавать неудобные вопросы, — прошел весьма неожиданно. Фрейя достала скрученный в тугую трубку пергамент, скрепленный красной сургучной печатью с изображением солнца, и проверявшие «Рыжую Дженни» нильфгаардцы разом стали очень учтивыми. Предложили лошадей и вооруженный эскорт до любого места «по желанию баронессы Флевьель». Баронесса эскорт не пожелала, а потребовала лучшую гостиницу и грамоту с разрешением на свободное передвижение по городу для себя и своего охранника. Эскель ничего не имел против того, чтобы побыть охранником. В конце концов, Фрейя, казалось, ориентировалась в происходящем лучше него.

Горс Велен удивительно изменился за то время, что в нем размещалось командование Нильфгаарда. Когда Эскель был здесь в последний раз, беспорядочное движение даже вечером буквально сбивало с ног. Вокруг тарахтели телеги, тащились лошади и волы, бондари катили бочки, кругом шум, гам и суета. Теперь же, на исходе дня, город казался пустым, хотя это было обманчивое впечатление. Деревянные тротуары разделяли улицы вдоль, упорядочивая движение. Возницы не рисковали лишний раз повышать голос и привлекать внимание патрульных. Черные доспехи с выгравированным солнцем и крылатые шлемы попадались на глаза постоянно. Офицер, которого отрядили сопроводить «госпожу баронессу» в гостиницу, был неразговорчив и до того односложно отвечал на вопросы, что вскоре Фрейя замолчала. А может быть, узнала все, что хотела. Эскель невольно прислушивался к ее болтовне, но ничего конкретного не смог вычленить. Она спрашивала о делах в Горс Велене, о разрушенной фанатиками Радовида Аретузе и почему-то интересовалась, по-прежнему ли флот находится в Бремервоорде. 

Лучшей гостиницей по праву считалась «Серебряная цапля». Для ведьмака это место всегда было слишком дорогим, а вот Фрейя явно здесь бывала не раз. Во всяком случае, она тепло поздоровалась с клюющим носом хозяином, назвав того по имени, поинтересовалась здоровьем его младшей дочери и попросила для себя и своего охранника комнату. Одну. Эскель при этом изо всех сил старался не смотреть на нее и удержать в узде разыгравшееся воображение. 

Комната в самом деле была одна. Просторная, с магическими свечами в канделябрах, разделенная на две неравные части плотной ширмой. Эскель немного потоптался на своей части, а после того как Фрейя достала платье и, задвинув ширму, стала очень красноречиво шуршать одеждой, решил деликатно сбежать, сообщив, что нужно проведать Василька.

— Кстати, ведьмак, внизу есть купальня, — донеслось ему вслед.

* * *

Фрейя осторожно спустилась по узкой винтовой лестнице, придерживая платье. На третьей ступеньке снизу, как она помнила, шаталась одна из плиток, и не раз уже приходилось цепляться подолом за острый край. Из купальни ощутимо парило и тянуло розмарином — хозяин гостиницы всегда добавлял немного в воду. Благополучно миновав злосчастную плитку, Фрейя свернула к неприметной, известной лишь очень немногим из гостей дверке, которая вела в небольшое помещение, где на полках лежали белые накрахмаленные простыни и полотенца. Но главной особенностью этой комнаты было зеркало. Большое, во всю стену, оно, согласно уверениям хозяина, было доставлено по требованию Прелестной Мерзавки Мюриэль и поначалу стояло в купальне — уж очень нравилось будущей графине Гаррамон собственное отражение во время любовных утех. Остальные постояльцы не оценили порывов души Мюриэль, и позже зеркало убрали подальше. Фрейя скинула платье и оглядела себя с ног до головы, поглаживая по груди и бедрам, немного покрутилась, принимая изящные позы. На сегодняшнюю ночь у нее были большие планы.

Несмотря на поздний час, у кромки бассейна, закутанные в простыни, сидели, оживленно болтая, трое нильфгаардцев: мужчины и дама в возрасте. Поприветствовав Фрейю, они вновь вернулись к беседе о том, что в окрестностях Горс Велена опять видели Яна Наталиса. Облегченно вздохнув, что не придется задерживаться для светского разговора, она направилась в дальний угол купальни — там находилась парная и стояли кадки, отгороженные друг от друга, — деревянные, с набитыми, как на бочках, обручами. Из одного такого закутка, пятясь и кланяясь, выходил мальчик-слуга, а следом раздался знакомый голос:

— И принеси еще кувшин вина!

— Да, господин.

Фрейя неуверенно замерла, но, когда служка убежал, решительно направилась в сторону парной. Рядом с очагом стояли составленные углом скамьи. Ведьмак расположился на одной из них в компании запотевшего кувшина и глиняного кубка.

— Эскель?

Он поднял глаза от кубка и, потирая шрам на щеке, удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— Я думал, ты собираешься спать, госпожа баронесса.

— Ну уж нет! Я ни за что не откажусь от лохани с горячей водой. — Фрейя, улыбнувшись, села рядом, закинув ногу на ногу. Эскель уставился на ее обнаженную ступню с таким видом, будто у него внезапно заболел зуб. — Очищающие заклятия ужасно сушат кожу. Особенно слизистые, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Эскель нахмурился и невольно посмотрел выше. Его взгляд скользнул по лодыжке, зацепился за острое колено, пробрался под простыню…

— Да, вижу, ты понимаешь. — Фрейя едва заметно усмехнулась, затем кивнула в сторону кувшина. — Угостишь?

Эскель пожал плечами и пододвинул к ней кубок. Вино было ароматным, с ярким, как цветочная поляна летним днем, вкусом. Прикрыв глаза, Фрейя тянула его мелкими глотками, отчего каждая клеточка наполнилась легкостью и жаром. Этот жар выступал на теле бисеринками влаги, а на щеках — румянцем. Она боялась взглянуть на ведьмака, наслаждаясь хрупкими мгновениями предвкушения. 

— Э-м-м… И кто такая баронесса Флевьель? — внезапно спросил Эскель, отпивая прямо из кувшина.

Фрейя задумчиво покрутила в руках кубок.

— Ты не поверишь, но это и в самом деле я. 

— Баронесса? — прищурился ведьмак. — У чародеек не бывает титулов.

— Конечно же, ты прав — не бывает.

— Фрейя…

— Ох, ну это же просто! Если ты рождаешься в семье барона Флевьель, по-моему, этого достаточно, чтобы при случае воспользоваться этим именем. Здесь отныне Нильфгаард, Эскель, а на другом берегу Понтара Радовид жжет чародеев на кострах. В такой ситуации я предпочитаю, так сказать, прильнуть к своим корням.

— Значит, баронесса…

— Тебя что-то смущает? — Фрейя чуть наклонилась вперед, внимательно глядя на него. Нахмурилась и чуть растерянно спросила: — Во имя Мелитэле, при чем тут батистовые трусики?

Эскель подавившись, закашлялся. 

— Ты обещала не залезать ко мне в голову.

— Тогда постарайся не думать так громко.

Эскель покачал головой и отвернулся, про себя проклиная чародеек с их манерой лезть куда не следует. Фрейя захлопала ресницами и уткнулась в пустой кубок, пряча улыбку. 

— Эскель?

— Ну?

— Извини меня, пожалуйста. 

Она залпом допила остатки вина и протянула кубок ведьмаку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Эскель ощутил, как вздрогнула чародейка, широко распахнув глаза. Сдавленно вздохнула, заливаясь румянцем. Он подался вперед, безотчетно, но безошибочно нашел ее податливые, сладкие от вина губы. 

Фрейя отвечала жадно, с пылкой нетерпеливостью. Ластилась, выгибая спину, желая только одного — прильнуть к нему обнаженной кожей, обвить руками и ногами, иначе, казалось, она просто сгорит, рассыплется пеплом. Эскель глухо застонал ей в шею, когда Фрейя положила ладонь ему на поясницу, принуждая сильнее вжаться в нее. Скамья была дьявольски узкая и неудобная. Он отстранился чуть-чуть, невольно прислушиваясь к громким голосам нильфгаардцев и еще какому-то шороху, но, увидев пунцовые, искусанные губы и лихорадочный блеск глаз Фрейи, выбросил все это из головы, поняв, что желание сильнее его. 

— Ваше вино, гос… Ой… 

Они замерли. Эскель выругался. Фрейя нервно засмеялась и, вытянув руку в сторону слуги, проговорила заклинание. Глаза юноши остекленели, с лица пропало всякое выражение, он стал похож на восковую куклу, безжизненную и покорную.

— Поставь кувшин и иди. Ты никого здесь не видел.

Слуга опустил кувшин рядом с уже пустым и, развернувшись всем телом, размеренно зашагал прочь. Фрейя притянула голову Эскеля к себе, открывая для поцелуев шею и ключицы, и негромко сказала:

— Пойдем наверх.

— Прямо так? 

Эскель красноречиво потянул за край ее простыни, задев заострившиеся соски. Фрейя невольно подалась навстречу его ладони, потом, склонив голову набок, посмотрела вниз и, облизнув губы, подмигнула.

— Прямо так. На недолгую иллюзию моих сил вполне хватит. Но сначала… 

Она опустилась на колени и медленно провела руками по его твердым, напряженным бедрам под полотенцем. Эскель прикрыл глаза и спустя пару мгновений перестал вообще о чем-либо думать. 

Наверх они пошли нескоро. Воровато оглядываясь на нильфгаардцев, перешедших с Наталиса на шашни принца Воорхиса с баронессой Ла Валетт, Фрейя затянула Эскеля в кадку с водой. Как она выразилась: «Просто помыться, ничего такого». Ничего «такого» и не было, но ему трижды приходилось срывающимся шепотом уговаривать хихикающую Фрейю перестать делать то, что она делает. А когда она, сжав бедрами его руку, тихо простонала ему в плечо что-то вроде: «Только не останавливайся!», образы кладбищенской бабы и гвоздеголова уже почти перестали помогать. Эскель был близок к тому, чтобы закинуть чародейку на плечо и, рыча наподобие волколака, утащить куда-нибудь подальше. 

С трудом, но все же они выбрались из воды. Он смотрел на искрящуюся капельками воды в свете магических свечей Фрейю, с улыбкой подающую ему полотенце, и его не отпускало чувство нереальности происходящего. В ней не было страха или брезгливого отвращения кметок. Не было сладкой фальши лучших куртизанок Вызимы, Ард Карайга или Новиграда. Только искренняя радость оттого, что они наконец-таки оказались вместе. 

Фрейя встряхнула влажными волосами, и потемневшие от воды пряди зазмеились по обнаженным плечам. Прохладное прикосновение к разгоряченной коже отдалось мурашками по всему телу. Она отбросила мокрую простыню и поманила за собой беспокойно нахмурившегося ведьмака. Придерживая на бедрах полотенце, он отрицательно помотал головой, указывая на нильфгаардцев. Фрейя закатила глаза, потом подошла вплотную, взяла обе его руки и положила себе на грудь, глубоко вздохнув от удовольствия. Полотенце упало. С трудом преодолев желание остаться стоять так вечно, впитывая всем телом тепло и вибрацию, идущие от ладоней Эскеля, она все же отстранилась. Повернулась к нему спиной, соблазнительно изогнулась, продемонстрировав идеальную работу мастеров красоты Аретузы. Эскель потянулся было к ней, но остановился. Медальон тут же предупреждающе завибрировал, реагируя на магию — Фрейя подняла руки, кокетливо кружась перед ним, а иллюзорное платье медленно обретало кажущуюся плотность, окутывая ее фигуру. 

Над его штанами Фрейе пришлось потрудиться немного дольше. Но в итоге, присев в легком реверансе, она царственно подала Эскелю руку. И, полностью одетые, ведьмак и чародейка чинно прошествовали мимо нильфгаардцев. Те уже обсуждали слухи о внезапном исчезновении адмирала вар Ароо из Элландера и столь же внезапном его появлении в Горс Велене, попутно нелестно отзываясь о жене адмирала — некой Эмме. Заметив, как напряглась при имени адмирала Фрейя, Эскель сделал вид, что целиком увлечен поглаживанием ее пониже спины. Под иллюзией платья выглядело это и странно, и невероятно возбуждающе — ладонь, не встретив никакого сопротивления, просто исчезла в серой ткани, при этом подушечками пальцев он ощущал только упругую гладкую кожу. 

Они миновали хозяина гостиницы, предупредительно поинтересовавшегося у госпожи чародейки пожеланиями на завтрак. Сохраняя отстраненное и даже скучающее выражение на лицах, поднялись по лестнице. Эскель слышал участившееся дыхание Фрейи, чувствовал ее желание в каждом движении. Все накопившееся между ними, все полунамеки, как бы случайные прикосновения, украдкой брошенные взгляды — все это искрило теперь в воздухе, притягивало их друг к другу, сводило с ума и выбивало из головы все мысли. 

В миг, когда Фрейя, развеяв иллюзию, упала на кровать, ослепительно обнаженная, доверчиво открытая перед ним, время для Эскеля пошло какими-то рывками. То замедлялось, растягиваясь между двумя ударами сердца невыносимым удовольствием, то пускалось вскачь, подстегиваемое дрожанием ресниц Фрейи и тихими стонами. 

Она незаметно направляла его легкими поцелуями и электризующими ласками. А потом, добившись покорности, возвысилась над ним, покачиваясь, будто сирена в морских волнах, вверх-вниз. В ее широко распахнутых русалочьих глазах Эскелю чудился вопрос, на который он боялся дать ответ, но тело раз за разом отвечало помимо воли. И они оба утонули в буре чувств и ощущений, смешав в едином ритме дыхание, переплелись руками, безуспешно боролись с настигающим их сладостным штормом. 

Позже, когда они, обессиленные и немного оглушенные, лежали рядом, Эскель рассматривал тени на потолке. Ему почему-то вспоминался дом. Не Каэр Морхен. Нет, тот, другой, похороненный под грузом лет. В памяти уже не осталось четкого образа, только какие-то расплывчатые очертания и чувство тепла, спокойствия, чего-то такого, что нельзя объяснить словами, ибо оно больше любых слов. Фрейя придвинулась, прижимаясь прохладной, гладкой кожей, и, приподнявшись на локте, погладила его по изуродованной щеке, молча и нежно улыбаясь. Эскель закрыл глаза, не в силах справиться с тем, что вызывала в нем эта улыбка. 

Он просыпался в ту ночь несколько раз: от легких пинков Фрейи и от того, что она стягивала с него то покрывало, то простыню. Лежал, прислушиваясь сквозь полудрему к звукам города, и, успокоенный тем, что они не несли опасности, снова проваливался в сон. 

Ведьмачьи инстинкты сработали, разбудив его за миг до того, как Фрейя встала с постели и, шурша покрывалом, тихо вышла. Эскель сел на кровати, встряхнул головой, избавляясь от остатков сна, оглядел комнату в поисках штанов. И тут же задумался, вспомнив, что одежда так и осталась внизу, в купальне. Его отвлек робкий стук в дверь. 

Молоденькая служанка с порога с любопытством оглядела комнату и сразу покраснела, увидев красноречиво разворошенную постель и обнаженную спину сидящего ведьмака. Немного заикаясь, сообщила, что было велено принести вещи господина и теплой воды для умывания. Эскель сдержанно ее поблагодарил.

Фрейя вернулась нескоро. Вошла почти бесшумно, но ведьмак все же услышал легкий шелест расшитого экзотическими цветами покрывала, в которое она завернулась. Остановилась, прислонившись обнаженным плечом к ширме, наблюдая за тем, как Эскель, фыркая, умывался остывшей водой из кувшина, оттягивая тот миг, когда придется посмотреть ей в глаза. Едва слышно вздохнула и присела к изящному столику с зеркалом. Эскель выпрямился и все-таки обернулся. 

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулась Фрейя.

— Кхм, доброе, — хрипло пробурчал Эскель, не отводя взгляда от сползающего покрывала, уже обнажившего бледно-розовую ареолу.

Фрейя поймала его взгляд в зеркале и, медленно проводя гребнем по волосам, задумчиво сказала:

— Служанка принесет завтрак где-то через полчаса.

Эскель молча шагнул ей навстречу, не желая терять время на разговоры. 

Столик лишь на первый взгляд казался хрупким. Позвякивая баночками и натужно скрипя ножками, он все же выстоял.

* * *

Солнце тонкими лучиками пробивалось из-за колышущихся от ветра портьер, расцвечивая полумрак комнаты яркими пятнами, появляющимися то тут, то там. Нарушая все правила хорошего тона, Фрейя ела джем прямо из хрустальной вазочки, слизывая янтарные капли с указательного пальца. Она устроила в прямом смысле завтрак в постели, поставив поднос с едой на измятые простыни. Эскель не возражал. Ему нравилось все, что она делала этим утром. Даже крошки, усыпавшие все вокруг. Даже то, что уже перевалило за полдень, а она все еще сидела, завернувшись в покрывало. Даже загадочная полуулыбка, с которой она смотрела на него. 

— У меня есть дела в городе. А ты, будь добр, покрутись на рыбном рынке, осторожно порасспрашивай лоточников. Можно ли попасть на Танедд? Есть ли охрана наверху, у Аретузы? 

— Ты не хочешь привлекать к себе внимание, — рассудительно отметил Эскель.

— Ох, ведьмак, ну конечно же не хочу! Меня здесь и так слишком многие знают. И далеко не как баронессу Флевьель. Кто-то, как наш хозяин, например, будет молчать, а кто-то шепнет на ухо ближайшему осведомителю. — Фрейя с сожалением отставила пустую вазочку из-под джема. — Я не настолько важная персона, чтобы всерьез заинтересовать шпиков Ваттье де Ридо, но разбирательства относительно того, что здесь нужно чародейке из Вергена, с каким-нибудь не в меру ретивым клерком отнимут массу времени.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — нахмурился Эскель.

Фрейя упрямо поджала губы. 

— Я понятия не имею, что я делаю. Я никогда и помыслить не могла обо всем этом. — Она махнула рукой в сторону сумки с кинжалом. — Древние храмы, головоноги…

— Главоглазы.

— Какая разница? Я — целитель, а не зерриканская воительница! А вместо лечения очередного геморроя сижу тут и прикидываюсь тем, кем уже никогда не буду. Влипаю в новую неприятность, едва выпутавшись из старой, да и то…

— Фрейя…

— Молчи! — Она со злостью дернула торчавшую из покрывала нитку. — Молчи. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. И ты, как всегда, будешь омерзительно прав. Ну что ты так смотришь?

Эскель тут же постарался изгнать из головы все мысли о том, что мог бы ей сказать. Фрейя резко поднялась и подошла к окну. 

— Эскель, — очень тихо сказала она, опустив голову, — я боюсь. Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я боюсь. Боюсь не успеть… не справиться…

Уголок покрывала под ее пальцами превращался в мятый комок, обрастая бахромой ниток. Эскель задумался, укоряя себя за растерянность и нерасторопность. Как-то стоило реагировать. Что-то сказать. Но что именно? Он хотел бы сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы исчезло это обреченное выражение с ее лица. Но вместо этого сидел, глупо уставившись в стену. На улице кто-то громко матерился по-нильфгаардски.

Фрейя наконец выпустила из рук истерзанную ткань и отошла от окна. Спокойная до неестественности.

— Мне нужно одеться. Выйди, пожалуйста.

Не глядя прошла мимо, слегка задев покрывалом. Он успел поймать ее за локоть, развернул к себе и неловко прижался лбом к животу. Обнял, держа за запястья, не позволяя вырваться. Усадил к себе на колени. Поцеловал, извиняясь так, как умел. Фрейя глубоко вздохнула, принимая его извинения. 

— И все же мне надо одеться, — прошептала она.

— Не надо…

Покрывало с печальным шелестом упало на пол шелковой яркой горкой, но никто не обратил на это никакого внимания. Равно как и на крошки на простынях.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Ближе к вечеру, покончив с делами, в том числе и с поручением чародейки, внешне безмятежный Эскель излишне долго сидел на окружающей город стене, неторопливо и тщательно пережевывал сдобную булку, купленную на рынке. Казалось, все внимание ведьмака поглощал расцвеченный парусами порт. Хорошо знавшие его Весемир и Геральт предпочитали в минуты такой вот тоскливой созерцательности вообще не вступать с ним в беседы. Ламберт — наоборот, выведенный из себя занудством размышляющего о предмете своей печали Эскеля, в попытке расшевелить его язвил без меры и всячески нарывался на драку.

Эскель разглядывал вроде бы хаотичное движение кораблей внизу и думал. О чародейках и загадочных кинжалах, о том, найдется ли достаточно работы для ведьмака в Вергене, если задержаться там подольше. То и дело мелькала мысль, что, пока не стало окончательно поздно, стоит последовать здравому смыслу и опыту Геральта — нацарапать философского содержания записку и уйти, оставив у изголовья кровати букетик цветов. Эскель невольно морщился от подобной перспективы, но эта мысль упорно появлялась снова и снова. Так ничего и не решив, он стряхнул с колен крошки, подхватил сверток с кое-какими травками для эликсиров, новыми штанами и рубахой и направился обратно в «Серебряную Цаплю».

Запах жженой бумаги он почувствовал еще на лестнице. Положив руку на оголовье стального меча, осторожно толкнул носком сапога дверь, одновременно разворачивая корпус так, чтобы, если кто-то целился в голову, болт прошел мимо. В комнате обнаружилась только мрачная, одетая в дорожный костюм Фрейя. Она сидела за давешним столиком и что-то быстро писала. Вокруг валялись несколько распечатанных писем. На полу под окном в небольшой лужице плавала зола, за ширмой стоял собранный и готовый к работе мегаскоп. Услышав звук открывшейся двери, Фрейя на миг оторвалась от письма, улыбнулась мимолетно и тепло и вновь принялась строчить пером.

Кинув на прибранную постель новую одежду, Эскель аккуратно прислонил к стене мечи. Видавшая лучшие дни, вся в бурых пятнах не отстиравшейся крови рубаха полетела на пол. Он повел плечами, потягиваясь, и принялся за штаны. Скрип пера замер. В комнате повисла тишина. Стоя на одной ноге, Эскель медленно повернул голову. Фрейя, не мигая, задумчиво рассматривала, судя по направлению взгляда, что-то в районе его крестца. Чернила с пера отвлекшейся чародейки капнули прямо на почти полностью исписанный лист. Увидев это, она рассерженно зашипела и, скомкав испорченное письмо, кинула его к окну, сжигая прямо в воздухе. В лужу печально осели тлеющие хлопья бумаги. Эскель тихо хмыкнул, постаравшись сделать это как можно менее самодовольно. 

— Ты знаешь последние новости из Новиграда? — спросила Фрейя, начиная писать заново.

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил он и с наслаждением вытянулся на покрывале, подложив руки под голову. — Ты сама отправила меня общаться с лавочниками. Я общался.

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать по этому поводу? Ты — ведьмак? 

Фрейя предусмотрительно отложила перо и с интересом уставилась на Эскеля. Он едва пожал плечами, переводя взгляд на потолок. На побелке веером расходились трещинки.

— Ну а что я должен, по-твоему, говорить? 

— Допплер, ведьмак! Ляшарель, наместник по делам безопасности церкви Вечного Огня, оказался допплером, а тебе нечего сказать? 

— Какой скандал, — зевнул Эскель.

Чародейка молчала так долго, что он не выдержал и покосился в ее сторону. Фрейя очень странно улыбалась, поглаживая подушечками пальцев деревянную спинку стула. 

— Это просто ужасно? — предпринял он вторую попытку.

— Можешь не стараться, я уже поняла, что ты шокирован, — рассмеялась она, качая головой. — Мне еще нужно написать несколько писем. Но сначала расскажи, что тебе удалось выяснить?

— Немного. У моста стоит патруль черных. Но после погрома, который устроили Охотники, люди и без того не хотят ходить на остров. Говорят, духи убитых чародеек жаждут мести. 

— Какая чушь! — Фрейя красноречиво фыркнула, но тут же осеклась, не заметив ни тени улыбки на лице ведьмака. — Или нет? Ты думаешь, в байках горожан есть правда? 

Эскель оторвался от созерцания потолка и, зевнув еще раз, перевернулся на бок. Тычком взбил немного подушку, повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, уже закрыв глаза, ответил:

— Есть правда или нет правды. Мы скоро об этом узнаем. А пока я намерен поспать. Предыдущая ночь была… беспокойной.

— И все же я надеюсь, что это все глупая болтовня, — покачала головой Фрейя и снова взялась за перо. 

Эскель притворился спящим и промолчал. Не то что ему не было жаль неведомых учениц, но он слишком хорошо себе представлял, во что они превратились. При встрече с этими тварями жалость была бесполезна, а в случае непривычной к таким вещам Фрейи даже вредна. Он и вовсе предпочел бы наведаться на Танедд самостоятельно, прежде чем на полет стрелы подпускать к острову бестолковую, своенравную чародейку, чье здоровье и благополучие вдруг стали так много для него значить.

Звук царапающего бумагу пера, скрип стула, шуршание одежды — все эти чутко улавливаемые ведьмачьим слухом звуки, столь ярко обозначавшие чужое присутствие, невольно направляли мысли Эскеля в слишком далекое ото сна русло. Ему почти нестерпимо захотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть на нее. Просто убедиться, что это все по-настоящему. Он сильнее уткнулся в подушку и изо всех сил представил море. Нужно было сосредоточиться, настроиться на медитацию. Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох. Медальон неожиданно дернулся, и, не успев даже удивиться, Эскель провалился в глубокий сон.

* * *

По дороге к ведущему на Танедд мосту ведьмак молчал. Не желая привлекать внимание нильфгаардских патрулей, они двинулись сначала к Морским воротам, оттуда спустились в порт, где на странную парочку всем, кроме разве что воров, было просто наплевать. Фрейя, пыхтя, семенила следом, безуспешно пытаясь поспеть за широким шагом Эскеля. А он был слишком поглощен своими мыслями.

— По… подожди! Я не могу… не могу так быстро… 

Эскель остановился. Фрейя в изнеможении прислонилась к стене какого-то то ли амбара, то ли склада — на окраине Горс Велена, в портовом квартале, этого добра водилось в избытке. С того самого момента, как ведьмак очнулся от сонного заклинания и, глядя куда-то ей за спину, очень ровно поинтересовался: «Зачем ты это сделала?», ее преследовало постоянное ощущение, что она провалила какую-то очень важную проверку. Считая до пяти, Фрейя сделала глубокий вдох и резко выдохнула.

— Ты уже готова идти дальше? — поинтересовался Эскель, поглаживая Василька. 

В свете высокой луны его зрачки тускло фосфоресцировали. Даже видевшей это уже не раз Фрейе стало немного жутко. 

— Нет… Да! Думаю, да, — прибавила она тут же. — Чуть дальше, видишь, за теми рыбачьими хибарами, будет спуск к воде. Если следовать берегом, то мы окажемся как раз под мостом.

— Я знаю дорогу, — сухо ответил ведьмак, отворачиваясь.

Фрейя досадливо нахмурилась и подавила желание бесцеремонно прочесть его мысли. В чем бы ни заключалась ее ошибка, когда она из лучших побуждений усыпила Эскеля, но усугублять ситуацию, пуская целенаправленный зондирующий импульс, который он точно почувствует, было бы совершенной глупостью. 

Они шли вдоль узкой полосы берега, где сочная летняя трава редела, переходя в песчаный пляж. Фрейя упорно опускала голову, глядя себе под ноги, хотя ночь была достаточно светлая. Вид безжизненно-черного столба Танедда действовал на нее угнетающе.

— Я почти всю жизнь прожила рядом с морем, знаешь, — неожиданно для самой себя сказала она. — И только сейчас поняла, как мне не хватало шума прибоя последние три года.

Ведьмак ответил не сразу и как бы нехотя.

— Ну а я впервые увидел море, когда мне было чуть за двадцать. — После небольшой паузы он, хмыкнув, продолжил: — Просидел на берегу до вечера — все пытался разглядеть другой берег. Хотя и знал, что ничего не получится. 

— Иногда так бывает, — пробормотала Фрейя. — Знаешь, что ничего не получится, а все равно делаешь.

Медальон был безмолвен, но Эскель с подозрением покосился на чародейку. Однако Фрейя как раз отвернулась, и ему никак не удавалось разглядеть ее лицо как следует.

— Смотри, — она махнула рукой в сторону пригорка, — если идти по верху, то упремся прямиком в мост… Эскель?

— Тсс…

Ведьмак, весь как-то подобравшись, напружинившись, замер. А потом сорвался с места сильным, невозможным для обычного человека прыжком. Фрейя едва успела моргнуть, как Эскель оказался почти у самой кромки воды. То, что казалось ей еще одним валуном, внезапно распрямилось и обрело вполне антропоморфные очертания. Фрейя открыла рот, чтобы предупредить незадачливого любителя ночных прогулок об опасности — не зря же в его сторону так стремительно направился ведьмак, — как Эскель, коротко вспыхнув золотистым светом Квена, наискось рубанул по нему мечом, отскакивая в сторону. Фрейя закрыла рот, подавившись криком, и кинулась вперед, даже зная, что помочь человеку после такого ведьмачьего удара она вряд ли сможет. 

Свою ошибку чародейка поняла, увы, слишком поздно — уже подбегая к распоротому от ключицы до бедра телу, она увидела, что это вовсе не человек, и тут же услышала шум совсем рядом. Перед ней из воды, урча и булькая, вырастало нечто, похожее на убитую тварь, как брат-близнец. Фрейя всхлипнула, инстинктивно попятилась, тут же увязла в песке каблуком и, потеряв равновесие, упала. Нечто раззявило утыканную треугольными зубами пасть и пошло на нее с явным намерением съесть. Оно было гораздо ближе и оттого страшнее, чем все, что она видела раньше. Оцепенев, Фрейя следила за тем, как существо вытянуло перепончатые лапы и почти нежно квакнуло в предвкушении. Какой-то частью сознания она хладнокровно отмечала характерные для утопленников бледность и сапонификацию кожных покровов, раздутую грудную клетку и то, что при всем внешнем сходстве это существо было чем-то совсем иным, нежели просто утонувший человек. На долю секунды, но лишь на долю, Фрейе даже захотелось провести вскрытие, чтобы посмотреть, насколько сильные есть различия в строении внутренних органов. Это желание, как и все остальные, исчезло, как только длинные, похожие на миниатюрные серпы когти оказались прямо перед ее носом. Фрейя закрыла глаза и, запоздало вспомнив, что чародейка должна в любой ситуации действовать, прошептала первое пришедшее в голову заклинание. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило. Она слышала только оглушающую дробь собственного сердца, а потом…

— Хм-м-м. Я собирался выпотрошить его, как селедку, но так тоже ничего.

Она приоткрыла один глаз. Над ней нависал заиндевевший утопец, а рядом стоял, скрестив руки на груди, невероятно спокойный ведьмак. Из-за его плеча торчала рукоять одного меча. Эскель казался равнодушным, но Фрейя услышала спутанные, возбужденно-радостные обрывки его мыслей, больше похожие на крики. Покраснев, она судорожно вздохнула и, извиваясь всем телом, попробовала самостоятельно выползти из-под утопца. Эскель громко хмыкнул, присел на корточки и потянул ее за плечи.

— Зачем ты вообще отошла от Василька?

— Я подумала… я хотела помочь тому… первому.

Что-то острое ощутимо царапнуло ее по голенищу сапога. Фрейя в ужасе дернулась, с силой толкнув ведьмака, поспешно вскочила на ноги и отпрыгнула подальше, с подозрением уставившись то на красиво сверкающего в свете луны замороженного утопца с торчащим из спины ведьмачьим мечом, то на странно сгорбившегося на песке Эскеля. 

Ведьмак смеялся. Сначала тихо, как-то даже неуверенно, а потом в полный голос, хлопая себя по коленям.

— Это даже большая дурость, чем кидать пуговицами в главоглаза. Надо же, лечить утопца! Это мне напомнило… а впрочем, неважно. — Он поднялся, оттряхнул штаны от налипшего песка и повернулся к Фрейе. — Ледяные скульптуры тебе определенно удаются.

— У меня склонность к заклятиям водной стихии, — поджала губы чародейка.

Эскель снова хмыкнул, уперся ногой в бок утопца, вытаскивая меч, внимательно осмотрел клинок, вытер о перчатку и пошел к Васильку, спокойно пощипывающему редкую травку. Фрейя поспешила следом, увязая в песке.

— Что, и все? И ничего о, — Фрейя понизила голос, подражая манере его разговора, — «безмозглых, своенравных, капризных» чародейках?

— Ничего.

— Почему?

Эскель ничего не ответил, склонившись, чтобы проверить подпругу, хотя никакой необходимости в этом не было. 

— Эскель?

— Нам пора, — не оборачиваясь, обронил он.

— Нет, не пора, пока ты не объяснишь.

— Пока не объясню, почему не говорю тебе, что нестись на помощь утопцу могло прийти в голову только капризной и своенравной чародейке? — Он пожал плечами, обходя Василька, потянул того за поводья. — Считай, что я смирился. Идем.

— Ты злишься из-за сонных чар, — полуутвердительно, полувопросительно сказала Фрейя, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

— Бессмысленно злиться на зиму за то, что идет снег.

— Эскель…

— Идем, — перебил ее ведьмак, — вон уже видны факелы черных. Ваш выход, госпожа баронесса.

— Подожди, — тронула его за локоть Фрейя.

— Что?

Эскель обернулся. Она приподнялась на цыпочки и легко поцеловала его в щеку, потом в уголок рта и, наконец, в губы. «А, к дьяволу, — подумал он, прикрыв глаза и отвечая с неожиданной для самого себя страстностью. — Это только до Вергена… только до… холера…»

— Вот теперь идем, — улыбнулась Фрейя, отстранившись. 

Провела пальцем по его губам, слегка царапнув ногтем. Эскель глубоко вздохнул — в принципе, до поста нильфгаардцев было еще довольно далеко, а времени у них было ну не то чтобы очень мало. Но он все-таки отпустил ее. И, глядя на идущую впереди, плавно покачивающую бедрами Фрейю, раз за разом давал себе зарок, получив обещанную тысячу крон, больше никогда не связываться с чародейками. 

С поставленными у моста охранниками проблем, как ни странно, не возникло. Пока Фрейя, показав ту же загадочную бумагу, что и таможенникам, объясняла, что ведьмака командование наняло из-за слухов о призраках, Эскель рассматривал темнеющий на фоне неба остров и исподволь готовил Знак Аксий. Просто потому, что, даже на его неискушенный взгляд, всё, что говорила чародейка, было шито белыми нитками и отдавало бредом. Но либо подействовала магия печати с изображением солнца, либо уверенность, с которой Фрейя сыпала на чистейшем нильфгаардском диалекте фамилиями и званиями, либо то и другое, однако их все же пропустили.

Ближе к концу моста Эскель повернулся к Фрейе и, наставив на нее палец, назидательно произнес:

— Как только мы перейдем мост, ты будешь делать только то, что я скажу. Не будешь обсуждать или размышлять. Если я говорю, чтобы ты не отходила от Василька, то ты не отходишь от Василька. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. То есть вообще ни при каких. Если я говорю, чтобы ты бежала, то ты бежишь. Не ждешь меня, не кидаешься пуговицами и никого не пытаешься заморозить.

— Как прикажете, мой господин, — фыркнула Фрейя.

— Я серьезно. Тебе придется преодолеть свою природу и послушаться.

— Значит, — сказала она, останавливаясь, — мою природу?

— Ты — чародейка, — пожал плечами Эскель с таким видом, будто это все объясняло.

Он вытащил из седельной сумки уже знакомый ей узорчатый сундучок, достал из него очередной загадочный бутылек и, капнув ровно тринадцать капель на ветошь, принялся наносить масло на серебряный меч.

— А ты много знаешь чародеек? — вкрадчиво спросила Фрейя.

— Нет, немного, — уже жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор, сухо ответил Эскель.

— Ну, а например?

— Например, Йеннефер из Венгерберга.

— О, это многое объясняет! И теперь ты считаешь, что познал природу всех чародеек, — саркастично заметила Фрейя.

Эскель молча прицепил к поясу две бомбы «Лунная Пыль» и обошел стоявшую на пути Фрейю. Он считал, что в природе всех чародеек поступать, руководствуясь исключительно собственным мнением относительно того, как будет лучше всем окружающим. И считал, что в общем и целом с таким положением дел мог бы мириться, но только до того момента, пока это не начинало касаться непосредственно его самого. Еще он считал Йеннефер сварливой, мстительной, склонной к истерикам бабой, связь с которой приносила его другу только несчастье, была болезненной и… вопреки всякой логике продолжалась. Геральт был слишком увлечен, слишком зависел от собственных чувств. Теперь Эскель его, пожалуй, кое в чем даже понимал и, невзирая на глас рассудка, сам не находил сил отказаться от новых будоражащих эмоций. От того неподдельного, искреннего интереса, который к нему проявляла Фрейя, от ее страсти, от ее молодости, от ее восторга. «Только до Вергена, — снова сказал он себе, подводя Василька к концу моста, к очерченной факелами черте, за которой начинался темный и неприветливый Танедд. — Только до Вергена. Она — чародейка. У нее есть свой дом, своя жизнь; мимолетные увлечения, капризы, интрижки, которых у нее было или будут еще сотни. Она и не вспомнит о каком-то ведьмаке уже через пару лет». 

За его спиной Фрейя с досадой покачала головой и, покрепче перехватив древко посоха, двинулась следом.

* * *

Из Горс Велена при дневном свете Танедд казался таким же, как и всегда — на террасах цвели рощи, а из зелени проглядывали прилепившиеся к скалам, будто бы вырезанные в склонах горы, белые островерхие башни и изящные купола, венчающие группы окруженных галереями зданий. Разве что Гарштанг вместо привычно горящих золотом на солнце куполов вздымался обгоревшими зубцами стен. После мятежа чародеи не стали восстанавливать ни сам дворец, ни разрушенную Тор Лара.

Сейчас же, хоть и в темноте, ведьмак хорошо замечал разницу: зияющие черными провалами окна Локсии с торчащими обломками рам; сваленная перед дворцом, разбитая, заплесневевшая от сырости мебель; плещущиеся на ветру обрывки портьер; какие-то тряпки, раскиданные по некогда белым, а теперь заросшим сорняками плитам двора.

Эскель раньше не видел ни Локсию, ни тем более Аретузу вот так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — всегда лишь издали, с городских стен или из порта. Но даже так раз за разом сравнивал искрящийся роскошью и изяществом Танедд с неприветливыми, разлагающимся от времени останками Каэр Морхена. Когда он впервые попал в Горс Велен, то долго размышлял в попытке понять, зачем этим одуряюще красивым чародейкам и по-королевски величественным чародеям потребовалось разрушать ведьмачьи школы. Так и не понял. Спустя много лет поинтересовался у Трисс, но она в тот момент могла думать лишь о Геральте и постели и отмахнулась со словами, что это случилось слишком задолго до ее рождения. У Йеннефер он ничего спрашивать не стал.

И вот теперь Эскель поднимался по крутым лестницам, едва заметным среди буйно разросшейся без присмотра зелени, и наблюдал вокруг ту же печать слепой людской ненависти ко всему чуждому и непонятному, что и на развалинах Каэр Морхена: разбитые статуи превращенных магией в камень животных и птиц; расколотые изящные фонтаны такой тонкой работы, что без чар тут явно не обошлось; растоптанные цветы, названий которым нет ни в одной энциклопедии. Кому все это могло помешать? Эскель глянул на идущую чуть впереди Фрейю и порадовался, что в темноте она многого не замечает. И все же царившая повсюду разруха не могла от нее укрыться — слышно было, как она то и дело ругается сквозь зубы. Он молча шел следом, отстав ровно настолько, чтобы успеть ее подхватить, если она оступится или оскользнется на камнях, и настороженно прислушивался к обычным ночным звукам.

В отличие от чародейки, он был уверен в том, что сплетни лавочников о духах убитых учениц более чем правдивы. Слишком много страданий, слишком много смерти. Слишком много магии. Аретуза была построена здесь не просто так — растворенная в воздухе Сила наполняла это место, заставляла его медальон едва заметно вибрировать, раздражая, сбивая с толку. 

Первым на опасность отреагировал вовсе не ведьмак, а Василек. Конь заржал, беспокойно закружился на месте, поводя головой из стороны в сторону. Успокоив его Аксием, Эскель перебросил поводья Фрейе, отрывисто скомандовал: «Ни шагу отсюда» — и сосредоточился, напитывая силой Ирден. Он высвободил Знак одновременно с тем, как из провала увитой плющом арки появились призраки.

Их было четверо. Юные печальные девушки, серебристо-прозрачные, почти не потерявшие человеческого обличья. Они тянули руки, и было видно, что кисти и предплечья обожжены до кости, а одежда превратилась в лохмотья, покрытые темно-серыми пятнами. Вокруг ощутимо похолодало. За его плечом Фрейя с шумом втянула воздух и пробормотала заклинание, с силой стукнув по камням посохом. Круг Ирдена, едва обозначенный на земле фиолетовым мерцанием, вспыхнул ярким светом и… погас. Эскель выругался. Стараясь держать всех четверых в поле зрения, ведьмак сорвал с пояса «Лунную Пыль» и замер, выжидая наилучший момент для атаки. 

Они кружили, бледные, обманчиво безобидные, стенали, заламывая искалеченные руки, подбирались все ближе и ближе, словно зубастые рыбы из Зеррикании, почуявшие теплую кровь. Призраки были уже совсем рядом, когда Ирден вдруг ожил, жаля бесплотные тела ослепительными всполохами молний. С высоким, ввинчивающимся в голову визгом, получив десяток разрядов, первые две девицы испарились. Не теряя времени даром, пока действовал странный эффект от заклинания Фрейи, Эскель ринулся к оставшимся призракам.

— У-у-у-а-а-а-у-у-у, — провыла ему в лицо одна из печальных девушек, разительно меняясь: челюсть отвисла, образовав на месте рта клубящуюся черным дыру, пальцы удлинились, будто на них приросло сразу по паре лишних суставов и здоровенному когтю. «Да что ж это за хрень такая? — удивился Эскель, погружая в мерцающее нечто меч. — Все-то у этих чародеек через задницу. Даже призраки». Серебряный клинок, над которым так долго в свое время сокрушался Весемир, и на эту странную помесь обычного призрака с полуночницей подействовал как следует — она, завизжав, растворилась в воздухе. На разом пожухшей траве осталась лишь лужица и немного праха. Эскель извернулся, уходя от бесплотных когтей последней из девиц, и, балансируя почти на кончиках пальцев, рвущим связки движением рубанул снизу вверх, вспарывая призрачное тело. С другой стороны ее прошило сразу две молнии. От близкого вопля недополуночницы заложило уши, и она исчезла. Эскель выпрямился, взмахнул клинком, стряхивая вязкую эктоплазму с меча, и подошел к Фрейе. Тяжело опираясь на посох, она стояла рядом с одурманенным Васильком, бледная до такой степени, что вполне могла бы составить конкуренцию призракам.

— Видишь, — произнесла она, кротко опустив глаза, — я преодолела свою природу и не сделала ни шага. Все так, как ты велел.

Эскель покачал головой и отвернулся. И пусть действие каким-то образом улучшенного Ирдена ему определенно понравилось, но… Убрав меч в ножны, он решил, что как следует поразмыслит над всем этим позже.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Перед главным входом в Аретузу, прямо у подножия лестницы, сложенной из плиток амеллского мрамора, стоял обугленный столб. Вокруг него было на удивление чисто — майские дожди смыли золу и пепел, зато обнажили все то, что те раньше милосердно скрывали. Кости. Мелкие, почти детские, хрупкие, тонкие, белые. Чуть в отдалении вяло кружило около полудюжины призраков. «Вот дерьмо, ладно бы бука или яга, но здесь? Вот так?!» — подумал Эскель, едва успел схватить рванувшуюся вперед Фрейю и, зажав ей рот ладонью, оттащить за постамент полуразрушенной статуи. Чародейка билась в его руках и, кажется, пыталась даже укусить. Он крепко держал ее, прижимая к себе, пока она, бессильно повторяя: «Это же были просто дети. Их обещали не трогать. Почему, почему?», не обмякла, уткнувшись ему в шею. 

Мальчишкой Эскель часто находил такие вот кости среди развалин Каэр Морхена: проломленные детские черепа, насмешливо щерившиеся остатками зубов, разрубленные кости рук и ног, смятые вилами ребра, переломанные шейные позвонки. С тех пор прошло очень много времени, у него, конечно же, появились ответы на многие вопросы, но будь он проклят, если хоть слово сейчас скажет Фрейе. Она поймет сама потом. Va’esse deireadh aep eigean*.

Успокоившись, Фрейя отодвинулась и решительно произнесла:

— Нельзя их так оставлять.

Эскель с сомнением нахмурился и выглянул из-за статуи. Призраков стало больше. Смутно ощущая человеческое присутствие, они, стеная, вились вокруг столба все активнее. 

— Их уже восемь. А как только мы подойдем, появятся еще.

— Я могу сделать твой Знак сильнее, как в прошлый раз. Нельзя их так оставлять, — упрямо повторила Фрейя.

Чуть приподнявшись, он снова посмотрел на странный хоровод призрачных девушек. И задумался. Нехотя, но пришлось признаться самому себе, что от инициатив чародейки все же есть какой-то толк — благодаря заклинанию Фрейи с четверкой недополуночниц справиться было несложно. Но здесь только тех, кого он видел, уже было вдвое больше. А у него не было времени на должную подготовку. 

— Ну? — нетерпеливо прошептала Фрейя, выглядывая из-за его плеча. — Что будем делать?

— Видишь столб? — тихо ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Конечно!

— Пока я их отвлеку, уничтожь его. Сожги, разбей в щепки магией, не знаю. Ты же чародейка, придумай что-нибудь, но это нужно будет сделать очень быстро.

— Зачем это? Давай пойдем и просто их всех перебьем!

Эскель покосился на Фрейю в надежде, что это была пусть не очень удачная, но все же шутка. Она же, сузив глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу, без тени улыбки разглядывала площадку перед лестницей.

— Это призраки, — с нажимом изрек он.

Фрейя повернулась:

— Я вижу, что это призраки!

— Тише ты. — Эскель поморщился, наблюдая за тем, как хоровод полупрозрачных девушек заволновался.

— Извини, — прошипела она. — Я не понимаю, при чем тут столб.

— Это «шпилька».

— А это, — Фрейя указала себе на нос, — nasus extemus. И что с того?

Эскель вздохнул.

— Призраки не уйдут, пока их будет привязывать к этому миру что-то материальное. Мы можем развеять этих. Но на их месте будут появляться другие. Столб был источником сильных эмоций. А они пусть недоученные, но чародейки. Прежде чем жечь чародеев, — назидательно добавил он, — желательно сначала заковать их в двимерит.

Фрейя молча смерила его разъяренным взглядом. Эскель потер шрам на щеке.

— Кхм. В общем, усиль Ирден, дальше призраки — моя забота. Тебе нужно будет разрушить столб. Справишься?

— Да.

Она подняла лежавший на земле посох и что-то произнесла одними губами, склонившись вплотную к змеиной морде. Медальон Эскеля с силой дернулся на цепочке, когда глаза деревянной кобры вспыхнули алым, показалось даже, что она издала едва слышное шипение. Эскель в который раз задался вопросом, откуда у простой целительницы из Вергена могла взяться такая занятная вещица. Потом тряхнул головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли, затянул перевязь с мечами на одну дырочку, повел плечами, проверяя, удобно ли, и, пригнувшись, выскочил из-за постамента. Перекатом занял место за относительно целым бортиком фонтана, вжимаясь спиной в камень. Фонтан когда-то изображал, по видимости, ежа. Или осьминога-мутанта. Во всяком случае, воображение Эскеля, успевшего как следует рассмотреть это, пока успокаивал Фрейю, пасовало перед количеством острых иглоподобных наростов на чем-то круглом, венчавшем фонтан.

Эскель вытащил бутылочки с «Кошкой», «Неясытью» и «Пургой». «Неясыть» выпил сразу, не раздумывая. Пару секунд колебался, выбирая между «Кошкой» и «Пургой». Луна светила достаточно ярко, но вокруг было слишком много теней и мусора. Ему не хотелось бы споткнуться обо что-нибудь незамеченное. С другой стороны, скорость всегда была его слабым местом. С самого детства Эскель предпочитал ударить один раз, но сильно, зачастую терял от этого в скорости атаки, и тогда его выручали лишь хорошие рефлексы и интуиция. Поразмыслив, он убрал «Кошку» обратно. Знаки и «Пурга» позволят ему продержаться дольше, если у Фрейи что-то пойдет не так. Эскель обеспокоенно посмотрел на скрючившуюся за статуей чародейку. «Она справится, — твердо сказал он сам себе, чувствуя, как тело наполняется энергией от принятой «Неясыти». — Владение магией сделало ее излишне самоуверенной, но она справится».

Серебряный клинок привычно оттянул руку. Эскель прислонился лбом к прохладному оголовью меча. Того самого, сверканье которого разорвет тьму, а свет — разгонит мрак. У него не было «Кодекса», он не верил ни в каких богов, но вот эта простая прохладная тяжесть в руке подобно маяку год за годом вела его вперед. Потому что всегда, всегда будет существовать тьма. Всегда будет таящееся в темноте Зло, будут клыки и когти, убийство и кровь. И всегда будут те, кого нужно защищать. Эскель встретился взглядом с Фрейей и ободряюще улыбнулся. Выйдя из-за фонтана, запоздало подумал, что его улыбку она-то уж точно не увидит в темноте.

* * *

«Надо всего-то влить как можно больше Силы в Знак, главное, не переусердствовать, а то он просто лопнет», — думала Фрейя, напряженно наблюдая за тем, как ведьмак мягко и даже лениво вышел из-за фонтана. Остановился, и тут же вокруг него загорелся фиолетовым светом один из ведьмачьих Знаков. Фрейя сглотнула ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну. Почему-то, пока Эскель был рядом, уничтожение хоть десятка призраков, хоть двух десятков казалось совершенно простым делом, но стоило ведьмаку отойти, как ей стало по-настоящему страшно.

Она перехватила посох двумя руками и с силой воткнула его в плиту, на которой стояла. Как и полагается чародейскому посоху, он запросто прошил мрамор. Фрейя опустила руки. Деревянная змея застыла перед ней, слегка вибрируя — начала тянуть энергию из воздуха, воды и земли. Вокруг сразу стало холоднее.

Перенаправлять поток Силы было несложно, гораздо труднее — сдерживать его. Не позволить сливающимся ручейкам переполнить русло и стать полноводной рекой. С самых первых курсов адепток учили держать в узде сырую магию, не дать ей разорвать на части сам канал и реципиента, но по-настоящему контролировать поток к концу учебы могли немногие. Фрейя могла. И всегда подозревала, что Коралл выбрала ее в ученицы именно из-за этой способности, а вовсе не потому, что впечатлилась целительским талантом. Литта Нейд ничего не делала без веской, пусть не всегда очевидной, причины.

Фрейя закрыла глаза и нащупала контур ведьмачьего Знака. Простенький, больше похожий на детский рисунок: палка, палка, огуречик — вот и вышел человечек. Он не шел ни в какое сравнение с цветастыми, выпуклыми, многокомпонентными полотнами заклинаний чародеев, но оттого становился только более хрупким. Она легкими касаниями осторожно слепила канал между посохом и Знаком. Линии рисунка вспыхнули, стали четче, крепче. Контур жадно напитывался Силой, превращаясь из плоской картинки во что-то объемное. Рядом появился еще один Знак. Он был более проработанный, похожий на одну из тех картин, что вблизи кажутся просто набором случайных линий, но стоит лишь отойти, как видишь нарисованное целиком. И этот Знак ей был уже хорошо знаком. Щит Квен. Фрейя аккуратно расщепила поток энергии, тоненькой струйкой усиливая Квен. Убедившись, что канал достаточно стабилен и некоторое время продержится без ее вмешательства, она открыла глаза и посмотрела на ведьмака.

В бою высокий и массивный Эскель двигался завораживающе красиво. Освещаемый всполохами молний, он был похож на одного из скеллигских богов, о которых Фрейя так много слышала в детстве. Призраки окружали его, тянули изменившиеся руки, пытались ухватить живую плоть и визжали от разочарования, натыкаясь на щит или просто не обнаруживая ведьмака там, где он должен был быть. Но не был. С неимоверными, нечеловеческими скоростью и проворством он уходил от атак, предпочитая, чтобы улучшенный Фрейей Ирден сделал за него основную часть работы, а затем добивал экономными сильными ударами. На третьем призраке, испарившемся с жутким воплем, Фрейя встрепенулась. Стенающий полупрозрачный хоровод вокруг Эскеля становился все больше, зато около лестницы никого не осталось. 

Фрейе осталось шагов двадцать, когда прямо перед ее носом из ничего материализовалась хорошенькая полупрозрачная девочка лет тринадцати, на глазах преображаясь в когтистое, зубастое нечто. Столб отчетливо просвечивал сквозь нее. Насмотревшаяся на Эскеля Фрейя сделала, пожалуй, самую странную вещь в своей жизни — не сбавляя темпа, она рванулась вбок, перекатом уходя от призрачных когтей. На этом сходство с действиями ведьмака закончилось, потому как, поскользнувшись, она со всей силы приложилась плечом и бедром о незамеченный в темноте и невесть откуда взявшийся каменный блок. Боль была такая, что даже не хватало сил на крик. Она лежала скрючившись, хватала воздух ртом, глядя на то, как изменившийся призрак подплывал все ближе. 

«Радуйся боли, — говорила Коралл, магией выкручивая тихо скулящей Фрейе суставы за провинность. — Это означает, что ты жива. А если ты жива, у тебя есть шанс все исправить».

С трудом Фрейя шевельнула левой рукой, посылая в призрака шарик зелено-белого пламени. Но вместо того, чтобы попасть в цель, шарик взорвался в локте от нее, заставив призрака отступить. «Завесный огонь» горел не особо долго, но традиционно считался лучшим средством для отпугивания призраков и низших демонов. Судорожно припоминая собственные конспекты по нежити и проклятым, Фрейя, покачиваясь, встала. Правая рука висела плетью и на любое движение отзывалась безумной болью, но, кажется, все-таки не была сломана.

Фрейя попятилась назад. Под каблуками что-то омерзительно захрустело. Она постаралась не думать о том, что, скорее всего, идет по ломким костям сожженных адепток. Настороженно следила за кружившим у остатков «Завесного огня» призраком, надеясь лишь на то, что до него еще не скоро дойдет, что огненную черту можно попросту обогнуть. 

«И что теперь? — подумала Фрейя, подходя к столбу. — Огненный шар этой деревяшке не страшен, во всяком случае тот, на который я способна. Замораживать его точно нет смысла. Попробовать расколоть молнией?»

* * *

Заклятье Фрейи иссякло, впечатляюще взорвавшись напоследок. Эскель, почувствовав, как дернулся медальон, чудом успел спрятаться за фонтан. От взрыва творение неизвестного любителя головоногих с треском развалилось, окатив ведьмака градом мелких осколков. Он стряхнул каменное крошево с лица и перепрыгнул через остатки фонтана, метнувшись к оглушенному взрывом призраку. Глифы на лезвии меча сверкнули, когда клинок без всякого сопротивления пропорол проклятого духа. Судя по истошному визгу, этого было достаточно, но Эскель не мог себе позволить ни на мгновение остановиться. 

Загудело, громыхнуло, и ночь озарилась яркой вспышкой.

«Самое время, — устало подумал он. — Стар я уже для этого. Холера, во время зимовки надо меньше дегустировать настойки Ламберта и больше проводить времени на Маятнике». 

— Эске-е-е-е-ль!

Крик Фрейи перекрыл даже завывания оставшейся пары призраков, во всяком случае, Эскелю так показалось. Он обернулся. Припертая к заколоченным крест-накрест дверям Аретузы, Фрейя неловко швыряла зелеными огоньками в приближавшегося призрака. Огоньки были маленькие и тусклые, по размеру больше похожие на снежки. Призрака они не особенно впечатляли, но, по крайней мере, заставляли держаться на расстоянии. 

Эскель не глядя ударил Аардом себе за спину и ринулся к чародейке. В два прыжка взлетел по лестнице и, перехватив меч двумя руками, с силой рубанул. Призрак беззвучно растворился в воздухе. На ступенях под ним было совершенно чисто. Мигом оценив и бледность Фрейи, и ее неестественно висящую руку, он повернулся к ней спиной, внимательно наблюдая за плывущими следом за ним двумя призраками. Третьего нигде не было видно.

— Сломала? — бросил он через плечо.

— Разлетелся в щепки. Ты бы видел, ведьмак, заклинание вышло на славу! — Она нервно хихикнула. — Только вряд ли я смогу его повторить. Эта мерзость так выла, что, кажется, я перепутала слова.

— Я про руку.

— А-а-а. Нет, выбила сустав.

Эскель вздохнул. Мысль о вывихнутом плече Фрейи была… неприятной.

— Та зеленая хрень…

— Завесный огонь, — подсказала чародейка.

— Он самый… Имей в виду, третья пока затаилась. Она нападет со спины. Отгони ее. И постарайся не промазать.

— Не промажу.

Он кивнул, уже спускаясь по лестнице. Переступил через деревянные обломки, щедро усыпавшие последние ступени, снял с пояса последнюю «Лунную Пыль» и сконцентрировался, напитывая энергией золотую сферу Квена. Оставалось только ждать. 

Призраки подплывали неспешно, будто чувствовали его усталость и решили напоследок поиграть с зарвавшимся человеком. Сквозь мерцающий купол щита их было не очень хорошо видно, но Эскелю этого и не требовалось. Главное — подпустить проклятых духов поближе, выстоять первые несколько ударов и потратить единственную оставшуюся бомбу с наибольшей пользой. 

Как обычно, все пошло совсем не так, как хотелось. Квен вспыхнул от удара сзади, и тут же мимо пролетел зеленоватый сгусток огня, разбился чуть левее, растекшись по земле пылающей кляксой. Примерно рядом приземлился еще один. Эскель недовольно поморщился. Огонь отпугнул призраков — они остановились, бестолково шаря в воздухе когтистыми лапами, и дружно завыли. Эскель в сердцах выругался по-эльфски, потом по-краснолюдски. Фрейя с ювелирной точностью раскидала свой «Завесный огонь» вокруг, поставив жирный зеленый крест на его плане. 

Он оглянулся, дождался, пока третий призрак окажется как можно ближе, и отпустил Знак. Квен тут же взорвался, на мгновение оглушив духа. Эскель взвился с места, вложив в удар всю свою силу и инерцию прыжка. Тускло блестя, клинок раскроил серебристую туманную субстанцию сверху вниз. Призрачная девица снова растаяла, но на сей раз уже оставив после себя пятно эктоплазмы. Боковым зрением он увидел движение и инстинктивно склонил голову к плечу. По волосам будто прошелся легкий зимний ветерок. А потом по виску и щеке потекло что-то теплое. Не давая себе времени на размышления, Эскель ударил усиленным Аардом. Вокруг взметнулось облако пыли, призраков сдуло на несколько метров в сторону. К счастью, в одну. Эскель коротко размахнулся и кинул в них «Лунную Пыль». В свете огоньков чародейки призраки нарядно заблестели зелеными искрами.

— В сторону! — закричала Фрейя.

Эскель быстро отпрыгнул. Место, где он только что стоял, прошила ветвистая молния и врезалась в самого дальнего из призраков. Тот передернулся и окончательно развоплотился. С последним призраком, ослабленным и дезориентированным «Лунной пылью», никаких хлопот не возникло.

Стоя над лужей эктоплазмы, Эскель еще некоторое время напряженно прислушивался, готовый к внезапному нападению. Потом вытер меч о штанину и убрал его в ножны. В самом воздухе будто что-то изменилось. Ушел тягостный, едва ощутимый запах тлена, вернулись обычные ароматы и звуки июньской ночи. Остров Танедд, избавленный от шпильки в своем каменном сердце, оживал.

Эскель поднял глаза. Чародейка сидела на нижних ступенях лестницы, вытянув правую ногу и держась за поврежденное плечо. Он подошел и тяжело сел рядом, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком и спокойствием. Покосился на Фрейю.

— Странная ты какая-то чародейка. Я слышал, что чародейки не плачут, — мягко сказал Эскель, прикасаясь к ее щеке большим пальцем.

— Странный ты какой-то ведьмак, — устало улыбнулась сквозь слезы Фрейя, склоняя голову ему на плечо. — Я слышала, что ведьмаки лишены эмоций.

Небо над изящными башенками Аретузы начало светлеть. Занимался рассвет.


	17. Chapter 17

  
— Это совершенно не похоже на краснолюдский город, — серьезно сказал Эскель, почти касаясь губами уха Фрейи. — По правде говоря, это вообще не похоже на город.

— Ничего удивительного, — дернув плечом, пробурчала чародейка, — потому что это лес. И горы.

Ведьмак многозначительно хмыкнул ей в волосы. Фрейя застыла, напряженная, выпрямившаяся, словно струна, ожидая от него вполне закономерного вопроса. Но он промолчал.

По правде говоря, она и сама не очень хорошо представляла, где именно они вышли из портала, и уж точно не смогла бы указать это место на карте. Эта поляна запомнилась ей тем, что когда-то ее сюда довольно бесцеремонно притащил Йорвет — лечить, зашивать, спасать жизни очередной банды скоя'таэлей. Они были тощие, оборванные, искореженные ненавистью и горем. Жалкие. Эльфы брезгливо морщились от ее прикосновений, вызывающе игнорировали идеально правильную Hen Llinge **¹** выпускницы Аретузы, делали вид, будто не понимают ни слова. Вели себя как обиженные дети. Дети с глазами стариков.

Йорвет тогда негромко, но весьма эмоционально уговаривал их предводителя присоединиться к Саскии. Тот устало язвил в ответ, что в горах неприкосновенного даже для нильфгаардской армии Элландера у них больше шансов выжить, чем в Долине Понтара — аккурат на пути Белого Пламени, Пляшущего на Курганах Врагов.

— Нас лишила своей милости, отвергла, словно нелюбимых детей, Dana Meabdh, Дева Полей. Нас предала, бросила, будто кость нильфгаардскому псу, Enid an Gleanna, Маргаритка из Долин. Неужто ты считаешь, Йорвет из… — Галарр прищурился, глядя на побледневшего от бешенства Йорвета, и надменно усмехнулся, — из ниоткуда, что мы доверимся dh’oine? Она продаст тебя за тридцать золотых флоренов, но не нас. Мой ответ — нет. Мы пришли с гор, мы уйдем в горы.

Вспомнив тот разговор, Фрейя грустно усмехнулась. Бедняга Галарр аэп Аэриен даже не мог себе представить, сколь дьявольски хитрой и изворотливой может быть драконица, охраняющая собственное сокровище — город Верген.

Вокруг было по-летнему солнечно и ярко. Мелодично перекликались потревоженные людским вторжением птицы. Василек бесшумно переступал копытами по мягкой зеленой траве, справа вздымались золотисто-серые стены Махакамских Гор. Эскель покрутил головой. По всему получалось, что они где-то в окрестностях Вергена, в дне пешего пути от Хагге. Здешние места он знал довольно неплохо — оба берега Понтара всегда снабжали ведьмаков достаточным заработком. Стоило бы задуматься по-настоящему, почему Фрейя не переместила их прямо в город, как сделала это в Лан Эксетере, но Эскель слишком устал.

Утром, еще на Танедде, едва исцелив себя и разжившегося парой золотых колечек вдобавок к целой фляге эктоплазмы Эскеля, чародейка потащила его наверх, к развалинам Гарштанга. Из ее ученых объяснений, почему им нужно именно туда, ведьмак не понял ровным счетом ничего. Просто молча любовался ею, пока Фрейя яростно что-то доказывала, припечатав его в конце таким победным «Quod erat demonstrandum» **²** , что Эскелю немедленно захотелось успокаивающе погладить ее по голове. 

И вот теперь, почти убаюканный птичьим щебетом, шорохом листвы и мерным шагом Василька, он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не заснуть, уткнувшись носом в макушку Фрейи. Не хотелось думать ни о чем. Ни об одиночестве завтрашнего дня, ни об ошибках дня минувшего. Хотелось закрыть глаза и бесконечно переживать только этот теплый, пахнущий ромашкой миг. Он слегка наклонил голову, будто бы случайно касаясь щекой волос чародейки. Разрушая царившую вокруг гармонию, в листве слева что-то металлически звякнуло.

Фрейя всем телом почувствовала, как напрягся Эскель. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но она заметила, что пальцы левой руки он сложил в один из своих ведьмачьих Знаков, отпустил правой поводья и как бы невзначай переместил ее на бедро.

Стиснув зубы, она выпрямилась в седле, невольно упираясь лопатками Эскелю в грудь. Это придало некоторую уверенность. Разведчики из скоя'таэлей не осмелятся связываться с ведьмаком и чародейкой, если только с ними нет…

— Ты либо непроходимая дура, beanna **³** , либо очень умная, поэтому тебе есть что сказать в свое оправдание. Причем быстро. 

Холодный, насмешливый голос Йорвета, казалось, раздавался отовсюду. Фрейя завертела головой, пытаясь определить его источник. Не смогла. Сообразив, покосилась на Эскеля — он, не мигая, смотрел на раскидистый дуб чуть левее дороги. Не сразу, но все же она умудрилась различить силуэт эльфа на нижних ветвях.

— Мне… — Голос предательски сорвался, и Фрейя запнулась. — Я требую встречи с Саскией!

— Все-таки дура, — устало заключил Йорвет, ловко, как белка, спрыгивая с дерева.

От неожиданности Фрейя дернулась, стукнувшись о подбородок Эскеля. Он никак не отреагировал, пристально глядя на неспешно приближавшегося эльфа. Йорвет шел медленно, даже лениво, нарочито расслабленно опустив руку с луком, в такт шагам помахивал другой рукой с зажатой в ней стрелой. Ни чародейку, ни тем более Эскеля эта показная расслабленность не ввела в заблуждение — едва скоя'таэль подошел на тридцать шагов, Эскель одним стремительным движением оказался на земле, предупредительно положив ладонь на рукоять меча. Йорвет остановился.

— Уйми своего ведьмака, Фрейя. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Он не «мой». Позволь мне поговорить с Саскией.

— После того, что ты сделала, в город тебе нельзя.

— Саския…

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что Саския на каждом углу станет кричать о том, что сама же и приказала тебе на глазах всего города исчезнуть вместе с пленным нильфгаардцем? — Йорвет зло сощурился и весьма неизящно сплюнул на дорогу.

— Но ты же…

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ты невероятно глупа, dh'oine, но даже тебе не пришло бы в голову такое, — фыркнул Йорвет, убирая лук за спину. — Хотя первые несколько дней мне действительно хотелось сделать тебе очень больно.

Застыв наподобие каменного изваяния, Фрейя молчала. Эскель, хмыкнув, вернул меч в ножны и ухватил беспокойно стригущего ушами Василька под уздцы.

— Я не трону тебя, — с нажимом повторил Йорвет. — Но не поручусь за других. Краснолюды, например, до сих пор очень обижены.

Фрейя молчала.

— Тебе лучше уехать, beanna. И не возвращаться.

Фрейя молчала.

— Ты оглохла? — нетерпеливо спросил Йорвет, скрещивая руки на груди.

Фрейя помотала головой и полезла в свою сумку. По-птичьи склонив голову набок, Йорвет внимательно следил за ее действиями. Эскель уже сложил в голове два и два, но предпочитал просто не вмешиваться; все так же придерживая Василька, он легонько гладил того по бархатистому носу. Чародейка с непроницаемым выражением лица, которое говорило на самом деле гораздо больше, чем скрывало, вытащила сверток с кинжалом.

— Это?.. — хрипло спросил Йорвет, странно сверкнув единственным глазом.

— Да, — процедила Фрейя, почти не размыкая губ, и, коротко размахнувшись, швырнула сверток ему под ноги.

Он наклонился и медленно, даже нежно, поднял кинжал обеими руками, словно младенца.

— Тысяча новиградских крон, — продолжила Фрейя, глядя на него в упор. — Я пообещала ведьмаку за помощь тысячу крон.

Йорвет перевел взгляд на Эскеля, кивнул и, отметив медальон с головой волка, улыбнулся едва-едва, лишь самым уголком рта.

— Это справедливо. Жди меня в хижине около старой каменоломни. Там иногда появляется такой странный dh'oine.

— Я помню, где это. Что с моим… с домом, где я жила? С моими вещами?

— Понятия не имею, что случилось с твоими тряпками, но склянки и чародейское барахло я сохранил.

— Благодарю.

— Не стоит, — почти равнодушно ответил Йорвет, развернулся и направился в сторону Вергена.

Эскель проводил его глазами и, лишь когда тот скрылся среди деревьев, перевел взгляд на Фрейю. Сидевшую с таким царственно-безразличным выражением лица, что Эскелю было абсолютно ясно: она балансирует на грани полноценной истерики. По его опыту, лезть со словами утешения сейчас было самым верным способом оказаться во всем виноватым. Он тихо кашлянул.

— Ну и где эта хижина?

Фрейя моргнула и ровно сказала:

— Надо немного вернуться. За поляной с кустом арники будет проход. Я покажу.

* * *

На полу то и дело попадались тонкие пушистые перышки. Ведьмак с интересом рассмотрел одно такое — оно явно когда-то принадлежало гарпии. Но почему они раскиданы по всей хижине и почему так много? Кажется, что-то про гарпий и перья рассказывал Геральт. Эскель пожал плечами, положив перо на место. В покосившийся, но все-таки достаточно крепкий домишко гарпии пробраться не смогут — это главное. А вот о чем точно стоило побеспокоиться — так это о гробовом молчании чародейки.

Эскель ждал чего угодно — слез, криков, проклятий и молний, но не безучастного молчания. По крайней мере, он хотя бы знал, что делать в случае криков и проклятий. Но что делать с равнодушно уставившейся в стену Фрейей, ведьмак не представлял. Эскель дважды осмотрел все углы хижины, обошел ее кругом, заглянул вниз, в каменоломни. Когда он вернулся, Фрейя по-прежнему молчала. Тысяча крон окончательно утеряла свою привлекательность уже спустя четверть часа такой тишины. «Надо что-то сказать, — с ужасом думал Эскель, не представляя даже отдаленно, как можно начать. — Но что? Меня выгоняли из деревень, мне вслед плевали, выливали под ноги помои, меня обманывали, предавали, но ведь это я. Разве можно так — с ней?» Фрейя молчала.

Йорвет появился перед самым закатом. Спокойно вел под уздцы тяжело навьюченную кобылу, насвистывая легкомысленный мотивчик. Расслабленно, по-кошачьи мягко вошел в хижину и, увидев безучастную ко всему чародейку, резко остановился, словно налетел на невидимую стену. Нахмурился. Выругался почему-то по-краснолюдски. Вытащил из-за пазухи тяжелый кошель, не глядя кинул Эскелю, точившему стальной меч.

— Выйди, ведьмак.

Эскель хмыкнул и, не делая даже попытки встать, нарочито медленно провел оселком по блестящему лезвию. Йорвет скрипуче рассмеялся:

— Не беспокойся. Я обязан этой ведьме не только жизнью. Клянусь, и волоса с ее глупой головы не упадет. Выйди.

Эскель неспешно убрал оселок, протер ветошью клинок и, демонстративно небрежно перехватив меч обратным хватом, подошел к двери.

— Если тронешь ее, я тебя убью. Где бы ты ни был, — тихо сказал он, поравнявшись с эльфом.

— Я уже это понял, — серьезно кивнул скоя'таэль. 

Уже закрывая дверь, Эскель все же обернулся. Йорвет присел перед чародейкой на корточки, погладил по щеке и печально, даже нежно произнес: «Squaess me…» **⁴** Дальше ведьмак не стал слушать — плотно притворил дверь и пошел по каменистой дорожке к каменоломне.

Эльф ушел заполночь. Коротко кивнул сидящему поодаль на большом круглом валуне Эскелю и все тем же расслабленным мягким шагом удалился. В дверном проеме появилась бледная Фрейя. Подошла, опустилась рядом.

— В горах самые красивые звезды, ведьмак. 

— Знаю.

Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем.

— Ты столько раз спасал мою жизнь, но так и не попросил награды. Как там у вас? Дашь мне то, что, вернувшись, застанешь дома, но чего застать не ожидаешь?

— Ну, — буркнул Эскель; разговор еще даже толком не начался, но уже ему не нравился.

— Я бы все равно не смогла тебе ничего дать. У меня больше нет дома.

Он повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Выводы, которые делали женщины, частенько ставили его в тупик.

— У меня был хороший дом. Большой и теплый дом в центре Вергена. Спальня на втором этаже, кабинет для приема пациентов на первом. И купальня. Настоящая краснолюдская купальня, ведьмак! Со всеми этими механическими штучками для подачи пара… Дом, понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно сказал Эскель.

— Тебе бы там понравилось, — мечтательно протянула она, не обратив на его слова внимания. — В шахтах вечно какая-то нечисть заводится. Да и война… Уверена, без работы ты бы не остался.

— Фрейя…

— Не перебивай. Я знаю, что теперь мы пойдем дальше, каждый своей дорогой… Вот дьявол, это так претенциозно звучит, будто в романе…

— Фрейя…

— Дослушай же!

Эскель громко вздохнул. В его мыслях царила гулкая пустота.

— Я хотела извиниться. Я… наверное, я многого не должна была делать. И не смотри так! Нет, постой, не отворачивайся. Посмотри на меня. — Она подняла руку и осторожно, стараясь не касаться кожи, убрала спадающую ему на лоб прядку. — Я хочу… запомнить. Вряд ли мы теперь когда-нибудь еще встретимся. Прощай, ведьмак.

Фрейя порывисто встала и направилась к хижине. Он поднял голову к небу. Звезды над облаками действительно были необыкновенно яркими, похожими на россыпь бриллиантов на черном бархате. Молочно-белый глаз луны глядел на него с невыносимой укоризной. Эскель устало сгорбился, прикрыв веки. Что-то все же закончилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Hen Llinge — Старшая Речь.  
> ² Quod erat demonstrandum (лат.) — Что и требовалось доказать.  
> ³ beanna — женщина.  
> ⁴ Squaess me — прости меня.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Фрейя еще раз провела пальцем по тускло мерцающим граням флаконов и с тоской посмотрела на дверь. Последние полчаса она то бестолково перекладывала принесенные Йорветом эликсиры и мази из одного угла сумки в другой, то вскакивала с места, намереваясь открыть телепорт и оказаться как можно дальше от Вергена. Останавливало то, что она не имела ни малейшего понятия, куда теперь податься. Разговор с Йорветом вышел ужасно странным, щемяще-грустным и удивительным образом привел Фрейю в чувство.

«Он прав, — думала Фрейя, с силой стискивая в руках бутылек темного стекла. — Конечно же, прав. Все могло бы закончиться гораздо хуже. А так… ну подумаешь, раненая в сердце пешка убирается с доски, открыв королеве свободу маневра. В конце концов, я должна быть даже польщена — меня разменяли на свободу целого королевства. Не стоит об этом думать сейчас. Я жива и практически невредима благодаря Эскелю. Эскель, ох, Эскель… об этом тоже не нужно думать. Точно не сейчас… А что, если отправиться в Элландер? В храме Мелитэле всегда примут чародейку-целительницу. Можно вернуться в Горс Велен, а оттуда попытаться открыть портал поближе к Ковиру, думаю, в Дубках меня еще помнят. А если… если Бремервоорд? Там есть целитель, но этот болван способен только на то, чтобы заговаривать чирьи. С небольшой протекцией вар Ароо запросто можно получить патент на лечение нильфгаардских офицеров. Йорвет прав, хватит распускать сопли, чародейка, пора действовать!»

Она затянула шнурки на сумке, подхватила посох и решительно вышла.

Кобылка, которую привел Йорвет, меланхолично что-то жевала, привязанная рядом с Васильком. Фрейя бросила взгляд вправо, но на давешнем валуне Эскеля видно не было. Она тихонько вздохнула, пообещав себе придумать какой-нибудь декокт, снижающий привлекательность ведьмаков для чародеек.

Она уже поставила ногу в стремя, когда рядом раздался спокойный голос Эскеля:

— Тебе некуда ехать, — в своей обычной манере сообщил он.

Точно решившая отправиться в Бремервоорд Фрейя прикусила язык и скорбно промолчала в ответ.

— Одной на большаке опасно.

Она медленно повернулась. Теперь, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, она увидела прислонившегося к стене хижины ведьмака: он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на нее. Пока Фрейя лихорадочно соображала, надо ли что-то сказать или, следуя совету Коралл, лучше промолчать, дабы казаться умнее и загадочней, Эскель подошел совсем близко.

— В Каэр Морхене всегда холодно, и в бане нет механических краснолюдских штучек, но там достаточно места. Если… если ты захочешь поехать со мной, конечно.

Фрейя изо всех сил прикусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не крикнуть: «Да!» Коралл учила никогда не отвечать на предложение мужчины сразу. Ибо это недостойно чародейки. Достойным, по мнению Литты Нейд, было неспешно досчитать до пяти, непременно при этом потупив взор, и только после давать туманный ответ. Громко выражать эмоции категорически не рекомендовалось. Фрейя прилежно старалась следовать ее советам. Она честно досчитала до пяти, разглядывая носки сапог Эскеля, после чего, встав на цыпочки, схватила его за отвороты куртки и с силой впилась в губы.

Поначалу он, опешив, отступил на шаг. Но спустя мгновенье ответил так, что мир вокруг перестал что-либо значить, сузился до вспыхивающих на обратной стороне век цветных кругов. Спиной Фрейя ощутила неровные доски, из которых была сколочена хижина. Она мимолетно удивилась, как оказалась около стены, но в этот момент ведьмак подхватил ее, приподнял, прижимая к себе. Отросшая щетина слегка царапала нежную кожу между ключиц, но губы у него были до того горячие и требовательные, что Фрейя совершенно позабыла про Бремервоорд.

Они даже толком не разделись. Это было абсолютно неважно. Как не важна была эта хижина, грубо сколоченная из досок лежанка, налипшие на куртку Эскеля перья, мелкий камушек под правым коленом Фрейи. Ведьмак казался ей огромным, яростным, будто грозовая туча. Его прикосновения разрядами молний отдавались во всем теле. Невыносимо. Прекрасно. Она пыталась устоять перед напором этой стихии, но раз за разом сдавалась, покорно выгибаясь ему навстречу. Их сплетенные руки, смешавшееся дыхание разрешили все разногласия, развеяли обиды и недопонимание. Этого всего не существовало, пока они были единым целым.

* * *

Утром пошел дождь. Хлесткий летний ливень серой пеленой накрыл Долину Понтара. Эскель, выбежавший, чтобы завести под хлипкий навес Василька и безымянную кобылку, мгновенно промок до нитки. Фрейя с этой неприятностью справилась щелчком пальцев и коротким заклинанием. И хотя ведьмак был уверен, что для этого ему вовсе не требовалось полностью раздеваться, он не стал возражать. Против последовавшего тщательного осмотра и растирания с целью профилактики простуды он тоже не сказал ни слова.

— Вот теперь ты точно будешь в порядке! — улыбнулась она чуть позже, довольно потягиваясь.

Эскель молча хмыкнул, решив пока не расстраивать ее тем, что ведьмаки не болеют в принципе. Чуть прищурившись, смотрел, как она одевалась: прошептала заклинание, на мгновение засеребрившись, словно освещенная вспышкой света; знакомо запахло озоном и ромашкой, Фрейя, удовлетворенно кивнув самой себе, провела рукой по распушившимся волосам и нагнулась за снежно-белой рубашкой. На взгляд ведьмака, это все было совершенно излишним, но чародейки, как он знал из опыта ежедневного таскания ведер воды для Йеннефер и Трисс в Каэр Морхене, были просто одержимы вопросами чистоты. Фрейя наконец натянула сапоги и принялась сосредоточенно копаться в своей сумке. Что-то капнуло ему на плечо. Эскель поднял глаза: то тут, то там по потолку расплывались мокрые пятна.

— Вот дьявол, — пробормотал ведьмак, спрыгивая с кровати.

— Ну-ка, отойди, будь добр.

Фрейя резко воздела руки ладонями вверх, как бы поднимая что-то невидимое. Капель над кроватью прекратилась.

— Магия должна служить человеку, а не человек магии, — явно передразнивая кого-то, сказала она скрипучим басом. — Впрочем, неважно… Я взяла кое-что из гостиницы. Здесь совсем немного, на завтрак должно хватить, но я не предполагала, что… что все будет так. Наверное, ты ждешь объяснений, и…

— Не надо, — покачал головой Эскель, застегивая куртку.

Фрейя вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Не надо? Вот так просто?

Эскель взял из ее рук сверток.

— Ты сама не хочешь об этом говорить, — мягко сказал он.

Фрейя молча улыбнулась. Улыбка получилась не очень радостной.

Для еды пришлось оккупировать кровать. Жесткая деревянная лежанка без тюфяка отлично подошла на роль стола и к тому времени осталась единственным сухим местом во всей хижине. Эскель никак не прокомментировал два яблока и полдюжины крохотных пирожных, которые Фрейя почему-то назвала завтраком. И даже мужественно предложил обменять одно свое пирожное на яблоко, заметив полный невыразимой тоски и вожделения взгляд чародейки.

— Знаешь, Эскель… — Фрейя покрутила в руках флягу с вином, откинувшись на спинку кровати. — Учитывая специфику ведьмачьей работы, я считаю, каждому ведьмаку нужна чародейка. Если бы мы с тобой встретились раньше…

— Если бы мы встретились раньше, то, учитывая специфику характера чародеек и скорость, с которой ты влезаешь в неприятности, я точно не дожил бы до сегодняшнего дня.

— Опять ты про характер! Я хотела сказать, что это ведь прекрасное сочетание: ведьмак и чародейка, сталь и магия в борьбе со злом. — Она мечтательно прикрыла глаза.

Эскель перестал жевать.

— Нет, — сказал он резко.

— Но…

— Даже не думай. Никакой стали и магии в борьбе со злом.

— А по-моему, мы прекрасно справились на Танедде, — надула губы Фрейя.

— Это только по-твоему, — пробурчал Эскель, с подозрением глядя на нее.

— О боги, ведьмак, ты бы видел себя сейчас! Я же пошутила! — Фрейя фыркнула, делая глоток из фляги, а потом коротко рассмеялась. — И не надо снова про характер и природу чародеек, пожалуйста.

Эскель промолчал.

— Если серьезно, то дождь рано или поздно прекратится и мы покинем эту гостеприимную развалюху. Представь, — она прищурилась и немного подалась вперед, — сталь и магия на большаке по колено в грязи. Сталь и магия в лесу отбиваются от комаров. Сталь и магия за трактиром блюют после несвежего жаркого.

— У меня крепкий желудок, — вздохнул ведьмак. — И никогда не кусают комары. Но я тебя понял.

— А я поняла тебя на мосту перед Локсией.

Эскель чуть заметно поморщился. За последнюю пару десятилетий он порядком отвык от серьезных разговоров с женщинами. Тех самых, в которых вопросом выживания было умение давать правильные односложные ответы в паузах, а высшим мастерством являлась способность понять, о чем вообще в каждый момент времени идет речь.

— Кхм… — многозначительно выдавил он.

— Даже не сомневайся.

* * *

Судя по замедлившейся дроби по кровле, дождь был уже на исходе. Погруженный в медитацию ведьмак ощущал изменение ритма падающих капель за окном как что-то само собой разумеющееся: все меняется, переходит из одного состояния в другое, вовлеченное в вечный круговорот. Он не размышлял ни о чем, просто давал волю чувствам, пропускал через себя весь окружающий мир, сам пребывая в состоянии полудремы.

За спиной зашуршало, легчайшее движение воздуха, чуть усилившийся теплый запах ромашки. Фрейя. Эскель открыл глаза. Чародейка лежала тихо, дыхание ее почти не изменилось, но он чувствовал внимательный взгляд, от которого ужасно захотелось потереть шрам на щеке. Эскель немного повел плечами, облокотился о край кровати, вытягивая ноги — все-таки сидеть на полу было не очень удобно.

— Если хочешь спросить — спрашивай, — проворчал он.

Но Фрейя задала вопрос совсем о другом:

— Как мы попадем на ту сторону Понтара, ведьмак? Мост на север находится в Тиле, но туда придется идти через Верген или зайти на территорию, занятую нильфгаардской армией. Второе мне нравится не больше первого.

Эскель вздохнул с облегчением и аккуратно поднял мечи.

— Вернемся и переправимся у Хагги.

— Там сидит гарнизон Саскии, — покачала головой чародейка. — У меня есть идея получше. Я телепортирую нас с одного берега на другой! Главное, чтобы было хорошо видно, куда открывать портал.

— Вечно ты все усложняешь.

— Это я-то усложняю? Что может быть проще, чем мгновенно переместиться через реку, да еще в пределах видимости?

За окном окончательно посветлело. Фрейя раздраженно скомкала одеяло и засунула его в сумку. Эскель неторопливо застегнул перевязь с мечами и вышел на порог, впуская прохладный воздух, насыщенный после дождя свежестью и влагой.

— Я не люблю порталы.

— А я не люблю, когда приходится идти в полную очень злых на меня краснолюдов крепость. И там наверняка есть пара десятков скоя'таэлей, которые bloede dh’oine подстрелят просто из развлечения.

— Ты слишком драматизируешь.

— Мы потеряем не меньше двух дней!

— Ты куда-то спешишь?

— Эскель!

— М-м-м?

— Мои порталы абсолютно безопасны, поверь.

Ведьмак молча наклонился, проверяя копыта у приведенной Йорветом флегматичной лошадки. Как-то раз Геральт рассказывал ему про то, как из безопасного портала появилась только половина человека. Вторую так и не нашли. За последнее время в его жизни было более чем достаточно колдовства, и это… беспокоило. Но тащиться к переправе у Хагге, теряя световой день, а потом еще один до Бан Глеана, тоже не хотелось.

* * *

Солнце слепило, бесчисленными искорками дробясь о водную гладь. Приложив козырьком ладонь ко лбу, Фрейя внимательно рассматривала противоположный берег. Эскель не торопил ее. Скинув сапоги и закатав штаны, он стоял по колено в реке и неторопливо брился, лишь изредка поглядывая на свое отражение. Понтар казался обманчиво безобидным и безмятежным, будто спящий вампир.

— Я готова, — с улыбкой сказала чародейка, подходя к самой кромке воды. На ярком солнце ее глаза казались совсем прозрачными. — Мы можем переправляться, если ты тоже готов.

Эскель стряхнул остатки мыльной пены с бритвы, тщательно прополоскал ее, вытер о рукав и бережно спрятал в кожаный футляр. Выбрался на берег, с удовольствием ступая по мягкой сочной траве. Наклонился за небрежно брошенными на землю рядом с Васильком курткой и сапогами.

— Подожди… — Фрейя подошла вплотную и провела пальцем по его щеке около уха. — Вот тут… осталось немного мыла… Ох, как же ты эманируешь…

Эскель ничего не ответил. Он понятия не имел, что это значит, но, глядя в ее расширившиеся зрачки, слушая участившееся сердцебиение, очень надеялся, что удастся эманировать как можно сильнее и дольше. Где-то плеснула рыба. Фрейя вздрогнула, быстро отступила на шаг назад, почему-то смутившись. Он с сожалением вздохнул и поднял перевязь с мечами.

— Успокой их Знаком. — Чародейка кивнула на Василька и безымянную кобылку. — Я открою два портала. Сначала для тебя с лошадьми, потом для себя. 

Она воткнула посох в землю перед собой и застыла, положив обе ладони на голову змеи. Трава вокруг начала желтеть, потянуло холодом, медальон начал раздражающе сильно и ритмично дрожать, так что Эскелю пришлось придерживать его рукой. Но одурманенные Аксием лошади все же стояли спокойно, изредка отгоняя хвостами мошкару. Чародейка медленно подняла руки, и перед ней зажегся оранжевым овал портала, на другом берегу появился второй такой же овал. Эскель с сомнением оглянулся на Фрейю, сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну и, крепко ухватив поводья, шагнул в мерцающее ничто.

Как ни странно, вышел из телепорта он целиком. Постоял пару мгновений, прикрыв глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, борясь с дурнотой и отголосками иррационального страха. Василек настороженно заржал, сильно дернув его за руку, — в камышах рядом послышалось ворчание и кряхтение. Эскель прищурился и хищно оскалился, вытаскивая из ножен серебряный клинок.

* * *

Фрейя устало опустилась подле Василька, прямо на подсушенную летним солнцем траву. Недоуменно огляделась по сторонам и не успела как следует удивиться отсутствию ведьмака, как он появился из близлежащих зарослей. Эскель, заляпанный грязью, но довольный, тащил за собой что-то тяжелое. 

— Эскель? О боги, что это?

— Водяная… — ведьмак плюхнул серое, уродливое, покрытое белесыми пятнами и какими-то наростами тело прямо перед Фрейей, — баба… или водяница. В народе, кстати, водяницы ошибочно считаются женами утопцев.

Он вытащил из-за голенища сапога кинжал, присел на корточки перед по-паучьи распластанной на земле тварью. Подкинул кинжал, перехватывая поудобней рукоять, и, уже замахнувшись, посмотрел на чародейку.

— Пожалуй, тебе лучше отвернуться. Это не займет много времени.

— Шутишь? — неожиданно оживилась Фрейя. — Подожди! Я возьму инструменты!

Эскель опустил кинжал.

— Это водяная баба, — после недолгого молчания произнес он.

— Ты только что это говорил, — кивнула чародейка, засунув в сумку руку по плечо. — Ну где же это все? Ага!

Фрейя скинула куртку, оставшись в белой рубашке, закатала рукава и быстро надела тяжелый, казавшийся необъятным кожаный фартук, потом натянула тонкие лайковые перчатки и, подхватив футляр с медицинскими инструментами, подошла к нему. Эскель скривился.

— Это водяная баба, — терпеливо повторил он таким тоном, будто говорил с ребенком.

— Да! И это отлично. Мне никогда не приходилось вскрывать водяную бабу. Я даже никогда их не видела. Потрясающе! Ну, так что ты там хотел? Зуб? Язык? Ой, я совсем забыла!

Она резво вскочила, чертыхаясь, кинулась к сумке, выудила оттуда небольшую книжицу в темном переплете и перо. Установив его над раскрытой страницей, прошептала заклинание. Книжица зависла перед ней, слегка покачиваясь. Эскель молчал.

— Итак, четырнадцатое июня тысяча двести семьдесят второго года. Три часа пополудни. Вскрытие существа под названием водяная баба, она же водяница. На вскрытии присутствует ведьмак Эскель из школы Волка. Наружный осмотр. Ну, приступим. — Она наклонилась вперед. — Труп свежий, трупное окоченение не наблюдается, по всему телу имеются бородавки и обширные гнойники грязно-белого цвета. Кожа слабо эластичная, серого цвета, целостность кожи многократно нарушена: колотая сквозная рана между… гм… между пятым и шестым ребром, два глубоких пореза на левом боку. Волосы… волосы жесткие, плохо удерживаются в волосяных луковицах. Подкожный жир слабо выражен, серо-желтого цвета, студневидной консистенции. Рот открыт, язык находится вне ротовой полости, зеленый, примерно двенадцать дюймов, по всей длине покрыт наростами неизвестного назначения. Челюсть выпирающая, верхняя доминирует, целостность зубов не нарушена.

Фрейя осторожно взяла длинную лапу, потянула за каждый коготь, ощупала фаланги. Потом приподняла ногу, пару раз согнула в колене, пробежалась пальцами по тощей лодыжке вверх к бедру. Прищурилась, рассматривая отвисшие мешочки грудей:

— Интересно, зачем этой твари грудь? Часть репродуктивной системы? Маловероятно — ни следа половых органов. Даже клоаки нет. Попытка мимикрии под человека?

Эскель молчал. Со странным чувством наблюдал за тем, как чародейка споро и со вкусом разделывала водяницу, раскладывая на траве рядом пористые комки плоти, скользкие, истекающие темной вонючей слизью. Монотонно проговаривала свои действия, шелестели страницы, перо едва слышно скрипело по бумаге, то и дело перескакивая со строчки на строчку.

— Странно. — Фрейя отложила скальпель, обеими руками вытащила из живота водяницы что-то маленькое, сморщенное и растерянно посмотрела на Эскеля. — Задница Мелитэле, это же… матка? Но зачем? Она же никуда не ведет! Просто… болтается внутри?!

Она замолчала, задумчиво уставившись куда-то за плечо ведьмаку.

— Как… как они появляются? — спросила чародейка медленно.

Эскель вздохнул, отворачиваясь.

— Никто никогда не видел. Они просто есть.

— Я не понимаю. Зачем существу, у которого вместо легких и сердца какая-то губка, пищеварительная система вообще состоит из одного желудка… ну, во всяком случае, я думаю, что этот огромный мешок — это желудок… и нет ни одной, прости мою грубость, дырки, кроме рта… зачем ей матка? Если только это не…

Эскель молчал.

— Это что, действительно раньше было человеком? Женщиной?!

— Не знаю, — буркнул ведьмак.

— Но Сопряжение…

— Я же сказал, не знаю. Кто-то говорит, что они появились из-за Сопряжения Сфер, а кто-то — что это эксперимент очередного безумного чародея. Только без магии тут не обошлось, сама видишь.

— Чародея? — тихо спросила Фрейя. — Значит, так тоже говорят?

— Говорили. Раньше. Теперь уже некому. — Эскель пожал плечами, склоняясь над водяницей.

Сделал надрезы от уголков пасти до мочек ушей, вставил кинжал между зубов и с силой надавил. Нижняя челюсть с хлюпающим звуком отвалилась. Ведьмак придирчиво осмотрел ряд кривых острых зубов, постукивая по каждому рукоятью кинжала, примерился и выбил один из самых крупных, вытер о штаны и спрятал в карман. Потянул за кончик покрытого бородавками языка, довольно хмыкнув, аккуратно вырезал его у самого корня. С языка капала тягучая черно-зеленая слизь. Эскель неспешно нацедил немного в чистый флакончик и, плотно закупорив, взболтал. Содержимое на глазах начало светлеть.

— Что это? — Фрейя подняла по-прежнему сочащийся слизью язык, растерла между пальцев одну каплю, принюхалась. 

— Мутаген. Для эликсиров, — неохотно ответил ведьмак.

— Серьезно? Просто нацедил, и ничего более?

— Нет, конечно. — Он отвернулся, убирая склянку в седельную сумку.

— Эскель?

Он ничего не ответил. Фрейя стянула перчатки и кинула их на тушу водяницы, следом полетел фартук.

— Просто обычное любопытство.

Эскель молчал, старательно не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд чародейки.

— А вот это уже просто невежливо. И на твоем месте я хотя бы вымыла руки.

Она сердито щелкнула пальцами — останки водяной бабы загорелись ярким синевато-белым огнем, мгновенно обращаясь в пепел. Пошевелила серую кучу носком сапога, отряхнула от золы оставшиеся совершенно невредимыми фартук и перчатки. Не проронив ни слова, сложила все в сумку и, не дожидаясь ведьмака, тронула кобылку.

Ведьмак нагнал ее спустя дюжину минут. Они ехали бок о бок в напряженном молчании. Фрейя смотрела в другую сторону. Эскель чувствовал себя в чем-то виноватым, хотя вроде бы было не из-за чего.

— В Каэр Морхене… — начал он.

— Оставь свои замшелые секреты себе, — прервала она. — Я не собираюсь на них покушаться. Считай, что я ни о чем не спрашивала.

Эскель стиснул зубы.

— Мутагены бесполезны для людей. Слишком ядовиты, — буркнул он.

— Догадываюсь. Достаточно посмотреть на тебя после эликсиров. — Она нахмурилась. — Но дело в том, что ты мне не доверяешь даже в мелочах. Я понимаю причины… но меня это задевает. Если уж мы путешествуем вместе…

— Сталь и магия на большаке? — уголком рта улыбнулся Эскель.

— Именно, — сказала Фрейя с горечью. — Ты мне небезразличен, да, дьявол тебя задери, ведьмак, ты мне более чем небезразличен, и я действительно стараюсь заслужить твое одобрение и твою симпатию, но… но неужели ты не мог просто ответить на вопрос?

Он посмотрел вверх, на легкие пушистые облачка, плывущие по небу, перевел взгляд на напряженно застывшую в седле чародейку и озабоченно потер шрам на щеке.

— Не мог. И не могу. Я понятия не имею, как из этой жижи получается мутаген. И никто из нас не имеет. Все, что мы знаем — последовательность действий, но не их суть. Да, мы на свой страх и риск чуть изменяем рецептуру, только это нисколько не приближает к пониманию. Так что это не вопрос доверия.

Фрейя растерянно моргнула.

— Вы что, пользуетесь своими эликсирами, ничего о них не зная? Но это же...

Она не успела договорить, остановленная резким жестом ведьмака, натянувшего поводья Василька.

— Тихо. Смотри. — Он указал на дорогу. Там, у очередной петли, на пригорке, перегораживая тракт, валялась разбитая телега. Фрейя напрягла зрение, но никак не могла разобрать, были ли борта телеги покрыты кровью или просто засохшей грязью.

— Ты видишь, что там? — беспокойно спросила она.

— Вижу. Работа для ведьмака, — мрачно ответил Эскель.


	19. Chapter 19

  
― Стой тут. 

Эскель спрыгнул с Василька и быстро зашагал вперед.

Тракт был хорошо наезженный. Колеса многочисленных телег оставили в рыхлой от дождей земле глубокие колеи, то и дело виднелся втоптанный в грязь мусор и конский навоз. Чем ближе ведьмак подходил к разбитой повозке, тем сильнее тянуло приторно-сладковатым запахом полежавшего на солнце мяса. И это было странно. Потому как, судя по всему, нападение произошло не так давно ― не больше пяти-шести часов, иначе невезучего торговца уже бы хватились. Будь там раскуроченные людские тела, запах был бы совсем другим. Эскель сложил пальцы в Знак Квен.

Бурые пятна на бортах оказались всего лишь потеками краски. О чем гласила надпись раньше, оставалось только догадываться. Эскеля гораздо больше занимало сопение и причмокивание с другой стороны воза. Серебряный клинок с тихим шипением покинул ножны.

Над раскиданными, разбитыми бочками вились мухи. Рядом трое гулей с аппетитом пожирали остатки аккуратно нарезанной свиной туши. Эскель скривил рот в ухмылке и громко свистнул. Ближайший гуль поднял голову, недовольно зарычал и, выпустив из пасти здоровенный, сочащийся темным, подпротухший кусок мяса, прыгнул прямо с места. Эскель, крепко перехватив меч обеими руками, сделал шаг в сторону. Прыгнувший гуль застонал почти по-человечьи, на излете напоровшись боком на выставленный клинок. Эскель пошатнулся, но все же устоял. Черная вонючая слизь тягуче брызнула на куртку и штаны, теплой струйкой потекла по шее.

По какой-то странной прихоти природы гули, даже если их было больше десятка, нападали всегда по очереди. Оставшиеся два трупоеда, оскалившись и приволакивая слишком длинные задние лапы, расходились полукругом. Они явно не могли решить, кто должен получить добычу первым. Эскель прищурился и крутанул мечом мельницу. Морды гулей, как зачарованные, повернулись вслед за движением серебряного клинка. За спиной ведьмака, хрипя и подергивая лапами, издыхал их собрат, но на это они не обращали решительно никакого внимания, привлеченные пляской солнечных бликов на серебре. Эскель приближался мелкими скользящими шажками, сокращая расстояние. Первой не выдержала тварь справа — гуль наклонил голову и рванулся в сторону ведьмака, намереваясь сбить его с ног. Эскель, начав замах, обошел гуля пируэтом и с силой рубанул его по хребту, ломая позвоночник. Гуль взвизгнул коротко, отчаянно, беспомощной кучей плоти упал на землю. Тут же, в развороте, не глядя, ориентируясь лишь на слух, Эскель ударил напавшего сбоку другого трупоеда Знаком Игни. Гуль отполз назад, царапая лапами обожженную, с вытекшими от огня глазами морду. Добивая его, Эскель почти чувствовал жалость.

Без особенной брезгливости он вытер рукавом щеку и присмотрелся к цепочкам следов на жирной, еще не до конца подсохшей почве. Шесть пар следов определенно принадлежали трупоедам — они основательно распотрошили бочки с мясом, вытащили порубленные туши на солнце и терпеливо ждали, пока мясо обретет тот самый душок, который поначалу удивил Эскеля. Но вот ни человеческих следов, ни тел нигде не было. Эскель заглянул внутрь перевернутого воза ― две нетронутые бочки и больше ничего. 

Он обошел повозку кругом, пытаясь рассмотреть в мешанине следов гулей что-либо такое, что дало бы зацепку, куда пропали люди. На обочине, с противоположной Понтару стороны, трава была сильно примята. Эскель присел, растирая между пальцев травинки и комочки грязи, принюхался и с отвращением выругался.

* * *

Фрейя по-прежнему сидела на своей кобылке и, кажется, за все прошедшее время даже не шелохнулась. Только поджала губы, глядя на испачканную одежду ведьмака.

― Что там случилось?

― Гули и тухлое мясо.

Эскель вытащил из седельной сумки ветошь и принялся чистить лезвие серебряного меча.

― А в повозке?

― Никого там не осталось, ― хмуро ответил он.

― Странно… 

Чародейка прикрыла глаза, и ее лицо исказила гримаса. 

― Нет, ― сказала она чуть погодя, ― здесь не может быть ошибки. Там, внутри, кто-то есть. Слишком далеко для моих чар, но этот кто-то определенно человек, и он определенно жив.

Эскель в задумчивости потер щеку, глядя в сторону воза, потом повернулся к Фрейе:

― Пойдем.

― Тогда помоги мне слезть.

Вздохнув больше для виду, Эскель подошел вплотную к лошадке и протянул руки, вынимая чародейку из седла.

― Ну и зачем все это? ― спросил он, не спеша опускать ее на землю.

― Не знаю, ― улыбнулась Фрейя. ― Вполне возможно, мне просто захотелось, чтобы ты подержал меня на руках.

― В повозке было пусто, ― сказал он, чуть опустив голову.

― Я уверена, что там кто-то есть, ― прошептала Фрейя, мазнув дыханием по его подбородку.

Эскель на миг пожалел, что он уже не так молод и горяч, что пропавшие люди занимают его мысли почти так же сильно, как и прильнувшее к нему женское тело, но все-таки продолжал держать ее.

― Ты можешь поставить меня на землю.

― Могу, ― легко согласился он, находя ее губы.

Почему-то ему казалось важным присвоить ее себе поцелуем именно здесь, на пыльном тракте, рядом с разбитым возом и искромсанными трупами гулей. Это было будто бы признанием самому себе в том, что составляющее его жизнь одиночество вполне может соседствовать с чем-то, от чего сладко замирало сердце.

«Читай, ― подумал он, зажмурившись и вдыхая теплый свежий запах ромашки. ― Читай меня, если хочешь. Я стар и циничен, я никогда не осмелюсь сам сказать тебе это… Но ты ведь можешь прочесть мои мысли. Читай. Я хочу, чтобы это не кончалось, я хочу…»

Фрейя отвернулась, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

― Опусти… прошу… надо помочь… в повозке…

Эскель молча поставил ее на землю. Фрейя провела ладонями по своему кафтанчику, разглаживая несуществующие складки. Наваждение близости схлынуло, оставив неловкость за проявленные эмоции.

― Пойдем, ― повторил ведьмак ровно, ― посмотрим, что там.

* * *

«Там» было откровенно гадко: разбитые бочки; смердящие куски, покрытые тучами мух; побуревшая от крови и мясного сока дорога; трупы гулей. Фрейя скривилась, глядя на распоротый по всей длине бок одного из гулей. Он явно хотел отползти подальше в тщетной попытке выжить ― глянцево-черные внутренности тянулись за тушей еще почти сажень и, сочась липкой слизью, добавляли гнилостной вони к общему букету запахов.

Во рту стало кисло. Фрейя, с трудом подавив рвотный позыв, прошептала заклинание. Запахи пропали. Все разом.

― Надеюсь, их-то ты не станешь вскрывать и рассматривать?

― Не стану. Тем более что с первым ты справился гораздо лучше. ― Она кивнула на гулей. ― Ох и мерзко же ты убиваешь, ведьмак.

― Как умею, так и убиваю, ― пожал плечами Эскель, запрыгивая на борт крытого воза. ― Нечисть редко соблюдает дуэльный кодекс и еще реже умирает сама, приняв приятные глазу позы… Как я и говорил, здесь только две бочки.

― Посмотри в углу справа. Там ребенок. Лежит скрючившись, но абсолютно здоров, насколько я могу судить.

Эскель, с легкостью балансируя на узкой боковине, забрался внутрь.

― Ты можешь видеть сквозь стены? ― раздался его приглушенный голос.

― Только ауру и только живых. Предметы не вижу. Ограбить краснолюдский банк у нас не получится. Прости.

Послышался звук ломающегося дерева и следом ― крик. Тонкий, ввинчивающийся в уши, полный невыразимого ужаса. Фрейя только зажмурилась, но вопль оборвался как-то внезапно, будто его и не было. Из повозки, пошатываясь и придерживая левой рукой перекинутое через плечо тонкое тельце, выбрался Эскель. Другую руку он прижимал к лицу.

Фрейя на миг сосредоточилась, но тут же облегченно выдохнула. Ребенок — девочка, судя по виду, лет десяти — мирно спал. Чародейка подняла глаза на Эскеля:

― Покажи.

― Просто царапина, ― дернул плечом он. ― Приведи лучше лошадей. Надо положить ее куда-нибудь, пока не проснется.

Привычный ко всему Василек на трупы гулей никак не отреагировал, спокойно прошествовав мимо. А вот с кобылкой Фрейе пришлось повозиться. Она фыркала и упиралась ровно до тех пор, пока основательно выведенная из себя чародейка не пустила ей в круп крохотную молнию. Кобыла взвилась на дыбы и в два счета нагнала Василька, уже мирно пощипывающего травку за пригорком.

Эскель сидел на земле рядом с девочкой — она, поджав под себя босые тощие ноги, свернулась клубочком на расстеленной куртке ведьмака и чему-то улыбалась во сне. По-прежнему прижимая ладонь к лицу, ведьмак угрюмо смотрел в сторону Бан Глеана.

― Покажи, пожалуйста, ― тихо попросила Фрейя.

Эскель неохотно убрал руку. Щеку рассекали три длинные кровоточащие царапины. Они начинались сразу под глазом и шли почти параллельно старому шраму. Фрейя закусила губу и покачала головой.

― Она, должно быть, очень испугалась.

― Должно быть, ― равнодушно заметил Эскель.

― Царапины неглубокие, я могу заживить их так, что не останется и следа, но…

― На это нет времени, ― перебил ее он, отодвигаясь. ― Приближаются шестеро конных. Едут по дороге с севера. Думаю, кто-то из города все же хватился так и не прибывшего мяса.

Чародейка резко выпрямилась, откинула косу за спину и беспокойно посмотрела туда же, куда и ведьмак. Из-за поворота действительно появился небольшой отряд. Стражники в каэдвенских цветах остановились, и вперед выехал высокий статный молодой мужчина. Одет он был так же и вроде бы ничем от других не отличался, но упряжь его жеребца была богато украшена, да и сам конь явно стоил больше, чем остальные лошади в отряде вместе взятые. Он посмотрел на царапины на щеке ведьмака, на стоящую рядом Фрейю, потом на девочку, мирно спящую на земле, и снова прошелся липким оценивающим взглядом по чародейке.

― Разбой с целью насильничания, ― процедил он и поднял руку, давая сигнал остальным. ― Связать и доставить для допроса.

― Охолонь, Игнас, ― осадил его один из стражников, кряжистый и седой. ― Я этого, с мечами, знаю ― ведьмак он.

― Сам вижу, что ведьмак, ― пробурчал названный Игнасом. ― И всем известно, что они есть мерзавцы без достоинства, совести и чести, истинные исчадия адовы, только лишь к убиениям и насилию приспособленные.

― Не знаю, что там всем известно, ― задумчиво протянул седой, ― да только лет двадцать назад, когда твой почтенный батюшка только начал в лавниках **¹** ходить, а ты сам у своей почтенной матушки титьку теребил, вот этот ведьмак в Понтаре такую здоровенную херовину прибил, что тогдашний войт, твой почтенный дед, пусть земля ему будет пухом, самолично руку ведьмаку жал да за стол приглашал. Думаю, худого ничего не случится, если мы не будем до смертоубийства доводить, а прямо здесь и спросим, что мастер ведьмак тут делает в таком виде и что за девки с ним?

Эскель только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как из-за его спины раздался возмущенный голос Фрейи:

― Между прочим, мастер ведьмак только что зарубил трех гулей! И спас девочку! А на телегу мы наткнулись случайно!

Эскель нахмурился и посмотрел на чародейку — она пылала праведным гневом, причем с таким энтузиазмом, что любой с ней не знакомый мог бы вполне принять это за чистую монету. Седой вместе с Игнасом и приняли, будто позабыв о присутствии ведьмака.

― А ты кто такая будешь? ― вкрадчиво спросил молодой стражник.

― Медичка я, из Оксенфурта, ― ответила Фрейя и зачем-то провела ладонями по бедрам, как бы стряхивая дорожную пыль.

В глазах Игнаса загорелся похотливый огонек. Эскель скрипнул зубами. Он ни черта не понимал в том, что и зачем делала Фрейя, но ощутил сильное желание плюнуть на ее затеи и дать молодчику в рожу.

― У меня в Компаче родня живет, ну и… ― Она замялась. ― А тут на дороге утопцы… и мастер ведьмак тоже на север путешествует… вот я и набилась к нему в попутчицы.

― Небось не бескорыстно согласился, а? ― хохотнул седой.

Фрейя потупилась и потеребила кончик косы.

― Ну, за плату, конечно. Но вы не подумайте чего! Пальцем он меня не тронул!

«Пальцем-то да, а вот кое-чем другим!» ― похабно засмеялся кто-то. К удивлению Эскеля, Фрейя очень натурально покраснела.

― А ну-ка тихо! ― шикнул седой. ― Ладно, с тобой все ясно. А что тут произошло? Почему дите на земле дрыхнет?

― Мы ее в повозке нашли! А вокруг гули! И воняет, как в анатомичке! А она как заорет и…

― Ясно, ― прервал Фрейю седой и тут же негромко сказал в спину молодому стражнику: ― Ты у нас капитан, Игнас, вот и езжай проверь, правду ли девка говорит. А я тут за ведьмаком пригляжу.

Игнас, не оборачиваясь, раздраженно стегнул жеребца по крупу. Остальные стражники поспешили за ним. Седой недолго смотрел им вслед, а потом повернулся к Эскелю.

― Ну вот теперь серьезно потолкуем, ведьмак. А то ты все молчишь и молчишь, а от девки твоей толку никакого. Да и не для разговоров девки нужны.

Фрейя громко фыркнула, но ничего не сказала. Эскель прищурился, глядя на стражника, и спокойно спросил:

― А ты сам-то отчего не поехал?

― Да ни к чему мне это, ― махнул тот рукой, спешившись. ― Я прекрасно знаю, что там. А вот обалдую Игнасу полезно будет проблеваться маленько.

― Ты знаешь, что там, потому что это не первое такое нападение, ― усмехнулся Эскель.

― Верно.

― Только раньше все было в лесу. Люди пропадали без следа, деревья вокруг либо поломаны, либо сильно покорежены.

― Тоже верно, ― с любопытством посмотрел на ведьмака седой. ― Ты, видно, уже понял, кто так шуткует. Так что, возьмешься за дело?

― Не раньше, чем оговорю с войтом плату, ― сказал Эскель холодно, не отводя взгляда от выцветших голубых глаз старого стражника.

― Справедливо, ― заметил тот и похлопал свою лошадь по шее, успокаивая, когда порыв ветра принес гнилостный запах от разбитой телеги. ― Ну что ж, добро пожаловать на земли Бан Глеана, мастер ведьмак. Войту скажете, что Гербольт вас послал, да про ту зубастую херовину ему напомните.

― Жряка.

― Ну жряка. Как там святой Умберто писал? Как херовину ни назови, все равно она херовиной останется.

― Вообще-то святой Умберто писал про розу и вовсе не так! ― возмутилась Фрейя.

― Очень может быть. Это вы-то, мазель медичка, ученая. А я человек простой, мне вариант с херовиной ближе как-то. Езжайте уже, пока щенок Игнас не оборотился.

Эскель не спеша поднялся с травы, стараясь не потревожить девочку.

― Ты знаешь, чья она?

― Не волнуйся, купцова родня тут живет. Передам соплюху им ― пусть сами разбираются.

Ведьмак посмотрел на Фрейю, потом на Гербольта и покачал головой:

― Нет, так дело не пойдет. Я сам ее отвезу.

Стражник одобрительно улыбнулся.

― Суровый ты мужик, мастер ведьмак. Да будь по-твоему. От рыбного квартала повернешь налево, а как к мясникам попадешь, то спросишь, где дом Балтура. Давай помогу.

Седой подождал, пока Эскель и Фрейя окажутся в седлах, потом осторожно передал ведьмаку спящую девочку.

― Удачи, ― сказал он, легонько шлепнув Василька по крупу.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Города Эскель не любил. Для чувствительного ведьмачьего слуха там было слишком много шума, а для обоняния ― слишком много вони. А в Бан Глеане к обычному летнему смраду еще добавлялся запах рыбы: от только что выловленной до совсем протухшей. Рыбу Эскель тоже не жаловал. Третогорский тракт подходил к городу как раз со стороны порта, поэтому в нос шибало уже на подъезде к воротам. 

У ворот, вяло переругиваясь относительно какой-то курвы Анешки, скучали два стражника. При виде странных путников они заметно оживились и, оставив разногласия по поводу сердца и прочих органов Анешки, скрестили пики, преграждая въезд.

― Кто такие будете? ― грозно спросил правый стражник. Рябой и щербатый, он, судя по всему, проигрывал в битве за благосклонность дамы, отчего настроение его явно страдало.

― Не видишь, что ль? Два меча, зенки змеючьи, тьфу, ― сплюнул, впрочем, весьма добродушно, второй стражник.

― Ведьмак, значит, ― прищурился рябой.

― Ведьмак, ― серьезно подтвердил Эскель и, чуть наклонившись, доверительно понизил голос: ― Дело у меня к войту.

― А что с девкой?

Он с подозрением покосился на спящую девочку. Эскель крепче прижал к себе тщедушное тельце и постарался улыбнуться как можно обаятельней:

― Утомилась в дороге.

Стражники переглянулись.

― С девкой нельзя! А вдруг больная?

Эскель лишь успел прикинуть, во сколько им обойдется проезд, как глаза стражников остекленели.

― Обращаться к нам «мастер ведьмак» и «госпожа медичка». Девочка совершенно здорова. Она испугалась, и пришлось ее напоить маковым молоком. Гербольт лично разрешил отвезти ее к родным. Вы нас пропустили, потому что не заметили ничего подозрительного.

Стражники синхронно кивнули, расходясь в стороны:

― Да, госпожа медичка.

Эскель обернулся к Фрейе.

― Ну что? ― раздраженно буркнула она, избегая его взгляда. ― Через полчаса разговоров и пару золотых мы бы пришли к тому же.

Эскель досчитал до десяти, выдохнул и лишь потом тронул Василька. В молчании ведьмак и чародейка въехали в Бан Глеан мимо застывших неестественно ровно, не мигающих стражников.

* * * 

Город не был ни особенно маленьким, ни особенно большим. Обычным. Пожалуй, славился он только рыбным промыслом да тем, что во время Второй войны с Нильфгаардом в Бан Глеане квартировалась знаменитая Бурая Хоругвь. 

В южной части, вдоль берега Понтара, тянулись порт и квартал рыбаков, называемый рыбным. За ними большой кляксой раскинулась та часть города, где жил простой люд. Здесь можно было найти и дома мелких купцов, и дешевые кабаки, и средней руки лавки, и большинство мастерских. Идущая от Третогорских ворот широкая, мощеная булыжником улица лишь краем задевала рыбный квартал, прорезала жилой квартал, большую рыночную площадь и в конце концов упиралась в ратушу.

Эскель свернул с главной улицы налево, прямиком в незаметный узенький проулок между домами. Рыбный дух начал ослабевать, уступая место запаху свежего и не очень мяса. Фрейя ехала следом, с умеренным любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Судя по домам, хоть неказистым, но по большей части каменным и двухэтажным, здесь жили не самые бедные лавочники и торгаши.

Попетляв немного по переулкам, ведьмак вывел их на небольшой пятачок, уставленный мясными прилавками. Придержал Василька у первого же и громко спросил:

― Где найти дом Балтура?

Неспешно отгонявшая мух от плетеных корзин дородная дама подбоченилась и неприятным зычным голосом поинтересовалась, за каким хером ему потребовался прохиндей Балтур и не его ли дочку охальник в руках держит?

Эскель, предупреждающе глянув на уже открывшую рот Фрейю, вежливо сообщил даме, что с прохиндеем случилась беда, а дочку надо бы доставить в отчий дом как можно скорее, ибо девочка ужаса натерпелась и от нервов сомлела.

Этот обмен любезностями Фрейе быстро надоел, так что она, правильно истолковав взгляд ведьмака, в разговор не лезла, а рассматривала площадь. Ужасно хотелось есть и еще больше ― спать. Та пара часов сна на жесткой лежанке в хижине Эльтона никак не могла заменить полноценный отдых. Тем временем Эскель о чем-то все же договорился с недовольной Балтуром торговкой и, легонько тронув Василька пятками, двинулся вперед.

Дом пропавшего купца выделялся среди прочих лишь потускневшим от времени рисунком, некогда изображавшим свиной окорок. С глазами и плотоядной ухмылкой. Пока Фрейя прикидывала, сколько интересных тем для разговора нашлось бы у художника с мэтром Роршахом, Эскель, все так же прижимая девочку к себе, спешился и постучал в дверь.

* * * 

― Ну и что теперь? ― пожал плечами Эскель, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ему вообще-то наплевать на то, что теперь.

Войт почмокал губами, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице массивного дубового стола и снова уставился на ведьмака.

― Четыреста.

Эскель, не мигая, уставился на войта в ответ.

― Шестьсот.

Пару минут они в полной тишине глядели друг на друга.

― Четыреста пятьдесят.

― Шестьсот.

Войт с шумом поднялся и отошел к окну. Он был высок и походил на постаревшую, сильно страдающую от печеночных колик копию Игнаса. Возможно, двадцать лет назад он и мог бы быть щедрым, приятным во всех отношениях молодым человеком. Но Эскель в упор не помнил его тогда, а здесь и сейчас войт остервенело торговался за каждый золотой. Чувствуя нарастающее раздражение и желание уйти, Эскель подумал, что бедность ― извечное проклятие любого ведьмака. Что-то такое, по всей видимости, отразилось на его лице, так что войт скривился и свистящим шепотом предложил:

― Пятьсот.

― Пятьсот пятьдесят — и по рукам.

― Городской совет сожрет меня заживо. У нас тут война и Радовид, будь он трижды благословен.

― Ну и что теперь? ― снова повторил Эскель.

Войт не ответил. Зато внезапно подал голос молчавший до того Гербольт:

― Ведьмак дело говорит. Этому бесу положить на войну и Радовида, он уже вышел на тракт, потому как смекнул, что лопать упитанных купцов гораздо проще, чем сидеть в чаще и ждать очередного лесоруба. Думаешь, он удовлетворится Балтуром и его пацаном? А когда тварюга отъестся и подберется к нашим полям, кто его остановит? Игнас?

Войт поджал губы и, кажется, пожелтел еще сильнее.

― Ладно, ― нехотя проговорил он. ― Ладно, ведьмак, по рукам. Пятьсот пятьдесят.

Он снова уселся за стол, размашисто вписал сумму в лежащий перед ним пергамент, поставил подпись и, даже не потрудившись присыпать песком, швырнул ведьмаку. Гербольт неодобрительно покачал головой. А Эскель с грустью подумал, что будь он Ламбертом, то непременно бы подкараулил войта ночью и дал в зубы, а после, возможно, с упоением дрался бы с городской стражей и еще лет двадцать не показывал носа в Бан Глеан. Сам же он не ощущал ничего, кроме легкого раздражения оттого, что приходится сидеть в душной ратуше, что промокшая от пота рубашка противно липнет к спине, да и не мешало бы почистить от крови гулей куртку и штаны. Он кивнул войту, чуть почтительней ― Гербольту и с облегчением покинул ратушу.

* * * 

Когда отворилась дверь, Фрейя приоткрыла один глаз и развеяла наложенные на комнату охранные чары, истошно завопившие у нее в голове. Эскель вошел, с наслаждением бросил куртку на колченогий стул, стянул сапоги и, не отрывая взгляда от обнаженной спины чародейки, завозился, раздеваясь.

― Ты угомонишься когда-нибудь, ведьмак? ― хрипло пробурчала она, накрывая голову подушкой.

Эскель поморщился; стараясь не шуметь, прислонил мечи к изголовью кровати и попытался примоститься рядом с Фрейей, но в то же время на расстоянии. Кожа у нее была бледная и гладкая. «Как фарфоровая статуэтка», ― подумал Эскель, сжимая кулаки, потому что одуряюще хотелось провести рукой по матово-белой спине, спуститься ниже и…

― Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, ― приглушенно засмеялась чародейка, выныривая из-под подушки.

― Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я угомонился.

― Я тоже так думала.

Она придвинулась вплотную, прогнувшись в пояснице. 

― Я договорился с войтом, ― прошептал он, целуя ее между лопаток.

― А-а-ах… Да к демонам войта!

― К демонам, ― согласился Эскель. 

Фрейя развернулась и закинула ногу ему на бедро. Он шумно выдохнул. Войт действительно тут был лишним.

«Хотел бы я уметь читать твои мысли», ― подумал он спустя четверть часа.

Чародейка, не открывая глаз, улыбнулась. Как ему показалось, грустно.

― Зачем? 

«Потому что я…» ― последнюю мысль Эскель подавил, не додумав. А вместо этого стал размышлять о том, какая она красивая.

― Ты льстец и подхалим. ― Фрейя захохотала, натягивая простынь. ― И хитрец к тому же.

― Я ведьмак, ― назидательно ответил он.

― О да… Но я ужасно хочу спать.

Эскель перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову. 

― Спи.

* * * 

Найти укрытие беса было дьявольски сложно. Хитрая тварь словно чуяла, что на нее ведется охота, и упорно пряталась где-то в чаще. Эскель мотался по лесам вокруг Бан Глеана, возвращался за полночь грязный, иногда покрытый чужой кровью, пропахший потом и тиной. Падал на кровать и мгновенно засыпал. Но с каждым днем он подбирался все ближе и ближе к цели.

Фрейя сидела на кровати и, заплетая косу, поглядывала на сборы ведьмака со странным выражением. Эскель снял со спинки стула рубаху. Она была абсолютно чистой и, кажется, даже похрустывала, будто накрахмаленная. И пахла. Все вокруг, включая его сапоги, издавало стойкий аромат ромашки. Эскель потер щеку. Этого запаха как-то внезапно стало слишком много в его жизни, и он до сих пор не понял, как к этому относиться.

Открыв сундучок с эликсирами, он бережно вытащил маленькие пузатые бутылочки, чуть усмехнулся, услышав, как позади чародейка затаила дыхание. Выпил как бы небрежно, на самом деле изо всех сил сдерживая рвущийся болезненный стон. Постоял, тяжело опираясь о стол, пережидая, пока прояснится перед глазами. Фрейя напряженно молчала, и Эскель подумал, что вот за такое молчание он ей, пожалуй, особенно благодарен.

Он спешно оделся, надеясь, что успеет уйти до того, как появятся внешние проявления выпитых отваров, но в дверях Фрейя все же его окликнула: 

― Ведьмак, ты только возвращайся. Пожалуйста. 

В столь ранний час первый этаж постоялого двора был практически пуст. Двое забулдыг за столами да молодая служанка, которая, зевая, разбрасывала солому по полу. Увидев белое, с расширившимися зрачками лицо ведьмака, она в испуге застыла, прижав к животу корзину, а потом, покраснев, отвела взгляд. «Ну вот, ― усмехнулся Эскель, проходя мимо. ― Ничего не меняется. Они всегда будут нас бояться».

Василек заржал, приветствуя хозяина, ткнулся носом ему в карман и тут же недовольно чихнул.

― Да, брат, знаю. ― Эскель похлопал его по шее, достал зеленое яблоко и две морковки. ― Скоро на мне можно будет гадать. Любит, не любит…

Василек в ответ сочувственно захрумкал свежим яблоком.

* * * 

Сразу за воротами Эскеля поджидал Гербольт. Летнее солнце быстро набирало высоту, становилось все жарче, и стражник держал шлем под мышкой, то и дело промакивая пот со лба рукавом. 

― Городской совет желает знать, чем ты уже седмицу занимаешься, ― сказал он, подстраиваясь под шаг Василька.

― Совет или войт?

― В Бан Глеане, ведьмак, нет разницы, совет или войт. Тебе бы стоило это накрепко запомнить.

― Я учту, ― кивнул Эскель.

― И правильно.

Гербольт расстегнул гамбезон и, скривившись, посмотрел на небо.

― Вот сучье солнце… Знаешь, ведьмак, вроде бы ты и неплохой, но какой-то уж больно мутный. Болек, что на воротах стоит, тебя называет «мастер ведьмак», а девку твою — «госпожа медичка». Это Болек-то! Он даже свою мамашу иначе как старой курвой не кличет, а тут такие реверансы. Ходишь вокруг, все что-то вынюхиваешь. Ты не подумай чего, я уже тебя видел в деле, когда ты ту херовину ловил, но время сейчас такое, сам понимаешь.

― А как же, понимаю, ― без улыбки заметил Эскель, глядя на дорогу прямо перед собой. ― Доверяй, но проверяй.

― Короче, мне войту надо отчитаться, где ты был и что делал, усек?

Эскель скинул капюшон и повернулся к нему, так что стало видно неестественно белую кожу, прорезанную черными нитями сосудов. Стражник скривился.

― Я выслеживаю беса, Гербольт. Это такая, ― он сделал паузу, ― херовина высотой в два человеческих роста, весом как дюжина быков, хитрая, словно рысь. Это все, что меня здесь интересует.

Гербольт наклонился и смачно сплюнул в дорожную пыль.

― Благородный ты, аж до усрачки. Да только что-то нынче как ведьмак где появится, так то король какой головы лишится, то драконы лютовать начинают. Войт изволит беспокоиться. Я пойду с тобой.

Эскель покачал головой, пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное про белых волков, потом снова повернулся к нему:

― Да чихал бес на твоего войта и всех королей вместе взятых, он хочет жрать. И непременно сожрет тебя, как только увидит. А пока он будет с аппетитом тобой закусывать, я смогу отлично его прикончить. Как тебе такая перспектива, Гербольт?

Старый стражник стиснул челюсть так, что обозначились желваки, но взгляда не отвел и ничего не ответил.

― Вижу, что не очень. ― Эскель снова натянул капюшон и запахнул плащ; несмотря на солнцепек, от смеси эликсиров и отваров его морозило. ― Но, как ты выразился, я благородный до усрачки, так что, считай, тебе сегодня повезло. Разворачивайся и возвращайся обратно в город.

Гербольт мотнул головой, по-прежнему продолжая ехать рядом.

― Девка-то твоя не медичка вовсе, ― произнес он наконец. ― Наврала тебе с три короба или околдовала, как Болека, а?

Эскель промолчал.

― Но думаю, что ты это все знаешь и сам. Так что смотри, шутки шутками, а вздумаешь мутить воду ― мигом костер запалим.

― Это твои слова, Гербольт, ― спросил Эскель тихо, ― или войта?

― Пока что мои. Пойми, ты мне нравишься, но мой город мне нравится больше. Бывай, мастер ведьмак.

Он ударил коня в бок каблуками, и тот загарцевал, вздымая облачка пыли. Эскель снова выругался сквозь зубы, провожая взглядом быстро удаляющуюся фигуру стражника.

* * * 

Окрестные леса от Бан Глеана до Шаэрраведда были сплошь усеяны эльфскими развалинами. Догадаться, чем именно раньше являлась та или иная кучка камней, мог бы, наверное, лишь особенно вдохновленный историей студиозус. Подземелий и пещер тут тоже водилось в избытке, но проходящие по этой дороге на юг несколько поколений ведьмаков сделали их почти безопасными. Почти, ибо рано или поздно в пустых катакомбах поселялось какое-нибудь пришлое страхолюдище и с лихвой отыгрывалось на окрестных жителях.

Наевшийся бес был похож на небольшой холм. Ему не мешали ни стоявшее в зените солнце, ни лесная возня вокруг. По-хозяйски раскинувшись перед своей пещерой, обложившись полуобглоданными костями, он спал. Хотя на самом деле вся эта показушная расслабленность была частью игры. Эскель прищурился, прикидывая, с какой стороны к нему лучше подойти, поднял с земли дохлого накера и, крепко придерживая его перед собой, двинулся вперед.

Бес делал вид, что спит, ведьмак делал вид, что он не ведьмак, а накер.

Эскелю удалось подойти почти на двадцать шагов, когда бес с неожиданной для такой туши резвостью вскочил, наклонил рогатую башку и оглушительно заревел. Кинулся стремительно, напористо, но все-таки слишком медленно для накачавшегося «Пургой» ведьмака. Эскель швырнул ему прямо в оскаленную морду бесполезный уже труп накера. Пируэтом ушел вбок. Не теряя времени, сорвал с пояса «Картечь», не целясь, метнул в широкую спину твари и мощным прыжком оказался у входа в пещеру. 

Он едва успел спрятаться за каменный уступ, как снаружи громыхнуло. Сразу запахло паленой шерстью. Бес взвыл от бешенства, начал метаться по поляне, сшибая деревья и топча кусты. Эскель, быстро выглянув из-за уступа, кинул вторую бомбу. Не совсем удачно ― она взорвалась позади беса. Тот отскочил влево, помотал башкой и уставился прямо на ведьмака. Медальон бешено задергался на цепочке, предупреждая об опасности.

«Вот же сука!» ― подумал Эскель, продираясь сквозь гипнотическое марево. Все вокруг потемнело, выцвело и стало похоже на присыпанные золой бумажные картинки. Эликсир «Кошка» ослаблял наваждение, но этого было явно недостаточно. Чудище снова гортанно заревело, выставило рога, нацеливаясь на вроде бы беззащитную жертву. Эскель тряхнул головой ― у него оставались считанные секунды, прежде чем бес кинется в атаку.

Вообще бесы не были самыми ловкими или проворными из живущих на суше реликтов, но были одними из самых крупных. Их излюбленный способ расправы над противником был очень прост ― одурманить и, наскочив, поднять на рога. Все еще плохо соображая, Эскель действовал исключительно на инстинктах: прыгнул вбок, быстро нырнул под поваленное дерево. Разогнавшись, бес не успел затормозить и со всей дури впечатался в тот самый уступ, перед которым мгновением раньше стоял ведьмак. Сверху на него посыпались камни вперемешку с комьями земли. Он фыркнул, отряхиваясь, повернулся ― на поляне никого не было. 

Древняя тварь подозрительно повела рогатой башкой из стороны в сторону, засопела, принюхиваясь. Скорчившийся под деревом Эскель задержал дыхание. Ему были видны лишь трехпалые лапы с короткими мощными когтями. Бес потоптался на месте, потом медленно двинулся вперед. «Сейчас, сейчас… еще чуть-чуть, ― следя за проходящей мимо тварью, думал Эскель. ― Да! Сейчас!»

Он вскочил на ствол, ударил Знаком Аксий, выигрывая нужное время, и, сильно оттолкнувшись, оказался на спине беса. Оглушенный ведьмачьим Знаком, тот даже не попытался сбросить его. Эскель перехватил меч обоими руками, примерился и всадил клинок четко в основание черепа. 

Бес жалобно всхлипнул, заваливаясь набок.

Эскель скатился с его туши, машинально вытер лицо от брызнувшей крови и устало сел рядом, облокачиваясь о теплый еще бок. Ужасно саднила оцарапанная древесной корой рука, начинало болеть колено, на которое он неудачно приземлился. Но это все была ерунда по сравнению с тем, что он все-таки победил.

― И чего тебе не сиделось в чаще? Жрал бы себе медведей и горя не знал, ― пробормотал Эскель.

Бес, конечно же, ничего не ответил, уставившись остекленевшим взглядом в небо.


	21. Chapter 21

Тащить голову беса в кордегардию было тем еще удовольствием. Она весила, казалось, пудов сто и постоянно за что-то цеплялась рогами. За Эскелем тянулся приличный хвост из городской шпаны, редких зевак и бродячих псов. У ворот кордегардии, рядом с привязью для лошадей, толклись человек десять: угрюмые, немногословные, все в коричневой грубой коже, круглых шлемах, вооруженные мечами и шипастыми дубинками. И все как один внимательно проводили ведьмака взглядами. Эскель не любил, когда на него смотрели так ― с тихой упорной ненавистью. Ни к чему хорошему это никогда не приводило. 

Он заволок свою ношу во двор и сдержанно кивнул Гербольту, муштрующему потных, красных от натуги новобранцев. Стражник сидел на ступенях, ведущих в приземистое деревянное здание, время от времени расслабленно покрикивал на молодежь. Увидев Эскеля, Гербольт поднялся, затянул пояс с мечом и вразвалку направился к ведьмаку. 

― Это оно? ― Он указал на завернутую в мешковину голову.

― Оно.

Гербольт сдернул ткань и громко присвистнул:

― Экая страховидла! Стало быть, лесорубам да купцам на нашем тракте теперь бояться нечего?

Эскель прищурился, чуть скривив уголок рта в ухмылке.

― Лесорубам и купцам всегда есть чего бояться. В особенности купцам. В особенности рядом с Понтаром. Утопцы, накеры, водяницы… Но страхи купцов и лесорубов мы можем оговорить за отдельную плату.

Стражник покачал головой, мол, не здесь, и махнул рукой, приглашая Эскеля следовать за ним. 

Места в кордегардии было немного, народу, впрочем, тоже. Стражники, вяло переговариваясь, тянулись во двор: башка беса вызывала у них вполне понятное любопытство. 

Тесную комнату, куда привел Эскеля Гербольт, почти полностью перегораживал добротный деревянный стол, массивный, с резными ножками, покрытый потертым сукном. Он отлично подошел бы какому-нибудь стряпчему. Немолодому и не особенно талантливому. Но тут стол смотрелся довольно странно. 

Пока Гербольт, кряхтя и позвякивая ключами, рылся где-то в недрах деревянного монстра, Эскель наблюдал сквозь мутное, кажется, никогда не знавшее мыла и тряпки окошко, как к голове беса подошли Охотники за чародеями. И Игнас.

― Ага, вот и он! ― сказал Гербольт. 

Он положил перед собой плотно набитый кошель вместе с листом бумаги и, проследив за взглядом Эскеля, усмехнулся.

― Это, мастер ведьмак, причина, по которой я тебя позвал. Озабочен, значит, Радовид Свирепый поисками небезызвестной Филиппы Эйльхарт. Сильно, надо сказать, озабочен, раз таких людей посылает, но не суть… У них есть приказ всяких подозрительных девиц под стражу брать, пытать и жечь, если те признаются в колдунствах. А у нас есть приказ ни в чем этим сволочам не препятствовать. Смекаешь, куда я клоню?

Эскель хмуро покачал головой.

― Смекаешь-смекаешь, не надо дурачка корчить. Бери свою чародейку, ведьмак, и уматывай из Бан Глеана куда подальше. Вот тебе плата за работу. Пятьсот пятьдесят монет за вычетом десятой части ― война, налоги, сам понимаешь… Грамоте же обучен? Ага… Вот тут подпись и дату.

Эскель молча прочитал бумагу, расписался, неспешно пересчитал монеты и только потом тихо спросил:

― Кто?

Старый стражник прищурился, покрутил усы, но все-таки ответил.

― Верген близко, а добрые, внимательные люди найдутся везде. ― Гербольт сплюнул прямо на пол и неопределенно махнул рукой. ― Девица твоя успела там накуролесить. Ты б поостерегался ее, чай не мальчик уже, чтобы одним местом думать.

― Поостерегусь. Бывай, Гербольт… и спасибо.

― Бывай, ведьмак. Надеюсь, свидимся еще.

* * * 

Обратно Эскель шел нарочито медленно. Завернул к травнику, расплатился за заказанные накануне настойки. Долго и придирчиво выбирал новые сапоги. Внезапно купил Фрейе сплетенный из тонких замшевых шнурков ремешок с пряжкой в виде змеиной головы с красными бусинами глаз. Уже подходя к постоялому двору, начал сомневаться, достаточно ли хорош подарок. Как Эскель ни прислушивался, как ни приглядывался, слежки не заметил. Похоже, добрый и внимательный человек из Вергена до Охотников еще не добрался.

Полностью одетая Фрейя сидела на полу перед небольшой пентаграммой. На пересечении меловых линий были расположены черные свечи, а в центре стояла простая глиняная миска. Пустая, судя по тому, что вода, собранная в странного, но очень знакомого вида ком, висела прямо над ней. Через равные промежутки времени по водной глади проходила рябь. Едва Эскель открыл дверь, как чародейка вздрогнула и отвела взгляд от воды. Комок с брызгами упал обратно в миску. 

Фрейя порывисто встала и через мгновение оказалась рядом с Эскелем. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, прижалась щекой к его щеке. Эскель зажмурился, чувствуя, как в груди становится тесно и тепло. «Поздно, ― подумал он, ощущая, как узкая ладонь слегка надавливает на затылок, а мягкие губы раскрываются навстречу его губам, ― мне уже слишком поздно остерегаться, Гербольт».

― Нам нужно уезжать, ― сказал он, нехотя отстранившись. ― В городе Охотники. Кто-то из Вергена тебя узнал и сообщил об этом.

Фрейя, побледнев, стиснула пальцы на его предплечье.

― Охотникам?

― Пока только Страже. Но… 

Она кинулась к своей сумке, потом к пентаграмме, заметалась, задувая свечи и стирая линии, нарисованные мелом.

― Обязательно было это устраивать? ― хмуро спросил Эскель. ― А если бы кто-то вошел, служанка, например?

Чародейка обернулась. Эскель сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая крайнее неодобрение. 

― Ты хоть представляешь, что это? ― Она ткнула пальцем в середину пентаграммы.

― Вода, ― серьезно ответил Эскель. ― В тарелке.

Фрейя обиженно надула губы.

― А так?

Состоящий из воды шар завис примерно в двух локтях над полом и тут же начал менять форму, удлиняясь книзу. Ведьмак потер щеку и подошел ближе. Что-то это напоминало, что-то очень знакомое, что-то похожее на…

― Сердце? Водяное сердце?

Фрейя отвела взгляд, и освобожденная от магической воли вода снова оказалась в миске.

― Это проекция твоего сердца, между прочим. ― Чародейка, повернувшись к нему спиной, поставила миску на стол. ― Я волновалась.

Эскель не нашелся, что ответить.

― Собирайся, ― пробурчал он, помолчав. ― Поедем через западные ворота, а дальше лесом на север.

* * * 

Прямо на выезде из города, перед воротами, со скучающим видом поглаживая жеребца, стоял Игнас. Чуть позади него полукругом выстроился отряд Охотников за чародеями. Эскель сжал поводья, прикидывая, стоит ли сразу лезть в драку.

― Уже покидаешь нас, ведьмак? ― издевательски растягивая слова, спросил Игнас.

― Я выполнил контракт, ― спокойно сказал Эскель. ― Больше меня здесь ничего не держит.

― Ну так и езжай себе. А цыпочку свою оставь. 

Эскель молчал. С полдюжины попаданий арбалетных болтов Квен должен выдержать, но Охотников было больше, болтов тоже. 

― Не дури, ведьмак, ― ухмыльнулся Игнас. ― Умирать из-за колдуньи глупо. А ты умрешь, если рыпнешься. Так что повторяю: езжай дальше, а чародейка тут останется. 

Спрятанный под рубахой медальон вдруг мелко задрожал, и тут же появилось ощущение, что в мозгах у него поселилось что-то гадкое, словно кто-то тяжелым ледяным взглядом просверлил дыру в затылке. Это было невероятно мерзко. Хотелось схватиться за голову и выцарапать появившегося там чужака.

― А если она не захочет? ― с трудом спросил Эскель, стараясь потянуть время.

«Открывай портал. Открывай портал. Открывай…» ― напряженно думал он.

«ОРИЕНТИР?» ― раздался внутри черепа звенящий, как гигантский колокол, голос.

Эскель честно попытался представить двор Каэр Морхена, но вместо этого перед мысленным взором возникла совсем другая картинка: развалины друидского круга, поросшие изумрудным мхом, расцвеченные солнечными бликами камни.

Игнас, все так же мерзко ухмыляясь, говорил и говорил. 

― …будет посговорчивей — отделается только отрезанным языком и кистями рук…

― Довольно! ― крикнула Фрейя и повторила уже тише: ― Довольно. Я пойду с вами. Ведьмак тут ни при чем, оставьте его в покое.

Один из державших их на прицеле Охотников взмахнул рукой ― двимеритовые наручники, металлически звякнув, упали на дорогу. 

― Сначала надень цацку, ― сказал он хрипло. ― Медленно. Одно лишнее движение — и ведьмак сдохнет. От болта промеж глаз никакие чары не помогут. 

Сзади зашелестело, зацокали копыта по булыжникам; Эскель не оборачивался. 

С улочки слева вдруг послышался зычный голос Гербольта:

― Какого хера, Игнас, тут происходит?

Именно в этот момент кобылка Фрейи поравнялась бок о бок с Васильком. 

Эскель не глядя схватил Фрейю за куртку и еще что-то мягкое, вытащил из седла и уложил прямо перед собой. Чародейка охнула, ударившись о луку седла животом, но все же сделала пасс рукой, выкрикивая заклинание. И тут же взвизгнула от боли: в ее предплечье с неприятным чавкающим звуком вошел арбалетный болт. Еще один просвистел около виска Эскеля. 

Ведьмак с силой ткнул Василька каблуками. Боевой конь каэдвенской породы сделал прыжок вперед, прямо в мерцающий овал портала.

* * *

Едва они вывалились из телепорта, как взбудораженный Василек загарцевал на месте, заржал, брыкаясь. Эскель подумал, что если бы его конь мог говорить, то сказал бы хозяину много неприятного. 

Он быстро огляделся: место было именно то. За последние полвека оно даже почти не изменилось. Все те же каменные глыбы заброшенного круга, может быть, чуть сильнее покрытые мхом и вьюнками. Почему не Каэр Морхен? Почему именно это место? 

Эскель тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и спрыгнул на землю. Помог спешиться бледной, закусившей губу Фрейе, усадил ее на поваленный, наполовину вросший в землю валун. Чародейка недоверчиво смотрела на торчащий из руки болт. Эскель вздохнул и, подавив желание задать идиотский в данной ситуации вопрос «Ты в порядке?», достал из седельной сумки пузатую флягу. Сделал хороший глоток сам. Опустившись на корточки перед Фрейей, протянул ей флягу.

― Больно, ― тихо, но очень жалобно сказала она. 

Таким тоном говорила Цири, когда упала с Маятника и сломала два ребра. Эскель снова вздохнул. 

― Пей давай.

Фрейя послушно отпила. И тут же, округлив глаза, закашлялась.

― Что за… что это такое?

― Обезболивающее. Пей еще, ― хмыкнул Эскель, вытаскивая из-за голенища охотничий нож.

― У меня в сумке есть мазь… Ай! Дьявол!

Одно точное и быстрое движение лезвием — и тонкая замша легко разошлась по шву. Крови было немного, но болт вошел в руку под углом, застряв в мягких тканях, наружу торчал лишь самый кончик. Фрейя всхлипнула и снова приложилась к фляге.

― Надо протолкнуть его.

― Угу, ― обреченно кивнула чародейка.

― Будет больно.

― Я знаю! ― Фрейя скривилась и сделала три больших глотка. ― Я целитель с дипломом Аре… Аретузы.

Эскель внимательно на нее посмотрел. Щеки у нее покраснели, а взгляд немного расфокусировался. 

― Ну что? Я все силы истратила на портал. Ну почти. Но этого… не хватит. Ох, задница дьявола! Что ты туда налил, желчь мантикоры?

― Травы и краснолюдский спирт, но тебе уже точно хватит, ― пробурчал он, забирая фляжку. 

Фрейя поцокала языком и хихикнула:

― У меня низкая сопро… соп… сопротивляемость алкоголю. Чем крепче, тем ниже. Чем ниже… тем…

― Я понял, ― вздохнул снова Эскель. ― Давай свою мазь. 

Держа раненую руку на отлете, чародейка встала, покачнулась, ее повело в сторону, и ведьмаку пришлось крепко схватить ее за талию, чтобы не дать упасть. Фрейя уставилась куда-то ему за плечо и что-то невнятно пробормотала. «Черная Чайка», пусть и хорошо разведенная спиртом, судя по всему, уже основательно трудилась над ее разумом. Во всяком случае, боли она в таком состоянии почти не почувствует. 

Нужная баночка с мазью нашлась сразу. Учитывая, сколько всего в зачарованной сумке хранилось, Эскеля свойство сумки безошибочно подсовывать искомый предмет изрядно нервировало. Он плеснул себе на руки жидкость из фляги и осторожно втер мазь в кожу вокруг торчащего болта и с тыльной стороны ― вокруг едва-едва выдающегося наружу наконечника. Фрейя, улыбаясь и не мигая, смотрела в одну точку. 

Эскель не удержался и провел пальцем по ее щеке.

― Не бойся, ― прошептал он, сжимая ее предплечья, и сильно надавил на древко, одновременно обламывая его. 

Чародейка дернулась, тихо ойкнула, но выдернуть руку не попыталась. Она не шевелилась все время, что ведьмак обрабатывал и перевязывал рану. Безропотно легла на расстеленный на земле плащ, тут же свернулась клубочком, выставив вперед туго перебинтованную руку, по-прежнему с улыбкой глядя куда-то внутрь себя. Эскель даже немного ей позавидовал: его видения под «Черной Чайкой» всегда были болезненно тревожными, полными мучительных, кровавых подробностей. 

Небо быстро темнело, как всегда бывает летом, ― сначала день долго-долго держит позиции, а потом поспешно отступает. Лес усердно пел, стрекотал, звенел на разные тона. Эскель втянул носом воздух. Это было совершенно, абсолютно глупо, но вокруг пахло… домом. Он провел по еще теплому камню ладонью и сразу же ощутил среди шероховатостей тонкие бороздки: «Э» и «Д». Как ни старался, он не мог вспомнить, как выглядел тот самый Даге, с которым они мальчишками выцарапывали свои инициалы. 

Эскель был здесь лишь однажды после того, как стал ведьмаком. Охотился на лешего, а потом так же сидел посреди разрушенного друидского круга и думал о жизни, которой у него никогда не было. Неподалеку раньше была деревня, но туда Эскель так и не сходил. Было слишком горько.

В отличие от Ламберта, Эскель никогда не считал, что быть ведьмаком ― проклятие. Со свойственными ему прагматизмом и вдумчивостью он рассуждал, что такая жизнь все-таки лучше, чем никакая. Но тогда, почти полвека назад, Эскель внезапно ощутил, что вот там, за деревьями, мог бы остаться совсем другой он. Возможно, у того Эскеля уже были бы свое хозяйство и семья. Возможно, возможно, возможно… В тот день Эскель ушел не оглядываясь и больше не думал об этом месте. До сих пор.

Фрейя застонала, во сне неловко дернув рукой. Эскель сел на землю рядом с ней, положил на колени освобожденный от ножен серебряный меч и погрузился в чуткое медитативное ожидание.

До рассвета было еще далеко.


	22. Chapter 22

_Поначалу Фрейе снилось что-то хорошее: залитый светом морской берег, терпкий запах водорослей, крики чаек. Она бежала навстречу кому-то, чей массивный силуэт против солнца был едва различим. Она бежала и бежала, когда вдруг поняла, что больше нет пляжа, а есть лишь усыпанная человеческими костями долина, посреди которой высился одинокий холм._

_Содден._

_И Коралл. Раз за разом Коралл ее ловила и, издевательски улыбаясь, зачем-то протыкала предплечье шилом. Фрейя кричала, вырывалась, и тогда Коралл начинала что-то говорить. Беззвучно. Фрейя завороженно следила за тем, как шевелятся ее ярко накрашенные губы._

_«Впусти…»_

_― Ты умерла! Там, на Холме, ты умерла!_

_«Впусти…»_

_Фрейя сопротивлялась, но ледяные пальцы Коралл все сильнее и больнее сжимали ее руку._

_«Впусти…» ― выл ветер в долине. Ему разноголосицей вторили скалящиеся черепа._

_― Фрейя!_

_Этот голос не был похож на те, что преследовали ее в кошмарах._

_― Перестань, мне больно, ― сказала Фрейя Коралл, ненавидя саму себя и за хнычущий тон, и за безмерный ужас, который всем своим видом наводила на нее бывшая наставница._

_― Нужно снова намазать мазью._

_«Ведьмак, ― подумала Фрейя. ― Это голос Эскеля. А долина и Коралл ― всего лишь сон. Они ненастоящие»._

_― Впусти! ― жутко кричало обескровленными губами ужасное тело без рук и ног, бывшее когда-то Литтой Нейд по прозвищу Коралл. ― Впусти!!!_

Фрейя открыла глаза. Над ней с беспокойством склонился Эскель. 

― Это ты, ― прошептала она, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется от облегчения. 

― Я, ― немного удивленно ответил ведьмак.

Он нахмурился, отчего между бровями появилась морщинка. Эту морщинку Фрейя хорошо знала, как и взгляд ― недоуменный, чуть опасливый, но теплый и живой. 

― Ты кричала во сне, ― сказал Эскель, взяв ее за руку. ― Нужно снова намазать мазью и поменять повязку. 

Фрейя прикрыла глаза ладонью: солнечный свет казался сейчас особенно резким. Во рту было сухо и гадко. Она вдруг поняла, что совершенно не помнит ничего после того, как они оказались среди покинутого друидского круга: ни как ведьмак вытаскивал болт, ни как перевязывал ее. Она даже не помнила, как заснула, ― как будто из памяти вычеркнули весь вечер, ночь и следующее утро.

Эскель размотал бинты.

― Постой, я сама. 

Фрейя встрепенулась, накрыла место ранения ладонью другой руки и произнесла короткое обезболивающее заклинание. Завозилась было над раной, но почти сразу оставила это занятие, выругавшись по-краснолюдски. Эскель вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

― Я странно себя чувствую, ― начала она, прикусив губу, ― разбитой и отдохнувшей одновременно. У этого места хорошая аура, вокруг много магии. Но за ночь я почти не восстановила силы. Та дрянь в твоей фляге…

― Просто травы, ― быстро сказал ведьмак.

― Возможно… ― с сомнением протянула чародейка и опустила голову. ― Эти «просто травы» навевают страшные сны.

Порывшись в сумке, она вытащила несколько непрозрачных склянок с разными крышками и бинты. Одной рукой делать все было очень неудобно. В сердцах выругавшись снова, Фрейя подняла глаза на мрачно сидевшего рядом Эскеля и, сдаваясь, протянула ему руку. 

«Вот интересно, ― подумала Фрейя, глядя на темную макушку ведьмака, пока тот осторожно и даже нежно менял повязку, ― как среди всего того, что составляет ведьмачью работу, что он, что Геральт умудряются оставаться такими… человечными?»

Эскель завязал последний узелок:

― Вот и порядок.

Он сидел на корточках подле нее, большой, теплый, спокойный. Фрейя сдавленно вздохнула. 

― Я… 

Щеки начали гореть, и она с ужасом подумала, что нет ничего глупее и неестественней, чем смущенно краснеть, как невинная девица, рядом с мужчиной, с которым уже неоднократно делила постель, просто оттого, что он держит ее за руку. 

Эскель молча глядел ей в глаза. Фрейя сглотнула. Она почти физически ощущала повисшую между ними тишину ― то, что уже давно было сказано телами и прикосновениями, поступками и взглядами, но никто не решался произнести вслух. Она наклонилась и неловко обняла его одной рукой, легко прижавшись щекой к его уже колючей щеке.

― Спасибо, ведьмак. 

Эскель мягко провел ладонью по ее волосам, потом по спине.

― Сталь и магия, ― сказал он серьезно, и хоть Фрейя не видела его лица, но готова была поклясться, что он улыбается, ― не бросают друг друга в беде.

Она рассмеялась и, отодвинувшись, похлопала по камню рядом с собой, приглашая ведьмака сесть.

― Что это за место, Эскель? Вот уж не припомню ни единой истории о друидах так близко к Синим Горам. 

Он долго и задумчиво смотрел поверх деревьев. Фрейя не торопила его.

― Друиды оставили его еще во времена, когда здесь бесновалась Элирена. Эльфам не было разницы, кого резать. И в здешних лесах пролилось слишком много крови. Говорили даже, что кто-то из офицеров Элирены приказал убить Иерофанта. Как бы то ни было, друиды ушли, а про круг все забыли. ― Он усмехнулся. ― Конечно, кроме жителей ближайшей деревни, но и они не осмелились вырубать эту рощу или растаскивать из Каэд Нуа камни.

― Каэд Нуа, ― шепотом повторила чародейка. ― Значит, здесь твой дом? 

Лицо Эскеля потеряло всякое выражение. Он молчал. Фрейя трижды прокляла свое любопытство и болтливый язык.

― Почему ты так решила? ― наконец спросил он.

― Там, в Бан Глеане, ты хотел вернуться домой, ― ответила она осторожно, ощущая себя канатоходцем над пропастью. ― Когда… когда оказываешься у кого-то в голове, такие вещи чувствуются… Я не знаю, как объяснить, просто мысли ― это не только слова или картинки. Они всегда неотделимы от эмоций, а эмоции…

― Всегда? ― внезапно перебил ее ведьмак.

Он по-прежнему глядел вверх, на медленно дрейфующие пушистые облака. Фрейя опустила голову: ей почему-то стало ужасно неловко.

― Всегда.

Эскель резко поднялся и подошел к Васильку; на чародейку он не смотрел.

― Рядом есть деревня, там мы сможем переночевать, а завтра отправимся на север, в Компач. Тебе нужна лошадь.

* * *

_― Это было ошибкой, прости._

_Трисс наклонилась за полупрозрачным пеньюаром._

_― Врать я не хочу, это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе, Эскель, а ответить взаимностью… а ответить взаимностью я не могу. Прости._

_Эскель без слов скатился с широкой, покрытой белоснежными простынями постели, поднял штаны и нашарил взглядом мечи. Было горько и противно от осознания собственной наивной глупости. И от того, что Трисс с ее способностями, несомненно, не случайно залезла в его мысли, но и, конечно же, продолжала читать их сейчас, хоть и делала вид, что просто смотрит в окно._

_― Куда ты теперь?_

_― В Аэдирн._

_― Геральт…_

_Ему стало совсем гадко._

_― Я ничего не скажу ему, не беспокойся._

_Трисс едва слышно вздохнула. Облегченно._

_― В Мариборе всегда будут рады тебе, Эскель. Я буду рада._

_Он действительно так ничего и не рассказал Геральту._

* * *

За прошедшее столетие деревня Стонжки успела пережить многое: и холеру, и скоя’таэлей, и даже переименование в Новые Стонжки после огромного пожара восемь десятков лет назад. Хотя и некому было сравнить, но Новые Стонжки от старых по прошествии столького времени почти ничем не отличались. Все так же носилась деревенская ребятня, все так же брехали собаки и на разные голоса шумел домашний скот. Как и в любой другой деревне, чужаки вызывали здесь вполне закономерное любопытство.

Они появились ближе к закату. Странная пара ― изуродованный жутким шрамом через все лицо ведьмак и бледная девица в разорванной грязной куртке; они выехали на одном коне из леса со стороны развалин и сразу безошибочно направились в сторону дома старосты. Ведьмак беспокойно шарил глазами вокруг, словно что-то или кого-то искал. 

Седая Эльса поежилась от его взгляда и, осенив себя знамением Вечного Огня, на всякий случай прочла еще короткую молитву Великой Матери Фрейе. Ведьмак скользнул глазами по лицу Эльсы еще раз и нахмурился. Вид у него был как у человека, который пытается вспомнить какую-то важную вещь, но не может. 

Эльса охнула от страха, прижала морщинистую ладонь к груди, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, и спешно отступила в тень крыльца. Ведьмак отвернулся, а она, поплевав для верности три раза через левое плечо, юркнула в дом. И лишь много позже, ночью, на грани сна и яви, ей подумалось, что если бы не шрам и желтые зенки, то уж больно ведьмак походил на ее давно преставившегося дядьку. Тот был пастухом, любил выпить и, как-то набравшись краснолюдского спирта, по дурости свалился с обрыва. Эльса дядьку любила за незлобливый нрав и множество веселых пастушьих песенок, но за столько лет уже и думать про него забыла. И вот те на!

«Чушь и бесовщина, ― подумала Старая Эльса, с кряхтением ворочаясь на печи. ― Ведьмовские штучки это! Всем известно, что ведьмины зело на колдовство горазды!»

* * *

― Сеновал, ― с грустью сказала Фрейя, глядя на покосившийся хлев с шаткой лесенкой, приставленной к широкому окошку наверху. ― И коровы.

― Это лучше, чем ночевать под открытым небом, к тому же коров там всего две, ― проворчал Эскель, заводя Василька внутрь.

Фрейя печально вздохнула и пошла следом. Под равнодушными взглядами тощих коров ведьмак расседлывал коня. Она прислонилась к деревянной балке и снова печально вздохнула. На седьмом вздохе Эскель не выдержал.

― Что? ― спросил он.

― Тут наверняка есть мыши. А я их ужасно боюсь.

― Нет здесь никаких мышей, ― соврал Эскель, прислушиваясь к шороху в дальнем углу хлева. ― Давай, лезь наверх.

Крепко прижав к себе раненую руку, Фрейя медленно забралась на сеновал. Сено было свежим и пахло летним лугом. Она прикрыла глаза. Есть не хотелось, спать тоже. Рядом зашелестел ведьмак, устраиваясь. Он лег молча и почти бесшумно, только по движению воздуха Фрейя догадывалась, что подле нее вообще кто-то есть.

― Какой он ― Каэр Морхен? ― спросила она, все так же не открывая глаз.

― Холодный и каменный, ― помолчав некоторое время, пробурчал он.

― Да ты просто мастер изящной словесности, Эскель. 

Ведьмак хмыкнул и вытянулся на сене, заложив руки за голову. Где-то неподалеку стрекотали сверчки, снаружи то и дело мимо проносились какие-то быстрые тени ― похоже, летучие мыши. Ночь принесла с собой легкий ветерок и долгожданную прохладу.

― Ну, еще там есть горы.

Фрейя повернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него. Вид у Эскеля был крайне серьезный. Впечатление портил лишь слегка подрагивающий уголок губ. Фрейя несильно ткнула его в бок. 

― И озеро, ― спешно прибавил он.

― Дай-ка угадаю… а также земля и деревья? ― промурчала Фрейя, придвигаясь вплотную.

Прикосновение ее ладони к животу мгновенно спутало его мысли и отдалось жаром во всем теле. 

― Этого добра в Каэр Морхене навалом, ― сказал он хрипло, пытаясь не думать ни о чем, кроме ведьмачьей крепости.

Фрейя прижалась щекой к его плечу.

― Что ждет нас там? ― спросила она полушепотом.

― Нас ждет крыша над головой и теплый очаг зимой, ― не сразу ответил ведьмак. ― Или ты не об этом?

― Об этом тоже. Но что потом? Когда сойдет снег и наступит весна? ― Пальцы Фрейи едва заметно сжались на его руке.

― Весной и обсудим.

«Правая башня совсем плоха. Плющ вьется по стене, кладка того и гляди осыплется, когда после Саовины с гор задует холодный ветер…»

Они затихли, думая каждый о своем, потом Фрейя приподнялась на локте и неожиданно сказала:

― Я помогу.

― М-м-м?

― Замок рушится, ты сам сказал. Я помогу укрепить стену, чтобы не осыпалась. 

― Не надо, ― ответил ведьмак.

― Но… 

― Не надо.

И, глядя на растерянно замершую Фрейю, жестко прибавил:

― Пусть рушится. Там не осталось ничего, кроме чужих костей и воспоминаний Весемира о том, чем это место было когда-то давно, когда мир был совсем другим. 

― Похоже, ты очень хорошо относишься к этому Весемиру, если все же возвращаешься туда. 

― Весемир меня вырастил и всему научил. ― Эскель пожал плечами.

― Сделал из тебя ведьмака…

Он не ответил. Фрейя тут же мысленно обругала себя за несдержанность.

― А моя наставница была стервой, Эскель, ― сказала она, переводя разговор. ― Умной, красивой, эгоцентричной стервой. В мире Коралл существовала лишь сама Коралл. Я была безмерно удивлена, узнав, что она вызвалась, когда Капитул решил отправить чародеев в помощь армии Северных Королевств.

― Она была на Содденском Холме?

― Погибла на Холме, если быть точнее. 

― Жаль.

― Нисколько. Коралл была расчетливой мерзкой ведьмой. Так что жалеть ее не стоит.

― Коралл… ― задумчиво пробормотал Эскель. 

― Только не говори, ― фыркнула Фрейя, ― что ты тоже с ней спал!

― Я не… Постой, что значит «тоже»?

Чародейка ухмыльнулась, указав пальцем на ведьмачий медальон.

― Понятно. Геральт.

Фрейя чуть отодвинулась, теребя ворот рубашки.

― Похоже, привлекать чародеек ― это одно из свойств ведьмачьей мутации.

Ведьмак криво усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

― Но, может быть, дело не в мутации, а в вас самих? Вот, например, ты. Ты привлекаешь меня просто невероятно сильно, ― продолжила рассуждать вслух Фрейя. ― Ты сильный, смелый, честный и благородный. Тут, знаешь ли, трудно устоять.

Это было настолько неожиданным поворотом разговора, что Эскель озадаченно потер шрам на щеке и уставился на Фрейю. 

― Хотя ты невозможно скрытен и недоверчив, ― протянула она задумчиво. 

Он снова не ответил. Он мог бы назвать десяток причин не доверять вообще никому ― горьких ошибок, последствия которых ощутил на собственной шкуре. 

― Но я все же ничего не могу с собой поделать ― я хочу быть с тобой. 

Фрейя отпустила наконец воротник и отвернулась. 

― Спокойной ночи, ведьмак, ― сказала она тихо.

Эскель уставился в потолок. Ему хотелось пойти в ближайшую корчму и как следует надраться чем-нибудь покрепче. Но он остался на месте, прислушиваясь к дыханию чародейки и грустно улыбаясь невесть чему.

* * *

―Тяни! Тяни же, щучий хвост! И зачем только я тебе плачу?!

Из-за обилия деревьев и огромных, в пару человеческих ростов, камней дорога то и дело петляла, так что разбой и грабеж здесь были делом частым: в Компач ездили, как правило, семьями, прилично нагрузившись золотом и драгоценностями. Эскель прислушался. На засаду это не походило ― слишком громко. Но все же он положил ладонь на рукоять меча, лежавшего поперек седла перед ним. Фрейя сидела позади, крепко прижавшись к спине Эскеля, и, несмотря на летнюю жару, это было очень приятно. 

― Что там за шум? ― возбужденным шепотом спросила чародейка, когда они приблизились к повороту настолько, что и ей стали слышны ругань и возня. ― Разбойники? 

― Вряд ли, ― покачал головой ведьмак. ― Больше похоже на застрявших купцов. Судя по крикам, сломалась ось колеса.

― Мы им поможем? Ну, сталь и магия на страже добра и справедливости ― спасаем девиц и купцов из беды?

― Сталь и магия молча едут мимо. Особенно магия. Ясно? Если нам задают вопросы, ты молчишь ― говорить буду я. И никакой самодеятельности про Оксенфурт и родственников в Компаче.

― Ясно, ― пробурчала Фрейя. ― Но, знаешь ли, я решительно против того, что ты так командуешь, будто я совсем неразумное дитя! А между тем я целых семь лет провела, точно так же слоняясь по дорогам Темерии и Ривии. 

― Ну, семь лет ― это, конечно, огромный срок, ― громко хмыкнул Эскель. ― Куда уж мне перед твоим-то опытом, госпожа чародейка.

Фрейя обиженно фыркнула и затихла. Что, в общем-то, было Эскелю только на руку, ибо они как раз обогнули пузатый серый валун и выехали к месту, откуда раздавались голоса. 

«Купцами» оказались десяток вооруженных до зубов краснолюдов и низушек в богатом кафтане. Рядом, уперев руки в крутые бока, стояла дородная дама в чепце, к ней жалась бледная пухленькая, но очень миловидная девица, судя по всему, дочь купца. Причем по выражению лица низушки в чепце было видно, что еще чуть-чуть — и мало не покажется всем, включая краснолюдов. 

― О, ребяты, а вот и милсдарь ведьмак нам в помощь! ― жизнерадостно осклабился один из краснолюдов.

Низушек-купец смерил Эскеля долгим задумчивым взглядом, пожевал губу, потом повернулся к ребятам и заорал зычным басом, что совсем не вязался ни с его ростом, ни с внешностью:

― А ну тяните, иначе не видать вам платы как своих ушей!

Четверо краснолюдов пытались вытянуть соскочившую в кювет повозку обратно на дорогу, еще двое собирали обломки колеса, негромко переговариваясь. Эскель тронул Василька медленным шагом, так, чтобы проехать аккурат подле купца. Он печенкой чувствовал, что наклевывается что-то интересное.

― Эй, ведьмак! ― окликнул его низушек. ― Ну-ка слезай, дело есть.

Эскель спешился и подошел вплотную к нему. 

― Слушаю.

― В Компаче меня ждут не раньше, чем через два дня, ― сказал купец, понизив голос. ― Эти воинственные чурбаны только и могут, что топорами махать, хотя, надо отдать им должное, делают это виртуозно, но ось и спицы они не починят.

Эскель потер шрам и пожал плечами:

― Ну так и я не починю.

Низушек нервно облизнулся.

― Послушай, ведьмак, у тебя же есть конь ― я прикажу распрячь лошадей, и ты сопроводишь мою жену и дочь до города. Получишь пятьсот крон у моего управляющего. Работа не пыльная.

― Почему не отвезешь сам? ― прищурился Эскель.

Низушек взгляд не отвел, в его глазах сверкнуло что-то очень нехорошее.

― А вот это решительно не твое дело, ― холодно сказал купец. 

Эскель посмотрел на женщину в чепце и прижавшуюся к ней девушку, затем на небо. 

― Мы можем не успеть до темноты.

― Тогда тебе тем более стоит поторопиться. ― Купец махнул одному из кряжистых бородатых ребят: ― Распрягай упряжь! Да поживее! Поживее!

Потом протянул ведьмаку широкую ладонь:

― Арбальд Бибервельт.

― Эскель.

Пока краснолюды распрягали лошадей, низушек что-то быстро говорил жене и раскрывшей рот от удивления дочери. Эскель подошел к переминающейся рядом с Васильком Фрейе. Чародейка нашла где-то здоровенный лист лопуха и теперь с удивительным изяществом им обмахивалась, отгоняя зудящую мошкару. 

― Мы проводим семью купца до Компача, раз уж нам все равно по пути, ― сказал он, вытаскивая из седельной сумки флягу с водой. Под насмешливым взглядом чародейки сделал несколько глотков. ― Что?

― Я же говорила, что мы будем спасать девиц и купцов. ― Она понизила голос. ― Кстати, ты пользуешься необыкновенной популярностью у девиц: дочка купца глаз с тебя не сводит. 

Ведьмак неодобрительно покачал головой и передал ей флягу.

― Мы трогаемся через полчаса. Будь готова. Предупреждаю: останавливаться не будем.

Фрейя фыркнула, мол, ее-то предупреждать не надо, и направилась вглубь леса. Эскель обернулся и посмотрел на Арбальда Бибервельта: тот передавал жене бумаги и что-то завернутое в белый носовой платок. Руки у купца дрожали.


	23. Chapter 23

Как Эскель ни торопился, однако до наступления темноты они не успели буквально чуть-чуть: еще бы пару часов в хорошем темпе, но зарядил яростный летний ливень. Короткий, невероятно сильный, он застал их врасплох, вынудив съехать с мгновенно раскисшей дороги и спрятаться в какой-то полуразвалившейся охотничьей хижине. Жена купца, почтенная Флоренс Бибервельт, тут же оккупировала самый сухой угол и там хлопотала над дочерью. 

Эскелю даже удалось при помощи Игни разжечь огонь в небольшом очаге, хотя отсыревшие дрова долго не хотели заниматься. Фрейя достала из своей сумки одеяла и любезно поделилась с низушками, на ходу сочинив душещипательную историю о том, что волшебную сумку ей подарила некая чародейка за кое-какую услугу. И теперь госпожа Бибервельт разрывалась между благодарностью и категорическим неодобрением Фрейи, которая, нисколько не смущаясь, повернулась ко всем спиной и переодевалась в сухое. Ведьмак с непроницаемым видом выжимал собственную рубашку, юная же мазель Бибервельт краснела как мак и, как ей казалось, совершенно незаметно бросала на его иссеченные шрамами руки и плечи томные взоры.

Медальон задергался на цепочке за миг до того, как снаружи истерично заржали лошади. Что-то ударило в дверь хибары, чуть не сорвав засов. Еще через миг Эскель стоял с мечом перед дверью, собранный и напружинившийся. Воцарилась напряженная тишина. 

― А-а-а-а-а-а! ― тонко завизжала дочка купца, показывая на закрытое изнутри окно, и тут же захлебнулась криком, получив пощечину от матери. Флоренс Бибервельт была бледная как полотно и тоже смотрела в сторону окна.

Из щели между ставнями медленно появлялась черная костлявая ладонь с многосуставчатыми пальцами. Было что-то ужасающе потустороннее в пластике ее движений, в том, как, скребя когтями по дереву, она словно просачивалась внутрь. Блеснуло зеленым, и перед окном шлепнулся небольшой сгусток магического пламени. Рука тут же втянулась обратно.

― Ч-что это? ― дрожащим голосом спросила Флоренс Бибервельт.

― Похоже на демона, ― хмыкнул Эскель, быстро натягивая куртку. ― Фрейя, будь добра, еще такой же к двери.

Чародейка покачала головой и швырнула еще один огонек.

― Ты же знаешь, что эту штуку Завесный огонь не задержит надолго. Откуда вообще тут взялся демон?

― А вот это нам поведает госпожа Бибервельт. ― Эскель вытащил из потайного кармашка три пузырька и задумчиво на них уставился. 

― Я-я? Я ничего не з-знаю…

― Что тебе отдал любезный Арбальд, когда вы прощались? ― Убрав один из пузырьков обратно в карман, Эскель повернулся к ней. ― Что? Ну давай же, говори! Эта тварь тут не просто так, и муж твой далеко не просто так тебя пытался отослать до наступления темноты. 

Сверху зашуршало, по кровле будто бы прошелся кто-то тяжелый. Все подняли головы. Флоренс Бибервельт побледнела еще сильнее, руки у нее тряслись.

― Ну? Какая-то вещица, завернутая в носовой платок, ты ведь посмотрела на ее, хоть тебе сказали ни в коем случае этого не делать, правда? Что там было?

― Пластинка с рисунком, ― прошептала бедная купчиха. ― Просто пластинка, господин ведьмак. Что изображено, я не знаю, человек вроде, я не поняла.

― Обезьяна. Там была нарисована обезьяна, ― вдруг сказала дочка Бибервельта и прибавила еле слышно, пунцовея от взгляда ведьмака: ― Я разглядела.

Фрейя засмеялась. 

― Простите, ― кашлянула она, ― но это так смешно. Вам наказали не смотреть, и вы тут же ослушались. Может, пусть демон сожрет их? Вдруг это демон любопытства, а, Эскель? 

Из дымохода посыпалась зола, совсем рядом раздалось удивительным образом отчетливо слышное в шуме дождя бормотание. Фрейя перестала смеяться и, скривившись, послала зеленый огонек в трубу. Бормотание стихло, по крыше снова загрохотало так, что посыпалась пыль и труха с потолка.

― Оно ищет способ проникнуть внутрь.

― Угу, ― спокойно сказал Эскель, опускаясь на колени. ― И найдет рано или поздно. 

― Ты собираешься с этим драться? Сейчас? Здесь?

Он положил ладонь на лезвие серебряного меча, погладил кончиками пальцев выгравированные на клинке руны.

― Здесь ― нет. Слишком мало места.

Фрейя поджала губы и нахмурилась.

― Демон убьет тебя, ведьмак.

― Скорее всего, ― не открывая глаз, ровно ответил Эскель. ― Но после того достаточно ослабнет. Ты продержишься до рассвета.

― Нет!

Чародейка решительно подошла к нему.

― Фрейя…

― Эскель! Иди ты к дьяволу в задницу со своей вечной жертвенностью. Есть другой выход. 

― Других выходов нету, ― устало сказал ведьмак. ― Телепорт на четырех человек тебе не по силам, мы оба это знаем. А теперь помолчи, пожалуйста, мне нужно сосредоточиться.

Фрейя близко наклонилась к нему, так, что они чуть не стукнулись носами, схватила за отвороты куртки и с силой дернула. Эскель удивленно скосил глаза.

― Нет! ― зло сказала она и отошла на середину хибары, засовывая руку в сумку почти по плечо. ― Мне нужно пространство. Ты, ― Фрейя ткнула пальцем в Флоренс Бибервельт, ― держи свечи. Будешь зажигать их по одной и ставить туда, куда я скажу. А ты… как тебя зовут?

― Эв-ва.

― Эва, а ты становись вот тут, возьми этот конец веревки и не смей сходить с места, поняла?

Маленькая низушка кивнула и прошмыгнула мимо Эскеля. Ведьмак с отрешенным видом поднялся.

― Что ты делаешь?

― Пентаграмму, ― быстро проговорила Фрейя. ― Мы внутри ― оно снаружи. В тесноте, да не в обиде.

Он потер шрам на щеке и с сомнением протянул:

― А она выдержит?

― Заодно и узнаем.

Зеленый огонек у окна потух, зашипев напоследок, тут же послышался глухой удар в ставни, оконная рама задрожала. Еще удар ― по дереву пошли трещины. 

― Быстрее!!! ― запричитала купчиха, расставляя свечи по углам пентаграммы. 

― Если сейчас я ошибусь, результат тебе не понравится, обещаю, ― огрызнулась чародейка. ― Давайте все внутрь! Ну же, Эскель!

Рама со свистом вылетела из проема, рассыпавшись по полу щепками. Эва Бибервельт всхлипнула, глядя на прямоугольник непроницаемой клубящейся тьмы. Из черноты появилась сначала одна рука: мокрая, неприятно подрагивающая пальцами, ощупала остатки окна, крепко ухватилась за откос. Обе низушки, тихо скуля от ужаса, спрятались за Фрейю. Чародейка стиснула посох, пытаясь удержаться на ногах и не скулить вместе с ними. Эскель стоял рядом, опустив руку с мечом, во всей его позе чувствовалась напряженная готовность хищника к прыжку.

Существо неспешно втягивало себя внутрь. Оно двигалось в чуждом этому миру рваном ритме, то замирая, то делая резкий рывок. Высокое и тощее, оно брело прямо к ним, склонив скрытое черными, постоянно шевелящимися патлами лицо, и что-то все время бормотало. У границы круга оно остановилось, словно наткнулось на невидимую стену, и вытянуло руку. Несмотря на спешку, магия пентаграммы, кажется, работала исправно. Существо медленно подняло голову и уставилось прямо на Фрейю. Бормотание слилось наконец в два слова. Фрейя до крови прикусила губу, борясь с наваждением: на нее глядела Литта Нейд по прозвищу Коралл. Спутанные черные волосы демона теряли краску, выцветая и тут же снова наливаясь насыщенным лисьим рыжим. 

― Впусти меня, ― не размыкая губ, сказала Коралл. 

Фрейя сделала шаг ей навстречу. Она почувствовала чью-то руку на предплечье, но это не имело уже никакого значения: больше не было ни хижины в лесу где-то у Синих Гор, ни прошедших десяти лет. Фрейя снова стояла у подножия Коршуньей горы, которую позже назовут Содденским Холмом, а вокруг бесновалась война.

* * *

Через нее текли ручейки Силы, безжалостно выкачиваемые из земли, воздуха и воды зловещего вида посохом в виде змеи. Его незадолго до дня сражения ей дала наставница, очень натурально пообещав сделать из самой Фрейи посох, если с этим что-то случится. И был он вещью действительно уникальной и могущественной. И еще крайне своенравной. Откровенно говоря, Фрейя его по-настоящему побаивалась. Но работу свою он выполнял великолепно: вокруг нее на двадцать саженей во все стороны расползалось пятно заиндевевшей мертвой земли. Однако она этого не видела, как не видела и того, что творилось на поле боя — она вся обратилась в линзу, фокусирующую сырую магию в единственной точке ― Коралл. Фрейя не слышала лязга стали, криков раненых, хрипа лошадей и предсмертных стонов людей, всем существом она вслушивалась лишь в низкое, вибрирующее пение Силы, чутко лепила из множества бурных потоков магии один крепкий канал, не давала ему развалиться, гасила отдачу от заклинаний наставницы. Коралл обрушивала на нильфгаардские войска огненный дождь, обращала землю в зыбучие пески, превращала кровь солдат в кислоту, а позади Холма ее ученица стояла на коленях, упираясь лбом в древко посоха, чтобы не свалиться от усталости. Рядом лежало тело мертвой ученицы Йойоль из Каррераса, чуть поодаль блевал кровью молодой чародей, которому не повезло стать «накопителем» для Ваньелле из Бругге. Впрочем, всего этого Фрейя тоже не видела.

Она толком так и не поняла, в какой момент фокус, точка приложения всех ее сил, вдруг исчез и как случилось так, что канал Силы не схлопнулся, обрушивая на нее всю мощь льющейся по нему сырой магии. Напротив, вместо ожидаемой волны магии, нарушая все известные законы и правила, от Коралл к Фрейе неслось что-то ослепительное, что-то огромное, обжигающе-колючее ― сущность мага, то, что отличает чародея от простого смертного, то, что было неизмеримо могущественней умирающего на вершине Содденского Холма куска плоти. 

«ВПУСТИ».

Фрейя закричала, дернулась, попыталась закрыться. Посох в ее руках раскалился, от ладоней шел удушливый смрад горелого мяса. 

«ВПУСТИ МЕНЯ, ДРЯНЬ!»

Литта Нейд по прозвищу Коралл отчаянно хотела жить. Она изо всех сил цеплялась за невидимую, но прочную нить, связывающую ее с миром живых, вгрызалась в разум своей ученицы с бешенством загнанного в угол зверя. Ее собственное тело уже почти умерло. Фрейя сделала еще одну безуспешную попытку вырваться, однако воля Коралл подобно кузнечному молоту сминала все барьеры. 

Спас ее, как ни странно, тот самый посох, который она получила от Коралл. Внезапно он просто перестал выкачивать энергию из всего, до чего мог дотянуться, превратившись из могущественного артефакта в инертную деревяшку. Лишенный подпитки, магический канал задрожал и начал таять.

«ВПУСТИ-И-И-И-И-И», ― истерично выла в голове Фрейи Коралл, растворяясь в потоке магии.

Фрейя наконец потеряла сознание.

* * *

Существо повело жутким безглазым лицом, сразу напомнив Эскелю принюхивающегося хищника. За спиной ведьмака навзрыд плакала молоденькая дочка купца. Он надеялся только на то, что ни одна из низушек не потеряет голову от ужаса настолько, чтобы выйти из пентаграммы. Как оказалось, за них он беспокоился зря. 

Фрейя сдавленно вздохнула и сделала неуверенный шаг вперед, едва не наткнувшись на горящую свечу.

― Куда ты собралась?

Эскель схватил ее за руку, но чародейка никак не отреагировала. 

― Фрейя!

Еще шаг. 

Эскель потянул ее на себя, не давая переступить нарисованную мелом черту. Существо заволновалось, забормотало еще быстрее. На лице Фрейи застыло выражение отрешенной покорности. 

«Вот же гадство, ― подумал Эскель. ― Стоит связаться с чародейкой, как отовсюду лезут демоны и зловещие магические артефакты. Как теперь вывести ее из транса?»

Снаружи загрохотал гром, прямоугольник окна осветился молнией. Хищно вспыхнули глаза змеи в навершии посоха. Фрейя вскрикнула и отдернула руку, дуя на обожженную ладонь, потом с недоверием огляделась вокруг. Посох как ни в чем не бывало остался стоять вертикально. 

― Что за?.. 

― Добро пожаловать обратно, ― криво улыбнулся ведьмак.

Она осторожно потрогала пальцем быстро остывающее древко посоха.

― Ненавижу, когда он так делает.

― Занятная вещица, ― сказал Эскель, напряженно глядя на Фрейю.

Чародейка слабо пожала плечами.

― По большей части он ведет себя смирно. 

― Чего не скажешь о демоне. ― Эскель повернулся вслед за существом.

Непрестанно шевеля длинными черными пальцами, будто перебирая невидимые струны, оно двинулось вдоль линии круга. Жена и дочь купца, держась друг за друга, запричитали, осеняя себя знамением Вечного Огня. Фрейя устало опустилась на пол перед ними.

― Сущность этой твари столь же омерзительна, как и ее вид, я знаю, вы это тоже ощущаете. Но она не может переступить границу, не видит и не чует никого внутри, кроме того, кто создал пентаграмму. Вам нечего бояться, если никто не разомкнет круг, ― сказала она так, как обычно разговаривала с пациентами перед ампутацией. 

Флоренс Бибервельт покосилась на неподвижно зависшего у границы меловой линии демона. Ее заметно передернуло.

― До рассвета осталось чуть больше пяти часов, ― продолжила Фрейя. ― Нам вместе нужно продержаться до первых лучей солнца. А потом отвезем куда следует то, что дал вам господин Арбальд. Он ведь не просто так отослал тебя и Эву?

― Он так плохо спал по ночам в последнее время, ― сказала невпопад низушка, комкая в руках порядком изгвазданный носовой платок. ― Ему все казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Он даже нанял еще больше краснолюдов. 

Эскель громко хмыкнул:

― Немудрено. Я бы тоже с той цацкой в доме плохо спал.

Фрейя бросила на него осуждающий взгляд.

― Флоренс, кому ты должна была отвезти пластинку? 

Низушка заколебалась, отвела глаза.

― Пойми же, демон придет снова, потом снова. И будет убивать. Пострадают невинные. Так кому? ― с нажимом спросила чародейка.

― Есть один человек… Арбальд часто покупает для него всякое… На аукционах в основном… Оно уходит, глядите!

Фрейя обернулась. Существо уплывало, двигаясь по какой-то странной зигзагообразной траектории, будто его то и дело сносило невидимым потоком. Оказавшись рядом с окном, оно совершенно неестественно изогнулось и тягуче переползло через подоконник. Эва Бибервельт громко зарыдала от облегчения, зачем-то крепко вцепившись в руку ведьмака. Эскель осторожно похлопал ее по круглому плечику.

― Это хитрость. Оно выжидает, когда мы выйдем, ― мрачно пообещал он.

― Согласна. Нам нельзя покидать пентаграмму. ― Фрейя порылась в сумке. ― О, вот то, что нам всем сейчас просто необходимо! По две капли на язык и запить глотком воды. Прошу.

Темно-коричневый пузырек вместе с бутылью воды пошел по кругу, минуя подозрительно принюхивающегося ведьмака. Эффект сказался практически мгновенно: обе низушки и чародейка зарумянились и заулыбались. Эскель уселся лицом к окну и прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на звуках снаружи. Его беспокоила судьба Василька и остальных лошадей. Но дождь слишком заглушал остальные звуки, сбивая с толку. Он так ничего и не уяснил для себя, поэтому стал невольно вслушиваться в разговор рядом. 

― …я уже и не помню, как давно он притащил первую вещицу. Помню только, что был это пузатый уродец c во-о-о-о-от таким… 

Флоренс Бибервельт, хихикнув, как девчонка, наклонилась к уху Фрейи и прошептала, что именно и каким было у уродца. Эскель ухмыльнулся.

― А этот человек, для которого твой муж скупает редкости, ты его знаешь? 

― Чародей это, госпожа Фрейя, вот что я точно знаю. Раньше он долго жил в Роггевеене, потом какое-то время Арбальд ездил к нему в Гулету, а после смерти Демавенда быстренько перебрался в Компач. Арбальд говорил, что он не хочет привлекать внимания, поэтому все думают, что он просто богач с придурью.

По мнению Эскеля, с чародеями, которые прикидываются не-чародеями, не стоило вести никаких дел, а надлежало их и вовсе обходить за милю. Дальнейшие расспросы ничего не дали, похоже, что супругу в свои дела купец посвящал крайне неохотно. Огонь в очаге погас, никем не поддерживаемый. Под действием капель Фрейи Эва Бибервельт мирно заснула, положив голову матери на колени, сама Флоренс тоже клевала носом, так что разговор сошел на нет сам собой. Придвинувшись вплотную, Фрейя прижалась грудью к спине Эскеля и легонько погладила по лежавшей на крестовине меча руке. Он сглотнул. 

― Спасибо, ведьмак, ― горячо прошептала она ему в шею. 

― За что? ― спросил Эскель, уставившись на ее тонкие белые пальцы поверх его ладони. 

Ладошка Фрейи была раза в два меньше его собственной, и почему-то это вызывало в нем волну нежности. «Ну и пес с ними, с ее природой и вздорным нравом, ― подумал он. ― Но без меня она же точно пропадет».

― Ты снова меня спас.

― Скоро уже рассвет, ― пробурчал он уклончиво, потому как кто кого спас ― это, с точки зрения Эскеля, был спорный вопрос. ― Нам придется потратить немалое время на поиски лошадей.

― Думаешь, демон не сожрал их?

― Думаю, они оборвали поводья и сбежали. Как твоя рука?

Чародейка вздохнула.

― Болит немного. Но я сейчас слишком устала, чтобы думать еще и об этом.

― Можешь вздремнуть немного. Как она. ― Эскель кивнул в сторону дочери купца и убрал меч со своих коленей.

Фрейя тихо засмеялась:

― Пожалуй, это самое романтичное предложение, что я от тебя слышала за все наше путешествие.

Эскель промолчал, тем более что ничего остроумного все равно в голову не приходило. Дождь наконец закончился, и стало по-настоящему тихо. Где-то неподалеку заухала сова.

― На самом деле я просто боюсь засыпать, если честно, ― неожиданно сказала Фрейя.

― Расскажешь?

― Нет, Эскель, прости. Не здесь и не сейчас. Может, потом.

Он пожал плечами, лишь только накрыл ее ладонь второй рукой, согревая. 

Остаток ночи они провели в молчании, думая каждый о своем.


	24. Chapter 24

Притулившийся у подножия Синих Гор Компач был городом богачей. Нет, здесь не добывали золото или драгоценные камни, здесь не было мануфактур, этот город не славился никаким ремеслом. Зато тут с успехом торговали воздухом и водой. Свежим, кристально чистым горным воздухом и горячими минеральными источниками, известными своей живительной силой. С мая по октябрь самые знатные и денежные семейства Каэдвена и не только собирались на воды в Компач. Именно здесь, в ажурных питьевых галереях, заключались самые многообещающие марьяжи. Именно здесь, в мерцающем свете хрустальных люстр одного из самых больших казино в Северных Королевствах, просаживались целые состояния. Иными словами, Компач был непростым городом.

Бумаги Флоренс Бибервельт усатый добродушный стражник просмотрел быстро, подмахнул разрешение на въезд и пожелал напоследок всяческого здоровья почтенному господину Бибервельту. Всю дорогу от ворот до дома купца Фрейя крутила головой, неосознанно поворачиваясь в сторону больших часов на ратуше. Эскеля время тоже беспокоило, но Флоренс наотрез отказалась посещать таинственного волшебника, не приведя себя в порядок после страшной ночи в лесу и утренних поисков лошадей, когда все четверо по колено в грязи продирались через кусты, так как отходить от ведьмака больше чем на пять шагов никто, включая Фрейю, не желал.

Впрочем, лежа в огромной, изукрашенной витиеватой резьбой деревянной бадье со знаменитой минеральной водой, Эскель нисколько не жалел о задержке. Тихие, незаметные слуги утащили его одежду, выдав взамен узкие черные штаны, белую рубаху и тонкий летний камзол без рукавов. Откуда в доме низушков могли появиться эти вещи, он не представлял, но каким-то неведомым образом обновки ему подошли по размеру и отлично сидели. Одеваясь, Эскель подумал, что в спасении девиц и купцов от неминуемой гибели гораздо больше приятных последствий, чем в спасении королей или князей. 

Внизу, в просторном холле, его уже ждали посмотревшая на него с каким-то отчаянием юная Бибервельт, пришедшая в себя и снова обретшая деловую невозмутимость Флоренс и… Фрейя. Эскель остановился в дверях, глазея на чародейку. «Гламария, ― подумал он. ― Это все, конечно же, гламария». 

Фрейя захлопала ресницами и как-то особенно обольстительно повела головой. Солнечный свет заиграл на гранях бриллиантовых сережек, заструился по шелковому водопаду распущенных волос. Эскель волевым усилием попытался подавить непристойные мысли относительно нее, включавшие все горизонтальные и не очень поверхности в поле зрения, и в который уже раз поздравил себя с мутацией кровеносных сосудов, благодаря которой ведьмаки не краснеют. 

― Идемте, экипаж готов, ― кивнула ему Флоренс Бибервельт. 

Не оглядываясь, она величественно поплыла к двери. Фрейя подала Эскелю руку. 

― Красивые серьги, ― буркнул он.

― Спасибо, ― улыбнулась чародейка, а гламария придала ее улыбке силу краснолюдского молота. Во всяком случае, у Эскеля ненадолго перехватило дыхание.

― Ты что, искупалась в ней? ― он спросил мрачно, когда они вышли в ухоженный внутренний дворик.

― Прости?

― Ты извела на себя бочонок гламарии?

― Ах, вот ты про что! ― Она засмеялась так, будто зазвенели серебряные колокольчики. ― Понимаешь ли, для нашего таинственного коллекционера демонов это будет вроде большой надписи на лбу: «Привет, я чародейка». 

― Понимаю. Это как вываляться в одной и той же дохлятине, ― проворчал он, завороженно следя за колыханием ее бюста при ходьбе.

Фрейя остановилась и внимательно на него посмотрела. 

― Так делают гули из одной стаи ― все сначала изваляются в чьих-нибудь кишках, а потом по запаху друг друга узнают, ― быстро сказал Эскель и тут же подумал: «Что я несу? Какие гули?»

― Кхм, ну примерно. Пожалуй, ты действительно понял. ― Она задумчиво провела пальцем по губам, и от этого жеста Эскелю стало волнительно. ― Многовато все-таки получилось?

― Не то слово, ― выдавил ведьмак.

― Редко доводится ей попользоваться, похоже, я слишком увлеклась. Ничего, мандрагора довольно быстро выветривается. 

Он что-то невразумительно промычал в ответ.

* * *

У чародея, который прикидывался не-чародеем, был странный способ не привлекать к себе внимание: он жил в огромном канареечно-желтом особняке в самом центре Компача. В дверях их встретил громила, по габаритам больше напоминавший циклопа. Он окинул всех внимательным взглядом, но все же посторонился, пропуская внутрь.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза, ― контраст между тем, как выглядел дом снаружи и внутри. Задернутые плотно портьеры, затхлый, стылый воздух ― это место напомнило Эскелю богатый склеп. Происходящее нравилось ведьмаку все меньше и меньше. К тому же медальон едва заметно дрожал с тех пор, как они переступили порог. Эскель глянул на Фрейю: чародейка тоже чувствовала мрачную магию дома, судя по тому, как она вцепилась в жемчужную пуговицу на корсаже платья. Он усмехнулся, вспомнив главоглаза.

― Признаться, я ждал твоего мужа, а вовсе не тебя. Да еще в такой необычной компании, ― раздался властный голос откуда-то сверху.

Голос умолк. Эскель краем глаза уловил движение наверху широкой лестницы, тонувшей во мраке где-то в дальнем конце зала. Пригляделся, но даже с его ведьмачьим зрением ничего определенного не увидел. 

― Ведьмак и чародейка. ― Говоривший хрипло и очень ненатурально рассмеялся. ― Сочетание, несущее несчастья и смерть.

Обладатель голоса бесшумно появился в мерцающем свете свечей у подножия лестницы. Был он высок, прекрасно сложен и, несмотря на лето, застегнут до самого подбородка. Его неестественно бледная, словно он давно не был на солнце, кожа казалась слишком гладкой. Эскель посмотрел на Фрейю, но та лишь покачала головой: кем бы он ни был, она не знала этого человека.

― Итак, чем обязан? 

Вперед решительно выступила Фрейя. Эскель не успел заметить, когда в ее руках появился посох, но теперь выглядела она точно так, как полагалось выглядеть чародейке ― прекрасной и опасной. Ведьмак вздохнул. Он был уверен, что этот спектакль хозяина особняка скорее развлекает, чем впечатляет.

― Меня зовут Фрейя Флевьель, ― громко сказала она, жестом фокусника извлекая маленькую пластинку с изображением очень костлявой обезьяны. ― Полагаю, тебе знакома эта вещь?

Человек подался вперед.

― Забавно, ― протянул он холодно, ― я точно помню, что дал Арбальду специально экранированный ларец и предупредил, чтобы ни в коем случае шестой печати Галлу не касалась плоть смертного. 

Флоренс Бибервельт побледнела, но все-таки твердо произнесла:

― Он ни при чем, господин Рин. Это моя вина…

― Уже неважно, ― отмахнулся от нее господин Рин. ― Передай Арбальду, что я недоволен, но, так или иначе, произошедшее послужит моим целям. Он получит лишь половину того, что я обещал. Можешь идти.

Низушка нерешительно затопталась на месте. 

― Ступай! Мои дела с ведьмаком тебя не касаются. 

Он выждал, пока за ней закрылась тяжелая дубовая дверь, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по лакированным перилам лестницы.

― Значит, ты сразился с Галлу и выжил. Похвально. Позволь поинтересоваться, как тебе это удалось? ― вкрадчиво спросил господин Рин и повернулся к Эскелю, напрочь игнорируя сияющую гламарией Фрейю.

― Я не сражался. Госпожа чародейка заключила нас в пентаграмму, ― ровно ответил Эскель.

― Ну и ну. Браво. ― Он хрипло засмеялся. ― Восхищен находчивостью госпожи чародейки. 

Фрейя натянуто улыбнулась.

― Благодарю, ― любезно сказала она. ― Но демон снова вернется сегодня после заката. 

― Уже неважно, ― повторил господин Рин. ― Все равно я планировал его вызывать рано или поздно. Вышло раньше ― что ж, не беда. 

― Зачем тебе демон? ― спросила чародейка резко.

― Хм-м-м, может быть, я сумасшедший демонолог? Или ищу способ обрести вечную жизнь? А может, просто научный интерес исследователя и философа? Какой из ответов тебе больше по душе?

Эскелю все эти чародейские танцы вокруг да около окончательно надоели. 

― Что тебе нужно? Не от демона, от нас.

Господин Рин уставился на него со странным выражением. Медальон завибрировал сильнее. 

― Живой вампир. Сможешь мне добыть живого катакана или носферата?

― Я ведьмак, ― покачал головой Эскель. ― Я убиваю чудовищ, а не торгую ими.

― Обещаю, что после того, как он окажется у меня, то быстро станет мертвым. 

Эскель задумался.

― Взять высшего вампира ― это большой риск. И большие трудности. Не говоря уже о том, что для начала его надо найти.

― Я бы не предлагал тебе дело, ведьмак, если бы у меня не было информации. Я просто-напросто знаю, где и как найти вампира.

― Крайне предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, ― не скрывая сарказма, сказала молчавшая до сих пор Фрейя. ― Но напомню, что мы здесь из-за демона.

Чародей скрипуче засмеялся:

― Видишь ли, госпожа Фрейя, именно предусмотрительность позволила мне дожить до нашего разговора. Что, в свою очередь, еще больше убедило меня в ее пользе. Так что о ловушке для демона я позаботился заранее. Только по этой причине я спокойно стою тут и наслаждаюсь вашим обществом, вместо того чтобы судорожно паковать столовое серебро. Демон, ― прибавил он зловеще, ― это моя забота. Ни помощники, ни зрители мне не нужны.

― Однако же тебе нужен живой катакан, и тебе встретился ведьмак, ― спокойно заметил Эскель. ― Похоже, ты не только предусмотрителен, но и удивительно удачлив.

― Ты ищешь подвох там, где его нет. Путаешь небо со звездами, отраженными ночью в поверхности пруда. И ты меня начинаешь утомлять, ведьмак. Я заплачу за вампира так щедро, как никто. Но не обольщайся, я могу найти и другого исполнителя. Так или иначе какой-нибудь герой притащит мне то, что я хочу. Однако ж для скорого результата в таком деле нужен не герой, а профессионал. Старый и опытный. Вот в точности как ты.

Эскель пожал плечами.

― Вдобавок к удачливости и предусмотрительности ты еще и крайне убедителен. Сколько?

― Пять тысяч марок.

Сумма Эскелю понравилась. А вот дело… дело не нравилось совершенно. Дом, хозяин, непрерывная вибрация медальона ― все это сбивало с толку и раздражало. Его не оставляло чувство, что он что-то упускает, какую-то важную, но незаметную деталь. «Демон, живой катакан, ― думал Эскель, разглядывая наглухо застегнутый камзол господина Рина. ― Опасные интересы, которые могут привести к еще более опасным последствиям».

― Ты сказал, что знаешь, где и как искать вампира?

― Значит, ты согласен, ведьмак? ― ухмыльнулся господин Рин половиной рта.

Эскель молча кивнул. 

― Он просыпается раз в две дюжины лет. И тогда в Компаче начинают пропадать молодые девицы. Все из хороших знатных семей и, представь себе, всегда на балу, среди других таких же невинных благоуханных цветочков. Пять-шесть жертв ― и снова спячка. 

― На балу? ― удивился Эскель.

― Да. Наш кровопийца ― большой оригинал и привереда. Любит определенный антураж: музыка, яркие красные платья, драгоценности и… ― господин Рин сделал паузу, переводя взгляд с ведьмака на чародейку и обратно, ― алкоголь.

― Почему никто не забеспокоился?

― Беспокоились, но к тому времени он снова пропадал. К тому же раньше он был осторожней.

― Ты подозрительно много знаешь о его привычках… ― сказала Фрейя.

― В конце месяца, ― продолжил он, не позволяя себя перебивать, ― будет большой бал-маскарад. Арбальд наверняка туда приглашен, даже если и нет, то я позабочусь, чтобы был приглашен. Поймать вампира там будет проще всего. А вот как ты это сделаешь ― это уже твое дело.

Чародей щелкнул пальцами, и тут же появился циклопоподобный слуга.

― Пять тысяч, ведьмак, за живого. Подпалины и проколы на шкуре, так и быть, я тебе прощу. Но не более. Проводи! ― сказал он слуге, растворяясь в тени лестницы.

* * *

Карета Флоренс Бибервельт по-прежнему ждала их перед особняком. Сама низушка посмотрела на спокойного Эскеля и мрачную Фрейю с тщательно скрываемым страхом.

― Все в порядке? Он что-нибудь говорил про Арбальда?

― Ничего. Кроме того, что вы приглашены на маскарад. 

― Да, но какое это…

― Мы пойдем с вами, ― сказала Фрейя быстро.

Эскель повернулся к ней. Гламария действительно немного выветрилась, или он просто привык, но трепета чародейка уже не вызывала. Точнее, вызывала, однако справиться с этим можно было без проблем. 

― Ты никуда не пойдешь. Эву тоже лучше оставить дома.

― Это еще почему? ― В прозрачных русалочьих глазах Фрейи зажегся нехороший огонек. ― Считаешь, я недостаточно хороша для этого кровососа? Ну так я баронесса вроде как, забыл?

― Какого кровососа? ― удивленно спросила Флоренс Бибервельт. 

Эскель с укоризной посмотрел на чародейку.

― Это фигура речи, ― не моргнув глазом, ответила она.

Низушка с недоверием поджала губы, но дальше расспрашивать не стала. Фрейя молчала, демонстративно уставившись в окно. Часы на ратуше отбили восемь.

* * *

Он уже почти заснул, когда услышал тихие шаги по коридору. Эскель сунул руку под подушку, нащупывая рукоять кинжала. Шаги замерли, и в дверь кто-то поскребся. Отперев замок, ведьмак улыбнулся было, но Фрейя быстро проскользнула под его локтем и, уперев руки в бока, остановилась посреди комнаты. Эскель печально вздохнул. Надежды, возникшие было при виде одетой во что-то белое и соблазнительно полупрозрачное чародейки, стремительно таяли. Ночь обещала быть жаркой, но не в том смысле, в котором бы ему хотелось.

― Так почему это я никуда не пойду? ― осведомилась Фрейя сухо.

Эскель скрестил руки на груди.

― Потому что это опасно.

― Я смогу за себя постоять!

― Именно это и опаснее всего. Вампир мне нужен живым, ― сказал он излишне серьезно.

Фрейя прищурилась. 

― Я чародейка, а не малолетняя пейзанка какая-нибудь, ― зашипела она.

Он промолчал.

― Я пойду куда хочу, и ты меня не остановишь!

«Надавать бы тебе по заднице, как поступают с малолетними пейзанками в таких случаях», ― подумал он с раздражением.

― И не смотри на меня так, ― процедила Фрейя сквозь зубы.

Движение Эскеля было таким стремительным, что его силуэт просто расплылся в воздухе; через мгновение оказавшись у нее за спиной, ведьмак схватил ее за оба запястья и заломил руки так, что Фрейя лишь сдавленно пискнула. 

― Вампир, ― тихо сказал Эскель ей на ухо, ― быстрее, сильнее и болтать с тобой не станет.

― Ты же старый и опытный, вот и спасешь меня, если что, ― обиженно пробурчала чародейка, напрасно пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки. 

Ведьмак внезапно развеселился. Он наклонил голову и прикусил чувствительную кожу в основании ее шеи. Фрейя вскрикнула, вздрогнув всем телом. 

― Отпусти-и-и-и. Все равно без меня у тебя не получится так, как надо, ― часто задышала она.

Эскель хмыкнул, лизнув след от укуса. 

― Смотря что ты имеешь в виду. 

― И это тоже, ― в тон ему ответила Фрейя.

Полупрозрачное белое нечто, как оказалось, держалось всего на нескольких крючках. Но их поиски принесли обоим множество других интересных открытий.

* * *

― Говорю тебе в сотый раз, Эскель: без меня ты не поймаешь эту тварюгу. 

Он пируэтом обошел розовый куст, отклонился назад, почти коснувшись затылком земли, и, по-кошачьи извернувшись, с разворота сильно рубанул мечом. На гравий упала одна роза, стебель был чисто обрезан на длину ладони. Эскель сунул меч под мышку и молча подал розу Фрейе. 

― Ты меня не слушаешь, ― со вздохом сказала она.

Ведьмак пожал плечами и вернулся к тренировке. Небольшой сад за имением Арбальда Бибервельта не шел с Мучильней ни в какое сравнение, но это было все же лучше, чем ничего. Уже неделю Эскель сражался с розовыми кустами, мраморными скамьями и пугал карпов в пруду прыжками по декоративным булыжникам. Поначалу это все вызывало нездоровый интерес вернувшихся вместе с Арбальдом краснолюдов и юной Эвы. Но спустя семь дней и несколько десятков выигранных поединков с охранниками Бибервельта, каждый из которых непременно желал скрестить с ним топор, в зрителях у Эскеля остались лишь дочь купца и периодически ― Фрейя, которая не оставляла попыток поучаствовать в поимке вампира.

― Ну сам подумай, как ты выманишь его? Ты, уж прости, на девицу из высшего общества мало похож.

Тут в плане ведьмака зиял жирный пробел. Следить за всеми девушками на балу было невозможно. По-хорошему, стоило бы лишь одной выйти в то время, когда все будут отвлечены, в сад, и, в этом Эскель был уверен, вампир немедленно нападет. Но в этом-то и крылась главная проблема. Требовалась девица, которая согласилась бы хорошенько напиться и в нужный момент оказаться в нужном месте. Фрейя идеально подходила по всем пунктам. Кроме одного: при мысли о том, что катакан или носферат могут с ней сделать, Эскелю становилось не по себе.

Чародейка постояла еще немного рядом, но вскоре ушла, так ничего и не добившись. Эскель расстегнул перевязь, положил ножны с мечом на бортик фонтана и с наслаждением умылся. На севере Каэдвена было прохладней, чем в Аэдирне или Темерии, но летнее солнце не собиралось сдаваться в борьбе с ледяными ветрами, идущими с Синих гор. Он стянул влажную от пота рубашку и потянулся, глядя на мраморную наяду в центре фонтана, целомудренно прикрытую в стратегически важных местах ракушками. Даже с ракушками наяда была хороша. 

― Я слышу тебя, ― сказал Эскель, поворачиваясь к фигурно подстриженной изгороди.

Эва Бибервельт вышла из-за кустов, смущенно кашлянула и присела на бортик возле ведьмака, слегка задев подолом меч. Даже по людским меркам она была очень миловидна: аккуратный, чуть вздернутый носик, большие голубые глаза, пухлые губки красивой формы и тщательно завитая копна пшеничного цвета локонов. 

― Подслушивать нехорошо.

― Я не… Я просто шла мимо и… ― Она сбилась, покраснела и, кажется, готова была расплакаться.

― Я верю, ― мягко сказал Эскель.

Эва немного нервно разгладила складку на юбке.

― Это правда, что вы… ты идешь на бал, чтобы убить вампира? Настоящего вампира?

― Правда, ― после недолгой паузы ответил он. ― Но это секрет. 

― Понимаю, ― протянула низушка. ― А как же госпожа Фрейя? У нее такое красивое платье, я думала, что она тоже идет, но если нет…

Эскель потер шрам. Даже он понимал, что Фрейя, которая просто говорит о том, что хочет идти на маскарад, и Фрейя, которая уже подготовила платье ― это очень серьезная разница. 

― Какого цвета платье? ― спросил он ровно.

― Красное, ― тихо ответила она, сцепляя руки в замок. ― Как и твой маскарадный костюм. 

Эскель прикрыл глаза и сделал три глубоких вдоха. Не помогло. Эва молча сидела рядом. 

― Эвичка! Эвичка! 

На дорожку, ведущую к фонтану, выплыла сухонькая низушка в накрахмаленном чепце.

― Вот ты где! Я тебя везде ищу! ― Низушка глянула на голые плечи Эскеля, побледнела, прижав тоненькую, похожую на птичью лапку ладошку к груди. ― Эвичка! Отойди от этого охальника немедленно!

Ведьмак встал и церемонно поклонился. 

― Милсдарыни, ― сказал он, подхватывая ножны и рубашку и старательно игнорируя умоляющий взгляд Эвы. ― Всего хорошего.

* * *

Он нашел Фрейю в ее комнате. Чародейка сосредоточенно шептала заклинания над маленькой невзрачной бутылочкой. В воздухе стоял сильный запах кипрея и имбиря. Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Эскель прикрыл рукой судорожно дергающийся медальон. Она закончила инкантацию и удивленно посмотрела на него.

― Красное платье и красный костюм для маскарада, ― медленно произнес ведьмак. ― О чем еще я не знаю?

Фрейя выпрямилась, сняла легкую светлую косынку, которой покрывала волосы во время зачарования.

― О тридцати пяти граммах фисштеха, порошке псилоцибе и половине бутылки настойки из мандрагоры, ― сказала она с вызовом.

Эскель стиснул медальон так, что острые грани впились в кожу.

― Зачем? ― внешне безразлично спросил он.

― Это была твоя идея, между прочим, ― приманить вампира на алкоголь. Я всего лишь ее немного развила. Настойка мандрагоры издает такой запах, что он точно отреагирует. ― Она заговорила быстрее, видя, как меняется в лице обычно спокойный ведьмак. ― Ты же сам говорил, что чем больше надерется жертва, тем более пьяным будет сам вампир. Ты же…

― И ты решила, ― зарычал он, походя к столу, ― что наденешь красное платье, нагрузишься всем этим под завязку и победишь вампира?

Фрейя отступила к стене.

― Нет! После такого коктейля, боюсь, мне будет не до побед. Ты его скрутишь и…

― А если я не успею?! Если я хоть на минуту, курва-мать, не успею и обнаружу твой остывающий труп?!

― Но ведь ты точно так же можешь не успеть к кому-нибудь другому!

― Могу! Это будет горько, это будет обидно, но не так…

«Не так больно», ― хотел сказать он, но осекся и отвернулся. Внутри него клокотала злость и иррациональный, неожиданно сильный страх при мысли о разорванном горле Фрейи и заливающей все вокруг крови. Ее крови. Он уже и не помнил, чтобы так боялся за кого-то. Пожалуй, что даже никогда ни за кого так не боялся. 

― Эскель, ― растерянно прошептала она и тронула его за локоть, ― лучше приманкой буду я, чем одна из этих девочек. У меня хотя бы есть шанс прожить эту минуту.

― Я знаю.

Фрейя поднялась на цыпочки и прижалась губами к его щеке. 

― Со мной ничего не случится. Разве может быть иначе?

«Еще как может, ― подумал ведьмак. ― Ты никогда в своей жизни не видела высшего вампира в охотничьей форме. Тебя же сразу парализует от ужаса и отвращения. Да, твои шансы пережить эту минуту выше, чем у любой другой, но лишь на самую малость». 

― Пообещай, что ты будешь делать все так, как я скажу.

― Обещаю. 

Он обреченно вздохнул и снова поверил.


	25. Chapter 25

Кабинет Арбальда Бибервельта больше походил на антикварную лавку, чем, собственно, на кабинет: картины в массивных рамах, какие-то шкатулки, статуэтки, странного вида обломки камней. На одном из таких кусков Эскель, приглядевшись, обнаружил потускневшего от времени, но все еще различимого бизона с полосами на боку. Бизона дикими прыжками преследовали корявые фигурки людей с луками и копьями. 

― Садись, ведьмак, надо поговорить. 

Эскель сел в предложенное кресло. 

― Ты спас мою дочь и жену от последствий моей же глупости, поэтому я отплачу тебе добром за добро и дам хороший совет: уезжай прямо сейчас. Та мерзкая туша в подвале никак не похожа на живого вампира. 

― Он спит, ― не моргнув глазом, соврал Эскель. 

― Вечным сном, судя по всему, ― хмыкнул низушек. 

Ведьмак пожал плечами: 

― Нежить, ― лаконично заявил он так, будто это все объясняло. 

― Господин Рин будет в ярости. 

Эскель кивнул: этого он ожидал, но все-таки спросил: 

― Кто такой этот господин Рин? Почему ты его так опасаешься? 

Арбальд долго молчал, глядя на полку с изящным серебряным блюдом явно эльфийской работы. Эскель терпеливо ждал. 

― Кто такой, не знаю. Имя точно ненастоящее, ― наконец ответил купец. ― Сам понимаешь, дела, которые мы вели… 

― Да уж. ― Ведьмак усмехнулся. ― Капитул за такие вещи никого бы по голове не погладил. 

― Именно. Господин Рин хорошо платил за то, чтобы я не задавал лишних вопросов. 

― И все же ты что-то знаешь. 

― Догадываюсь. ― Арбальд посмотрел прямо в глаза Эскелю. ― Но догадки свои оставлю при себе. 

Эскель пожал плечами, поднимаясь. 

― В таком случае спасибо за добрый совет. И за гостеприимство. 

― Постой! ― На лице низушка вдруг появилось жадное мальчишеское любопытство. ― Ты обещал рассказать про вампира!

* * *

Костюм был слишком красным. И слишком бархатным. По мнению Эскеля, он вообще был… слишком. Белая полумаска, черный шейный платок, бутафорский меч на боку, привлекший особенно пристальное внимание стражи на входе, ― это все тоже определенно было слишком. 

Он выбрался из кареты и подал руку Флоренс Бибервельт, беспокойно обшаривая взглядом других гостей. С немалым трудом разглядел в пестрой толпе у подножия широкой лестницы Фрейю в компании высокой блондинки в алом, украшенном розами платье. Судя по резким движениям блондинки, часть фисштеха уже пошла в дело. Она наклонилась к Фрейе и что-то сказала той на ухо, указывая веером на широкоплечего островитянина, перепоясанного клетчатым шарфом, несмотря на жару. В ушах уроженца Скеллиге покачивались тяжелые блестящие кольца, на руках красовались разномастные перстни и браслеты. Обе девушки засмеялись. 

Блондинку звали Доротея Сенжак, и в будущем она должна была стать первой женщиной-ректором Оксенфуртского университета. Но сейчас она представлялась всем как Душечка, вела веселый образ жизни, хотя и крайне переживала относительно закрытия университета в общем и кафедры Алхимии в частности. Оказываясь в Оксенфурте, Эскель частенько заказывал ей кое-какие составы для эликсиров и даже пару раз галантно отбивал от излишне настырных клиентов. Кроме того, Душечка-Доротея не видела ничего дурного в сочетании фисштеха с водкой, без зазрения совести пользовалась университетской лабораторией для того, чтобы делать вытяжки для половины аптекарей города по крайне привлекательным для них ценам, и была достаточно ненормальной, чтобы согласиться стать приманкой в охоте на вампира. 

Ощутив движение воздуха рядом, Эскель повернулся и едва успел подхватить женщину в зеленом платье и серебряной полумаске. 

― Как неловко! Я чуть не упала! ― с придыханием сказала она, прижав ладонь к сердцу. 

Он невольно проследил за ее движением и нервно сглотнул: казалось, что полушария её груди вот-вот вырвутся из изумрудной пены кружев. 

― Э-э-э… кхм… ― глубокомысленно ответил Эскель. 

― Вы мой спаситель! Я должна вас отблагодарить! 

Дама жеманно повела плечиком, подхватила Эскеля под локоть, увлекая за собой так стремительно, что он успел лишь рассеянно кивнуть Арбальду и Флоренс. Впрочем, чете Бибервельт было не до него ― они уже церемонно с кем-то раскланивались. 

Пока ведьмак раздумывал над тем, что сказать своей нечаянной спутнице, чтобы потом можно было развернуться и сбежать, но не показаться при этом грубым, он успел пройти половину лестницы. Мироздание пришло ему на помощь, избрав воплощением Фрейю, которая преградила им путь. 

― О, вот ты где! ― проворковала она, обращаясь к Эскелю. ― Тебе срочно необходимо поприветствовать мэтра Анджея. 

Изумрудно-серебряная дама осторожно отпустила локоть ведьмака, вопросительно на него глянув. 

― Прошу прощения. Дела, ― откланялся Эскель. 

― Что за мэтр Анджей? ― шепотом спросил он, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние и окончательно смешались с толпой. 

― Понятия не имею, я назвала первое пришедшее в голову имя, ― процедила Фрейя. ― А между тем, пока ты развлекался, я узнала, когда точно будет выступление труппы из Новиграда и все соберутся внутри. Идеальное время для нашего плана. 

Эскель хмыкнул. Он последовал за чародейкой в сад, высаженный в виде большого лабиринта ― вечно модная тема среди аристократов. В пышных зарослях они довольно быстро затерялись, отрезанные от излишне любопытных глаз и ушей стеной зелени. Фрейя молча шла впереди, безошибочно сворачивая в нужном направлении. Центром лабиринта оказалась круглая, вымощенная белой плиткой площадка шагов пятидесяти в диаметре с деревянной беседкой и полудюжиной каменных скамеек. На удивление, совершенно пустая. 

― Стражники вряд ли будут проверять оружие еще раз, так что вот твой меч. А вот то, что ты просил. Я оставлю это здесь, за клумбой с пионами и наложу иллюзию. 

Она вытащила длинный сверток из сумки, которая сейчас казалась небольшим расшитым жемчугом и золотой нитью кошелем. Поменяв бутафорский меч на настоящий, Эскель внимательно проследил за тем, куда именно Фрейя положила эликсиры и бомбы. 

― Через два с половиной часа начнется представление, тогда сад опустеет. Спустя еще двадцать минут я дам Душечке порошок псилоцибе и настойку мандрагоры, после этого у тебя будет примерно сорок минут. Дольше я просто не смогу поддерживать ее в сознании колдовством. 

― Я успею, мы это уже обсуждали. 

Фрейя обломала веточку с ближайшего куста и нерешительно покрутила ее в руках. 

― Хорошо. ― Она глубоко вздохнула. ― Я не говорила этого раньше, но мне придется быть рядом с ней… Привести ее… Заклинание требует физического контакта, понимаешь? 

Эскель посмотрел на нее холодным, пугающе-неприятным взглядом. Фрейя невольно поежилась. 

― У меня такое ощущение, что ты меня сейчас придушишь. 

Ведьмак продолжал смотреть не моргая. 

― Я недалек от этого, ― ровно сказал он. ― Еще что-нибудь? 

― Нет, ― кротко ответила Фрейя, выбрасывая изломанную веточку.

* * *

― Ты только погляди на его руки! 

― Извини, голубушка, но я не могу оторвать взгляда от его ног. 

― Ах! Мне нужен лед, срочно! Я горю! 

― Какие длинные пальцы… 

― Да не пяльтесь вы так! Это неприлично! 

― Ах! Он наверняка принц! Заколдованный принц, поэтому носит маску! И лишь поцелуй истинной любви… 

― Мы на маскараде, дорогуша, я уверена, это единственная причина, по которой он носит маску. 

Группка девиц в ярких разноцветных масках, стоящая неподалеку от дверей в сад, захихикала. Эскель стиснул ножку бокала с вином. Ведьмачий слух немилосердно знакомил его с размышлениями юных и не очень дам относительно его рук, ног, мужественного подбородка и прочих частей тела. С ним шесть раз как бы случайно столкнулись, дважды попытались облить шампанским и дюжину раз роняли подле него платок или веер. Естественно, тоже случайно. 

Он поглядел вниз на танцующих. Душечка лихо отплясывала с рыжим островитянином, на ее запястье уже красовался один из его браслетов. Они оба казались полностью поглощенными друг другом. Чародейка обнаружилась в компании высокого носатого мужчины, одетого в цвета Ковира. Мужчина, несмотря на тронутые сединой виски и явно военную выправку, эмоционально жестикулировал, что-то говоря. Фрейя в ответ улыбалась. Тепло и искренне ― так, как никогда не улыбаются просто случайным знакомцам. Наблюдать это было неприятно. Эскель нахмурился и отвернулся. 

Украшавшие стену гигантские часы, циферблат которых был составлен из множества перламутровых шестиугольников, показывали четверть одиннадцатого, когда мимо него в сад выскользнули две девушки. Эскель выждал чуть-чуть и пошел за ними, ориентируясь лишь на слух и проклиная дурацкий красный костюм, слишком приметный даже в темноте. 

Девушки заходили все глубже в лабиринт, ведьмак бесшумно крался следом. Для вампира было слишком рано, но Эскель предпочитал не рисковать. Они остановились, а Эскель замер за поворотом изгороди, напряженно прислушиваясь к разговору. 

― Еще не поздно передумать, Кристина. Мы можем вернуться, и никто ни о чем не узнает. 

― Нет, Мег. Для меня все кончено, пути назад нет. Ты не представляешь, каков он и на что он способен в гневе. Не будем об этом больше, времени совсем не осталось. Ты сделаешь то, о чем я просила? Поклянись, Мег, поклянись самым дорогим, что передашь виконту мое письмо. 

― Конечно, я… 

Ведьмачий медальон задрожал сильно и ритмично, одновременно Эскель услышал гудение открывшегося портала. Невероятно мелодичный и в то же время холодный мужской голос произнес: 

― Вы готовы, Кристина? 

― Да! ― воскликнула девушка. ― Но знайте, хоть вы и обманом добились моей любви, хоть ввергли меня в пучину супружеской неверности, я все же иду с вами по доброй воле. 

― Я непременно напишу для вас оперу об этом, дорогая моя, ― саркастично пообещал мужчина, ― «Мэтр Эрик торжествующий». Пойдемте уже, удерживать открытый телепорт крайне утомительно. 

― Вы страшный человек! Страшный и великий! 

Ведьмак поморщился и отошел от изгороди: он недолюбливал излишне экзальтированных особ. За стеной зеленого лабиринта чья-то неверная жена по имени Кристина бурно, кажется, даже слезно прощалась со своей подругой. Наконец все стихло и медальон успокоился. Скорчившись за клумбой с пионами, Эскель пропустил вперед вторую девушку, которая осталась в одиночестве, и проследил за тем, как она, то и дело печально вздыхая, пошла прямиком на каретный двор и вскоре покинула бал в экипаже с реданским гербом.

* * *

У входа в бальную залу на него накинулась встревоженная Фрейя. 

― Что случилось? 

― Ничего особенного, ― пожал плечами ведьмак, ― но, боюсь, некий виконт сегодня лишился жены. 

― Неужели?.. ― ахнула чародейка. 

― Не в этом дело. ― Эскель подхватил с ближайшего подноса бокал и галантно подал ей. ― Старая как мир история об адюльтере. 

Фрейя облегченно выдохнула и пригубила вино. 

― Я бы порасспросила тебя подробнее, но, сдается мне, сейчас момент неподходящий, ибо ты зануден и раздражителен даже больше, чем обычно. 

― Не люблю светские мероприятия и неверных жен. 

― Напрасно. По крайней мере, относительно первого. Похоже, здесь ты имеешь ошеломительный успех у женщин, ведьмак. 

Эскель, отвернувшись, облокотился о перила балюстрады. 

― Они думают, что я какой-то заколдованный принц в изгнании. Несусветная глупость. 

― Может, не такая уж и глупость, ― пробормотала она. ― Даже мне иногда кажется, что ты заколдованный принц в изгнании. 

― Скажешь тоже. 

Они оба замолчали. Фрейя рассеянно крутила в руке полупустой бокал. 

― Ты ведь на самом деле и не собираешься выполнять этот контракт так, как хочет господин Рин? 

― Нет, не собираюсь. 

― Я так и думала. ― Чародейка положила свою ладонь на его и слегка сжала. ― Мне пора, вот-вот начнется представление. 

― Постой… ― сказал Эскель, с невыразимой тоской глядя на ее тонкий силуэт в светлом бальном платье. ― Будь осторожна…

* * *

Фрейя уводила шатающуюся Душечку вглубь лабиринта, крепко придерживая под локоть. Пару раз они останавливались, и Фрейя накладывала на нее заклинание за заклинанием. На несколько минут взор алхимички прояснялся, а походка снова обретала твердость, но этот эффект быстро сходил на нет. 

Эскель достал из-за пазухи маленький флакончик с «Черной Кровью», рванул зубами пробку и, глубоко вздохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, залпом выпил все содержимое. Когда в голове немного прояснилось, он наконец услышал то, что должен был услышать уже давно: тихие шаги за спиной. 

Рыжий островитянин, обнажив в ухмылке заострившиеся клыки, мягко, по-кошачьи, обходил его по дуге. Многочисленные побрякушки на его руках позвякивали. Эскель сделал шаг назад и вбок. Потом еще один, сохраняя между собой и вампиром дистанцию. 

Катакан прыгнул внезапно, из совершенно невозможного с человеческой точки зрения положения, меняясь прямо в полете. Приземлился там, где мгновение назад стоял ведьмак, нелепо взмахнул длинными лапами, полоснув когтями воздух. И сразу же отскочил, опередив удар Эскеля на сотые доли секунды. Серебряный клинок обрушился на плиты дорожки, высекая искры. Эскель крутанулся вокруг своей оси, набирая инерцию для следующего удара и одновременно уходя от выпада вампира. 

Катакан снова прыгнул. 

Они завертелись в бешеной пляске, оба неуловимо быстрые, смертоносные. И все же кровосос был чуть быстрее и, судя по всему, на порядок опытней. Он отшвырнул ведьмака, как следует приложив спиной и боком о мраморную кадку с цветами, и, не мешкая, вцепился ему в горло. Эскель, с трудом балансируя на грани потери сознания от боли, выставил перед собой руку, наугад ударил Знаком Игни. Клацнув зубами совсем рядом с ухом ведьмака, катакан взвыл… и исчез. 

Поминая всех вампирьих родственников до седьмого колена и те многочисленные противоестественные отношения, в которых они состояли друг с другом, Эскель поднялся. Стряхнул каменное крошево с лица, зажал рукой укус и прихрамывая поспешил к центру лабиринта, куда направились Фрейя с Душечкой. 

Он успел вовремя. 

Бледная как смерть чародейка стояла у входа в беседку, вцепившись в деревянную колонну дверного проема. Чуть поодаль катакан, нежно обняв Душечку за талию, самозабвенно пил ее кровь. 

Эскель сунул два пальца в рот и оглушительно свистнул. Вампир нехотя оторвался от девичьей шеи. 

― Эй! ― крикнул Эскель. ― Мы с тобой еще не закончили! 

Отпихнув бесчувственную Душечку, катакан метнулся почему-то не к нему, а к чародейке. Та тонко завизжала, бестолково всплеснула руками, пустила в сторону вампира пучок молний и кинулась внутрь беседки. Кровосос нырнул следом за ней. Эскелю оставалось преодолеть еще около пяти саженей, когда что-то оглушительно громыхнуло, и беседка, чуть подскочив на месте, неаккуратной кучей сложилась внутрь. Он растерянно остановился. 

Медальон с силой рвануло, и прямо за спиной ведьмака из телепорта выпала всклокоченная Фрейя. 

― Дюввельшайс! ― прошипела она, поднимаясь, потом посмотрела на то, что осталось от беседки. ― Демоны меня задери, если я знаю, как это у меня получилось. 

В этот же миг куча досок зашевелилась. Совсем по-человечески вздыхая, вампир выбирался из-под обломков. 

Скинув с себя последние доски, он широко расставил лапы и как-то неуверенно зашагал в сторону ведьмака. Его заметно шатало. Эскель выставил перед собой меч, подпуская его поближе ― «Черная Кровь» должна была вот-вот подействовать. Оставалось только дожить до этого момента. 

Не дойдя до ведьмака буквально десяток шагов, катакан зарычал, демонстрируя внушительный комплект острейших клыков. Эскель жутко ощерился, зарычав в ответ, и тут же рванулся вперед и вниз, проехался коленями по плитам сада, подныривая под взвившегося в прыжке катакана. 

Коротко вспыхнули руны на серебряном клинке. 

Скрючившись, вампир опустился на землю, его обильно вырвало кровью. Сотрясаясь в агонии, он катался по плитам сада, размазывал кровь и желчь, не в силах подняться. Ведьмачий эликсир вкупе с гремучей смесью, которой накачалась Душечка, сделали свое дело. 

Эскель осторожно приблизился к кровососу. Тот уже был настолько одуревший и истощенный от боли, что даже не попытался бороться, когда ведьмак вогнал в его сердце меч. 

― Он мертв? 

Эскель поднял голову. Фрейя сидела рядом с Душечкой, прижимая к ее шее темный, покрытый руническими знаками камень, смотрела на Эскеля. В ее взгляде читался настоящий страх пополам с чем-то еще. Он отвернулся, сплевывая на белые плиты сгусток крови вперемешку со слюной. 

― Мертв, ― хрипло сказал он. Разорванное горло саднило так, что слова давались с трудом. 

Фрейя поднялась, вытянула руку, произнося заклинание. Прямо перед Эскелем разгорелся оранжевым овал портала. 

― Постарайся не истечь кровью до моего возвращения. 

Эскелю показалось, что она хотела добавить еще что-то, но вместо этого склонилась над потерявшей сознание Душечкой. Он ухватил катакана за жилистые ноги и втащил внутрь телепорта.

* * *

Фрейя пришла лишь под утро, просто с тихим гудением магии появилась посреди комнаты. Уставшая, с темными кругами вокруг глаз, по-прежнему в бальном платье, заляпанном грязью и бурыми потеками, она напомнила Эскелю сорванный чьей-то грубой рукой цветок. 

― У Доротеи сильная интоксикация плюс потеря крови ― у вампиров в слюне совершенно дьявольская концентрация антикоагулянтов. И то, и другое требует много времени, ― отрывисто сказала она, подходя к кровати. 

Эскель понимающе кивнул. Фрейя оглядела его цепким взглядом целителя, задержавшись на пропитавшейся кровью повязке на шее, затем, бормоча что-то себе под нос, принялась колдовать. Эскель прикрыл глаза. Было щекотно и тепло. В общем-то было очень приятно. Убаюкивающе приятно. Задремав, он не сразу понял, что медальон больше не вибрирует, а Фрейя просто молча сидит рядом и держит его за руку. 

― Нам с тобой, ― произнесла она тихо, ― опять надо уносить ноги. Причем как можно скорее. Это уже становится традицией, как я погляжу. 

― Я ведьмак, ― просто ответил Эскель. ― Я привык. 

Чародейка раздраженно передернула плечами и встала, повернувшись к нему спиной. 

― Твой фатализм в этом вопросе меня удручает. Расстегни, пожалуйста, вот этот вот крючок, я сама не дотянусь. 

Он покорно расстегнул указанный крючок, после чего Фрейя потянула за какой-то шнурок, и Эскель не понял, как это получилось, но платье осело на пол светлой кляксой. 

― Уф-ф-ф… как же хорошо. 

В одной тонкой нижней рубашке она упала на кровать, блаженно потягиваясь. Эскель положил руку ей на бедро и снова закрыл глаза. Он слишком устал. 

― Знаешь, ты меня порядком напугал сегодня, ― сказала Фрейя. ― В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что ты кинешься и сам укусишь этого вампира. 

― Чтобы сражаться с чудовищами, нужно самому стать чудовищем, ― медленно изрек он, с трудом подбирая слова, чтобы объяснить все то, над чем столько лет размышлял. ― Тот, кто создавал ведьмаков, это знал. 

Чародейка положила голову ему на плечо. 

― Мне страшно, ― наконец заговорила она. ― Я боюсь, что однажды ты свихнешься, не выдержав таких танцев на краю. 

― Рано или поздно так и случится. Наверное, поэтому ни один ведьмак не умер в своей постели, ― пробормотал Эскель уже в полусне, краем уха слушая сверчков и вялые переругивания охранников-краснолюдов за окном.

* * *

Он проснулся от неясного чувства тревоги и бьющего прямо в глаза полуденного солнца. Рывком сел, нащупывая у изголовья кровати мечи. 

В дверь забарабанили. 

― Эй, ведьмак, открывай, давай! ― раздался зычный бас одного из краснолюдов-телохранителей. 

Чертыхаясь, Эскель натянул штаны и поспешил открыть. Краснолюд оглядел с ног до головы Эскеля, потом, вытянув шею, посмотрел на обнаженные ноги Фрейи, едва-едва прикрытые задравшейся во сне сорочкой, хмыкнул себе в бороду и, похабно осклабившись, подмигнул ведьмаку. 

― У-ха-ха, а госпожа Флоренс твою зазнобу-то ищет везде, переживает. А она вон где. Что-то ты неважно выглядишь, затрахала тебя, поди, вусмерть. Мож, нам с ребятами тебе подмогнуть, а? 

Фрейя возмущенно заворчала, натягивая простынь. Краснолюд снова подмигнул, на сей раз ей. 

― Ладно, ― в миг посерьезнев, сказал он, ― хозяин зовет тебя, ведьмак, на разговор. Так что кончайте тут миловаться, и иди уважь господина Бибервельта. Он ждет тебя в кабинете. 

― Иду. ― Эскель нелюбезно захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом. ― Одевайся, ― бросил он чародейке. ― Жди меня возле того постоялого двора с дурацкой вывеской. Помнишь? 

― «Дельфин и русалка», ― кивнула она, садясь на кровати. ― Конечно помню, там еще… 

― Там, ― с нажимом перебил ее Эскель, ― ты будешь меня ждать до трех. Если не приду, возьмешь у хозяина лошадь и повозку ― я заплатил ― и поедешь на север. Я нагоню тебя позже. 

«Надеюсь», ― прибавил он про себя. 

Фрейя поджала губы, откинулась на подушки. Остатки прически за время сна превратились в кучу беспорядочных темных локонов, кольцами спадавших ей на лоб и шею, солнечные лучи путались в этих кольцах, расцвечивали их бликами, придавая чародейке совсем наивный и юный вид. Эскель застегнул куртку и поднял мечи. 

― Эскель? ― тихо позвала она, протягивая руку. 

Он сел рядом, сплел свои пальцы с ее, поглаживая. 

― Я все сделаю, поеду на север, как ты просишь. Но знай, я буду ждать, ― прошептала она, прижалась всем телом так крепко, что на миг у него перехватило дыхание. ― Я очень-очень буду ждать. 

Эскель зажмурился, зарывшись лицом ей в волосы. Будет, подумал он, она ведь действительно будет ждать.

* * *

― Неужели он так просто тебя отпустил? Никто не попытался остановить тебя?

― Никто, ― покачал головой Эскель.

Он подкинул еще сухих веток в костер и потер щеку, как делал всегда в моменты задумчивости. Фрейя щелкнула пальцами, отгоняя очередную мелкую лесную гнусь. Заклинание, впрочем, быстро иссякало, и через час-полтора вся мошкара снова собиралась вокруг чародейки. 

― Мне это не нравится.

― Ты предпочла бы, чтоб меня убили? ― поднял бровь Эскель.

― Конечно же нет. Не делай вид, будто ты меня не понял.

Эскель снова покачал головой, посмотрел с едва заметной усмешкой на Фрейю.

― За последний месяц я, кажется, нажил столько врагов, сколько не нажил за всю жизнь.

― Хочешь сказать, это я виновата? ― сощурила глаза она.

― Нет, не хочу.

В костре треснула головешка, взметнувшись искрами к небу, на миг подсветила все вокруг ярким оранжевым светом. Фрейя вздрогнула от резкого звука, невольно посмотрела в сторону телеги, где завернутый в мешковину лежал труп катакана, и придвинулась ближе к ведьмаку.

― Он точно дохлый? ― спросила она, ежась.

― Точно.

― Тогда зачем вообще мы тащим его с собой?

― Хочу показать Весемиру и, если получится, Геральту с Ламбертом.

― Я думала, что ведьмаки собираются вместе только к зиме. Он же протухнет и разложится к тому времени.

Эскель приложился к фляге с вином и нехотя ответил:

― Вампиры долго не протухают, а в Каэр Морхене к тому же холодно.

Чародейка задумчиво потерла кончик носа указательным пальцем, вновь посмотрела на телегу.

― А почему так?

― Потому что горы, ― назидательно изрек Эскель.

― Я про вампира! ― зашипела Фрейя.

― Понятия не имею.

― Ну неужели тебе хоть чуточку не интересно?

Он зевнул.

― Нет. Не интересно.

Фрейя смотрела на него, кусая губы. На ее лице явно читалась вся гамма чувств по поводу его нелюбознательности.

«Я ведьмак, а не ученый. Мое дело ― умертвить тварь, за которую мне платят, и сделать это как можно быстрее и эффективнее. Нет у меня, да и ни у кого из оставшихся ведьмаков, знаний для того, чтобы выяснять природу вещей. Мы всего лишь осколки прошлого, даже более редкие, нежели чудища, ради убийства которых нас создали», ― хотел бы сказать ей Эскель, но вместо того молча подкинул веток в костер.

Поняв, что никакой реакции не дождется, Фрейя громко вздохнула.

― Если позволишь, я возьму образцы его тканей. Возможно, мне удастся…

― Ну и зачем тебе нужно все усложнять?

― Послушай, Эскель, я знаю, какого ты мнения о чародеях, но в мире свирепствует куча болезней, люди умирают в страданиях, а вот тут лежит штука, которая сильнее и живучее любого человека, к тому же не разлагается после смерти. Из нее ты наверняка сделаешь один из своих знаменитых ведьмачьих эликсиров и пойдешь дальше убивать таких, как он, как та водяница. Снова убьешь, извлечешь мутаген, сделаешь эликсир. И ни разу тебе не придет в голову, что если копнуть чуть глубже, то можно найти что-то такое, что поможет людям справиться с холерой или чумой. Я возьму ткани этого вампира, я исследую их и…

Эскель выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди.

― Неужели ты думаешь, что никто до тебя не пытался этим заниматься? ― спросил он. ― Неужели ты думаешь, что ты первая из всей магической братии, кому в руки попал высший вампир? Или же водяная баба?

― Но…

― Когда я был маленьким, нас учил мэтр Люций. Чародей, алхимик ― он был единственным кроме Весемира, кто отсутствовал в Каэр Морхене, когда крепость разрушили. Он уже тогда был стар, но все равно достаточно силен, чтобы провести Трансмутацию. Думаешь, что у него не было возможности препарировать катакана? ― Эскель не заметил, как наклонился к Фрейе почти вплотную, схватив ее за предплечья. ― Или, быть может, ты думаешь, что среди всех тех утопцев, гулей, вилохвостов, останков элементалей, бесов и прочей дряни, которую ему притаскивали, не было ни единой особи, из которой можно было взять образец тканей для анализа, чтобы потом облагодетельствовать человечество?

Фрейя резким движением высвободилась из хватки Эскеля, глядя на него с яростью.

― Сколько тебе лет, ведьмак? ― сквозь зубы процедила она. ― Сколько? Пятьдесят? Шестьдесят?

― Девяносто, ― тихо сказал он.

― Девяносто! Ты выглядишь на сорок, по силе дашь фору любому двадцатилетнему лбу и, готова побиться об заклад, ничем никогда не болел! И ты еще что-то говоришь про облагодетельствование человечества? Посмотри на себя, ведьмак! Да ты словно живая иллюстрация к тому, каким должен быть человек! Вы прятали все это ото всех, тряслись над своими знаниями, пока не стало поздно и не осталось никого, кто мог бы этим воспользоваться! А теперь продолжаете прятать, вместо того чтобы открыть свои секреты миру, потому что вам, видите ли, неинтересно!

― Замолчи, ― бесцветно произнес Эскель, поднимаясь.

Фрейя, уже открывшая рот, чтобы продолжить, прикусила язык. Эскель просто стоял перед ней, не делая ни шага, ни единого движения, но во всей его позе чувствовалась напряженность готового к прыжку взбешенного хищника. Ей вдруг захотелось с воем убежать в лес. Примерно так же она чувствовала себя вчера перед катаканом.

― Прости, ― прошептала Фрейя, зажмурившись.

Когда она открыла глаза, ведьмак снова сидел у костра и выглядел совершенно спокойным.

― Я… ― откашлялась она. ― Мне… Я сейчас.

Отойдя от поляны, Фрейя в изнеможении прислонилась к стволу молодой лиственницы. В горле стоял комок, а глаза предательски щипало. На ее плечо легла теплая широкая ладонь. Фрейя вздрогнула и инстинктивно дернулась.

― Посмотри на меня, ― сказал Эскель, разворачивая ее к себе. ― Посмотри на мои глаза. Тебе нравится? Это одиннадцать дней безумной боли. Я не помню ни один из этих дней, ничего, кроме боли, не помню. Что их было одиннадцать, мне сказал Весемир. Обычно бывает семь. Но в моем случае было одиннадцать. Дьявол… я не мастер объяснений, вот Геральт или Ламберт растолковали бы лучше. 

― Не надо. ― Фрейя протянула руку и осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, дотронулась до его щеки. ― Не говори ничего.

Эскель чуть повернул голову, поймав губами ее ладонь, нежно погладил по запястью. Фрейя уткнулась лбом ему в грудь.

― Тебе правда девяносто лет? ― глухо спросила она.

― Девяносто один, если быть точным.

Фрейя застонала.

― Я, наверное, кажусь тебе ужасно глупой.

― Нет, ― чуть помедлив, ответил он в своей обычной манере. ― Не кажешься. Во всяком случае, ужасно.

― Я люблю тебя, ― сказала Фрейя едва слышно, по-прежнему пряча голову у него на груди.

Эскель застыл. Это было похоже на удар под дых и одновременное погружение в ледяную воду. Он молчал. Не потому, что ему нечего было сказать ей. Наоборот, слишком много слов и мыслей теснились в его голове, но ничего из этого не могло полностью отразить и описать то, что он чувствовал. Те слова, что были такими простыми и естественными в юности, теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, стольких горьких разочарований, обретали ни с чем не сравнимую хрупкость и ценность.

― Я… ― начал он.

― Ничего не говори, ― снова попросила Фрейя. ― Поцелуй меня, ведьмак. Пожалуйста, просто поцелуй, тогда я пойму твой ответ.

И он поцеловал. Так, чтоб у нее точно не осталось никаких сомнений.


	26. Chapter 26

**Каэр Морхен. 1272 год.**

Путь к крепости был до того извилистым, что Фрейя быстро оставила всякие попытки считать повороты или запоминать их направление, а просто глазела по сторонам. Среди чародеев о разрушении ведьмачьих школ почти ничего не говорили, и теперь Фрейя понимала почему. Слишком уж явно от этой истории несло банальным заговором и… магией. Не сами разъяренные кметы и солдатня нашли все эти скрытые от посторонних глаз тропинки, ой не сами. 

Ее все время подмывало спросить Эскеля о том, что он знает об осаде крепости, но останавливала болезненная напряженность, с которой он воспринимал такого рода любопытство. Фрейе ужасно не хотелось нарушать то хрупкое взаимопонимание, что установилось между ними теперь.

Чародейка прищурилась на солнце, разглядывая громаду ведьмачьего замка. Издали Каэр Морхен трудно было назвать красивым, но в его угрюмой суровости было что-то завораживающее. Разбитая, едва заметная дорога вела наверх, сильно петляя. Повозка то и дело подскакивала на камнях, а Фрейя со странным чувством думала о том, что это место ей придется называть домом, как минимум до весны ― все здесь носило печать какой-то обреченной заброшенности.

Даже дорога.

Фрейя посмотрела на полуразрушенный мост, кое-где наспех, неумело и без особенного старания подновленный — так, лишь бы не развалился совсем. «Как, должно быть, чудовищно расти в таком месте», ― подумала она, скользя взглядом по черепам и костям на дне рва.

Прогромыхав по разбитым плитам, повозка миновала арку ворот, и Василек заржал, приветствуя крепкого высокого старика, расслабленно курившего трубку во дворе. На коленях у него лежал меч. «Стальной. Для людей. Для нас». Фрейя выпрямилась, нервно вцепившись в поводья.

― Весемир? ― удивленно сказал Эскель, спрыгивая с воза.

Старый ведьмак поднялся со скамьи. Фрейя тихонько вздохнула: он шел к ним пружинистым, энергичным шагом, каждое движение его было полно какой-то особенной грации, совершенно не вязавшейся ни с его морщинистым лицом, ни с седыми волосами.

― Рад видеть тебя, ― коротко, но крепко обнял он Эскеля. Фрейе показалось, он хотел добавить: «Мой мальчик», но в последний момент сдержался. ― Что-то рано ты в этом году на зимовку.

― У меня возникли… обстоятельства. — Эскель повернулся к все еще сидевшей в повозке Фрейе.

Весемир прищурился.

― Чародейка, ― со странным выражением произнес он.

― Чародейка, ― упрямо ответил Эскель.

Мгновение они стояли друг напротив друга молча, будто вели не слышный никому диалог. Фрейя кашлянула и, приняв руку Эскеля, с максимальным достоинством спустилась на землю. Весемир буравил ее тяжелым, похожим на змеиный взглядом. Она весьма некстати вспомнила, что покрыта слоем дорожной пыли, а коса вся растрепалась, но все же широко улыбнулась, продемонстрировав ровные белые зубы.

― Очень приятно…

― Госпожа Фрейя останется с нами на всю зиму, ― довольно бесцеремонно перебил ее Эскель, по-прежнему глядя только на Весемира.

Фрейе слышался в его словах некий вызов, но она не поручилась бы, что правильно понимает все происходящее. 

Весемир хмыкнул.

― Ну что ж, ― он сделал небольшую паузу, ― добро пожаловать в Каэр Морхен.

* * *

Внутри ведьмачий замок производил еще более удручающее впечатление, чем снаружи: темный, холодный, заросший паутиной и многолетним слоем пыли. 

Фрейя стояла в лучшей в Каэр Морхене комнате, перед лучшей в Каэр Морхене кроватью ― такой же древней развалюхой, как и все здесь. В окно ворвался порыв ветра, взметнул дырявый гобелен, видавший, кажется, еще времена Первой высадки. По потолку прошмыгнуло что-то длинное, быстро перебирая множеством тонких лапок.

Фрейя закрыла глаза, крепче сжала магическую сумку и подавила в себе желание заорать. 

«Нет, ― подумала она, спускаясь по узкой лестнице. ― Ни секунды я не останусь в этом продуваемом всеми ветрами скворечнике!»

Эскель обнаружился вместе с Весемиром во дворе замка. Они негромко переговаривались, и Фрейя тут же насторожилась, уловив слова «целительница» и «Йеннефер», но при ее приближении ведьмаки разом замолчали. 

Она натянула на лицо самую милую из своего арсенала улыбок:

― Эскель, можно тебя? 

Оставив Весемира в одиночестве, они отошли к колодцу. Рядом щипал траву невероятно чистый и белый козлик. Фрейя удивленно уставилась на него.

― Колокольчик, ― кивнул на козлика Эскель, заметив ее взгляд. ― Десятый или одиннадцатый уже. Сколько себя помню, Весемир все время притаскивает их из долины ― берет там то ли у вдовушки какой-то, то ли у дочки этой вдовушки. А может, уже и у внучки, ― с долей сомнения в голосе прибавил он.

― А это?.. ― Чародейка указала на меланхолично карабкающуюся по развалинам стены козу.

― Это тоже Колокольчик, ― отрезал Эскель с таким видом, что Фрейя проглотила напрашивающийся вопрос, почему так много Колокольчиков в ведьмачьем хозяйстве. ― Так что ты хотела-то?

― А… эм-м-м… Скажи-ка, нет ли у вас другой комнаты, пусть и не самой лучшей в Каэр Морхене, но чтобы было не так высоко и холодно? ― томно затрепетав ресницами, поинтересовалась она.

Эскель задумчиво потер щеку.

― Ну есть вроде что-то пристойное в другом крыле, но там потолок залатать надо бы.

― Вообще, я имела в виду… мы могли бы… а ладно, неважно. Показывай, где это «пристойное» находится.

* * *

Уставшая физически и почти истощенная магически, Фрейя задумчиво рассматривала прямоугольники лунного света от окна, лежащие на стенах и потолке. Привести в относительный порядок стылое и заброшенное помещение стоило ей огромных сил. Ведьмачья крепость была построена рядом с пересечением нескольких интерсекций, и наверняка где-то неподалеку было Место Силы. Но водную жилу Фрейя так и не обнаружила, а из земной, проходившей прямо под замком, тянуть магию было ужасно трудно. И физически неприятно. Посох под внимательным взглядом Весемира она почему-то не рискнула доставать.

Старый ведьмак вызывал у нее противоречивые чувства. Он вроде бы был подчеркнуто обходителен, но что-то такое то и дело проскакивало в его поведении и словах, что Фрейя почти была уверена: глядя на нее, он думал про безмозглых, капризных, своенравных чародеек.

«И все же интересно, при чем тут погибшая в Ривии Йеннефер? Чем она так напакостила ведьмакам, что ее поминают спустя столько лет? Святая Мелитэле, какой же здесь гребаный холод!»

Фрейя вздохнула, мужественно стиснула зубы, вылезла из-под пушистого шерстяного одеяла и, порывшись в своей безразмерной сумке, вытащила еще одно. Она только успела закутаться в оба одеяла разом, как со стороны окна показалась макушка Эскеля. Ведьмак подтянулся на руках, легко перемахнул через подоконник.

― И что это значит? ― проворчала Фрейя из своего импровизированного кокона, не без зависти глядя на одетого лишь в рубаху и штаны Эскеля. Казалось, он даже не замечает ночной холод.

― Весемиру до сих пор не спится, ― сказал Эскель, плюхнувшись на кровать рядом с Фрейей. На его лице появилась совершенно несвойственная ему озорная ухмылка. ― К тому же мне никогда не доводилось лезть в окно к даме. Выпрыгивать из окна ― да, но вот чтобы в окно… Ха!

― Но почему все-таки не через дверь?

― Я же говорю, Весемир сидит внизу. Он не одобряет, когда, кхм… ― Он подмигнул.

Фрейя фыркнула.

― Когда его мальчики приводят домой чародеек, надо полагать. Опасается блуда и разврата?

― Нет, ― покачал головой Эскель. ― Блуда и разврата Весемир точно не опасается.

― Тогда чего же он опасается?

Он протянул руку, провел по ее волосам, обвел пальцем скулу. Фрейя невольно подалась вперед, прикрыв глаза от острого, пробирающего до самого позвоночника удовольствия. Эскель склонился, выпутывая ее из одеял.

― Вот этого, ― едва слышно выдохнул он прямо в ее приоткрытые губы.

* * *

Обнаружив библиотеку, Фрейя часто проводила там время, с огромным удовольствием читала старинные трактаты о различных чудовищах, а после приставала к ведьмакам с обсуждением прочитанного, отчасти подкупив этим Весемира. Старик, несмотря на постоянное ворчание, любил присущую молодости любознательность. В чародейке он нашел благодарного слушателя и приятного собеседника. Нового собеседника, что было немаловажно. Все же последние годы были довольно скучными: все ведьмаки уже давно пресытились обществом друг друга.

Что касается Эскеля, то ему необычайно нравилось вдруг почувствовать себя влюбленным юнцом. Прятаться вместе с Фрейей в полуразрушенных комнатах замка, предварительно захватив толстый меховой плащ. Он будто вернулся в те времена, когда его застигла врасплох та самая, первая, весна на большаке. Его снова любили, жарко, искренне; он снова позволил себе роскошь любить в ответ.

В один из таких наполненных пьянящим счастьем дней он нашел Фрейю, как обычно, в библиотеке. Наморщив лоб, она читала огромную, незнакомую Эскелю книгу.

― Что на сей раз? ― спросил он, прислонившись к дверному косяку, пригляделся к потрепанным временем страницам. ― Вчера были ослизги и вилохвосты, а сегодня драконы?

Чародейка подняла голову и с любопытством посмотрела на него.

― Да, это действительно про драконов, ― медленно сказала она, захлопывая книгу. ― Список с эльфийского перевода кого-то из вранов. Они всегда так пишут, словно хотят довести читателя до эпилептического припадка. Ты это уже читал?

― Что ты! Я простой ведьмак, «Драконы: предтечи магии» ― слишком сложно для меня. Наверняка там нет картинок.

― Ну надо же, ― Фрейя засмеялась, ― простой ведьмак без труда прочел название, написанное на старом диалекте Hen Llinge.

― Некоторые бестиарии эльфов так никогда и не были переведены, приходилось читать как есть, ― невозмутимо пожал плечами Эскель.

Фрейя прищурилась и задумчиво потерла кончик носа.

― То есть ты хочешь сказать, что понимаешь написанное здесь?

― Я сказал, что могу это прочесть. Про понимание я ничего не говорил.

― Хм-м-м…

Вдруг Эскель повернул голову, прислушался, и быстрым шагом прошел мимо чародейки прямо на залитый золотистым августовским солнцем балкон. Фрейя напрягла слух изо всех сил, но, так ничего определенного не услышала. Озадаченная она вышла следом.

Во дворе мужчина в черной кожаной куртке, активно размахивая руками, препирался с Весемиром. За его плечом красноречиво торчали рукояти двух мечей.

― Ламберт, ― тихо сказал Эскель, глядя на него.

Было в том, как он произнес это имя, что-то такое, что Фрейя замерла от неожиданности. Эмоции и мысли Эскеля, порой прорывающиеся сквозь стену самоконтроля, всегда были необычайно яркими и сильными. Ослепительной вспышкой она ощутила его радость, облегчение и колотящееся молоточками где-то в области сердца: «Жив». Это длилось всего мгновение, лишь один короткий миг ― и совершенно невозмутимый Эскель направился к лестнице вниз.

За время общения с ведьмаками, Фрейя привыкла к немногословному Эскелю, к вежливо-доброжелательному Весемиру и даже к галантной отстраненности Геральта, но она оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что ведьмаки бывают такими, как Ламберт. 

― Эскель! ― воскликнул он вполне дружелюбно, сильно и крепко обхватив того за плечи. 

А затем увидел притулившуюся за спиной Эскеля Фрейю, и остаток вечера оказался безнадежно испорчен.

― Неудивительно, ― сказал Ламберт за поздним ужином, размахивая куском подстреленной по пути косули, ― с твоей рожей, Эскель, что ты притащил чародейку-целительницу.

Фрейя поперхнулась вином. Весемир неодобрительно покачал головой. Эскель молча и совершенно равнодушно продолжал пережевывать мясо. 

― Только не говори, ― Ламберт паскудно ухмыльнулся, ― что ты тоже загадал желание джинну.

― Госпожа Фрейя лишилась крова, ― сказал Весемир. ― Эскель любезно пригласил ее перезимовать с нами. Сам знаешь, что сейчас творится в Редании и на юге.

― Устроить приют для бездомных, снятых с костра чародеек ― отличная идея, Эскель! Давно нас не осаждали толпы фанатиков с вилами.

― Никто меня не снимал с костра! ― возмутилась Фрейя.

― Интересно, почему.

― Потому что никто не жег, ― пробурчала она, уткнувшись в кубок.

― Вот я и говорю: интересно, почему тебя до сих пор никто не сжег. Я бы на их месте не тянул.

― Достаточно, ― спокойно, но с ощутимой угрозой в голосе сказал Эскель, поднимаясь. Ламберт прищурился, но все-таки замолчал. ― Пойдем, Фрейя, я провожу тебя, тут по ночам шастают… ― он осекся, глядя на то, как она изменилась в лице, ― шастает всякое.

Пока Эскель уверенно шел впереди с факелом, Фрейя очень надеялась, что стремительные темные силуэты, которые то и дело мелькали в колеблющемся свете огня, были всего лишь игрой воображения и не имели ничего общего с тихим писком, который она иногда слышала сквозь сон.

― Не обращай на Ламберта внимания, ― проворчал Эскель не оборачиваясь.

Фрейя осторожно перешагнула через разрушенную часть стены.

― Он всегда такой?

― Нет, ― подумав, ответил Эскель. ― Но зачастую его бывает трудно… выносить. Проще не обращать внимания. Или как следует дать ему в зубы, ― прибавил он едва слышно.

― Да он прямо как один знакомый мне эльф, ― понимающе кивнула Фрейя.

* * *

Не обращать внимания на Ламберта было гораздо сложнее, чем на Йорвета. В отличие от того, Ламберт много разговаривал и почти ничем не был занят. Во всяком случае Фрейе казалось, что Ламберт тотчас появляется везде, где и она. Это невероятно раздражало.

― А я-то думал, что чародейки таким не занимаются. Может, ты и не чародейка вовсе, а обычная прачка? Надурила беднягу Эскеля. То-то он удивится.

Склонившаяся над колодцем Фрейя обернулась. Ламберт стоял рядом с корытом, в котором кучей было свалено грязное белье, и гадко ухмылялся. Она отвернулась, резко развела руки и произнесла заклинание. 

Из колодца медленно выплыл ком воды почти правильной шарообразной формы. Фрейя из чистой вредности развеяла чары в полуметре над корытом, и Ламберта окатило ледяными брызгами.

― Вот курва, ― с чувством выругался он, отряхиваясь.

Фрейя улыбнулась, щелкнула пальцами. Вода в корыте забурлила, над ней пошел пар.

― И точно прачка, ― прошипел Ламберт, но на всякий случай отошел подальше.

― Так почему ты думаешь, что чародейки таким не занимаются? ― не обратив внимания на его тон, спросила она.

― Ни разу не видел ни одной чародейки за стиркой.

Вода была горячей, намыленная ткань под пальцами приятно скользила. Фрейя сосредоточилась на этом ощущении.

― А мне вот часто приходилось этим заниматься во время войны. По-моему, ведьмачьи портки ничем принципиально не отличаются от грязных бинтов в военном лагере.

― Я начинаю догадываться, что в тебе нашел Эскель. Ты такая же… пресная. Как треска.

Фрейя хмыкнула, методично отжимая серую от времени рубашку. Ни мыло, ни даже отбеливающее заклинание на нее не подействовали.

― Я однажды закидала главоглаза пуговицами. Сойдет за перчинку?

― Зачем? ― после небольшой паузы спросил Ламберт.

― Он пытался сожрать Эскеля.

― Дай-ка я догадаюсь, что было дальше. Главоглаз лопнул от смеха?

― Почти угадал, ― раздался со стены голос Эскеля.

― О, а вот и наш герой!

Эскель спрыгнул вниз. Он был без куртки и весь покрыт мелкой серой пылью.

― Отстань от нее, Ламберт, ― буркнул он, вытянул из колодца бадью с чистой водой, отфыркиваясь умылся.

― А то что? На пару закидаете меня пуговицами?

Эскель взял из рук Фрейи очередную мокрую рубашку, отжал, швырнул Ламберту.

― Вешай давай. Хватит языком чесать.

Ламберт снова скривился, но все же аккуратно расправил на веревке видавшую виды линялую рубаху.

― Занудный ты, Эскель. И скучный. Как жопа тролля.

Фрейя неожиданно расхохоталась.

― А баба у тебя еще и ненормальная, ― сплюнул Ламберт.

* * *

С приездом Ламберта ничего особенно в немного сонном течении жизни Каэр Морхена не изменилось. Разве что иногда по вечерам, когда Фрейя привычно устраивалась подле камина с книгой, ведьмаки, склонив головы друг к другу, едва слышно переговаривались. И все чаще она улавливала имена Геральта и Йеннефер. И еще Цири. Про Дитя-Неожиданность благодаря Лютику не знал только глухой и скорбный умом. Балладу перепевали, добавляли свое. Фрейя, к примеру, знала минимум четыре разные версии этой истории. 

Однако же при приближении чародейки ведьмаки замолкали или переводили разговор на другое. 

Что-то назревало. Фрейя чувствовала это в каждом дуновении заметно похолодавшего ветра, в шелесте листвы, но предпочитала делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Она цеплялась за мгновения беззаботного счастья, справедливо полагая, что лишнее знание ― лишние проблемы.

Иногда, бродя по полуразрушенной стене замка, Фрейя пыталась представить себе, каким было здесь все раньше. Неужели овеянные мрачными легендами ведьмаки были такими же, как и те, кого она наблюдала ежедневно? Такими же равнодушными ко всему, что не касалось контрактов на чудовищ и их собственного аскетичного существования в Каэр Морхене?

Сами ведьмаки, казалось, не особенно интересовались даже друг другом, разбредаясь днем кто куда. Ламберт довольно быстро оставил Фрейю в покое, то ли уяснив для себя все, что хотел, то ли все-таки получив в зубы от Эскеля. Чаще всего Фрейя видела его уходящим через провал в стене в сторону озера. Весемир дремал в библиотеке. Эскель пропадал в лесу. Даже вечерние посиделки за стаканом чего покрепче оказались вовсе необязательными.

Единственное время, которое они неизменно проводили все вместе, ― время тренировок. Наблюдать за быстрыми, отточенными, практически совершенными движениями сражающихся друг с другом ведьмаков было необычайным удовольствием, ради которого Фрейя вытаскивала себя по утрам из теплой постели и спускалась во двор.

Сжимая от напряжения кулаки так, что ногти впивались в кожу, каждое утро Фрейя смотрела за очередным завораживающим представлением: финт, выпад, пируэт, знак Аард ― Ламберт отлетает к стене. Сгруппировавшись, как кошка, перекатывается, уходя от меча Весемира. Не мешкая, атакует подобравшегося сзади Эскеля, но тот уже пригнулся, отклонился буквально на полкорпуса, перетек с одного места на другое.

И снова звон стали, искры скрещивающихся клинков. И снова пляска, убийственный в своей красоте танец. 

Она знала, что мечи затуплены, что ведьмаки более чем искушены в подобных поединках, что ничего плохого не может произойти ― максимум пара ушибов и царапин, но все же каждый раз вздрагивала.

* * *

― Присядь со мной, девочка, поговорим. — Весемир махнул рукой на кресло позади его собственного. 

Фрейя отложила здоровенный и очень замусоленный «Бестиарий брата Адальберта» и послушно пододвинула кресло.

― Как тебе Каэр Морхен?

Она прикусила губу. Это все напоминало экзамен в Аретузе. Вот только сейчас она не имела ни малейшего представления ни о предмете экзамена, ни о правильных ответах.

― Здесь очень холодно, ― осторожно ответила она, теребя кончик косы.

Весемир коротко хохотнул, хлопнув себя по колену.

― Это точно. И с каждым годом становится все холоднее. Может, и впрямь близится Час Белого Хлада и Белого Света, Tedd Deireadh?

― Сомневаюсь. Скорее замок ветшает и выстуживается.

― Все-то вы, чародейки, знаете наперед, ― сказал Весемир, и Фрейе показалось, что что-то очень личное промелькнуло в его словах.

Она молчала. Во дворе, судя по ритмичным ударам, кто-то из ведьмаков тренировался на гребенке, Фрейе со своего места не было видно, кто именно.

― Я до сих пор помню их детьми. Сорванцами, полными надежд и сознанием своего предназначения. А теперь их осталось лишь трое. И они давно уже похоронили свои надежды на болотах, в выгребных ямах, на погостах, вместе с водяницами, гулями и риггерами. Нет, девочка, это мы ветшаем и выстуживаемся. Tedd Deireadh для нас уже почти наступил. ― Он с тоской уставился на заснеженные пики Синих Гор.

Фрейя нахмурила брови. Ей не нравился этот разговор и то, к чему клонил старый ведьмак. Снаружи раздалось громкое блеяние козла, звук падающего тела и затейливая ругань Ламберта.

― Всем будет лучше, если весной ты уедешь, ― произнес внезапно Весемир. ― И тебе, и ему. Не надо мучить друг друга тем, что все равно обречено. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Древнее кресло натужно скрипнуло, с силой проехавшись ножками полу. Фрейя быстрым шагом вышла из библиотеки. Весемир посмотрел на позабытый на столе «Бестиарий» и с досадой покачал головой.

* * *

Горные шапки переливались в свете закатного солнца всеми оттенками оранжевого, синего и розового, ниже линии снега золотились сосны, словно мазками гигантской кисти нанесенные то тут, то там по всему пейзажу. Обычно свинцово-серая, а сейчас блестящая насыщенным синим Гвенллех будто бы подводила черту под этим великолепием.

― Невероятная красота! Просто невероятная! ― Фрейя подошла к краю обрыва и раскинула руки в стороны, счастливо засмеявшись. ― Боги, Эскель, как бы я хотела запечатлеть этот вид, вот так, до мельчайшей детали, каждую тень, каждый полутон!

Ведьмак отложил фляжку с вином, поднялся с большого валуна и встал рядом с ней. Еще в юности он случайно поодаль от узкой, почти полностью заросшей травой тропинки, что вилась среди деревьев, уходя куда-то вверх, обнаружил это место. Оно столько лет было его личным маленьким секретом, и вот теперь, видя радостное лицо чародейки, он жалел, что никого не приводил сюда раньше.

Фрейя повернулась.

― Спасибо… ― прошептала она, приподнимаясь на цыпочки.

Ее губы были прохладными и сладкими от вина. Эскель закрыл глаза. Ему было так спокойно и хорошо, как никогда не бывало до того.

«Мы переждем войну здесь, ― подумал он чуть позже, глядя на медленно заходящее за горы солнце. ― А потом, когда все успокоится, спустимся в долину. Вместе…»

― Сталь и магия на большаке? ― Фрейя почему-то грустно улыбнулась и прижалась к его боку, крепче закутываясь в теплый плащ.

― Ты опять читаешь мои мысли без спросу.

― Прости.

Эскель вздохнул, снова отхлебнул из фляги.

― А если война дойдет сюда? Если над Каэдвеном, ― Фрейя махнула рукой в сторону замка, ― развернутся штандарты Нильфгаарда? Что вы будете делать?

― Ничего.

― Я серьезно!

― Я тоже. ― Он пожал плечами. ― Радовид или Эмгыр ― какая разница мантикоре или жряку? Нас слишком мало, чтобы вмешиваться в чужие войны.

― Забавно. Мое знакомство с ведьмачьим цехом началось как раз с ведьмака, который по уши влез в, как ты выразился, чужую войну.

― Геральт, ― хмыкнул Эскель, ― всегда лезет куда не следует. 

― Он спасал Трисс Меригольд.

― О да. Это дело Геральт любит.

Фрейя забрала у него фляжку, сделала хороший глоток.

― Не знаю, Эскель. Здесь так тихо и спокойно, что кажется, будто ничего и не происходит. Но я-то знаю, что там, в Редании и Каэдвене, жгут чародеев, что Аретузу разрушили, что Капитула больше нет. Мы живем в хаосе, где каждый сам по себе. Мне страшно думать о будущем.

― Не бойся, я с тобой.

Последний луч солнца подсветил горные пики, и стало совсем темно. Неподалеку завыли волки. В руке чародейки появился сгусток пламени, она нервно заозиралась по сторонам.

― Убери, ― пробурчал Эскель. ― Тут пещера вилохвоста совсем рядом. Привлечешь еще.

Она закатила глаза.

― Только ведьмак мог устроить романтический ужин посреди дикого леса, по соседству с волчьей стаей и вилохвостом. Знай, если меня сожрут сегодня, я буду сожрана счастливой.

― Никто тебя не сожрет. Стая идет на запад, минуя нас.

― Наверняка тут еще кто-нибудь хищный водится.

― Давай, залезай в седло. Ничего не случится.

― Эскель, я уже говорила…

― Много раз. Я тебя тоже.

* * *

А на следующий день в блеске портала, окутанная аурой силы, на растрескавшиеся от времени плиты внутреннего двора ступила Йеннефер из Венгерберга.

В Каэр Морхен пришел Час Безумия и Час Презрения.


	27. Chapter 27

**Каэр Морхен. 1272 год.**

Фрейя сидела, подобрав под себя ногу, на одном из зубцов стены и дирижировала цепочкой летящих по воздуху, отобранных лично Эскелем камней. От скуки она то и дело заставляла какой-нибудь из них выделывать замысловатые кульбиты, прежде чем уложить на нужное место. Сам ведьмак таскал булыжники побольше, укладывал их с внутренней стороны, скрепляя известковым раствором. Разрушенная часть стены постепенно приобретала если не первоначальный, то хотя бы приличный вид. Неожиданно Эскель остановился.

— Мне стоит делать то, о чем просит Йеннефер?

Фрейя удивленно подняла брови и перевела взгляд на него. Лишенные магической поддержки камни с глухим стуком упали.

— Тебе решать. Если это требуется для спасения девочки…

— Если, — перебил ее Эскель.

— Так вот оно в чем дело, — Фрейя прищурилась. — Я знаю о твоем мнении относительно чародеек, но неужели ты настолько ей не доверяешь? Думаешь, у нее какие-то свои планы?

Эскель задумчиво втянул носом прохладный горный воздух — ветер уже нес с собой обещание скорой зимы — вытер руки тряпицей и достал из-за голенища сапога фляжку. Йеннефер он не доверял ни капли. Она была слишком колючей, слишком высокомерной. Слишком себе на уме. Он умышленно медлил с выполнением ее указаний. Медлил с молчаливого одобрения Весемира и Ламберта, который, впрочем, был не столь молчалив, ежедневно доставая чародейку вопросами. И единственное, до чего она снизошла до сих пор, было: «Я делаю все ради Цири».

— Не знаю, — ответил Эскель. — Но мне не нравится, когда меня используют вслепую. Зачем ей все это? Железы мантикоры? Язык бруксы-альбиноса? Ликвор вилохвоста? Что-то не припомню ни одного способа снятия проклятий, для которого это все требовалось бы. И где, черт подери, Геральт?

Фрейя встала рядом, прижалась щекой к его плечу.

— Ну так подыграй ей, ведьмак! Тяни время. Сделай вид, что собираешься сделать все, как ей хочется, — шепнула она. — В конце концов, откуда Йеннефер знать, сколько занимает охота на вилохвоста?

Он искоса глянул на Фрейю. Гуляющий наверху башни ветер, не сумев совладать с тщательно заплетенной косой, все же выхватил пару прядок и теперь играл с ними. Эскель улыбнулся.

— Вот уж действительно, чародейское коварство не знает границ, — сказал он, целуя тыльную сторону ее ладони.

* * *

— Ты меня раздражаешь, Ламберт.

— А ты ответь. Иначе я даже не подумаю поднять жопу и сунуться прямо в лапы к Старому Гроту.

Йеннефер медленно вытерла губы белоснежной полотняной салфеткой и отставила в сторону тарелку с овсянкой.

— Поднимешь. И сделаешь все, что я скажу. Потому как от этого зависит благополучие Цири. Что же касается ответов на вопросы, то все в свое время. Все в свое время. — Она тонко улыбнулась, постукивая серебряной ложечкой по краю фарфоровой чашки.

Эскель поморщился: звук вышел слишком резким. Ложечка и чашка таинственным образом обнаружились среди столовых приборов на следующее утро после эффектного появления чародейки. Как и белые салфетки. Как и удушающе тяжелый запах сирени и крыжовника. Где бы она ни оказалась, Йеннефер незримо заполняла собой все пространство.

— Йен, — миролюбиво сказал Эскель, — Ламберт прав. Едва объявившись в нашем доме, ты сразу начинаешь отдавать указания, толком ничего не объясняешь. Мы все любим Цири и сделаем для нее всё, но прежде мы хотим знать, что ты задумала.

— Как я и говорила, я задумала снять проклятье. И я не стану вдаваться в утомительные подробности инкантаций, тем более, что ты вряд ли поймешь хоть что-то из моих объяснений...

— Ну так ты попробуй! — Ламберт стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Не смей прерывать даму! И позволь совет, сначала _ты_ попробуй сделать то, о чем я попросила. А после и поговорим. — Йеннефер резко поднялась, расправила несуществующие складки на юбке. — Благодарю за приятную беседу, Ламберт, Эскель.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Ламберт откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.

— Вот сука. Пока Геральта рядом нет, эта стерва решила, что будет точить когти о нас. А ты, судя по всему, таки решил ее ублажить и намылился за вилохвостом?

Эскель кивнул.

— Горы такие большие, — сказал он, отхлебывая из кружки. — А вилохвост такой маленький. Поди еще попробуй его найти.

Ламберт открыл рот, чтобы возразить, потом поглядел на дверь и закрыл рот.

— Эскель-Эскель, — ухмыляясь, проговорил он, — и что сказал на это папочка Весемир?

— Папочка Весемир сказал, цитирую: «Вилохвосты нынче крайне редко встречаются в наших местах, мой мальчик, возьми с собой побольше припасов ― это будет долгая охота».

Ламберт расхохотался.

— Ну Весемиру точно можно доверять в этом вопросе. С его-то опытом!

— Вот и я тоже так думаю.

* * *

Дождь лил сплошной стеной. Иногда, при особенно сильных порывах ветра, эта стена шла рябью, по-прежнему оставаясь непроглядной и мутной. Фрейя горестно вздохнула, пододвигаясь ближе к костру.

— Надеюсь, хозяева пещеры не вернутся, пока мы тут.

— Не вернутся, — сказал Эскель спокойно, разломил еловую ветку и подкинул в огонь наиболее сухую часть. — Эта медвежья берлога давно пустует.

Фрейя зябко обхватила себя за плечи.

— Признайся, ты специально подгадал так, чтобы попасть в бурю и задержаться тут подольше.

Эскель выразительно посмотрел на нее.

— Не говори ерунды.

Василек едва слышно зашелестел овсом в торбе. Чародейка надула губы, пошарив в сумке, выудила крупное красно-желтое яблоко и с аппетитом вгрызлась в него. От куска острого вяленого мяса с лепешкой она без сожаления отказалась. Эскель закончил с костром и сел рядом, накинув на плечи одно из взятых одеял.

— Знаешь, я удивлен, что ты не осталась в замке, а решила отправиться со мной.

— Ничего удивительного, когда там бушует сама Йеннефер из Венгерберга.

— Мне казалось, вы поладили.

Фрейя издала смешок.

― Ты видел хоть одного человека, кроме Геральта, кто мог бы сказать, что поладил с ней?

― Нет.

― Я тоже.

Эскель в задумчивости уставился на языки пламени. В присутствии Йеннефер Фрейя становилась напряженной, как натянутая тетива. В то время, как сама Йеннефер демонстративно едва обращала внимание на молодую целительницу.

— Ты ее боишься?

Фрейя молча доела яблоко и с раздражением отшвырнула огрызок. Эскель терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Нет, — сказала она наконец. — Я чародейка, а чародейки ничего не боятся, никогда не плачут и никого не любят. Прямо как ведьмаки.

Эскель хмыкнул, но взгляд не отвел. Фрейя потерла переносицу и снова покосилась на него.

— Ладно. Немного побаиваюсь. Самую малость. Дьявол, да не смотри же так! Лучше поцелуй меня, ведьмак. И давай не будем больше о Йеннефер. Не сейчас.

* * *

— Забавная штука — жизнь. Давно забытое неожиданно напоминает о себе, давно утерянное — находится.

Фрейя вздрогнула и обернулась. В дверях библиотеки стояла Йеннефер. Как обычно, черно-белая, ослепительно красивая.

— Госпожа Йеннефер.

Йеннефер подошла ближе, облокотилась о балконные перила, посмотрела туда же, куда и Фрейя. Внизу, на Гребенке, лениво уклонялся от раскачивающегося бревна Эскель.

— Ты знаешь, что наряду с мутацией глаз, изменениям подвергается среднее и внутреннее ухо и, соответственно, вестибулярный аппарат? Ведьмаку удерживать равновесие гораздо проще, чем обычному человеку. Так что можешь не следить за ним так пристально. Он не упадет. Хотя, признаюсь, выглядит это все впечатляюще. И не называй меня госпожой — ты ведь больше не ученица.

— Хорошо… Йеннефер, — вежливо, хотя несколько натянуто улыбнулась Фрейя.

Черноволосая чародейка погладила звезду на шее. Она по-прежнему задумчиво смотрела на Эскеля. Фрейя невольно затаила дыхание.

— Мне известно, — продолжила Йеннефер, — что у тебя есть кое-что, что тебе не принадлежит. Некая крайне ценная вещь, которая досталась тебе после гибели Коралл. Вещь, о подлинной силе которой известно очень немногим. Например, мне. Вещь, из-за которой, я полагаю, ты и слонялась столько лет по деревням и селам, подальше от других чародеев. Как видишь, я навела кое-какие справки.

Улыбка Фрейи застыла. Йеннефер холодно рассмеялась, чуть повела головой из стороны в сторону, бриллианты в ее ушах ослепительно сверкнули.

— Я не стану отбирать эту вещь и никому не расскажу о том, что она у тебя. Во всяком случае пока. Но надеюсь на ответную услугу. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Фрейя снова посмотрела вниз. Эскель перекинул меч в левую руку и все с той же ленцой перепрыгнул с одного зубца на другой. Это было похоже на игру, в которую играли девочки-первогодки в Аретузе. С той лишь разницей, что девочки прыгали по нарисованным на земле квадратам, а ведьмак балансировал над пропастью.

— Чтобы настроиться на тебя, Йеннефер, потребуется время, — произнесла она медленно. — Я давно этого не делала.

— Времени у нас почти нет, но я уверена, ты прекрасно справишься. — Йеннефер, круто развернувшись на каблуках, направилась к выходу.

* * *

— Бедный Звоночек.

Фрейя осторожно выглянула из-за еловых веток. Эскель недовольно потянул ее за локоть назад.

— Его зовут Колокольчик. А ты обещала молчать. И не высовываться.

— Я молчу.

Эскель скептически приподнял брови.

— И не высовываешься?

— И не высовываюсь. Только вот...

Ведьмак неожиданно обхватил ее поперек груди и зажал рот ладонью.

— Тихо!

Присев, он бесшумно раздвинул ветви. Пригорок для засады попался хороший: Эскель отлично видел и стреноженного Колокольчика, и дорогу, которая вела к вершине. По дороге быстрым шагом, нисколько не скрываясь и не заботясь о тишине, поднимался человек. Эскель хмыкнул, убрал меч обратно в ножны.

— Приманка для вилохвостов притягивает даже ведьмаков! — Широко улыбаясь, он вышел из-за ели.

— «Дабы вилохвоста приманить, к колышку козу вервием привяжи, и среди листвы как можно скорее скройся», — процитировал Геральт.

Ведьмаки крепко обнялись.

— Бестиарий брата Адальберта, страница восемьдесят вторая… — подала голос Фрейя из-за спины Эскеля.

— Я ведь просил тебя… — нахмурился Эскель.

Геральт прищурился, глядя на чародейку. Судя по выражению лица, он напряженно вспоминал. Повисла пауза.

— Верген? — наконец сказал он удивленно. — Целительница из Вергена? Далековато же ты забралась, госпожа.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько она далеко забралась от Вергена. — Эскель хмуро посмотрел на Фрейю, та ответила ему быстрым взглядом. — Рад тебя видеть, Волк. Мы тут все очень тебя заждались. Очень, — повторил он с нажимом.

Геральт понимающе усмехнулся:

— Йен вам скучать не дает?

— Угу. — Эскель сложил руки на груди. — Еще из телепорта не вылезла, как уже раскомандовалась. А если кто-то пытался хоть слово вставить, то…

— «Не смей прерывать даму»?

— Вот-вот… Тсс! Слышал? Летит!

Он снова выхватил из ножен меч и пригрозил Фрейе пальцем. Та скривилась, поджав губы.

— Да помню я. Молчу и не высовываюсь.

Промахнувшись мимо привязанного Колокольчика почти на десяток футов, вилохвост приземлился на пригорок. Увидел бегущих к нему ведьмаков и с угрожающим клекотом захлопал крыльями. Эскель с Геральтом, не сговариваясь, разошлись в стороны. Вилохвост недоуменно замотал башкой, раздумывая, за кем броситься в первую очередь, рыкнул и кинулся вправо за Геральтом.

Эскель увернулся от длинного хвоста, увенчанного острыми шипами, замахнулся и пользуясь тем, что вилохвост отвлекся, рубанул того по задней лапе. Вилохвост завизжал, обернулся, запрыгал, поджав раненую лапу, балансируя крыльями. В лицо Эскелю полетели поднятые потоком воздуха еловые иголки вперемешку с обломками веточек, он прикрыл глаза ладонью, но вынужденно отступил. Вилохвост заработал крыльями быстрее, отрываясь от земли. Его хвост истошно метался, мешая Геральту подобраться сзади.

— Холера… Уходит! — выругался Эскель. — По крыльям его! За ним!

Едва слышно щелкнула тетива арбалета. Вилохвост резко потерял высоту, завалился было на одно крыло, заорал от боли, но, тут же выправившись, тяжело полетел в сторону гор. Геральт снова выстрелил. Болт прошел левее. Эскель наклонился над лужей крови рядом с тем местом, где топтался вилохвост, растер между пальцев каплю.

— Смотри, кровища-то светлая — у него артерия перебита. Далеко уже не улетит, тварюга. Надо двигать за ним и побыстрее, — бросил он Геральту, тот кивнул.

Подошедшая Фрейя выглядела испуганной и чуть более бледной, чем обычно.

— Эскель? — она обеспокоенно тронула его за локоть.

— Бери Василька и езжай в замок, — сказал Эскель, нежно погладив ее по щеке. — Не волнуйся, это всего лишь вилохвост.

* * *

От одного вида «Унылого Альберта» Эскелю становилось не по себе, поэтому в сторону стола, на который Весемир уложил Уму, он старался смотреть как можно реже. Ламберт, напротив, глядел на привязанного карлика почти не отрываясь. Выражение лица у него при этом было странное. Йеннефер негромко переговаривалась с Фрейей. Молодая чародейка сдержанно кивала в ответ, но Эскель видел, как она нервно теребит кончик косы.

Эскель стиснул зубы и отвернулся.

После того, как были установлены колбы с нужными эликсирами, Йеннефер простерла руки над Умой. Медальоны ведьмаков начали дрожать на цепочках. Карлика окутало голубоватое сияние, он изогнулся дугой, запричитал, а потом истошно завопил. Ламберт громко и грязно выругался. Геральт неприятно оскалился. Эскель его понимал. Каждый из них понимал, каково это — лежать на том столе.

_— Люций, я не уверен, что мальчишка готов._

_— Они теперь все не готовы, Весемир. Но тебе уже поздно об этом беспокоиться. Он либо выживет, либо нет. От тебя больше ничего не зависит._

_Эскеля било мелкой дрожью. Ему казалось, что его одновременно варят в кипятке и окунают в ледяную прорубь. Он выл, судорожно дергался в путах, пытаясь вывернуться, освободиться. Пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Потом, обессилевший, просто лежал, то и дело впадая в беспамятство. Тогда ему виделась мать. Не такая, какой он запомнил ее в последний раз: со сморщенной, как у утопца, кожей и сине-фиолетовыми пальцами. Нет, ее образ, здоровой, счастливо смеющейся, с кристальной ясностью появлялся на обратной стороне его век лишь на миг затем, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть из памяти. Но на этот ослепительный миг Эскелю казалось, что все с ним происходящее — дурной сон. Что не было этих изнурительных тренировок, холода и одиночества. Что нет раздирающей внутренности, перемалывающей боли сейчас. Он слышал голос матери, тихонько напевающей простенькую пастушью песенку, и это давало силы пережить еще минуту… и еще одну… и еще..._

Эскель вынырнул из воспоминаний и посмотрел на Уму.

— Прошу, — отрывисто бросила Фрейе Йеннефер. Сухость ее тона не извиняли даже бисеринки пота, выступившие над прикушенной губой.

Фрейя положила ладонь на лоб Умы.

— Yalle assa! Attra motture!

Медальон на шее Эскеля задергался с удвоенной силой, ведьмак поморщился и снял его, положив в карман. Ума наконец затих, безвольно вытянулся, уставившись в потолок бессмысленным стеклянным взглядом. Он до того был похож на сломанную несуразную куклу, что Эскель нахмурился. Но Фрейя глубоко вздохнула, спокойно кивнула Йеннефер и отошла подальше от стола.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — Ламберт перегородил ей дорогу, грубо схватив за предплечье.

— Ничего! Это всего лишь обезболивающее заклятие!

—Успокойся, Ламберт, — тихо, но серьезно сказал Эскель, оттесняя его от чародейки. — Она пытается помочь.

Ламберт отпустил руку Фрейи и смерил его злым взглядом.

— Чародеи, — отходя, буркнул он — могут только калечить и причинять вред. И твоя ведьма ничем от них не отличается, уж попомни мое слово.

— Эскель, — зашептала Фрейя, настойчиво увлекая ведьмака за колонну, — какого демона тут творится?

— Йеннефер снимает проклятие с Умы.

— Я не про это! — прошипела она. — Пока вы дрыхли после ночного дебоша…

Эскель вдруг с кристальной ясностью вспомнил, как громко в подробностях рассказывал Геральту про суккуба, и почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Так вот, — Фрейя мстительно выдержала паузу, будто подглядела его мысли, прежде чем продолжить, — Йеннефер утром связывалась с Трисс Меригольд. И знаешь что?

— М-м-м? — все еще пытаясь восстановить в памяти прошлый вечер, неопределенно промычал Эскель.

— Она потребовала, чтобы та как можно скорее появилась здесь.

— Это очень плохо? — Эскель потер щеку, как всегда делал в моменты замешательства.

Фрейя выглянула из-за колонны, убедившись, что на них никто не обращает внимание, прошептала:

— Ты представляешь себе, какими должны быть масштабы грядущей катастрофы, если Йеннефер сама зовет Трисс Меригольд в то время, когда в замке находится Геральт?

Эскель хмыкнул. Снова потер шрам.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — с сомнением сказал он.

— Да ну?

Он посмотрел поверх ее головы. По стенам змеились трещины, исчезая где-то под потолком. Концентрическими кругами расходилась паутина от пустующей уже не одно десятилетие подставки под факел. «Дикая Охота ищет Цири, — подумал он. — Что нужно Йеннефер? Я верю Геральту, но не верю ей. Она продолжает водить нас всех за нос и наверняка преследует какие-то свои цели...»

— Эскель? — Фрейя тронула его за локоть.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на чародейку. На дне ее серых глаз плескался тщательно скрываемый страх.

— Ну и пес с ними, — сказал он, привлекая Фрейю к себе. — Не думай об этом.

— У меня ощущение, что мы снова влипли по самые уши во что-то очень нехорошее.

— Надо помочь Цири. А потом все наладится, вот увидишь.

Фрейя неуверенно кивнула.

* * *

**Каэр Морхен. 1272 год.**

Погребальный костер давно прогорел, ветер, непрерывно дующий с гор, почти унес с собой пепел и удушливый запах гари. Эскель продолжал сидеть, глядя на черные обугленные бревна. Он сам казался себе этим морозным ветром — полным кристаллов льда и тоски. Он думал о том, как мало их теперь осталось. Ведьмаков. Бесчувственных чудовищ, созданных для убийства других чудовищ. Им больше не было места в мире, так упорно отвергавшем и презиравшем их. Думал о том, что не должен бы ощущать эту страшную боль — боль, когда теряешь часть себя. Он думал слишком о многом, о чем всегда принуждал себя не задумываться.

Кто-то опустился на колени перед ним, закрывая собой вид на пепелище. Эскель недоуменно моргнул. Женщина взяла его лицо в ладони, заставила посмотреть на нее. У нее были прозрачно-серые глаза, точь-в-точь как небо над перевалом. Она была такая маленькая, такая хрупкая, что Эскель мог бы отшвырнуть ее, как котенка. Мог бы без труда сломать все кости, свернуть шею. Мог бы искалечить сотней способов, даже не вставая.

— Пойдем, — позвала его Фрейя. — Пойдем внутрь, ты совсем замерз.

Эскель нахмурился, попытался отстраниться, но руки Фрейи были нежными, а он и впрямь замерз. Тогда он покорился ее теплым ладоням, позволил увести себя в крепость. Бездумно следовал за ней по темным пустым коридорам. Не стал сопротивляться, когда она расстегнула застежки его куртки, расшнуровала рубаху. Он столько хотел бы сказать ей, но смолчал — он был всего лишь чудовищем, созданным для убийства других чудовищ.

— Это все неправда, — прошептала Фрейя, принуждая его опуститься на кровать. — Потому что я люблю тебя.

То, что она делала, было таким ослепительно прекрасным, что он не мог не поверить ей. Он был ведьмаком, мерзавцем без достоинства, совести и чести, адовым исчадием, лишь к убиениям приспособленным мутантом. Но он тоже любил ее.

* * *

_От неожиданности Эскель не успел сгруппироваться и неудачно приземлился на предплечье. Руку пронзило острой болью. Он стиснул зубы и потянулся другой рукой к спрятанному в голенище сапога кинжалу. Эльф неторопливо приближался уверенной походкой победителя, но Эскель не собирался так просто сдаваться._

_Внезапно что-то ослепительно белое ударило эльфа слева, отбросив почти на два десятка шагов и осыпав ледяным крошевом. Злость Эскеля мгновенно сменилась почти безграничным ужасом — аккурат между ним и эльфом появилась невысокая женская фигура. За доли мгновения Эскель успел разглядеть и коричневый охотничий костюм, и диагональную царапину на сапоге, оставленную болтом Охотника за Чародеями в Бан Глеане, и длинную косу, перевязанную шелковой лентой._

_— Прочь! — крикнула чародейка яростно. — Прочь!_

_Она воткнула свой посох в каменную плиту, широко расставила руки, будто держала что-то большое. Воздух вокруг заискрился от холода, а медальон Эскеля в ответ на силу творимой волшбы истерично задергался._

_«Беги, дура! Беги! Он же убьет тебя!» — пытался сказать Эскель, однако горло словно сдавило стальным обручем._

_Навигатор Дикой Охоты поднялся, демонстративно стряхнул со сгиба локтя снежинки. Сквозь забрало шлема невозможно было разглядеть лицо, но Эскель не сомневался, что он ухмыляется. Шар в навершии его посоха засиял еще ярче, и он лениво махнул ладонью в сторону чародейки. Навстречу Фрейе понеслась серебристая волна. Она не долетела примерно фут, наткнувшись на невидимую стену, с гулом расползлась по ней радужной пленкой. Эльф снова взмахнул ладонью — очередная радужная клякса расплылась поверх предыдущей. Фрейя пошатнулась, но устояла._

_Эскель, наконец нашарил рукоять меча. Каждое движение, медленное, тягучее, как если бы он был под водой, отдавалось болью в плече, но он задвинул ее на задворки сознания. С трудом встал сначала на колено, потом поднялся на ноги, сделал шаг, еще один. И вдруг понял, что все вокруг замерло. Замер в странной позе эльф — с раскрытой вперед ладонью; застыли неподвижно в воздухе снежинки. Стало так тихо, что Эскель слышал звук своего дыхания._

_Фрейя по-прежнему стояла спиной к Эскелю, по ее волосам пробегали синие искры. Он протянул к ней руку и почувствовал исходящий от чародейки резкий, пронизывающий до костей, холод. Она медленно обернулась. Все цвета окружающего мира разом поблекли и выцвели._

_Все, кроме ледяной голубизны ее глаз._

_— Кто ты? — прошептал Эскель, глядя в мертвенно-бледное лицо и уже зная ответ._

_— Твое время еще не пришло, ведьмак, — сказала незнакомка равнодушно. — Когда-нибудь я возьму тебя за руку и поведу через луг. В туман, холодный и мокрый. Но сначала я возьму тех, что тебе дороже всего._

Эскель рывком сел, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Рядом беспокойно вздохнула Фрейя.

— Что случилось? — спросила она сонно.

— Все в порядке. Спи.

Эскель нежно погладил ее щеке, тихо соскользнул с постели и подошел к окну. Приоткрыв створки, жадно вдохнул ночной воздух, поежился. Тревога отступила, растворилась вместе с остатками сна, но беспокойство и чувство потери никуда не делись — они, будто бы иглами, засели где-то глубоко в сердце. Эскель отвернулся от окна, подобрал брошенную на пол одежду. Одеваясь, он неотрывно смотрел на спящую Фрейю.

* * *

Внизу, у очага, обнаружился только лишь Золтан Хивай в обнимку с здоровенной кружкой. Перед ним стояла огромная, под стать кружке, бутыль из темного стекла. Вместе с Золтаном бутыль с кружкой смотрелись очень органично.

— А, Эскель, дружище, присаживайся! — краснолюд радостно, хоть уже и несколько заторможенно махнул рукой, указывая на место напротив. — Выпьешь?

Эскель принюхался: пахло спиртом, чем-то тягуче-землистым и, неожиданно, свежей хвоей. Глядя на него, Золтан хрипло захохотал. Тут же откуда-то чудом появилась еще одна кружка.

— Не боись, не отрава. Пей, а то на тебе что-то лица нет.

— Дурной сон, — пожал плечами Эскель, отпивая

Золтан понимающе цокнул языком.

— Эт бывает, да.

Они снова выпили, думая каждый о своем. Эскель кинул взгляд на перебинтованную руку краснолюда, в которой тот держал кружку. Еще вчера рука эта была больше похожа на освежеванный кусок мяса и висела плетью, так что Золтан едва-едва мог пошевелить ею.

— Магия, курва-мать. — Перехватив взгляд ведьмака, Золтан согнул и разогнул пальцы. — Хотел бы я знать, как они это делают: пришла, значит, пошептала, руками поводила — и все уже как новое и почти не болит. Будто и не кромсали меня вовсе. — Он выпил, со всей силы грохнул кружкой об стол и сказал: — Славная у тебя девка, ведьмак! Видел бы, как рванулась тебе на подмогу, когда ворота не открылись! Как дикая рысь кинулась, разве что искры не летели. А может и летели. Я дальше не разглядел — не до того тогда было.

— Уже наслышан, — нехотя буркнул Эскель. — Йеннефер была крайне раздражена этим обстоятельством.

— Больше ты слушай эту гарпию! — Золтан сделал хороший глоток. — Ей-богу, славная.

Эскель вздрогнул, ощутив на коже прикосновение потустороннего холода, но Золтан как ни в чем не бывало поднял палец вверх и продолжил проникновенно:

— Знаю я таких. Дурные от любви. Пойдут и в огонь, и в воду, и к дьяволу в гузно. Не побоятся, не усомнятся. Только вот что я тебе скажу — хорошо, что не успела, а то и она б там голову положила, как Весемир. — Золтан погрустнел. — Толковый был мужик. Выпьем за него, ведьмак. Что б ему сладко жилось на том свете!

Эскель кивнул и угрюмо уткнулся в кружку.

«Сначала я возьму тех, что тебе дороже всего», — шептал сквозняк, гуляющий по пустым коридорам старой крепости.

* * *

Смерть Весемира нарушила что-то очень важное в хрупком равновесии между всеми вольными и невольными обитателями Каэр Морхена. Будто ушло то, что связывало воедино столько непохожих друг на друга людей. И больше всего это отчуждение коснулось, как ни странно, самих ведьмаков. Они не стали друг другу совсем уж чужими, нет. Но исчезла единственная причина, по которой они могли считать старую крепость домом. В огне, поглотившем тело Весемира, сгорел Каэр Морхен, бывший пристанищем каждую зиму, где каждый из них мог обрести тепло и покой, и осталось лишь место, принесшее каждому боль.

Первым из ведьмаков покинул ведьмачью крепость Ламберт — это было ожидаемо. Но к огромному удивлению Эскеля, вместе с Ламбертом уехала чародейка из Темерии — Кейра Мец. За те несколько недель, что она провела в Каэр Морхене, мнение Эскеля о товарках Йеннефер нисколько не улучшилось. Кейра была наглой, заносчивой, эгоистичной и невыносимо шумной. Она требовала горячей воды, внимания к себе и изящных манер. Ей не нравились пауки, крысы, холод, вековая грязь, отсутствие нормальной купальни, о чем она оповещала всех при любой возможности. Единственное, что хоть как-то мирило Эскеля с ее присутствием — это то, что по большей части, она пропадала на вершине башни вместе с Йеннефер, Трисс и Фрейей, и, судя по всему, будучи действительно сильной чародейкой, могла серьезно помочь в грядущей борьбе с Дикой Охотой. Так же, как и Йеннефер, Кейра даже не пыталась поладить ни с Эскелем, ни с Весемиром. Но хуже всего было с Ламбертом — чего стоили ежевечерние упражнения обоих в остроумии, превращавшие каждый ужин в целое цирковое представление. Впрочем, это была, скорее, игра одного актера. Ламберт сквернословил, откровенно хамил, но при всем желании ни разу так и не смог противопоставить Кейре ничего равнозначного в искусстве изящного злословия. И вот теперь она вместе с Ламбертом скрылась за воротами крепости, оба выглядели при этом вполне довольными, даже умиротворенными. Фрейю совместный отъезд Ламберта и Кейры ничуть не удивил, а даже, казалось, несколько позабавил. Глядя им вслед, она лишь фыркнула: «Ну еще бы!», однако пояснять, что имела ввиду, не стала.

Затем, сославшись на нужды государственной важности, уехали Вернон Роше с Бьянкой и Золтан Хивай. Их отбытию предшествовал небольшой скандал, во время которого Бьянка громко и наотрез, несмотря на нецензурные увещевания Роше о конспирации, отказывалась надевать платье и ехать в телеге с яркой, но местами заляпанной глиной надписью «Иржи Виссельмейн. Всем за...»

Немногие оставшиеся в замке были поглощены планированием противостояния с Эредином, однако очень скоро стало понятно, что надолго никто не задержится в Каэр Морхене: Геральт и Цири готовились к путешествию верхом в Новиград, Йеннефер, эльфский Знающий и Трисс тоже собирались в Новиград, но порталом. Правда, Трисс необходимо было прежде уладить какие-то дела в Ковире. Одного лишь Лето совершенно не трогала царившая вокруг суета — он спал, рыбачил и, казалось, существовал в какой-то своей реальности, где его абсолютно все устраивало.

Каждый день в серых, как зимнее небо, глазах Фрейи Эскель видел вопрос, на который не мог дать ответ. Он сбегал в лес от нее, от себя, от своих кошмаров, от определенности, и очень скоро вопрос перерос в немой упрек. Глядя на плиты двора, где только что потух огненно-черный портал, которым отбыли Йеннефер и Аваллак'х, Эскель со всей обреченностью ощутил, что дольше тянуть нельзя. Он должен был наконец что-то сделать.

Ночью, лежа рядом со спящей чародейкой, он слушал вой ветра и хорошо знакомые стоны и жалобы старого замка. Ветер, гуляющий среди развалин Каэр Морхена, среди поросших мхом останков безымянных ведьмаков, завывал не хуже волков. Эскель смотрел на едва дрожащие ресницы Фрейи, на сжатые губы, на темную прядь, полускрывшую маленькое ушко. Чистая и искренняя любовь была его сокровищем, неожиданным и бесценным. И столь же хрупким, сколь хрупкой была ее жизнь.

Фрейя беспокойно завозилась во сне под грудой одеял. Эскелю не нужно было уметь читать мысли — он знал, что после всего случившегося, ей снится снова и снова Содденский Холм. Она часто просыпалась среди ночи, рывком садилась на постели, в ее расширенных от ужаса глазах, в тяжелом дыхании и учащенном пульсе Эскелю слышалось биение войны. Страх. Ведьмак понимал ее. Точнее, думал, что понимает — смерть и война никогда не бывают приглядными и оставляют одинаково уродливые следы в душах людей, будь ты хоть чародейкой, хоть покрытым шрамами ветераном.

Он ни о чем не спрашивал, только прижимал Фрейю к себе. Молча представлял себе морской берег, покрытый золотистым песком и залитый ярким солнечным светом, мерный плеск волн, уходящую за горизонт лазурь воды. Тогда Фрейя успокаивалась, медленно расслаблялась в его руках, снова засыпала, на сей раз тихим сном без сновидений. А Эскель долго лежал, разглядывая исчезающие тени на стенах и потолке, размышляя.

«Мрак смерти, одиночество, бессилие что-то изменить — мы постоянно тащим за собой в этот мрак всех, кто появляется на нашем пути. Те, кого мы любим, покидают нас, либо погибает на наших руках. Может поэтому ни один ведьмак не умер в своей постели — не вынес вины?»

Эскель поцеловал Фрейю в висок, осторожно вылез из-под шкуры и подошел к окну. Густой предрассветный туман спустился с гор, стелился у подножия башен. Старые камни уже слегка серебрились инеем, а вода для умывания из просто холодной за ночь превращалась в ледяную. В душе Эскеля наконец созрела злая жестокая решимость.

* * *

Громко треснула головешка, взметнув сноп искр. Трисс вздрогнула, обернулась было в сторону очага, но тут же перевела взгляд обратно на Эскеля, нахмурилась, прикусив нижнюю губу. За все время очень даже близкого знакомства с ведьмаком Трисс была уверена, что знает все, что можно от него ожидать — Эскель всегда был спокоен, рассудителен и предсказуем. Она слишком привыкла не брать его в расчет, и, похоже, это было ошибкой. Теперь, буквально выдернутая из кровати посреди ночи, Трисс была удивлена и сбита с толку. Она пыталась спрятать эти эмоции за раздражением и от этого раздражалась еще сильнее.

— Думаю, стоило бы в первую очередь спросить, каково желание самой Фрейи, прежде чем решать за нее, — сказала она резко.

— Забавно слышать от тебя такие речи. Йеннефер вот не так давно приняла за нее решение, не интересуясь ничьими желаниями, — прорычал Эскель.

Трисс непроизвольно вжалась в спинку кресла.

— Это другое! Фрейя согласилась помочь Йен по своей воле! Ее никто не принуждал! — поспешно воскликнула она, чувствуя, что голос предательски дрожит.

— Да ни хера подобного! — Эскель метнулся к ней и наклонился к самому лицу, стиснув подлокотники так, что кресло жалобно скрипнуло. — И знаешь почему? Потому что в прошлый раз, когда она это делала, такая же беспринципная сука, как Йеннефер, чуть ее не угробила! Ты знаешь, что она до сих пор по ночам просыпается от этих кошмаров? Не стоит держать меня за идиота, Трисс.

Трисс задержала дыхание. Он был слишком близко, слишком открыт. Ее, как кипятком, ошпарило мыслями и эмоциями Эскеля: гневом, яростью, и… отчаянием. Таким огромным, что Трисс, захлебываясь, тонула в нем. «О боги, он ведь ее любит, — с удивлением подумала она. — Действительно любит. Ах, если бы...» Трисс оборвала мысль, даже понимая, что Эскель прочитать ее не сумеет.

— Почему... — спросила она, чувствуя как горячий румянец заливает шею и лицо. — Почему ты просишь об этом именно меня?

Ведьмак выпрямился, сложил руки на груди.

— Потому что ты была в Ривии в день погрома. Ты видела, как умирают на твоих глазах те, кто тебе дорог, но ничем не могла их спасти, — просто сказал он.

Трисс опустила голову, пряча глаза. Это было больно. Это было очень больно. Но она поняла.

— Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь, — прошептала она сдавленно. — Конечно сделаю.

— Сделаешь?

Трисс выдохнула.

— Да. Если Фрейя выразит желание отправиться со мной в Ковир, я сделаю для нее портал. Обещаю, — четко, с нажимом, проговорила она.

Эскель смотрел внимательно, не мигая, вызывая невольную ассоциацию с замершим перед прыжком хищником. Трисс стиснула зубы, пытаясь не дать волю обуревавшим ее чувствам.

— А если она будет какое-то время не способна выражать желание, но за нее выразит это желание кто-то другой? — наконец ровно спросил он.

Трисс с недоверием уставилась на него.

— Ты же не собираешься… о боги, Эскель, так нельзя!

Он молча взглянул ей в глаза, Трисс запнулась, подумав, что, несмотря на все, что когда-то их связывало, похоже, никогда на самом деле не знала его.

— Не собираюсь, — сказал Эскель мрачно. — Не беспокойся.

* * *

Он бесшумно остановился перед дверью библиотеки. Тяжелая и дубовая, она была такой же старой и потрепанной, как и остальной замок. Сотни раз он открывал ее, нисколько не заботясь о том, как она выглядит. Но вот сейчас просто стоял и бездумно рассматривал вертикальные трещинки на дереве, мелкие царапины и сколы. Он до сих пор не представлял, что скажет, войдя в эту дверь. Эскель подавил позорное желание снова сбежать, отложить этот тягостный разговор, и прислонился лбом к прохладным доскам, собираясь с мыслями.

Когда он вошел в библиотеку, Фрейя, стоя у стенки книжного шкафа, быстро листала книгу. Она была вся такая теплая, подсвеченная светом заходящего солнца, похожая на сказочное видение. Фрейя перевернула очередную страницу, сдула со лба непослушный локон, а он все завороженно смотрел на нее, стараясь впитать этот образ: перламутрово-белая кожа, длинные тени от ресниц на щеках, смазанное пятнышко от чернил на скуле. Он хотел бы молча упасть на колени перед ней и навсегда застыть так, прижавшись лбом к ее ладоням. Он хотел бы целовать ее тонкие пальцы, тонуть в глубине серых русалочьих глаз.

Он хотел бы не быть здесь и не чувствовать то, что чувствовал сейчас.

Рука Фрейи замерла на полпути, чародейка медленно подняла голову, невидящим взглядом уставившись в стеллажи напротив. Эскель нечеловеческим усилием загнал все мысли глубоко-глубоко.

— Трисс собирается в Ковир. Завтра, — хрипло произнес он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты отправилась с ней. Она готова помочь. Переправить вас обеих.

Он видел, как побелели костяшки пальцев на руке, в которой Фрейя держала книгу.

— Готова переправить нас обеих? В Ковир? — переспросила она, по-прежнему глядя перед собой. — А ты?

Эскель пересек комнату и остановился около распахнутой дверцы на балкон, усердно изучая пейзаж. Вид на перевал был завораживающий.

— Я приеду следом. Чуть позже.

— Так просто? Значит ты уже все решил.

Эскель покачал головой.

— Нет, — соврал он. — Не все.

Фрейя поставила книгу на место, рассеянно погладив корешок. Она молчала.

— На дорогах Каэдвена и тем более Редании, слишком опасно, сама знаешь, а в Ковире сейчас много чародеев. Трисс говорит, что там вскоре будет даже школа. Вместо Аретузы. Тебе будет там хорошо.

Фрейя молчала, упрямо сжав губы.

— Фрейя…

Он вдруг понял, что говорить стало невероятно сложно. Слова застревали где-то на подходе, становились поперек горла. Эскель стиснул зубы, снова возвращаясь к созерцанию горных пиков.

«Это все ради тебя. Ты должна понять, не можешь не понять», — подумал он.

— Нет, я не понимаю, ведьмак, — со странной интонацией произнесла Фрейя. — Иногда кажется, что вот-вот пойму. Что между нами наконец есть что-то. Доверие? Уважение? Но нет, ты уже все решил, не удосужившись поставить меня в известность, как будто мое мнение или желания ничего для тебя не значат.

— В Ковире ты будешь в безопасности, — сказал Эскель медленно, словно растолковывая ребенку очевидное.

— Это все? Все что ты можешь сказать?

— Так будет лучше для всех, поверь.

Фрейя прищурилась. На миг ему показалось, что она продолжит упрямиться, что вспылит, откажется, что придется ее уговаривать. Но она, круто развернувшись, просто вышла из библиотеки.

* * *

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Слышу.

Эскель лег на бок и провел ладонью по спине Фрейи. Чародейка раздраженно дернула плечом и отодвинулась.

— Поговори со мной.

— Зачем? — глухо пробормотала Фрейя. — Ты наверняка уже решил, что я должна сказать. Я сэкономлю нам обоим время и промолчу.

— Как тебе будет угодно. — Эскель положил руку ей на бедро.

Фрейя резко вывернулась и соскочила с кровати, выпрямилась. Свечи разом вспыхнули, осветив комнату оранжевым.

— Убери от меня руки.

Эскель криво ухмыльнулся, все еще не понимая новых правил игры, но уже сомневаясь, что это игра.

— Ты стоишь передо мной в чем мать родила и ты прекрасна. Разве могу я удержаться?

— Уж сделай одолжение — удержись. — Она сдернула одно из одеял и, завернувшись в него, как в кокон, уселась на кровать.

— Фрейя…

— Иди к дьяволу в задницу, ведьмак. Возможно, завтра, я соглашусь тебя выслушать. И искренне надеюсь, что твоя речь будет полна искреннего раскаяния и цветистых метафор, восхваляющих мою красоту и доброе сердце. Но сейчас я буду спать. Ты можешь лежать рядом, но, клянусь Мелитэле, если ты попробуешь ко мне прикоснуться, я устрою так, чтобы ты еще долго ничего не мог тронуть.

Эскель перевернулся на спину и тяжело вздохнул. У него было странное ощущение, будто бы он стоит у штурвала стремительно тонущего корабля и совершенно не понимает, что нужно сделать, чтобы выплыть наверх.

— Трисс доставит тебя в Ковир быстро и безопасно. Она обещала, что поможет тебе освоиться, и ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться.

Фрейя смерила его ледяным взглядом и, щелкнув пальцами, погасила свет.

— Спокойной ночи.

* * *

Снег укрыл ведьмачью крепость пушистым белым покрывалом. Скрылись потрескавшиеся плиты двора, обломки кладки, бурые следы крови, подпалины взрывов. Каэр Морхен, засыпанный снегом, наконец обретал вид того, чем на самом деле и являлся — древних никому не нужных развалин. Эскель стоял, подняв лицо к небу, прикрыв глаза, и снежинки таяли на его коже. В душе его царила пустота.

— Куда теперь?

— На юг. Здесь мне делать больше нечего, Волк.

— Знаю, — сказал Геральт бесстрастно.

Эскель нехотя открыл глаза, поглядел в серое зимнее небо и невесело усмехнулся.

— Нам всем здесь больше нечего делать, — твердо произнес он.

Геральт положил руку ему на плечо. В этом простом казалось бы жесте, было столько чувства, столько того, что не передашь никакими словами. Эскель накрыл его руку ладонью, пожимая. Ему подумалось, что они с Геральтом всегда понимали друг друга как никто. У самых ворот фыркнул, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу, конь Цири. Геральт отпустил плечо Эскеля и легко запрыгнул в седло Плотвы.

— Бывай, брат.

— Бывай, Волк.

Эскель подождал пока утихнет цоканье копыт за воротами и лишь тогда вернулся в крепость. Там по-прежнему ярко горел очаг — до утра дров точно должно было хватить — и Эскель некоторое время сидел неподвижно, глядя на то, как танцевали язычки пламени, потом решительно встал, запалил факел и направился вглубь замка. Чтобы что-то началось, что-то должно закончиться. Раз и навсегда.

Ступени, засыпанные мышиным пометом и какой-то трухой, уходили вниз бесконечным полотном. Эскель спускался медленно. Не потому что боялся упасть, нет. Просто не хотел торопиться. Каждый его шаг отдавался гулким эхом. Он остановился на последней ступени, закрепил факел и огляделся. Вопреки всем легендам, знаменитая ведьмачья Лаборатория не отличалась ни размерами, ни величием. Это было круглое помещение, когда-то освещавшееся при помощи сложной системы зеркал, а теперь темное и пыльное. На стеллажах стояли запечатанные магией бутыльки с мутагенами, отварами и декоктами; перегонные кубы, оборудование, заботливо разложенное на столах, печи — все покрылось толстым слоем пыли и паутины. Посередине, прямо в камне была вытравлена пентаграмма — раньше там стоял Унылый Альберт. Теперь же Эскель сам стал в центр, постоял, затем сложил пальцы в Знак Аард и, как следует накачав Знак силой, опустил его.

В воздух взметнулось стеклянное крошево вперемешку с обломками. Эскель наклонил голову, защищая глаза предплечьем, снова ударил Аардом. Со смертью Весемира, с уходом Фрейи, что-то сжалось внутри него будто пружина. И сейчас разжималось с каждым ударом, с каждой разбитой бесценной колбой, с каждым разломанным инструментом. Уничтожить. Уничтожить это место и все, что оно собой представляло. Уничтожить осколки прошлой жизни. Уничтожить, чтобы… Чтобы что?

Он остановился только когда от истощения помутилось перед глазами. Согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени, пережидая слабость.

— А еще говорят, что Коты психованные.

Лето стоял у подножия лестницы, небрежно прислонившись к стене и ковырял под ногтями кончиком кинжала. За его спиной чадил факел, и Эскель был рад, что не видит выражения его лица. Уж что-то, а вглядываться в Лето ему совсем не хотелось. Эскель молча вышел из разгромленной лаборатории.

Уже поднимаясь, он услышал как что-то взорвалось внизу. А следом — довольный смех Лето.


	28. Chapter 28

_Жаждешь справедливости — найми ведьмака._

Граффити на стене Кафедры Права Оксенфуртского университета

**Бывшая ривийская крепость Спалля. 1273 год**

Командир гарнизона прикусил кончик пера и окинул Эскеля оценивающим взглядом, потом посмотрел на голову грифона. Очевидно, голова произвела на него должное впечатление: покрытая засохшей черной кровью, с жуткой дырой на месте левой глазницы.

― И ты убить его один, Vatt’ghern? ― спросил он уважительно.

На общем языке он говорил с чудовищным акцентом, то и дело перемежая свою речь нильфгаардскими словами, но за последнюю неделю Эскель научился неплохо его понимать.

— Один.

Командир гарнизона откинулся на спинку высокого деревянного кресла, побарабанил по подлокотнику, размышляя.

— Мне нужен такой, как ты. Здесь. Учить сольдат. Я заплачу много. Чтобы мой сольдат мог бить грифона так же, — сказал он наконец.

Эскель, на миг замешкавшись, с сожалением покачал головой. Седой нильфгаардец казался ему неплохим человеком. Спокойный, уравновешенный и немногословный. К тому же в Спалле в последнее время именно его стараниями дела шли действительно хорошо.

— Нет. Этому нельзя научить. — Ведьмак показал на свои глаза. — Мутации.

— Жаль.

Командир гарнизона с неподдельным сожалением вздохнул, что-то черкнул в толстенной тетради, полез в недры письменного стола и извлек на свет небольшой кошель.

— Вот твой плата. Но ты подумай. Можно учить, что бы не один сольдат валить грифона. Можно чтобы несколько.

— Нет, — твердо повторил Эскель, поднимаясь. — Мне надо ехать дальше. На юг.

Он уже почти дошел до двери, когда нильфгаардец внезапно спросил:

— От чего ты так бежать, Vatt’ghern?

Эскель долго молчал прежде чем ответить:

— От себя.

Командир гарнизона снова задумчиво пожевал кончик пера. Потом завозился, перебирая бумаги на столе, и наконец протянул ведьмаку пергамент с печатью в виде солнца.

— От себя не убежать, но... вот, glosse.

— Подорожная грамота?

— Да. Спокойный проезд на юг. Мой благодарность.

* * *

**Ридбрун. 1273 год.**

С некоторой долей удивления глядя на каменную крепость, выросшую на месте некогда забытой богами деревни, Эскель чувствовал себя невероятно старым. За последнее десятилетие все вокруг слишком быстро поменялось. Впрочем, кое-что оставалось неизменным: Ридбрун по-прежнему смердел.

Василек недовольно всхрапнул, замотал головой и медленным шагом двинулся вперед, оскальзываясь на покрытом слоем раскисшей глины деревянном настиле. Аккурат за мостом рыжая девица что-то пыталась втолковать кряжистому мужику с мечом на поясе. Мужик скучал, явно не впервый раз отмахиваясь от нее. Девица была ладная: высокая, с хорошей красивой грудью. Словно почувствовав взгляд ведьмака, она обернулась. Вначале, как положено, побледнела, чуть отпрянула, но глаз не опустила. Эскель хмыкнул себе под нос и, тут же выкинув девицу из головы, направился к городским воротам.

Грамота от командира гарнизона Спалли не подвела и на этот раз: нильфгаардские стражники пропустили его без единого вопроса, даже с некоторой долей почтения, и присоветовали место для ночлега. Мол, кормят прилично, наливают как надо и есть даже баня.

Он уже почти расправился с обедом, когда за стол бесцеремонно плюхнулся юноша. Эскель неспешно подобрал краюхой хлеба остатки подливки и только потом поднял голову.

— Ты ведь ведьмак? — Юноша широко улыбнулся. Он был рыжим, светлокожим и, несмотря на бедную, видавшую виды одежду, совсем непохожим на обычных жителей Ридбруна.

— Ну, — пробурчал Эскель.

Юноша наклонился вперед, налегая на столешницу, и доверительно прошептал:

— Мне нужно кое-что найти. И кое-кого убить. Я заплачу.

Эскель откинулся на спинку стула, вздохнул, поболтал остатки вина в кружке.

— Этот кто-то плюется ядом?

— Нет, — после недолгого молчания осторожно ответил юноша.

— Поедает трупы? Изрыгает огонь? Откладывает личинки в своих жертв?

— М-м-м… Нет. Насколько мне известно, людям это несвойственно.

— Тогда тебе нужен наемник, а не ведьмак.

Эскель залпом допил вино, поднял с лавки мечи и направился к выходу на двор: за две лишние монеты хозяин постоялого двора клятвенно пообещал ему бадью горячей воды.

— Постой! Да подожди же!

— Я не убиваю людей, — спокойно покачал головой Эскель.

— Хорошо! Не надо никого убивать! Забудь про убивать! Просто найди то, что… что я, скажем так, потерял в лесу.

Ведьмак остановился. На заднем дворе никого кроме них не было. За забором брехала чья-то собака да похрюкивали свиньи в свинарнике. Он посмотрел в глаза юноше. Как у многих рыжих, глаза у него были серо-зеленые, с едва заметными янтарными крапинками. И подозрительно честные.

— Я, — с нажимом повторил Эскель, — не убиваю людей. Только чудовищ.

Юноша снова улыбнулся, щелкнув пальцами, протянул ладонь для пожатия.

— Как скажешь. Там, где я кое-что потерял, нет никаких людей, зато есть толпа чудовищ. Ну так по рукам?

— Нет. Пока я не узнаю, в чем дело, и не получу задаток.

Юноша поджал губы и нахмурился. Такое выражение на лицах Эскель видел множество раз. Обычно, оно означало, что задатка не будет по банальной причине — отсутствие денег у нанимателя. Эскель нарочито демонстративно посмотрел в сторону бани.

— Все, что у нас было, все мои… вещи остались там, ну, где толпа чудовищ и… И где их надо будет найти, — промямлил юноша.

Эскель красноречиво молчал.

— Ладно, я понял. — Юноша поднял руки ладонями вверх. — Будет тебе задаток. Скоро.

— Вот тогда и потолкуем, — поколебавшись, ответил Эскель. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Юноша коротко кивнул и поспешно ретировался. Ведьмак проводил его долгим задумчивым взглядом.

Внутри бани, аккуратно прислонив мечи к кадке, так, чтобы до них можно было свободно дотянуться, Эскель скинул покрытую дорожной пылью одежду, залез в горячую, как и было обещано, воду. Он прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь после целого дня в седле. Потом глубоко вздохнул.

Вода пахла ромашкой.

* * *

**Ридбрун. 1273 год.**

Юношу звали Иоганнес Одилон. И был он сыном мелкого цинтрийского дворянчика. Вместе с сестрой Маргарет — в которой Эскель с удивлением узнал ту самую рыжую девицу, встреченную у моста, — он направлялся в Туссент к двоюродной тетушке, дабы там переждать невзгоды войны и обосноваться поближе к нынешнему центру мира — Нильфгаарду. Путешествовали они, как и полагалось пусть небогатым, но дворянам, не одни, а с неким Якобом: то ли охранником, то ли кучером — в этом вопросе Иоганнес как-то странно начал путаться, что не ускользнуло от внимания Эскеля, хотя он и не подал виду.

— Вокруг чернел лес, а деревья такие высоченные! — Иоганнес замахал перед носом ведьмака растопыренной пятерней, изображая чернеющий лес с высоченными деревьями. — Я хотел свернуть обратно на тракт, но этот курвин сын Якоб родом из этих мест и сказал, что через старую переправу ближе. В общем, никуда мы не свернули.

Эскель перевел взгляд на сестру Иоганнеса. Вблизи она уже не казалась такой молоденькой, хотя чистая, ухоженная, практически не тронутая солнцем кожа и придавала ей вид невинный и обманчиво юный. Так же, как и на брате, на ней было надето какое-то рванье, явно ей не принадлежащее: хлипкая, не по размеру рубаха при движениях опасно натягивалась, обозначая волнующие воображение контуры, но, вопреки ожиданиям Эскеля, так и не лопнула. В рассказе брата Маргарет не участвовала — тихо сидела, уставившись в столешницу, но Эскель чувствовал, что именно от нее зависит все, что говорит и делает брат.

— Я не знаю, что это было, ведьмак. Едва мы подъехали к переправе, как они набросились со всех сторон. — продолжил Иоганнес, сжав кулаки. — Я видел, как несколько тварей вцепились в Якоба, он стеганул лошадей, только этого и не требовалось: те сами пустились в галоп, обезумев от ужаса. Ну и мы влетели на мост с такой скоростью, я уж было подумал, что нам пришел конец.

Юноша замолчал, приложился к кружке.

— Если бы не Грета, так бы и случилось, потому как хоть мост мы и миновали, но с дороги съехали окончательно. Лошади понесли. Карета начала разваливаться. Не знаю, может, ось сломалась. Тогда Грета вытолкнула меня в овраг и выпрыгнула следом. Я приложился головой, а когда очнулся, все уже было тихо. Потом мы полдня блуждали по лесу, пока случайно не вышли к берегу Нэви. Потом шли вдоль нее, пока не наткнулись на рыбаков. Вот и все.

— Похоже на накеров. — подумав, сказал Эскель. — Они часто попадаются рядом с переправами. С лошадьми и этим Якобом можете попрощаться — их, скорее всего, уже давно сожрали.

Брат с сестрой быстро переглянулись.

— Одну из наших лошадей мы вчера видели на рынке. Порасспросили купца-низушка, а тот описал человека, который продал ему лошадь. И знаешь что?

— Что?

— Это был Якоб! Даже не пытался найти нас, хотя… Неважно. Я погорячился. Дьяволу в задницу Якоба! Пусть катится на все четыре стороны! Нужно найти карету, — Иоганнес понизил голос. — Где карета, там и чудовища. Ты находишь своих чудовищ, убиваешь, мы находим карету, ты получаешь свои деньги — все довольны.

Эскель привычным движением потер щеку. Он сомневался.

— Искать неизвестно где в лесу сломанную карету — занятие дорогое и долгое.

Иоганнес ухмыльнулся, на миг став похожим на лиса.

— А если найдем тот овраг, куда упали?

— Проще найти иголку в стогу сена.

Иоганнес торжествующе поднял палец.

— Грета отрывала по лоскуту от платья — помечала дорогу, чтобы мы не заблудились.

Эскель повернулся к девушке.

— Умно, — похвалил он.

Маргарет едва заметно улыбнулась и наконец подняла глаза. Красивые, серо-зеленые, гораздо светлее, чем у брата.

— Ты возьмешь контракт, ведьмак? — спросила она глубоким грудным голосом и положила на стол что-то завернутое в белую тряпицу. — Сопроводить нас к месту, где осталась наша карета, и защитить от обитающих в лесу чудовищ.

Эскель осторожно развернул тряпицу, оказавшуюся носовым платком с монограммой «М. О». Внутри лежало золотое кольцо изящной работы с явной стилизацией под эльфийские украшения.

— Возьму.

* * *

Они вышли из города сразу после рассвета. Хоть Эскелю не особенно нравилось то, что брат с сестрой решительно настояли, чтобы идти вместе с ним, отговаривать их он не стал, о чем теперь сожалел. Иоганнес трещал без умолку: перескакивал с темы на тему; делился впечатлениями и даже попытался сложить небольшой стих, восхваляющий прекрасное южное солнце и красоту Нэви; потом завел разговор о том, как им удалось спастись. Эскель слушал его вполслуха, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Маргарет, как обычно, по большей части молчала, изредка вставляя комментарии.

— Мы пытались нанять хоть кого-нибудь из местных, ведьмак, много раз пытались, но все боятся идти в чащу. Говорят, никто не возвращается со старой дороги. Жена рыбака, что нас приютил, дала кое-какую одежду взамен тех грязных лохмотьев, в которые превратилась наша. Святая женщина. Жаль, остальные в этой дыре не блещут ни святостью, ни доблестью.

Маргарет повернулась к Эскелю, прерывая болтовню брата:

— Мы встретили рыбаков чуть дальше. Вон там, где торчат из воды палки. Когда мы шли, эти палки были по правую руку и, — она задумалась, — мне кажется, я помню вон то дерево. Да, мы точно проходили мимо.

Эскель прикинул в уме извивы Нэви.

— Как долго вы шли берегом после того, как вышли из леса?

— Не знаю. Я заметила только, что солнце уже встало, а рыбаков встретили, когда солнце было почти в зените. Думаю, мы уже недалеко, достаточно идти вниз по течению.

Ведьмак хмыкнул, прибавив шаг. Становилось жарко. Нэви неспешно катила свои сверкающие воды. Плескали хвостами рыбы, глухо шумели набегающие волны, оставляя на песке бурые ленты водорослей и обычный речной мусор. Эскель невольно вспомнил другую реку в далеком северном княжестве.

— Вам повезло, что вы вообще наткнулись на рыбаков. Не припомню, чтобы раньше они заходили так далеко, — сказал он, только лишь бы отвлечься от воспоминаний.

— Местные жалуются, что стало слишком много приезжих с юга, всем не хватает места, — с готовностью ответил Иоганнес. — Великое Солнце дарует теперь благодать и Северным Королевствам. Люди тянутся следом за его сиянием. И знать в том числе. Говорят, недвижимость в Городе Золотых Башен начала стремительно дешеветь. А при дворе появилось слишком много свободных должностей. Говорят даже, что император, дабы угодить дочери, перенесет столицу в Цинтру. Но я думаю, это неправда. Сердцем империи всегда был и будет Нильфгаард!

— Я не силен в политике. — Эскель равнодушно пожал плечами. На Город Золотых Башен, Империю и Северные Королевства ему было глубоко наплевать — его гораздо больше занимал хруст веток в подлеске.

Иоганнес поджал губы.

— Говорят также, что Цинтру со времени прихода императора не узнать. Я не особенно помню, что было при Калантэ, но отец всегда говорил, что у этой бабы слишком много мыслей было не о процветании княжества, а о причиндалах островитян.

— Не знаю, я много лет там не был, — бросил Эскель, не оборачиваясь.

Повисло молчание. Иоганнес обиженно надулся, поняв, что не найдет в Эскеле ни благодарного слушателя, ни единомышленника.

— Прости моего брата, — тихо сказала Маргарет, поравнявшись с ведьмаком. — Он бредит Империей и императором и надеется, что в Туссенте станет ближе к предмету своего обожания. Всем известно, что княгиня Анна-Генриетта приходится кузиной императору Эмгыру.

— А ты? Ты тоже бредишь Империей? — глянул на нее Эскель.

— Нет, — ответила она тихо. — Я… я просто думаю, что за Гансом должен кто-то приглядеть.

— Похвальная преданность.

Маргарет поджала губы и отвела глаза. Эскель внимательно наблюдал за ее лицом.

— Ганс — это все, что для меня по-настоящему важно. Ради него я готова на все, — глядя себе под ноги, пробормотала она.

* * *

Чем дальше они продвигались вглубь леса, тем меньше Эскель понимал. Он не слышал, а главное, не видел никаких следов накеров. Эскель тщетно искал обломки дерева, клочки шерсти, но ничего подобного не было. В конце концов он все-таки наткнулся на след колес неподалеку от заброшенной дороги: ровный, четкий, действительно ведущий в лес. И по прежнему никаких намеков на стычку с накерами. Ведьмак осторожно ступал, держа наготове меч, позади шел Иоганнес, вооруженный длинным кинжалом. Эскель отметил, что он держался близко к сестре, готовый защитить ее от любой опасности.

Только вот никакой опасностью даже не пахло. Лес вокруг казался безмятежным, как сон младенца. Эскеля это все порядком настораживало, заставляя подозрительно озираться. И несмотря на то, что он был предельно собран, идя по следу, спокойно стоящий посреди поляны крытый воз оказался для него неожиданностью. Эскель остановился под деревьями, на самом краю поляны, разглядывая целехонький, будто бы только выпущенный из мастерской, воз. Которому полагалось быть сильно потрепанной накерами каретой.

Ведьмачьи инстинкты забили тревогу на миг раньше, чем завибрировал медальон, реагируя на магию. Эскель пригнулся и рванулся за ближайшее дерево. Что-то, похожее на дротик, со свистом рассекая воздух, пролетело мимо, разворачиваясь в полете. Эскель едва успел удивиться его странной траектории, как услышал еще один свистящий звук позади, а следом на него навалилась тьма. Последней мыслью, вспыхнувшей в его сознании была мысль о том, что дротик был выпущен аккурат с той стороны, где оставались Иоганнес и Маргарет.

* * *

Эскель очнулся внезапно. Просто открыл глаза, и тут же наткнулся взглядом на неплотно подогнанные доски. Он лежал, связанный, в каком-то ящике. Судя по плавному покачиванию, ящик везли в том самом возу. Эскель бесшумно шевельнулся, пытаясь высвободить руку или хотя бы ослабить путы, но это оказалось напрасной затеей. Локти и щиколотки были туго опутаны веревками, вдобавок ко всему, запястья были скованы самыми настоящими кандалами. Снаружи кто-то заговорил. Эскель прислушался. Голос то отдалялся, то приближался, но в целом, обостренный ведьмачий слух позволял разобрать слова.

— Ты совершенно напрасно беспокоишься, — весело заметил Иоганнес, обращаясь к кому-то.

Ответной реплики Эскель не расслышал, но услышал снова Иоганнеса.

— Хорошо, хорошо, ты права, мы должны быть очень осторожны. Хотя не знаю, пока что меня ведьмак ничуть не впечатлил. Думаешь, Хозяину от него будет толк?

Голос становился громче. Эскель закрыл глаза и успокоил дыхание, прикидываясь спящим. Заржали лошади, останавливаясь, следом с легким стуком открылась крышка ящика.

— Дрыхнет, — с наигранным возмущением сказал Иоганнес. — Нет, ты погляди, он все еще дрыхнет!

Щеку Эскеля обожгла пощечина. Он притворно застонал, но глаз не открыл.

— Прекрати! — раздался рядом холодный голос Маргарет. — Ты только разозлишь его.

Иоганнес захохотал.

— О женщины! А еще говорят, что коварство вам имя. Милая, это ведьмак, а не придворная фрейлина. — Он схватил Эскеля за волосы, приподнимая голову. — Он был парализован ядом, связан и закован в двимерит. Вряд ли это его разозлит меньше, чем одна легкая оплеуха. — Он снова ударил Эскеля, уже по другой щеке. — Или не одна. Давай же, приходи в себя! Хозяин обещал, что ты не сдохнешь от такой дозы.

Эскель застонал и изобразил что-то похожее на мучительное похмелье. Чувствовал он себя погано, так что вышло очень даже ничего, судя по довольному лицу Иоганнеса.

— А-а-а, добро пожаловать в мир живых, ведьмак. Знаешь, я даже рад, что ты жив. Будет с кем поболтать, пока не доедем до Туссента. Только не дергайся, а то придется снова тебя усыпить.

Эскель закашлялся — в горле ужасно пересохло. Ведьмачий организм успешно нейтрализовал токсины, но теперь наступало время расплаты. Тело требовало восполнить все потраченное на борьбу с отравой и избавиться от того, что не смогло усвоить.

— Воды, — прохрипел он, ощущая шум в ушах и нарастающую тошноту.

Иоганнес с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Эскеля скрутило. Ведьмак с привстал, с трудом перевесился через борт ящика. Его вывернуло как после хорошей дозы эликсиров. Отпустило только когда на затылок полилась ледяная вода. Через силу повернув голову, он встретился взглядом с Маргарет. В ее глазах было что-то такое, что пробирало насквозь. Обещание бури. Такие взгляды Эскель не любил. Слишком часто они заводили его совсем не туда, куда следовало.

— Ты испачкал мои сапоги, — ухмыляясь произнес Иоганнес, в его руке появился короткий хлыст для лошадей. — Возможно…

— Довольно! — оборвала его Маргарет, делая резкое движение ладонью.

В быстрой вспышке Иоганнеса и самого Эскеля словно омыло серебристой волной. Запахло озоном. Маргарет кинула брату пустую флягу и, круто развернувшись, пришпорила лошадь.

— Иногда ее заносит, — задумчиво произнес Иоганнес. — Впрочем, она с самого начала была против того, чтобы мы тебя ловили — почему-то была уверена, что ты мигом почуешь обман. Кажется, ты ее разочаровал.

«Да ведь он чокнутый, — подумал Эскель, глядя, как выражение задумчивости, будто декорация в театре, сменяется досадой, и тут же за досадой приходит довольная улыбка. — Будь я проклят если хоть что-то понимаю».

Он улегся и отрешенно уставился вверх.

— Знаешь, — не унимался Иоганнес, — тогда, в корчме, я почти с ней согласился. Ну и морда у тебя иногда бывает — чисто упырь. Но потом я подумал, что Хозяин будет очень недоволен, если мы вернемся ни с чем. Лучше уж помереть от ведьмачьего меча, чем от колдовства Хозяина. Чем ты, кстати, умудрился так насолить Хозяину, а, ведьмак?

— Понятия не имею, — буркнул Эскель.

— Ха-ха-ха. Так не бывает. Все ты знаешь. — Он постучал рукояткой хлыста по бедру. — Говорят, боль — мощный стимул для памяти. Удовлетвори мое любопытство, ну же, будь добр.

— Боюсь, придется тебе остаться неудовлетворенным.

— Ну и ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился Иоганнес. — Скажи, тебе понравился наш маленький спектакль? Гретхен умеет завлекать людей аккурат в расставленные ловушки. Она очень умная. Вот ты и попался. Ха-ха-ха. Дорожка из лоскутов, бедный маленький ведьмак и а-а-м. Тебя зажарили и — ам — съели. Ха-ха-ха.

Он склонился над Эскелем и снова в его лице что-то неуловимо изменилось, вновь вызывая ассоциацию с декорациями в театре: исчезло безумное выражение, вместо него появился тот самый Иоганнес Одилон — цинтрийский дворянчик, неглупый, но излишне импульсивный юноша, попавший в трудную ситуацию по пути к двоюродной тетушке. От него даже пахнуть стало по-другому. Иоганнес немного застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Я не силен в магии, как Маргарет, но отлично разбираюсь в ядах. Ты ведь знаешь, что яд белого скорпиона смертелен? Конечно знаешь, вижу по твоему лицу. Чуть больше концентрация, и тебя бы уже жрали черви. Но Хозяин не велел тебя убивать. Почему, ведьмак? Что в тебе такого ценного?

Эскель устало прикрыл глаза. Все, что он точно знал сейчас — что при первом же случае с невыразимым удовольствием придушит Иоганнеса. Просто чтобы тот наконец заткнулся.

— Надеюсь, проснувшись, ты будешь посговорчивей.

Почувствовав укол, Эскель отключился.

* * *

Ведьмак пришел в себя от того, что кто-то гладил его по ноге. Очень медленно и чувственно, постепенно продвигаясь вверх.

«Вот же курва», — про себя выругался Эскель, пытаясь в наступившем сумраке разглядеть из-под опущенных ресниц, кто именно. Разглядел. И выругался уже вслух. Иоганнес убрал руку, но не отошел. Застигнутым врасплох или смущенным он не казался, даже наоборот. Он смотрел на Эскеля чуть нахально с явным превосходством.

— Ты сейчас уберешься, а я сделаю вид, что ничего не заметил, — тихо сказал Эскель.

Иоганнес облизнул губы.

— А если не уберусь?

— Я найду способ тебя убить.

Иоганнес мелодично рассмеялся и вдруг начал меняться. Щеки втянулись, кожа стала белой, фарфорово гладкой, рыжие до плеч волосы удлинились и потемнели. Эскель завороженно следил за метаморфозой, уже понимая, к чему она приведет. Он не хотел смотреть на надругательство над лицом Фрейи, но отвести взгляда тоже не мог. Последними изменились глаза: посветлели, стали прозрачно-серыми, как грозовое небо.

— Ты все еще хочешь меня убить, ведьмак? Или просто хочешь меня? — произнес Иоганнес голосом Фрейи и потянулся к завязкам экселевых штанов.

— Ганс, уйди сейчас же!

Маргарет появилась неожиданно, будто материализовалась за спиной брата, по ее ладоням и предплечьям пробегали искры. Маску Фрейи разом смысло с лица Иоганнеса. Он недовольно поморщился, но послушно отступил.

— Уйди! — повторила Маргарет с угрозой.

Иоганнес зло скривился, но все-таки повиновался. Подождав, пока Иоганнес отойдет подальше, чародейка склонилась над Эскелем. Тени причудливо обострили черты ее лица, прибавив добрый десяток лет.

— Не держи на него зла, — неожиданно мягко сказала она. — Он болен… Очень болен.

— Предлагаешь пожалеть его?

Она покачала головой и ответила, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Нет. Предупреждаю, чтобы ты был с ним… снисходительнее. Больше этого не повторится. Он… Он не властен над этим. Иногда в чародее что-то ломается, и его сила не может найти естественного выхода. Это разрушает разум, сводит с ума. Ганс обладает уникальным талантом. Точнее, я бы сказала, что это талант обладает Гансом. Ганс очень… очень тонкая натура, и, как любую такую натуру, его влечет к ярким личностям. А его недуг усиливает влечение в разы. Помнишь, я говорила, что он бредит Эмгыром? Это правда лишь отчасти. С некоторых пор у Ганса появилось новый идол — Хозяин. А Хозяину зачем-то нужен ты. Вполне понятно, что твоя персона его… будоражит.

— Ты бы отошла подальше.

— Что, прости?

Эскель рванулся вперед, чуть не столкнувшись с ней лбами и его вырвало желчью прямо на ее платье.

— Яд белого скорпиона, — прохрипел он. — В правильной концентрации.

Маргарет брезгливо скривилась, но ничего не сказала, быстрым движением убрав все следы с юбки. Эскель обессиленно откинулся на солому, устилавшую дно ящика. Гортань и желудок жгло будто огнем, но чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше, чем в первый раз. Чудовищная химическая лаборатория, называемая ведьмачьим организмом, исправно выполняла свои функции, приспосабливая тело к действию токсинов.

— Положим, я проникся твоей прочувствованной речью относительно уникальности талантов твоего брата, хотя, по мне — так он банальный извращенец. Но, по правде говоря, его дурные наклонности меня беспокоят в разы меньше, чем ваш Хозяин и таинственная цель нашей поездки.

Маргарет холодно улыбнулась.

— Я бы хотела тебе помочь, но действительно ничего не знаю. Однако, я тебе не враг, поэтому поделюсь некоторыми соображениями. — Она понизила голос. — Думаю, в Туссенте есть что-то такое, с чем, по мнению Хозяина, может справиться только ведьмак. И не любой, а именно ты. Надеюсь, у тебя есть догадки, что это может быть?

— Нет, — солгал Эскель, прикинув, чем еще был богат Туссент помимо вина и любви. — Ни единой.

— Жаль. А ведь мы могли бы помочь друг другу, поделись ты со мной предположениями. Конечно, если бы они у тебя были.

Эскель молчал.

— Увы, — продолжила Маргарет, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции. — Увы, у тебя их нет.

Она постояла рядом еще немного и ушла, растворившись в ночных тенях. Эскель слышал, как она переговаривается с Иоганнесом где-то в отдалении, потом все затихло. Он пролежал почти без движения еще где-то час, затаившись, притворяясь спящим, потом сел и осторожно ощупал узлы на веревках, опутывающих ноги, пытаясь освободиться. Скованными руками это было непросто — двимерит блокировал любой Знак, а развязать веревки другими способами не представлялось возможным. Попробовал веревки на разрыв — они натянулись, прочно врезаясь в кожу. Вряд ли бы у Эскеля получилось их порвать, но если бы веревки были хоть чуть-чуть ослаблены. Эскель снова улегся. Ему требовалось как следует подумать.

* * *

К тому времени, как они добрались до Туссента, положение Эскеля слегка улучшилось: ни Иоганнес, ни его сестра «Монструм», по всей видимости, никогда не читали, и не знали, что  
коварство ведьмака сравнимо только с его злонамеренностью и похотью, другими словами, воистину безгранично. Больше его не усыпляли, и по большей части даже не следили, чем он с успехом воспользовался, потихоньку используя любой случай, чтобы перетирать о борта ящика веревки. Дело двигалось так себе, но он не сдавался. Во-первых, он все еще жил, а пока живешь – надеешься, как говорил Весемир. Во-вторых, из обрывков разговоров Маргарет и Иоганнеса, он понял, что в Туссенте самого Хозяина еще нет. И отсутствие этой необычной фигуры, о которой Эскель уже имел вполне определенные догадки, обнадеживало. Эскель четко понимал, что, попав к Хозяину, вряд ли уже сможет освободиться, и то обстоятельство, что все они вынуждены задержаться на границе княжества до приезда Хозяина, дабы не привлекать излишнего внимания, вселяло в Эскеля, возможно и неоправданный, но все-таки энтузиазм.

Они избегали наезженных трактов и больших селений, справедливо опасаясь придурочных рыцарей, которыми так славился Туссент. Устраивали привалы в лесах, но, как заметил ведьмак, постоянно кружили вокруг одного места. Все прошедшие дни Эскель вел себя образцово-показательным образом, не предпринял ни единой явной попытки к бегству, и всем своим видом изображал покорное смирение. Он ловил на себе мимолетные взгляды Маргарет и ждал. И потому совсем не удивился, однажды ощутив, как развязались сами собой веревки на ногах и услышав следом резкий приказ:

— Поднимайся. Пора немного пройтись.

Против прогулки по лесу, учитывая некоторые физиологические потребности, Эскель нисколько не возражал. Они отошли уже довольно далеко от лагеря, но Маргарет следовала за ним, не отходя ни на шаг, но хранила молчание, словно эта прогулка вовсе и не была ее инициативой. Эскель, плюнув на политесы, остановился у ближайшего дерева. Он уже завязывал штаны, когда чародейка наконец нарушила тишину:

— У меня есть для тебя дело, ведьмак.

— Найти что-нибудь в лесу? — ухмыльнулся Эскель.

На его взгляд шутка получилась отменная, но Маргарет даже не улыбнулась, только нервно перебирала пальцами бархатные кисточки на концах кушака, опоясывающего ее талию.

— Убей… — Она плотно сомкнула губы, будто бы боялась того, что собиралась произнести далее. — Убей Хозяина.

Эскель хмыкнул.

— Это мы уже проходили. Тебе нужен наемник. Я не убиваю людей, я убиваю чудовищ.

— Хозяин не человек.

— Да ну?

Эскель скрестил руки на груди и вопросительно приподнял брови. В глазах Маргарет мелькнул и тут же погас победный огонек. На сей раз она слабо улыбнулась.

— Он — чудовище, которое когда-то он было человеком, — продолжила она. — Чародеем. Не знаю, как его звали, но он был сильным чародеем, ибо хоть проблемой собственной неизбежной смертности, как правило, рано или поздно озадачивается каждый маг, лишь только у единиц получается побороть смерть. У самых сильных, самых хитрых, самых…

— Беспринципных? — подсказал Эскель.

— Можно и так сказать. Реки крови, заключение договоров с потусторонними сущностями, магические механизмы, поддерживающие жизнь — все идет в ход, когда речь идет о сохранении жизни.

Ведьмак пожал плечами.

— Все боятся смерти.

— Хозяин нашел способ ее победить, но не до конца, — сказала с нажимом Маргарет. — Он где-то между жизнью и не-жизнью. Без наложенной иллюзии, его тело — гниющий труп с пришитой изуродованной головой. Это отвратительное зрелище. Он стал неуязвим для магии или стали, да только теперь все, чего он желает — вернуть себе нормальное человеческое существование любым способом. И ни перед чем не остановится. Пытки, жертвоприношения — ему все равно. Он — самое настоящее чудовище.

Эскель задумался — пока все выходило складно. Маргарет нервно облизнула губы.

— Помоги мне. Помоги уничтожить Хозяина, ведьмак. Ты же понимаешь, что так будет правильно?

— Зачем тебе его смерть?

— Затем, что я хочу быть свободной и хочу свободы для брата. Разве это плохо? Какими бы не были я и Ганс, мы — меньшее зло, чем он. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Эскель молча потер шрам на щеке. У него было гадкое предчувствие, к тому же он уже давно не верил в то, что зло вообще бывает меньшее. Зло есть зло, как его ни назови.

— Благодаря Гансу, — продолжила Маргарет, видя колебания Эскеля, но не понимая их причины, — мне стало известно о ритуале, который готовит Хозяин. Ему нужен один редкий ингредиент, чтобы закончить его и снова обрести жизнь. От этого зависит успех ритуала и само существование Хозяина. Именно для этого он приказал доставить тебя сюда. Ты ведь знаешь, что это? Я уверена, что знаешь.

— Возможно.

Улыбка Маргарет стала шире, в ней появилось что-то от рептилии, кусающей жертву, а потом наблюдающей, как та медленно погибает от яда.

— Ну так помоги мне. Я не останусь в долгу.


	29. Chapter 29

_Однажды богиня Фрейя полюбила обычного человека — Ода. Она приняла его в своих чертогах и была счастлива._ _Но Ода мучило то, что его возлюбленная — богиня. День ото дня мысли о том, что он смертен отравляли его существование, он старел, а она по-прежнему оставалась юной и прекрасной. Тогда Од оставил Фрейю и отправился странствовать по миру._ _Печальная и покинутая, богиня много дней лила слезы. Они просачивались до середины камней, где превращались в золото. Несколько слезинок попали в море — так появился полупрозрачный янтарь. В конце концов, она обернулась золотистым соколом поднялась высоко над облаками и облетела все земли. Далеко, на солнечном юге, под цветущим миртовым деревом, Фрейя все же нашла Ода. Она любила его и не хотела больше никогда расставаться. Но Фрейя не могла сделать его равным богу, тогда она решила обмануть время, обратив своего любимого в волшебного сокола, и пока он был в этом обличии, ни старость, ни смерть не могли получить над ним власть. Крыло к крылу летели Од и Фрейя, и в свете любви, которую они излучали, трава становилась зеленой, расцветали цветы, пели птицы, вся природа радовалась счастью Фрейи, как и переживала за нее раньше, когда богиня была в печали. И ныне иногда можно увидеть как два золотых сокола парят в небе, по-прежнему вместе, потому как, ежели двое любят друг друга, то и нет для них ничего невозможного._

Флоуренс Деланной. «Скеллиге: мифы и легенды»  
 ****

**Туссент. 1273 год.**

Туссент. Край вина и любви. Край ярких красок, фантазийной архитектуры, и сказок, которые, увы, не всегда заканчивались хорошо. Эскель бывал здесь всего однажды — выполнял очень прибыльный контракт на альпа. Потом он почти все спустил на шлюх в одном из многочисленных борделей Боклера. Дело было еще при старом князе, с тех пор, при Анне-Генриетте, говорят, борделей в столице сильно поубавилось. Впрочем, Эскель сильно сомневался, что проживет еще достаточно долго, чтобы это проверить.

Покружив по лесам пару дней, Эскель и его необычные тюремщики выехали наконец на тракт, направившись на юг, к похожей на пряничный домик усадьбе, полускрытой виноградниками. Вблизи празднично-розовые и желтые, зефирно-воздушные крыши горели на солнце так, что глазам было больно. Но лишь только стоило возу въехать в красиво декорированные ворота, задрожал ведьмачий медальон, и Эскель поморщился, ощутив гадливость, будто бы лезет в гнездо гулей.

Словно подтверждая это впечатление, внутри дом оказался темным и холодным. Иоганнес посерьезнел, как-то неуловимо подобрался, став на полголовы выше, Маргарет скромно держалась за его плечом. Эскель шел подле нее, напряженно шаря взглядом по притаившимся вокруг теням. И даже несмотря на это, появление Хозяина он пропустил: высокий, затянутый до подбородка в черный камзол, тот просто появился, выступив из тьмы. Казалось, будто мертвенно-белое лицо просто плывет само по себе в мраке.

— Хозяин.

Иоганнес почтительно бухнулся на колени, следом с тихим шелестом юбок опустилась Маргарет. Эскель так и остался стоять, сместив вес тела на левую ногу, в той позиции, из которой можно атаковать мгновенно. Даже со скованными руками. Господин Рин ни капли не изменился за прошедшее время, как не меняются мраморные изваяния. Он почти не удостоил вниманием Иоганнеса и Маргарет, сразу впившись глазами в Эскеля. Взгляд у него был такой же темный и холодный, как и дом.

— За тобой долг, ведьмак, — произнес он буднично, словно продолжая недавно прерванный разговор.

— Я не брал у тебя задатка, — в тон ему ответил Эскель. — Я тебе ничего не должен.

Господин Рин приблизился. В его походке, в каждом его движении была какая-то неуловимая странность, неправильность. Эскель сосредоточился, пытаясь выявить эту странность.

— Ты сбежал. Так что ты все еще должен мне живого вампира.

— Разве не ты хвалился, что всегда можешь найти другого исполнителя, зачем же было устраивать все это ради меня? — Эскель кивнул на коленопреклоненных Маргарет и Иоганнеса.

— Мои мотивы тебя не касаются. Хочешь жить, ведьмак? Чувствовать тепло солнца на коже? Вкус вина, сладость женской плоти? Хочешь уйти отсюда? Не героем, не победителем. Уйти просто живым? Можешь не отвечать, я вижу по твоим глазам, что хочешь. Кстати, о женской плоти. Где чародейка? Почему вы не привели ее? — обратился он к Иоганнесу.

— Ведьмак был один, Хозяин, — встрепенувшись, ответил тот.

— Жаль.

Гнев пополам с липким ужасом захлестнули Эскеля.

— Я не знаю, где она, — сказал он поспешно. — Наши пути давно разошлись.

Господин Рин буравил его темным ледяным взглядом.

— Жаль, — скрипуче повторил он. — Ее посох меня очень заинтересовал. Уникальная вещь. Мне бы они пригодились: и девчонка, и посох. Впрочем, неважно. Как видишь, ведьмак, выбора у тебя в общем-то нет: ты сделаешь то, что я хочу. А дальше ты либо умрешь, либо останешься жив и относительно цел. Но только в том случае, если не станешь упрямиться. Я верю в твою практичность и здравый смысл.

Он щелкнул пальцами, из теней вышло существо серо-зеленого цвета, напоминающее помесь осьминога с собакой, в одной из конечностей оно держало небольшую прямоугольную шкатулку. Иоганнес подскочил к существу, быстро открыл крышку и достал тонкий обруч из серого металла. Господин Рин кивнул, и тело Эскеля одеревенело. Он не мог ни пошевелить пальцем, ни глотнуть, ни даже моргнуть. Вздохнуть он тоже не мог. Иоганнес поднес матово блестящую полоску обруча почти к самым губам и что-то шепнул. Та распалась на две равные части. Иоганнес приложил обе половинки к шее Эскеля и ошейник тут же сросся в единое целое, плотно прижавшись к коже, затем и вовсе будто исчез, но Эскель по-прежнему чувствовал его. Повинуясь очередному кивку господина Рина, паралич пропал. Эскель снова смог дышать.

— Раньше я предлагал тебе деньги, теперь наградой за вампира будет твоя жизнь. Не пытайся сбежать. Ты умрешь. — Он протянул руку и поманил к себе Маргарет. — Пойдешь с ведьмаком. Чтобы у него не возникало иллюзий, будто я ему доверяю.

— Я? Одна? — с сомнением спросила она.

И тут же взвыла, упала на пол, схватившись за горло и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Господин Рин безразлично наблюдал за ней.

— Ты. Одна.

— Да! Да! Пойду! — заскулила чародейка. —Хозяин, прошу…

Господин Рин не стал ее слушать, просто исчез, бесшумно растворившись в тенях. К задыхающейся Маргарет тут же подскочил Иоганнес, помог подняться, обнял. Эскель задумчиво потер кожу на шее, там, где исчез обруч ошейника. Кожа была на ощупь совершенно обычная. Он посмотрел на крепко прижавшихся друг к другу брата и сестру, и наткнулся на ясный, обжигающий льдом взгляд Маргарет, полный всепоглощающей ненависти.

Не отводя глаз, Эскель медленно кивнул ей.

* * *

— Отвратительное место. Чудовищная аура. Как на скотобойне. Почему нельзя было выбрать место поприятнее? — процедила Маргарет раздраженно, плотнее запахивая плащ.

— Какая разница, где умирать? — меланхолично сказал он.

Хотя, по правде говоря, Эскель был с ней во многом согласен. Каждый камень здесь источал какое-то страдание, даже не особо чувствительный к таким вещам ведьмак ощущал эти эманации. Кажется, именно благодаря этой темной ауре Тесхам Мутна привлекал к себе высших вампиров. Весемир и вовсе считал, что для них замок был чем-то вроде места паломничества. Возможно, на самом деле существовали какие-то другие причины, но факт оставался фактом — лучшего места, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с высшим вампиром было не найти. Требовалось лишь немного подождать.

И они ждали. Уже почти неделю сигнальные чары, оставленные Маргарет, молчали. Ловушки, расставленные Эскелем — тоже, а темная безысходность развалин действовала на нервы все сильнее. Чародейка скрывала страх, тщательно маскируя его злостью, но он все равно сочился из каждого ее слова или движения. За все это время они не особо много разговаривали. Лишь однажды, пытаясь заглушить тоску, навеваемую этим местом, Маргарет неожиданно разоткровенничалась, и Эскель узнал, что она недолго училась в Аретузе, пока ее наставница, не погибла во время восстания на Танедде, к несчастью для своей ученицы, оказавшись не на стороне победителей. После Маргарет снова замкнулась и изредка ворчала, отпуская едкие комментарии.

— Может ты и намерен умереть, ведьмак, но я — нет.

Эскель любовно погладил оголовье серебряного меча, лежащего на коленях.

— Похвальный оптимизм. Ты когда-нибудь видела вампира?

— Представь себе, — фыркнула она.

Ответ Маргарет его удивил.

— Почему не говорила об этом раньше?

Маргарет смерила его раздраженным взглядом.

— Потому что ты не спрашивал. Неужели ты думаешь, что Хозяин отправил с тобой именно меня лишь только ради того, чтобы тебе не было одиноко? Ты меня разочаровываешь. Я всегда была гораздо лучшего мнения о вашем цехе.

Эскель безразлично пожал плечами.

— Что это был за вампир?

— Это важно? Фледер.

— Фледер? — Эскель с сомнением покачал головой. — Ты уверена?

— Я уверена в словах Хозяина. Если он говорит, что это был фледер, значит это был фледер.

Маргарет отвернулась, всем видом показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Ты видела вампира и осталась жива. Ты вот-вот встретишься с высшим вампиром, но умирать не намереваешься. Ну и ну. О чем важном еще мне следует тебя прежде спросить, Маргарет? Сжалься над глупым ведьмаком.

— В первую очередь тебе следует помолчать, — прошипела чародейка, напряженно глядя куда-то вперед в предрассветную мглу. Туда, откуда до Эскеля донеслось тихое пение. Он не различал слов или мелодии, но сама суть этой песни отдавалась в каждой клетке его тела тошнотворным ужасом.

А потом набатом в ушах застучали сработавшие сигнальные чары Маргарет и, спустя пару мгновений, звонко щелкнув — одна из ловушек Эскеля.

* * *

Отброшенная звуковой волной, Маргарет отлетела к стене и затихла. Ее неуклюжее вмешательство оборвало вопль вампирши, выиграло Эскелю чуть-чуть времени чтобы наконец использовать «Лунную пыль». Молодая вампирша даже в подметки не годилась Компачскому катакану, но Эскель прекрасно понимал, что проигрывает ей в скорости. К тому же она была трезвая и сытая.

Пока брукса, растерянно рыча, пыталась стряхнуть серебристую пыльцу «Лунной пыли» и все-таки обратиться в нетопыря, Эскель изо всех сил рванулся к ней. Меч блеснул, описывая полукруг. Брукса с обидой взвыла, отпрыгнула почти на дюжину шагов, зажимая лапой длинную рану на животе. Она явно не ожидала такой прыти от человека, с недоумением посмотрела на черную тягучую жидкость, сочившуюся сквозь пальцы, и, поняв, что рана не собирается затягиваться как обычно, снова взвыла, открыла пасть, продемонстрировав блестящие белизной клыки, и с звериной ненавистью уставилась на ведьмака. Эскель точно так же ощерился в ответ.

Пригибаясь к земле, по-кошачьи мягко, вампирша закружилась вокруг Эскеля. После нескольких попыток атаковать, она стала осторожнее. Но рана на животе причиняла ей слишком сильную боль, а невозможность в полной мере использовать все способности — нервировала, и Эскель видел, что в ее движениях появилась порывистость. Вампирша начала осознавать, что противник ей попался как минимум равный. Это придало ей отчаяния и сил. Опасное сочетание.

Вампирша неожиданно ускорилась, обходя Эскеля справа, однако в последний момент нечеловеческим рывком ушла в другую сторону, почти распластавшись по земле, поднырнула под меч и опрокинула ведьмака на землю. Скрестив предплечья, Эскель попытался сбросить ее с себя, но она была ужасно тяжелая. Клацая похожими на зубцы пилы зубами, она потянулась к горлу Эскеля.

Все шло наперекосяк. Брукса была измотана и ранена, однако совсем не так сильно, как надеялся Эскель. Мышцы рук сводило от напряжения. Эскель от безысходности, плюнул ей в оскаленную морду, но вампирша, ослепленная жаждой крови и ненавистью, едва ли заметила это. Ее зубы ухватили воздух уже совсем близко от горла ведьмака, как вдруг небо осветилось белым. Ведьмака опалило жаром, а вампирша заорала, перекатилась на спину, затем с трудом поднялась на четвереньки и неловко, как-то боком, попыталась сбежать. Маргарет стояла тут же, широко расставив ноги, вытянув руку вперед, ее пальцы окутывало ослепительное сияние. Она крикнула что-то на выдохе. По ногам бруксы прошлось ослепительно-белое пламя, обугливая кожу, плавя кости.

Эскель поднялся. Изуродованная, безногая вампирша, тихо скуля, старалась ползти, цепляясь за пучки травы, при этом выдирая их с корнем. За ней тянулся маслянисто поблескивающий черный след. Эскель пригвоздил ее, будто бабочку, мечом к земле, затем, прихрамывая, подошел к Маргарет. Чародейка с закрытыми глазами привалилась к обломку стены, одна ее рука плетью висела вдоль тела, на рукаве расползлось темное пятно крови. Кровь из прокушенной губы заливала ей рот и подбородок.

«Скверное дело», — подумал он, глядя, как капает кровь с рукава платья.

— Что это было? — спросил он, откупоривая зубами пузырек с «Ласточкой». — Чем это ты ее так шибанула?

Ресницы Маргарет чуть затрепетали, но она не ответила. Эскель хорошенько хлебнул из пузырька сам, затем осторожно потянул подборок чародейки, принуждая приоткрыть рот, и капнул ей на язык несколько капель. Маргарет распахнула глаза. Закашлялась.

— Бе… — Маргарет снова закашлялась. — Белый о… огонь. Хо… зяин. На… научил. Гадость, — пожаловалась она, покосившись с опаской на пузырек.

— Знаю. Потерпи. Надо перевязать руку.

Маргарет закрыла глаза и сползла вниз по стене. Эскель хлестнул ее по щеке.

— Эй, только не отключайся. Отличная штука, этот Белый огонь.

— Не… буду. Против… против неживого… и немертвого. Самое… самое лучшее средство.

— Ты действовала храбро и решительно. Спасла меня и себя. Я тебе благодарен. — Эскель кинжалом вспорол рукав ее платья. — Сейчас будет немного больно, а потом все пройдет.

Перелома, к облегчению Эскеля, не было, только вылетевший сустав и обильно кровившая глубокая царапина вдоль предплечья — ничего смертельного, но он понимал, что мешкать не следует. Он поймал взгляд Маргарет, ободряюще ей улыбнулся. Чародейка слабо улыбнулась в ответ. В этот момент Эскель дернул ее за руку, Маргарет вскрикнула от боли и неожиданности.

— Вот и все. — Эскель взял ее за подбородок, серьезно посмотрел в глаза: — Нам нужно закончить дело.

Маргарет кивнула. Все еще бледная, она уже пришла в себя. Здоровой рукой она вытащила из-за кушака матовый флакон.

— В максимальной… концентрации. Как ты и просил.

Эскель подошел к распластанной на земле вампирше. Та отчаянно скребла по земле обугленными лапами. Серебряный меч мешал регенерации и не давал ей обратиться. Эскель вытащил из-за голенища кинжал и парой точных движений отрубил ей обе кисти. Вампирша инстинктивно оскалилась, но взгляд у нее уже был отупевший от боли. Кончиком кинжала Эскель надрезал себе запястье, его кровь медленно закапала прямо перед мордой бруксы. Вампирша зашипела.

— Я дам тебе немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Тебе ведь хочется?

Вампирша раззявила пасть, выпростав длинный язык. Эскель дождался, пока внутрь флакона не попадет достаточно крови, тщательно взболтал, а затем плеснул в открытую пасть все содержимое. Вампирша зарычала, отвернулась, но яд с кровью все же проглотила. Между ладоней Эскеля появилась тонкая сеть, состоящая из серебристых звеньев. Он накинул сеть на вампиршу, поверх туго обвязал веревкой и водрузил в тот же воз, в котором когда-то везли его самого.

Маргарет ворожила над своей рукой, кидая на ведьмака настороженные взгляды.

— Яд точно на нее подействует?

Эскель хмыкнул.

— На нее — нет. Подействует на ее кровь. Тебе ведь нужна испорченная кровь, а не дохлый вампир?

Маргарет кивнула, на миг прикрыв веки. Ее губы шевельнулись почти беззвучно.

— Да помогут нам боги.

* * *

Когда стали видны крыши поместья, Маргарет тронула Эскеля за локоть. Он натянул вожжи, останавливая повозку.

— Я должна предупредить тебя, ведьмак, — произнесла она, прикусывая губу. — Будь готов ко всему. Я не думаю, что Хозяин отпустит тебя. Но помни, я на твоей стороне, даже если тебе покажется, что это не так.

Эскель смерил ее долгим задумчивым взглядом. На то, что господин Рин его просто отпустит, Эскель не рассчитывал — время наивных надежд давно ушло. Но предупреждение Маргарет неожиданно тронуло его.

— Что-то еще?

Вместо ответа Маргарет подалась вперед и поцеловала его. Крепко и очень чувственно.

— Постарайся не умереть, — прижимаясь грудью к его плечу, прошептала она.

Эскель отвернулся, цокнул языком, понукая лошадей. Поцелуй чародейки вызвал в нем целую гамму чувств, как ни странно, с самой Маргарет почти не связанных. Он отчаянно захотел снова увидеть Фрейю. Глухая тоска стиснула сердце, в то же время, как тело вполне ожидаемо отреагировало на близость женщины. Вот только нужна ему была совсем не та женщина, что сидела рядом.

«Может и неплохо будет сдохнуть тут, в краю любви и вина, — подумал он, невольно косясь на колени и бедро Маргарет, четко очерченные юбкой. — А уж как символично. Символичнее некуда».

Лошадиные копыта с неумолимостью топора палача цокали по мощенной булыжником дорожке, и даже брукса в ящике обреченно затихла.

* * *

Тьма, живущая в доме, жадно клубилась вокруг Эскеля. Он чувствовал ее алчущее, нетерпеливое присутствие. Тьма хотела его, но не осмеливалась пересечь трепещущую границу света от факела. Прикованный к стене так крепко, что едва мог пошевелиться, он будто раздвоился: ведьмак в нем знал, что должен дать отпор тьме в любой момент — в этом был весь смысл его существования, но уставший старик, которым он тоже был, почти сдался этой тьме.

Где-то неподалеку творилась грандиозная волшба, от которой полыхали искорки на кончиках пальцев и мелко дрожал спрятанный за пазухой медальон. «Верь мне», — прошептала Маргарет одними губами, заковывая его снова в двимеритовые кандалы после ледяного приказа Хозяина. И он поверил. Несмотря на кинжал, спрятанный в голенище, покорно дал себя обездвижить и отвести в подвал.

Внизу, в окружении тьмы, он всматривался внутрь себя, пытаясь защититься от голодного мрака, перебирал воспоминания, как коллекционер перебирает сокровища: тонкие пальцы нежно гладят его шрамы; в прозрачно-серых глазах вспыхивают искорки смеха; прохладный шелк волос касается щеки… Больно думать о том, что потеряно, и в то же время невозможно не думать. Фрейя жила в его душе ощущением чего-то яркого, воздушного, недосягаемо, незаслуженно прекрасного.

Скрипнул засов на двери и в пятне света появилась Маргарет. Эскель вынырнул из воспоминаний и посмотрел на нее. В ее расширенных зрачках пульсировал ужас, какого не было даже во время встречи с бруксой. Ужас человека, недавно заглянувшего за грань жизни и смерти. Маргарет привстала на цыпочки и прошептала ему на ухо.

— Он хочет забрать твое тело. Приказал тебя околдовать. Помни, ты должен делать все, что я скажу, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Как будто ты не человек, а безвольная игрушка, глиняный болван, голем, слуга. Все, что я скажу, ведьмак. Это важно. Очень важно. Пообещай.

— Обещаю.

Маргарет выдохнула, отступила на пару шагов, взмахнула ладонью. Кандалы со звоном упали на каменный пол.

— Хорошо. Иди за мной.

Она повела Эскеля узким извилистым коридором в недра подвала, в ярко освещенный зал с высокими круглыми стенами. В центре горели ядовито-зеленым две пентаграммы в центре которых были установлены прямоугольные алтари в человеческий рост длиной. Там, где пентаграммы касались друг друга вершинами стоял господин Рин. Он держал в руках простую, ничем не примечательную глиняную чашу, а у его ног слабо скулила брукса. Повинуясь кивку, Маргарет подвела Эскеля к одному из алтарей и приказала лечь. Тупо глядя прямо перед собой, ведьмак взгромоздился на каменную плиту и затих. Спиной он ощущал тепло, идущее от поверхности, и слабую пульсацию.

— Все готово, Хозяин.

Маргарет стала сбоку от Эскеля, окончательно перекрыв тому обзор. Эскель про себя чертыхнулся — теперь даже боковым зрением он не видел ничего, кроме края корсажа и полусферы ее груди. С места, где находился господин Рин, раздался полный муки крик, сопровождающийся хрустом и звуком рвущейся плоти. Затем послышался звук льющейся жидкости, что-то влажно шлепнулось на пол. Господин Рин гортанно произнес:

— Mors stupebit et natura, cum resurget creatura!

Низкий вибрирующий звук, нарастая, пробирал до костей. Стало еще холоднее.

— Mors stupebit et natura, cum resurget creatura!

По позвоночнику Эскеля пробежали мурашки, точнее, какая-то ледяная их разновидность.

— Mors stupebit et natura, cum resurget creatura! — в третий раз торжествующе произнес господин Рин.

Яркий мертвенный свет заставил тени плясать на потолке, причудливо изгибаясь, пока они не исчезли совсем. Ведьмачий медальон перестал дрожать, конвульсивно дернувшись напоследок. Застыли в воздухе облачка пара, только что бывшие дыханием Эскеля. Само время умерло. И в этом безвременье, когда не осталось больше ничего, Маргарет плавно наклонилась к Эскелю, коснулась ледяными пальцами его шеи, с сухим хрустом ломая волшебный ошейник.

— Ты обещал сделать все, что я скажу. — Ее голос стал шелестом вьюги, а в глазах плескалась потусторонняя голубизна. — Верни то, что принадлежит мне.

Эскель не стал медлить, раздумывая над тем, кто, а точнее, что завладело телом Маргарет, и почему это произошло, он просто скатился с постамента, одновременно выхватывая из-за голенища сапога кинжал. Будто сквозь толщу воды, преодолевая сопротивление застывшего времени, он рванулся к замершему с чашей у губ Хозяину. Маховик времени вновь начал неторопливо раскручиваться, и чаша медленно поплыла по воздуху вниз, падая. Эскель из всех своих нечеловеческих сил продирался через пока еще плотный воздух, пытаясь обогнать биение собственного сердца.

Он успел вонзить клинок в грудь господина Рина за миг до того, как чаша коснулась плит пола. Тот удивленно уставился на крестовину кинжала. А затем, скривившись, вытянул его и отбросил в сторону.

— Идиот, — зашипел господин Рин, легко приподняв Эскеля за шею. — Ты снова перепутал небо со звездами, отраженными ночью в поверхности пруда. Нельзя убить то, что уже мертво! — Он кивнул Маргарет. — Начинай ритуал! Сейчас же! Это сильное ловкое тело слишком хорошо для столь скудоумного существа как ведьмак. Мне придется позаимствовать его.

— Но алтари еще не готовы, Хозяин…

— Не нужно никаких алтарей, начинай сейчас же!

Маргарет затянула какой-то речитатив, а Хозяин перевел взгляд на Эскеля.

— Чему ты ухмыляешься, ведьмак?

— Ты… смердишь… как… выгребная яма, — с трудом выталкивая воздух, прохрипел Эскель, пытаясь разжать стальную хватку его пальцев на горле.

— Жалкие потуги. — Господин Рин оскалился. — Почему ты остановилась? Продолжай!!!

Из-за плеча господина Рина Эскель видел огромные глаза Маргарет. Зеленые, как весенняя трава. Чувствуя, как начинает вытекать в никуда его жизнь, вытесняемая чем-то холодным и темным, он пытался ободрить ее взглядом: «Ну же, соберись. Не дай мне сдохнуть напрасно. Добей эту тварь!» Чародейка, кивнув, продолжила свой речитатив. Липкая тьма прорвалась внутрь него, а Эскель, устав бороться, уронил голову на грудь. Мерзкое чудище пыталось разорвать, сожрать душу Эскеля. И не могло. Господин Рин пошатнулся, отступил на шаг, теряя контроль на творимой волшбой. Между ним и Эскелем клубилось облако чего-то грязно-серого. Призрачная субстанция тщетно попыталась втянуться обратно в тело господина Рина, но лишь растеклась туманом по его груди.

— Нет! — зал сотряс крик отчаяния, безграничного ужаса и бессильной злобы. — НЕТ!!!

И тогда Маргарет ударила в спину Хозяину заклинанием Белого огня.

* * *

— Очнись, прошу. Очнись. Прошу, очнись. Прошу…

Эскель с трудом разлепил веки. Чародейка стояла над ним на коленях стояла, по ее щекам текли слезы. Потолок ходил ходуном, пол не отставал от него. Вокруг сыпались куски камни, щебенка и какой-то мусор, почему-то не задевая ведьмака. Прищурившись, он заметил радужное дрожание магического щита.

— Что? — едва шевеля языком, спросил Эскель.

— Вставай, пожалуйста. Сейчас все рухнет.

Эскель перевернулся, встал на четвереньки, потом приподнялся, подталкиваемый Маргарет, потряс головой в тщетной попытке прогнать кровавый туман. Чуть поодаль, наполовину вплавленное в алтарь, виднелось тело господина Рина. Почерневший скелет, с осыпавшейся словно яичная скорлупа кожей.

— Он?..

— Не знаю. Он вспыхнул изнутри. Загорелся красным и… Его сожгло. Изнутри. Все получилось… не так, как мы хотели, но получилось. Ритуал был нарушен, магия нашла выхода и… сожгла его. О боги…

— Успокойся.

— Да. Да. Надо уходить, ведьмак, сейчас же.

— Подожди.

Эскель наконец нашарил взглядом кинжал. Кряхтя, подобрал его, подволакивая ноги и прикрывая макушку предплечьем, подошел к останкам господина Рина. Почерневший череп равнодушно уставился на него пустыми глазницами.

— А знаешь, ведь я все-таки понял, кто ты. Вспомнил наконец пьяную болтовню Геральта. Я, понимаешь ли, не молод, и память уже не та. Но я вспомнил. — Коротко замахнувшись, Эскель перерубил шейные позвонки. Череп с глухим стуком упал к его ногам, и Эскель с наслаждением наступил на него каблуком, кроша в пыль. — И вот что я тебе скажу: хоть тебя постоянно и тянет мочиться против ветра, но сегодня это определенно был последний раз.

Эскель убрал кинжал обратно за голенище.

— Вот теперь точно все.

* * *

— Ты должен остаться со мной! — сердито заявила Маргарет.

Эскель посторонился, впуская ее в комнату. Едва дойдя до середины, чародейка круто развернулась, плащ чуть распахнулся, открывая взгляду белоснежный шелк сорочки и неясные очертания под ним. Эскель устало вздохнул.

— Мне казалось, мы все обсудили за ужином. И ты была вполне согласна с тем, что наши дороги дальше расходятся.

— Нет! Мы нужны друг другу.

Она дернула завязки плаща, и тот упал темным водопадом к ее ногам. Без плаща очертания тела под полупрозрачной тканью стали значительно определеннее. Эскель еще не успел толком дать волю воображению, как Маргарет стянула сорочку через голову. Он невольно задержал дыхание, залюбовавшись ею: длинные ноги, красивой формы грудь, бледная кожа, едва позолоченная отсветом огня из камина.

— Мы нужны друг другу, — повторила она, приблизившись, и жадно потянулась к нему. — Ты нужен мне.

Эскель втянул носом ее запах: цветочный аромат с примесью чего-то сладкого, кажется, зерриканских специй. Маргарет поцеловала его требовательно, даже грубо, словно боялась не успеть. Эскель прикрыл глаза, провел ладонями вдоль ее позвоночника, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Эскель тянул время, пытаясь понять, что же не так. Его тело с готовностью отзывалось на ласки, но что-то во вкусе ее губ, в пряном аромате ее волос, настораживало и отвлекало. Маргарет толкнула его на постель, оседлав его бедра, нависла сверху.

— Постой, — хрипло сказал Эскель, перехватывая ее руки, жадно раздевающие его.

— Ну уж нет!

Маргарет вывернулась из хватки и наклонилась, впиваясь в его губы. На миг прямо перед глазами Эскеля мелькнула идеально гладкая, бледная рука. Как недостающий кусочек мозаики, что придает смысл всей картине.

Эскель без замаха впечатал кулак в челюсть Маргарет. Что-то хрустнуло, чародейку повело в сторону. Не теряя времени даром, Эскель ударил Аардом. Изящное девичье тело отбросило боком почти на сажень, прямиком в столик с умывальными принадлежностями. Эскель спрыгнул с кровати, на ходу подхватывая один из заботливо прислоненных к изголовью мечей, и оказался в половине шага от чародейки. Подбородок Маргарет был залит кровью, каждый вздох сопровождался влажным хлюпаньем, она слабо шевелила руками, пытаясь встать. Эскель приставил кончик меча к ее горлу.

— Я же предупреждал, что в следующий раз убью тебя.

Лицо Маргарет исказилось, будто по нему провели огромной невидимой кистью, искажая черты, смывая наносное, ненастоящее.

— Ну так убей, что же ты, — сплевывая слюну вперемешку с кровью, с трудом произнес Иоганнес.

— Нет! — раздался за спиной Эскеля крик настоящей Маргарет. — Умоляю, ведьмак, не трогай его! Умоляю. Не трогай его!

Эскель нехотя опустил меч. Сдернул с постели покрывало, швырнул Иоганнесу.

— Прикройся. И убирайся к чертям отсюда.

Маргарет бросилась к брату, помогла ему подняться. Эскель отвернулся. Слушая возню за спиной, он достал из-за пазухи флягу. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось залезть в лохань с горячей водой и как следует вымыться. Или хорошенько напиться.

* * *

Он не стал запирать дверь, предвидя, что посещения на сегодняшний день еще не кончились. И был прав. Спустя полчаса, в дверь тихонько постучали.

— Открыто, — проворчал он, прикладываясь к кружке. Махакамский спирт обжег горло почти как «Черная кровь».

Маргарет переступила порог, на миг зрачки ее расширились, оглядывая мрачного Эскеля, небрежно развалившегося за столом, закинув ноги на соседний стул.

— Я пришла просить у тебя прощения за брата. Я наложила сонные чары, он будет спать до утра, а потом мы уедем и больше не причиним тебе беспокойства.

Эскель хмыкнул.

— В прошлый раз, когда ты просила прощения, ты говорила, что это больше не повторится.

— Очевидно, я ошиблась. — Она вздохнула. — Я могу присесть?

Эскель убрал ноги, освобождая ей место на соседнем стуле.

— Удивительно, но я чувствую себя иррациональным образом польщенной, учитывая, в каком виде я вас застала.

Эскель снова хмыкнул, придвигая ей полупустой кувшин.

— Почему ты всегда пьешь такую дрянь? — Маргарет принюхалась, но все же сделала глоток. — Как ты понял, что это Ганс? Я имею в виду, что его превращения — это ведь не иллюзии, а что-то сродни полиморфизму допплеров. Он становится тем, в кого превращается, даже перенимает образ мыслей. Отличить подделку практически невозможно.

— Он не успел увидеть твою руку после Тесхам Мутна.

Она задумалась, неосознанно барабаня пальцами по горлышку кувшина, потом кивнула, принимая объяснение.

— Удивительная наблюдательность.

— Для ведьмака способность замечать то, что не видят обычные люди — это вопрос выживания. Надеюсь, я хоть как-то улучшил твое мнение относительно ведьмачьего цеха? Помнится, оно было невысоким.

— После того, что ты сделал там, — она неопределенно махнула рукой, — мое мнение взлетело до небес.

— Мне помогли, — мрачно сказал Эскель, едва заметно вздрогнув.

Ему почудилось, будто волос коснулась ледяная рука. Чародейка улыбнулась, приняв его слова на свой счет, но тут же поморщилась:

— Ганс никогда прежде не позволял себе становиться мной.

— Я бы не был так уверен на твоем месте.

— Как глупо все получилось, — неожиданно с горечью сказала Маргарет. — Глупо. Потому что я бы не решилась прийти к тебе и предложить себя вот так… откровенно.

Эскель отвел глаза. Он не любил такие неловкие разговоры.

— И хорошо, что не решилась, — ничуть не покривив душой ответил он. — Это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему ни для тебя, ни для меня.

— Я так и думала, но… Неважно.

Она встала, и он невольно залюбовался ее утонченной красотой, грациозными движениями.

— И все-таки не могу не спросить. Почему?

— Не надо, Маргарет. Есть то, что нельзя объяснить словами, как например, — он задумался, — нельзя описать форму груши.

Маргарет посмотрела на него с каким-то странным выражением, потом молча пошла к двери. Уже взявшись за ручку, она обернулась.

— Если так, то почему ты здесь, а не с… своей грушей?

Шрам на щеке искажал мимику, и Эскель понадеялся, что его ухмылка вышла не слишком кривой.

* * *

**Долина Саддат. 1274 год.**

— Эй, ведьмак!

Он обернулся. Корчмарь, приземистый мужик в замызганном фартуке, кривясь, вытирал серо-коричневой тряпкой кружки из-под пива. Тряпка издавала отвратительный скрип и не менее отвратительно воняла.

— Что? ― хмуро спросил Эскель, морщась от громкости окружающих звуков.

После принятых эликсиров его мутило, во рту было горько, и разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось.

— Про тебя тут мазель спрашивала. Ведьмак, говорит, мне нужен. Девка-то, прибыла вчера с отрядом солдат и какой-то большой шишкой из имперских. Красивая, молодая — сразу видно, что черти у ней в одном месте завелись, — ухмыльнулся корчмарь. — И в том месте без ведьмака ей никак не обойтись.

— Ну так пусть приходит дня через два.

— А ты, стал быть, снова в лес?

Эскель неопределенно передернул плечами.

— Возможно.

Корчмарь вмиг посерьезнел.

— Посеки эту погань, — сказал он тихо. — От души посеки за мою Райлену.

Эскель коротко кивнул ему и вышел.

Контракт на архиспоры Эскель увидел сразу по приезду, на доске объявлений тут же, рядом с корчмой. В отличие от большинства других похожих контрактов, этот был написан без витиеватостей и загадок, сухо и по существу: объект, место, сумма. Такие контракты Эскель любил, к тому же деньги предлагались неплохие. Корчмарь хмуро поглядел на Эскеля, но подтвердил все написанное в объявлении и предложил ведьмаку в дополнение к награде жилье на время исполнения контракта — тесную комнатушку почти на чердаке, с одним лишь соломенным тюфяком. После недель ночевок под открытым небом, Эскель мог считать, что ему повезло — солома в тюфяке была свежей, а комнатушка относительно теплой и сухой.

Разглядывая вечером того же дня в указанном корчмарем месте плотный частокол из мелких архиспор, окруживший одну архиспору чудовищных размеров и яркости, он вынужден был признать, что серьезно продешевил. За такой заказ корчмарь должен был бы поселить его лучшей комнате, дать бочонок вина и пару крепких девиц вдобавок.

Спустя пару дней полянка, где обосновалась архиспора, напоминала небольшое поле военных действий: засохшие искореженные части стеблей, растоптанные цветы. Эскель почти безуспешно пытался прорубить дорогу к самой большой архиспоре — с трудом отвоеванная просека зарастала практически мгновенно. Мелкие побеги погибали только для того, чтобы на их месте тут же появились другие, при этом их более удачливые собратья непрерывно поливали ведьмака градом ядовитых колючек.

Эскель возвращался в корчму еще трижды, злой как черт, покрытый кровоточащими царапинами и зеленовато-бурыми пятнами от яда. «Иволга» спасала его от отравления, но не спала от ран. Так что еще неделю Эскель провалялся в своей комнате, восстанавливаясь и разрабатывая планы, один убийственней другого. Еще несколько дней он потратил на изготовление бомб и гербицидов. Его захватил настоящий охотничий азарт.

И вот теперь, когда все было готово, он спешился у самой кромки леса, спрятал под приметным кустарником сундучок с эликсирами. Привязывать Василька не стал — только накинул поводья на ветку, чтобы тот мог сам вернуться к людям, ежели будет такая нужда, и, осторожно ступая, вошел в чащу.

За почти две недели поляна полностью заросла совершенно безобидными на вид растениями, но стоило Эскелю приблизиться, как из земли вылезли огромные толстые жгуты стеблей с жадно трепещущими яркими цветками. Каким-то образом они чуяли притаившегося за деревом на краю поляны Эскеля — лепестки подрагивали, безошибочно вытягиваясь в сторону ведьмака.

Не целясь, он бросил «Картечь» в самую гущу архиспор. Бахнуло, потянуло удушливым чадом горящих листьев. Времени у Эскеля было в обрез — сквозь останки собратьев уже проклевывались новые побеги, набирая в росте и толщине с устрашающей скоростью. Эскель рванул вперед, в самый центр, на ходу откупоривая и расшвыривая колбы с мерцающей синей жидкостью. Над поляной растекся резкий химический запах. Свежие зеленые побеги, не успев набрать в росте, скукожились и почернели. Земля задрожала, вспучилась фонтаном жирной коричневой почвы и посреди поляны вырос гигантский стебель толщиной с человека.

Эскель зверски оскалился, вытягивая из ножен меч.

* * *

Вокруг была темнота. Плотная, непроницаемая бархатистая темнота, какой никогда не бывает ночью, и вообще не бывает для ведьмака, если только он не ослеп. Эскель дернулся, поднес руки к лицу, ощупывая бинты.

— Тише, — раздался рядом знакомый голос. — Это всего лишь повязка. Один из ударов пришелся очень близко к глазу. Пришлось потрудиться.

Послышался звук льющейся жидкости. Его пальцев коснулся прохладный край кружки.

— Пей.

— Ты… — еле ворочая языком, пробормотал он.

— Знаешь, Эскель, — произнесла чародейка с чувством, — Ковир находится совершенно в другой стороне.

— Знаю…

— Жаль. Потому как у меня еще оставалась надежда, что ты мог просто заблудиться.

— Фрейя…

— Молчи! — прошипела она. — Просто молчи. Хотя бы пока я не уберу скальпель.

Эскель вытянул руку, ориентируясь на звук, безошибочно ухватил Фрейю за запястье. Она попыталась выдернуть руку, но он держал крепко, не давая вывернуться.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Это и правда ты.

— Конечно я! — Фрейя фыркнула, снова сделала попытку вырваться. Он отпустил. — Кто бы еще полез за тобой в эту гребаную чащу, да еще с отрядом нильфгаардских солдат. И прекрати так ухмыляться. Швы разойдутся.

Она встала, зашуршала чем-то, зазвенела склянками.

— Фрейя…

— Заткнись! — со злостью выдохнула она. — Я устала. Поговорим вечером, когда я буду менять повязку.

Заскрипели половицы, хлопнула дверь. Он снова остался один.

* * *

Она действительно вернулась вечером, как и обещала. Весь день он пытался определить, где оказался. Понял, что в какой-то хижине, судя по всему неподалеку от леса. Он не улавливал обычных звуков деревенской жизни: ни мычания коров, ни квохтания кур, ни блеяния овец, ни галдежа человеческой речи. Вокруг не было ни души. Поэтому, едва заслышав вечером конское ржание и легкие быстрые шаги, Эскель сел на стул, пригладил ладонями волосы и сам себе усмехнулся, представив, как жалко и глупо это должно выглядеть со стороны. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ей скажет.

Фрейя переступила порог, остановилась.

— Вижу, ты вполне освоился с повязкой, — сказала она с непонятной интонацией.

Эскель пожал плечами.

— Я ведьмак.

Фрейя подошла ближе. Эскель почувствовал легкое дуновение воздуха и запах ромашки. Ему казалось, что он ощущает ее присутствие каждым нервом. Это было невыносимо сильное чувство и в то же время такое знакомое. Он с каким-то болезненным удовольствием ждал, когда она начнет снимать повязку, чтобы осмотреть рану возле глаза. Потому что желал ее прикосновения, желал наконец увидеть ее лицо. Даже если на нем будет гримаса отвращения. Пусть. Он не ждал, что она поймет. Он и сам не вполне себя понимал. То, что казалось когда-то лучшим решением, перестало казаться таковым, стоило лишь снова ощутить ее рядом.

— Ты напрасно оделся. Мне нужно осмотреть порезы на спине.

Эскель встал, стянул рубаху и снова сел. Он вспомнил, как целую вечность назад, сидел перед ней во дворе дома корчмаря, точно так же наслаждаясь теплом ее рук и исцеляющей магии.

— Как ты нашла меня?

Волна тепла исчезла. Фрейя тихо стояла позади.

— Еще хоть слово, — произнесла она наконец, — и я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было очень-очень больно.

Он сдержал улыбку и благоразумно промолчал. Шло время, Эскель понемногу впадал в дремоту, изредка прерываемую короткими командами Фрейи: поднять руку, опустить, повернуться. Такое отстраненное почти медитативное состояние позволяло ему не столь сильно желать перехватить ее жаркие ладони, прижаться губами.

— Сейчас я осмотрю твой глаз. Постарайся не жмуриться, когда я сниму бинты. Да, и открывать глаза я тебе крайне не рекомендую.

Ведьмак кивнул. Хотя гораздо больше силы воли ему потребовалось не для того, чтобы держать глаза закрытыми, когда тьма за веками сменилась сияющим белым светом, а для того, чтобы не вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения Фрейи. Он и сам не понимал все эти месяцы трусливого бегства, как сильно она нужна была ему, как сильно каждая клеточка его тела тянулась к ней. Как же сильно он скучал.

— Хватит! — прошипела Фрейя.

Эскель криво улыбнулся, пряча мысли.

— Прости.

Она туго затянула бинты и отошла. Эскель слышал звон стекла и металлических инструментов, шорох бинтов, звук льющейся воды, следом запахло грозой и морскими водорослями, потом все затихло.

— Я зайду завтра, — отрывисто сказала чародейка.

— Постой, ты обещала, что мы поговорим…

Фрейя не ответила. Он слышал ее шаги, лязг дверного замка.

— Постой, — еще раз прошептал Эскель пустоте.

* * *

Каждый ее приход был больше похож на маленькую войну. Эскель давал себе слово не думать, не чувствовать. Он готовился к перевязкам, как полководец готовится к сражению… и неизменно проигрывал. Он пытался говорить с ней о чем-то нейтральном, спрашивал о погоде. Фрейя отвечала всегда односложно или молчала, избегала любых прикосновений, кроме необходимых. Эскель чувствовал выросшую между ними невидимую стену, и это было мучительно.

На третий день она наконец сняла чертову повязку.

Когда перед глазами перестали плавать разноцветные круги, Эскель поднялся с табурета, но Фрейя предостерегающе выставила руки вперед.

— Не смей. Не подходи.

Эскель послушно сел.

— Что тебе надо, ведьмак?

— Просто поговорить. По-настоящему. Не так как все эти дни.

— О чем нам теперь говорить? Ты бросил меня в Ковире, Эскель. Одну.

— Все совсем не так, как ты думаешь…

Фрейя зло и ненатурально рассмеялась.

— Ну конечно же. Все не так, как я думаю.

Она сдернула косынку, отчего волосы рассыпались по плечам темным шелковым водопадом, подхватила сумку с инструментами и стремительно вылетела за дверь. Эскель вздохнул. Заныло в груди. То ли давали о себе знать сломанные ребра, то ли корчилась в муках совесть. Он еще раз вздохнул, игнорируя ноющую боль, и вышел следом.

* * *

Фрейя стояла у околицы и, задрав голову, смотрела в небо. Ветер играл с ее распущенными волосами. Эскель подумал, что мог бы вечно любоваться ею вот такой вот: простоволосой и ослепительно красивой. Он остановился рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эскель тихо и отчаянно. Будто эти три слова могли передать все то, что он чувствовал, о чем думал все прошедшие месяцы. Или что-то изменить.

Фрейя вздрогнула.

— Любишь значит.

— Да.

— Отвратительное лицемерие. Но хуже всего, что я ведь тоже думала, что любишь. Любила в ответ. Я ждала тебя в Лан Эксетере почти полгода. Полгода! Пыталась узнать, где ты, видела кошмары о твоей мучительной гибели. Искала сама, боялась, что не успела, продолжала искать… потом перестала… потом… А впрочем, это уже неважно. Считай, что наша встреча — удачное для тебя стечение обстоятельств. Тем более, что так и есть. В ней нет ничего из того, что ты себе напридумывал. Просто случайность.

Все существо Эскеля затопило что-то острое, пряное с привкусом горечи, как полынная настойка. Сожаление? Раскаяние? Злость на себя? На нее?

— Не просто, — севшим голосом произнес он, отчаянно и неумело пытаясь выразить свою чувства.

Но Фрейя перебила его.

— Да, я спрашивала о тебе. Ну и что? Ведьмаков не так много осталось, мне было любопытно. Я не была уверена, что это ты. Что касается остального… может я пожалела тебя, как жалеют убогих калек? Может решила проявить благородство? Оглянись! Ты видишь еще кого-то, кто жаждал бы тебя спасти?

Она отвернулась и пошла к привязанной у хижины лошадке. Эскель рванулся вперед так, что это движение жуткой болью отозвалось в едва заживших ранах на спине и в груди, схватил Фрейю за локоть, останавливая, повернул к себе.

— Не уходи.

— Отпусти. — Фрейя оскалилась, в ее ладони появился сгусток пламени.

— Не отпущу…

— Да ну? И как же ты меня остановишь?

Эскель крепко стиснул оба запястья чародейки, потянул вниз.

— Не знаю. Но я не могу отпустить тебя сейчас.

Колдовской огонь погас, Фрейя смотрела куда-то в сторону.

— Я только хотел защитить тебя. Только и всего.

— Защитить? От чего? От разочарования? От боли? От предательства? Так у тебя ничего не вышло. И я не просила меня защищать. Я просила быть со мной рядом, просила доверять. Не, ври себе, ведьмак, не меня ты хотел защитить. Ты хотел защитить самого себя. От безмозглой, своенравной, капризной чародейки. Это такое… такая глупость, непростительная в твоем возрасте, Эскель. Ты хотел, чтобы между нами было как можно больше расстояния. Так дай мне уйти. И я забуду, что когда-либо знала тебя.

Эскель зарычал. Забудет, что когда-либо знала его? От слов Фрейи стало почти физически больно. Он даже не помышлял об этом. Принося свою, как ему мнилось, великую жертву любви, он ни на миг не допускал мысли, что жертву приносить попросту нечему. Ему казалось, что отречение от Фрейи во имя ее же самой — это бесспорный залог ее любви. Вечной любви. Не могло быть иначе. То, что было таким очевидным ему, вдруг от слов Фрейи перевернулось с ног на голову.

— Не надо, — сказал он хрипло и страшно. — Не надо так. Я хочу… Я хотел спасти тебя от глупой, бессмысленной смерти… Причем тут доверие? Причем тут гребаное доверие или чьи-то капризы? Ты не понимаешь? Посмотри на себя! — Он сильно дернул ее за руки, так, что чародейка едва не упала. — Ты человек! Со всеми магическими штуками, всеми знаниями, мечтами, разговорами. Ты всего лишь человек. Я прямо сейчас могу сломать тебя, разбить вдребезги. Ты как бабочка, которой так легко оторвать крылья. Тебя же убьют! Накер, гуль, утопец, пьяный солдат… Просто походя… просто потому что ты будешь стоять на пути… ко мне… Дьявол! Ты хоть когда-нибудь задумывалась об этом? Хоть на секунду? Я привык к этому, я умею… Но ты… Ты… Однажды я просто не успею! Ты понимаешь? Ты умрешь! Навсегда! Как мне жить дальше? Как?! Как, я спрашиваю?! Как мне с этим жить?!

Он осекся, увидев в ее затопивших всю радужку зрачках свое отражение — огромное взбесившееся чудовище — замер, молча отпустил ее и, ссутулившись, побрел к хижине. Не оглядываясь. Притворил за собой дверь, лег на кровать, закрыл глаза, провел ладонями по лицу. Ладони пахли ромашкой, однако Эскелю все равно чудился сквозь этот запах удушливый смрад погребального костра в Каэр Морхене.

Снаружи недовольно заржала лошадь.

«Пусть уходит, — подумал Эскель. — Мы слишком запутались. Пусть уходит и забудет».

Дверные петли тихо скрипнули и повеяло свежим воздухом. Фрейя остановилась в проеме, не внутри и не снаружи — посередине.

— Это неправда, — тихо произнесла она, — что я забуду. Не смогу.

— Зря.

Поколебавшись, она все же шагнула внутрь. Подошла к Эскелю, опустилась рядом, нежно погладила по щеке. Он чуть повернул голову, коснувшись губами ее ладони.

«Ты — мой свет, мой единственный ориентир во тьме одиночества и безумия. И этот свет не должен угаснуть в какой-нибудь вонючей дыре только из-за того, что один мутант, одержимый твоей молодостью, красотой, одержимый всей тобой, не может найти в себе силы тебя навсегда отпустить», — хотел сказать он, но промолчал.

— Я не гравюра в твоем бестиарии, Эскель, я живая. Такая, как есть. И если я посчитаю нужным, я стану на пути гуля, утопца, пьяного солдата, да хоть кого. Моя жизнь — это лишь моя воля, мое решение, моя вина, последствие моих поступков. Мои победы — это мои победы, мои поражения — это мои поражения. Ты не в силах этого изменить, даже если убежишь на край света.

Фрейя склонилась над ним, и он ухватился за нее, как утопающий хватается за соломинку, подмял под себя, жадно целуя. Фрейя подалась ему навстречу, что-то прошептала, но он не слушал. Глухое звериное отчаяние окончательно прорвалось наружу поглотило его без остатка. Он хотел запомнить каждый дюйм ее тела, ее вкус, ее запах, навсегда запечатлеть ее образ. Он хотел напоследок урвать хоть что-то, о чем будет вспоминать в конечный миг своей никчемной жизни.

* * *

Из блаженного сна Эскеля выдернули ржание лошадей, лязг стали и звуки нильфгаардской речи. Он протянул руку к изголовью, прохладная тяжесть меча успокаивающе оттянула ладонь. Игнорируя пульсирующую боль в спине и бедре, сел на постели, не выпуская меч, нашарил на полу штаны. Огляделся в поисках рубашки — она нашлась на странной кособокой конструкции, задуманной когда-то как сундук.

— Фрейя, — позвал тихонько.

Но она уже проснулась и теперь настороженно следила за ним, не понимая причины таких торопливых сборов. Эскель подал ей платье, с трудом подавив желание провести пальцами по ее растрепанным волосам, фарфорово-гладкой коже.

— Одевайся. У нас гости.

— Кто?

— Не знаю. Нильфы, судя по всему. — Фрейя чертыхнулась, скривившись, и бестолково заметалась, подбирая свои вещи.

Он резко обернулся и шагнул к двери, закрывая собой чародейку, за миг до того, как дверь с грохотом отворилась. Эскель сузил зрачки, разглядывая вошедшего нильфгаардца. Тот был невысок и худощав, но от всей его фигуры исходило ощущение силы. Эскель за свою долгую жизнь хорошо научился видеть такие вещи: в позе, в мимике, в развороте плеч. Этот человек привык приказывать, и привык к тому, что его приказы выполняются. Незнакомец скользнул глазами по ведьмаку, обвел взглядом хижину, до тех пор, пока не остановился на спешно одевающейся Фрейе. Если у него и возникли комментарии по поводу беспорядочно смятых простыней и едва одетой чародейки, то он оставил их при себе. Однако Эскель мгновенно подобрался, ощущая неявную опасность.

— Госпожа Фрейя? — спросил незнакомец с нильфгаардским акцентом, растягивая гласные. — Эмма… — он запнулся, старательно подбирая слова, — Эмме требуется ваше присутствие.

Фрейя вышла из-за спины Эскеля, положила руку на его предплечье и чуть сжала, призывая опустить меч. Ведьмак нехотя повиновался.

— О боги, Адерин, она?.. — в голосе Фрейи слышалось нервное беспокойство, но человек, которого она назвала Адерином, лишь отрицательно покачал головой на невысказанный вопрос. Фрейя облегченно выдохнула: — Дайте мне несколько минут.

Нильфгаардец по-военному четко направился к выходу, на мгновение задержавшись в дверном проеме.

— Вы не вернулись вечером. Мы беспокоились, — сказал он ровно.

Фрейя виновато вздохнула.

— Это было непростительно легкомысленно с моей стороны.

Нильфгаардец кивнул, принимая извинения, негромко щелкнула дверь, закрываясь. Так же щелкнуло в голове у Эскеля, когда все осколки чужих разговоров, когда-то мельком услышанных, будто части головоломки, стали на свои места.

«Эмма…»

— Интересные у тебя попутчики.

— У меня был сложный год. — Она одарила его холодным взглядом. — А Адерин был крайне любезен, предложив свое покровительство в счет былых и будущих заслуг.

— Покровительство Нильфгаарда или его личное?

Эскель отошел к стене, прислонился, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за слегка беспорядочными сборами чародейки. И очень постарался, чтобы вопрос звучал обыденно, чтобы не просочилось ни капли того яда, который будто растекся по его венам горячей волной. Ревности? Ярости? Озарения? Но Фрейя все равно услышала яд в его словах, однако поняла его по-своему.

— Ты переобщался с героическими женщинами, Эскель. Я, знаешь ли, не повелеваю временем, не возвожу на престолы королей, не решаю судьбы мира. Я всего-то и умею, что лечить геморрой, принимать роды и сращивать кости. Так что да, мне нужно было покровительство. И да, я живу в доме нильфгаардского адмирала, ем с ним за одним столом, получаю немаленькое жалование за то, что лечу нильфгаардских солдат. И ничуть об этом не жалею, — ответила она сердито.

Эскель молча потер щеку. Как быстро за то время, что она была рядом, он привык к восхищению в ее обращенном снизу-вверх взгляде. Привык чувствовать себя значимым. Привык думать о Фрейе как о чем-то, что принадлежит ему безраздельно, пусть она далеко, пусть. Даже отказываясь от нее, он все равно не помышлял о том, что кто-то еще может…

— Прости.

Фрейя удивленно посмотрела на него, а Эскель неуловимо быстрым движением оказался рядом с ней, взял за подбородок, заглянул в глаза и очень тихо сказал:

— Прости, что потерял тебя.

Что-то, чего он не мог объяснить, — лишь почувствовать каждой частичкой души, каждой клеткой тела — дрогнуло в ее лице, мелькнуло в опущенных уголках губ, блеснуло во взгляде непролитыми слезами и серо-стальной решимостью.

— Мы все теряем кого-то. — Она отстранилась. — Вопрос в том, готов ли ты подняться над облаками и облететь все земли с севера на юг, чтобы найти утраченное.

Эскель криво усмехнулся — он тоже знал эту легенду.

— У меня нет крыльев, чтобы подняться так высоко, я всего лишь ведьмак.

Фрейя грустно улыбнулась, широко развела руки в стороны, будто птица:

— Я знаю. И все же я верю в любовь.

Глядя, как она уходит, он ничего не сделал. Не прижал ее к стене, вплавляясь всем телом, чтобы не опустить больше никогда и никуда. Ничего. Просто стоял, слушая, как снаружи с низким вибрирующим гулом открылся и закрылся портал, как по команде адмирала, уехали нильфгаардцы. Лишь когда все затихло, Эскель не спеша вышел во двор. Солнце висело в зените, заливая весь мир теплом и светом.

— В сказках мало правды, жизнь куда как непригляднее, — пробурчал он и зачем-то посмотрел вверх, в небо. — Но я попытаюсь.

Где-то там, в подсвеченной золотом лазури, парили два сокола, а солнечные лучи то и дело вспыхивали огненными искрами на их перьях.


End file.
